What if Darth Maul killed ObiWan Kenobi
by Revenaught
Summary: How things might have unfolded had Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan instead of Qui-Gon. Ch. 8 now up. Ch. 9 in progress 15 March 2012
1. ObiWan's Destiny

What if Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan Kenobi

DISCLAIMER

It is widely known that the Star Wars Universe is the creation of "The Man" George Lucas and most of the characters and settings in this story are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. Star Wars is someone else's toy I am merely taking it down from the shelf and playing with it for a while.

In the Star Wars reality as we know it Qui-Gon Jinn is separated from Obi-Wan in their battle with Darth Maul and killed. But, what if Qui-Gon had not died? What if it was Obi-Wan that was drawn off to a solo battle and defeated? What would life have then been like for the Chosen One of prophecy? Indeed how would this one event change the course of history for the entire galaxy?

Chapter One Obi-Wan's Fate

The hangar doors opened to reveal an ominous figure cloaked in black. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi moved to the front of the group.

"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon stated calmly.

"We'll go the long way," Amidala said as she directed her remaining security forces to go in the opposite direction. Pulling back his hood Darth Maul revealed his heavily tattooed face and skull. Feeling the dark power radiating from the dark warrior Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan removed their robes for freedom of movement in the battle to come. Darth Maul followed suit and then with a flourish extended his lightsaber horizontally in front of him, extending a crimson blade from first one end then the other. The Jedi quickly brought their lightsabers to bear as well, emerald and azure blades humming to match the snarl of Darth Mauls blades.

The battle moved into high speed from the very start. Qui-Gon knew from their encounter on Tatooine that their opponent was very capable, while Obi-Wan was still young enough to think he could score a quick kill and impress his master and the Jedi Council. For his part Darth Maul, supremely confident in himself and his abilities, went for the early kill in an effort to prove the Sith were superior to the Jedi. Despite dealing a couple of kicks that knocked down one or the other of the Jedi, Darth Maul was unable to catch either one of his opponents with his lightsaber while they were working as a team. His fury at the Jedi rising to new heights Darth Maul was slowly pushed away from the Queen of Naboo and her party towards a door on the opposite side of the hanger.

Landing another kick to Qui-Gon pushing him back Darth Maul executed a twisting jump that gave him some breathing room from Obi-Wan. While Obi-Wan was closing in, slowly twirling his Lightsaber, Darth Maul used the force to throw a piece of one of the many smashed battle droids littering the hanger, into the controls for the door to the power supply for the hanger complex. Qui-Gon rejoined the fight as Obi-Wan followed the Sith Warrior into the vast room containing the power source for the area.

Catwalks crisscrossed the room at various heights weaving around the large columns of energy rising in the middle of the room. The Jedi Master realized that Darth Maul was deliberately leading the two Jedi in this direction and started to warn Obi-Wan to be careful when Darth Maul suddenly focused solely on the Jedi Master and managed to knock Qui-Gon off the catwalk they were on and down two levels to land hard and roll off of another walkway. Only a last minute grab let Qui-Gon catch the edge of the walkway saving him from a deadly plummet to the floor far below. Obi-Wan used this opportunity to land a couple of stunning blows of his own and succeeded in knocking Darth Maul onto a walkway one level down where he landed on his back and lost his breath momentarily. Obi-Wan jumped down quickly trying to take advantage of the situation but he was met by a boot from his opponent that staggered him long enough for Darth Maul to get back on his feet. Their battle raged down the walkway with Obi-Wan apparently gaining ground on his opponent and pressing him back steadily.

Meanwhile still a level below the action Qui-Gon finally caught his breath and pulled himself back onto the walkway. Picking up his lightsaber, which had luckily not followed its owner over the edge of the walkway, he looked up to find the combatants far down the walkway above with Obi-Wan steadily backing Darth Maul away from Qui-Gon's location. Knowing Obi-Wan's lack of experience and having firsthand knowledge of Darth Maul's skill Qui-Gon felt a stab of dread about his padawans chances in a one on one fight with the Sith warrior. Using the force to assist him Qui-Gon jumped to the upper walkway and started running toward the fighters. By now Darth Maul had succeeded in luring Obi-Wan into an access hallway leading to a disposal chute for some of the more dangerous byproducts of the power systems. The chute itself was not in use at the time but the series of protective force fields, which cycled on and off to protect anyone working in the area when the chute was in use, were still operating. Obi-Wan and Darth Maul had almost reached the disposal chute itself when the barriers sprang to life trapping Darth Maul in the first section and Obi-Wan in the second. Qui-Gon had only made it to the outermost section when the protective fields stopped him.

Having watched the timing of the barriers cycle Qui-Gon knew he would not have enough time to make it to the chute area before the shields closed again. Qui-Gon tried to yell for Obi-Wan to bring the fight back his way but his voice could not defeat the layers of shields in-between him and his padawan. He tried to reach Obi-Wan through the force but the young Jedi was so focused on his opponent that he was unable to sense his masters warning. As the barriers fell Obi-Wan sprang ahead engaging Darth Maul and pushing him into the disposal chute, where they continued to battle on a ledge around the inside of the chute with no railing to prevent a fall to the depths below. Qui-Gon made it to the last section of shields when, as he had feared, the final barrier snapped into existence as he approached.

Darth Maul's trap had been sprung. No longer did he back away. No longer did he give ground. Suddenly Obi-Wan realized just how much trouble he was in as time and again he just barely kept the double bladed lightsaber from completing a lethal stroke. Darth Maul aimed vicious glances at Qui-Gon, trapped behind the barrier, all the while keeping Obi-Wan between them so that the Jedi master couldn't use the force to attack him. Qui-Gon stood there and willed the barriers to cycle faster and prayed that his padawan could last a little longer.

Obi-Wan's spirits started to climb when Darth Mauls sudden burst of energy seemed to fade suddenly. Obi-Wan gathered his own failing reserves of energy and moved forward with an overhead attack that should have split his foe in two. Instead his opponent moved forward with a surprise block that knocked Obi-Wan off balance long enough for Darth Maul to spin around and with a reverse thrust impale the young Jedi on his crimson saber.

Many Jedi would have become enraged at the loss of their padawan while they watched helplessly unable to do anything, not Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon was known as the rogue of the order. Placing more of an emphasis on the Living Force than the Unifying Force he often chose to do things differently from the way most Jedi would. Most Jedi acting on the promptings of the Unifying Force resolve situations in the best interest of the people as a whole and for the long view. Qui-Gon on the other hand tended to listen more to the Living Force and resolve situations in the best interest of the people involved and refused to sacrifice the here and now in favor of a distant future. Indeed it was rumored that this difference in philosophy was the only reason Qui-Gon was not sitting on the Jedi Council already. Coming from a planet where the average lifespan was 200 years, Qui-Gon is in the early prime of his life and renown as one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order. Yet, in this duel, all of his skill meant nothing. Whether from a physical advantage of race or a natural ability to use the force, he was outclassed by this opponent as things stood now. Most Jedi at this point would either lose their focus and attack in a rage or pull heavily on the force and focus it on their fighting ability. Qui-Gon Jinn with his padawan dead or dying before him and knowing that he could easily end the same way opened himself totally to the Living Force.

As the barrier dropped again the being that moved forward to meet Darth Maul in final battle was not really Qui-Gon Jinn any more. He was an empty host filled with the Living Force itself. Gone were the reasoned strikes and parries. Gone were the precise movements of martial training. There was only the fluid grace that can only come from allowing the Force to flow through your entire being and letting it; control, guide, and assist his movements.

Qui-Gon's speed and precision were like nothing Darth Maul had ever seen before. Suddenly even with the aid of the Force it became almost impossible to predict where Qui-Gon would strike next. His opponent suddenly refused to follow the natural rhythms of bladed combat and would answer in odd ways that shouldn't have been effective, but were nonetheless. Before he could counter the Jedi masters rush, Darth Maul found his opponent in close where his longer double bladed saber was not as effective. Maul tried a force leap across the disposal chute to gain some room and a needed respite when Qui-Gon, at the urging of the Force, used the Force to pull on Darth Maul stopping his leap and forcing him to land at the edge of the ledge. Faster than his opponent could recover Qui-Gon closed the distance and with a horizontal slash destroyed his opponent. Held in the embrace of the Living Force Qui-Gon watched the stunned expression on Darth Maul's face as the separate halves of his body plummeted down the shaft and disappeared.

Shutting down his lightsaber Qui-Gon staggered, his body and spirit drained from becoming an extension of the Force in such a way, and moved to the body of his dying padawan.

"I failed you Master," Obi-Wan managed to get out as Qui-Gon cradled his head.

"No you didn't!" Qui-Gon whispered, "You will go down in the Jedi archives as the Jedi Knight who helped defeat the resurgence of the Sith."

"But Master I'm only a Padawan!" Obi-Wan gasped.

"Trust me Obi-Wan you are a Jedi Knight in the truest sense of the word." Qui-Gon reassured him as a tear slowly made its way down his face.

"Master, please keep my lightsaber with you always." Obi-Wan said as he slowly moved his hand towards Qui-Gon's, "I sense it will make a difference one day."

Qui-Gon started to ask him what he meant but as his hand closed on the hilt of Obi-Wan's lightsaber his Padawans body disappeared as his essence became one with the Unifying Force.

"Completed this job is," announced Yoda to the Jedi Masters with him surrounding the craft previously used by Darth Maul.

"Yes," agreed Qui-Gon Jinn. "I can no longer sense the taint of the former owner anywhere on this ship. Thank you all for helping me cleanse it and thank you master Yoda for letting me use it. I have a feeling it will be needed."

The other Jedi masters who had arrived for Obi-Wan's memorial services, and had assisted in cleansing the ship of the psychic traces of Darth Maul, muttered their various welcomes and departed to their own private meditations before the services for the slain Jedi were to be held.

As the hanger cleared Yoda turned to Qui-Gon with an angry expression.

"Know you do that the boy is too old to start the training, my beliefs were?" Yoda declared.

"You made that clear in the last council meeting I attended. I assume from the way you talk about it that now you and the rest of the council no longer believe so," Qui-Gon responded with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Keeps you off the council an attitude like that does!" retorted Yoda. "And yes, to train and observe the boy we now desire. Your responsibility to train and protect him it will be!"

"Are you sure that is such a wise idea?" Qui-Gon asked as a look of grief flashed across his face.

"Saddened are we all by young Obi-Wan's loss," replied the Jedi Master. "Truly one of our brightest lights among the young ones he was. Your request to have him entered into the Jedi Histories as a Jedi Knight in full standing has the council agreed to unanimously."

"Thank You," Qui-Gon whispered as the sharp look of grief slowly faded.

"Drawn to the boy by the Force you were it would seem. Difficult to see the best path to take is," Yoda explained.

"Really?" questioned Qui-Gon. "Your foretelling is usually much stronger than that."

"Indeed, obscuring my view of the force something is. Difficult to see what is to come. The Dark Side gaining strength I sense. Only begun our troubles with the Sith have," warned Yoda. "Ahead dark times are. A glimmer of hope I sense if with you the boy stays, next to none if he does not," warned Yoda. "Like it I do not this break with tradition, but necessary it will be if the Chosen One he is. If that the case is, need he will all the skills and training he can get. So, still desire the task of training and caring for the boy do you?"

"I still believe it was the Force that brought me to Anakin. What you have said only strengthens my desire to train him." Qui-Gon then added, "I do believe he's the chosen one. With the councils blessing I will do my best to prepare him for the times ahead."

"So it shall be." Yoda declared as he departed, leaving the Jedi Master to his thoughts of the Padawan he had lost and the possible times to come.

To be continued. Ch. 2 Tatooine.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Tatooine

What if Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan Kenobi

DISCLAIMER

It is widely known that the Star Wars Universe is the creation of "The Man" George Lucas and most of the characters and settings in this story are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. Star Wars is someone else's toy I am merely taking it down from the shelf and playing with it for a while.

In the Star Wars reality as we know it Qui-Gon Jinn is separated from Obi-Wan in their battle with Darth Maul and killed. But, what if Qui-Gon had not died? What if it was Obi-Wan that was drawn off to a solo battle and defeated? What would life have then been like for the Chosen One of prophecy? Indeed how would this one event change the course of history for the entire galaxy?

Chapter Two Tatooine

"NO!" Anakin sat up screaming. Looking around wildly he soon realized that he was in his cabin on the Shadow Wraith, the ship taken from the dark warrior who had killed Obi-Wan Kenobi when Anakin had met his Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon had insisted on naming the ship as he had to serve as a constant reminder that he believed that the Sith still posed a threat despite there being no evidence of any Sith activity since the battle on Naboo. After calming himself from the nightmare and getting dressed, Anakin made his way to the Galley for some breakfast.

"Another nightmare?" Qui-Gon asked when Anakin entered the room. Surprised by the voice coming from the corner of the galley Anakin nearly jumped out of his skin and came down clawing at his belt for the Lightsaber that he had left in his room. Qui-Gon frowned at his student, "Haven't I taught you better than that Anakin? Even when you are safe and things are peaceful you should always be aware of your surroundings. There is no way you shouldn't have known that I was here before you entered the room. And do I even need to start in on you again about the importance of keeping your Lightsaber with you and in working order?"

"No Master, Sorry Master," replied Anakin hanging his head.

"I don't know what it is about my Padawans and their Lightsabers. Obi-Wan was always losing or damaging his as well," muttered Qui-Gon darkly to himself.

"I am sorry Master. I'm, having trouble concentrating lately. Wait, how did you know I was having nightmares?" Anakin asked suddenly puzzled.

"Well I was given the rank of Jedi Master for a reason," replied Qui-Gon only slightly sarcastically. "You have been having nightmares every night for the past week, since your nineteenth birthday."

"But you never said anything about them before," said a still puzzled Anakin.

"You didn't seem to want to mention them so I never brought them up, but they seem to be getting stronger. Would you like to talk about them?" Qui-Gon gently urged.

"I didn't mention them because I've been dreaming about my mother," Anakin said. "I know that Jedi are supposed to sever all ties with their past but, I keep having these dreams about her and at the end of every one she dies!"

"You mean every nightmare for the last week has been about your Mother? Nothing else?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Yes Master. Why would I have dreams of her death over and over?" cried Anakin desperate for answers now that the topic was out in the open.

"Had it only been one or two dreams here or there I would have chalked it up to simple longing for the Mother you left behind. Unlike other Jedi you have specific memories of your Mother and an emotional connection to her that cannot be denied, regardless of Jedi tradition," mused Qui-Gon almost to himself as he pondered the problem. "I sense there is something more to this than just dreams. We will drop out of hyperspace and see what the Force can tell us."

"But Master, isn't the council expecting our return as soon as possible?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, but this won't be the first time I have let the Force divert me to do something else on my way back to Coruscant," answered Qui-Gon. He thought to himself, "This will give Mace Windu another chance to be unhappy with me. Mace just doesn't seem to be content unless he has something to be unhappy about." Continuing aloud he said, "Besides we finished up on Ansion a lot faster than expected thanks to your piloting skills. Who would have guessed that their attitude toward us would have changed that drastically once you beat their supposedly unbeatable pod racer?"

"He really wasn't that good," Anakin responded. "He hadn't even gone up against any off world competition yet. I beat him, but Sebulba would have slaughtered him just to show him how lacking his skills really were."

"Still the status your win gave us with the leading factions helped us resolve the border dispute a lot quicker than we would have otherwise," Qui-Gon said. "Now come and put those piloting skills to use again and let's get back into real space and see what we can find out."

Loving the chance to get behind the controls of any ship, especially the ones belonging to the surprisingly; powerful, lethal, and stealthy Shadow Wraith, Anakin quickly moved to the cockpit and started the procedures to make the early transition from hyperspace. Anakin knew that he and Qui-Gon were only able to use the Shadow Wraith with permission from the Jedi Council but he loved the ship anyway. The day the council took it away from them would be a sad one indeed. The ship had been amazingly well equipped when they started using it but after 10 years of Qui-Gon allowing Anakin to tinker with it and make modifications had made it outstanding! The culmination of most Jedi's training consisted of constructing a Lightsaber. For Anakin after the work he had done on the "Shadow Wraith" making his Lightsaber had been almost an afterthought. So long as nothing illegal was done Qui-Gon did not inquire as to where and how Anakin got the parts he did to keep the ship not just top of the line but several steps above it. The "Shadow Wraith" had the offensive and defensive power to take on much larger vessels combined with the speed and agility to match any starfighters currently in use. The only areas he hadn't modified had been the cloaking technology. That tech had been so far above anything similar that it was still light-years ahead of anything else available.

Once the ship had slid smoothly from hyperspace to sublight drives and was slowly moving through the vast darkness of interstellar space, Anakin left the cockpit and joined Qui-Gon in the training room. Kept empty there was enough room for the two Jedi to practice with their Lightsabers while on long journeys. Settling in the middle of the room the Jedi quickly entered light trances that enabled them to concentrate solely on the force. Mentally Qui-Gon directed Anakin to remember everything he could about the nightmares and what he had felt and sensed when awaking from them. No two of the dreams were the same but each one ended the exact same way with Shmi dying in horrible ways screaming, "Anakin Help Me!" It was at that point that Anakin would wake up each time feeling a sense of danger.

"I believe there is more to this than just a series of dreams," Qui-Gon said mentally. "Together we might be able to do something neither of us could do alone. Let's try and sense your mother's presence on Tatooine."

"But Master, the council has forbidden me to do that!" exclaimed Anakin.

"Yes I know, but we aren't doing this just because you want to see your mother. I believe the Force is prompting this and I have learned to listen to the Force when it speaks to me. Now let's proceed."

Joining their abilities Qui-Gon and Anakin reached out toward the planet of Tatooine. The strain was not in reaching the planet with their senses, but in fine tuning their perception to be able to pinpoint one particular planet in the whole galaxy and then find one certain person on that planet. As Yoda is fond of teaching his pupils the force connects all things but finding one being in a whole galaxy makes finding a single grain of black sand on a white sand beach look easy! Still they persevered and Anakin's emotional ties to both the planet and his mother combined with Qui-Gon's experience finally allowed them to home in on the planet of Tatooine. Try as they might though they could not zero in on Shmi Skywalker. However, just as they were about to give up, through the Force they clearly heard Anakin's mother scream his name coupled with a sensation of extreme pain and agony. The shock of the pain snapped their link with each other and sent them reeling.

"Master please! I have to help her!" cried out Anakin.

"We will Anakin, we will," Soothed the Jedi Master. "Now go lay in the course for Tatooine and come in cloaked. We don't know what is happening there and the element of surprise might come in handy."

"As you wish Master," replied Anakin. "Thank You, I don't know what I would do if she died and I couldn't at least try to save her."

"You're welcome Anakin, but know that we would do the same for anyone we sensed in the same situation. It is just fortunate that you were able to sense the danger when it happened. While it may be your mother we are attempting to help, and if we are able to do so I will be glad of it, but we would do it for anyone because it is the right thing to do. Now, let's find out how fast those new hyperdrive engines you put in will go."

Screaming through hyperspace at point six past light speed the Shadow Wraith raced toward Tatooine. Well outside of sensor range Anakin activated the cloaking technology and the ship became invisible to the planet it was approaching. Qui-Gon could feel the turmoil of emotions roiling through his padawan. He knew this could be a crucial point in Anakin's life.

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon caught his attention. "Stop letting your fears of what might be and what might happen cloud your focus." Pay attention to the here and now and focus on the Force. Let it calm and guide you."

"But Master, Yoda says we should be mindful of the future," replied Anakin.

"Again with Yoda and pay attention to the future," Qui-Gon muttered to himself. "Tell me Anakin are you sensing anything reliable or clear through the force concerning what is about to happen?"

"No Master, nothing clear. All I get are jumbles of possibilities. The harder I focus on them the more jumbled they become," Anakin said obviously becoming more upset by the moment.

"What Yoda tends to forget is that discerning the future becomes easier with over 800 years of practice," Qui-Gon soothed. "The future very rarely shows itself clearly enough to be of any use. If it does then by all means pay heed to what it shows you but, until then, instead of trying to read the future and plan all your actions out in advance, focus on the present. Listen to the here and now like you do when you are piloting and racing. It was the Living Force you were listening to when you won your races. You have a natural talent for it that surpasses most of the Jedi I have ever known. When you can pull that focus up at will you will be almost unstoppable. Now center and ground yourself and reign in your emotions."

"Haven't you said before that it isn't necessary to be emotionless to use the Force?"

"I'm not telling you to shut off your emotions Anakin. I said to rein them in and stop letting them control your actions. Some Jedi prefer to believe that they are almost emotion free and that the Light side of the Force can only be reached properly in an emotionless void. They also believe that strong emotions are what lead a person to the Dark Side of the Force."

"All the lectures I heard at the Temple said as much. Why don't you agree with them?"

"With only a few exceptions all of the sentient species that are able to sense and use the Force come equipped by nature with a full set of emotions. If the Force is created by and is a part of all living things I don't see how their emotions can have a negative effect on it. Allowing negative emotions to control your actions and over ride your ability to reason leads you to the Dark Side of yourself not some Dark Side of the Force."

"The way you explain it, it's almost like you don't really believe there is a Light Side and Dark Side of the Force." Anakin mused quietly almost to himself.

Qui-Gon looked pensive for a moment while gazing at his young Padawan, then seemed to come to a decision. It was time, he decided, to broaden Anakin's horizons a little.

"If you are capable of seeing that and asking about it you are ready for more. What I am about to tell you goes against the strict teachings of the order. I'm sure you have heard that I am not always in the good graces of the Jedi Council." At Anakin's affirmative nod he continued, "I have always believed that the Jedi Order has become stiff and stagnant in its teachings. We no longer think of the reasons behind what we teach and why. We accept our teachings and traditions because it has always been so. The universe is in a constant state of change, which means the Force must also be changing all the time. If the Force is therefore in a constant state of flux how can our order based on it be so static? Mind you I am not saying that everything we teach is wrong but it's not automatically right either."

"But Master if there isn't a Dark Side of the Force how can there be Jedi who have gone bad?"

"As Master Yoda is always telling us, fear is the underlying basis of many problems. I believe that sometime in the early days of the Jedi Order a Master was uncomfortable with the idea of being personally responsible for the choices we make. I believe that this Master or even Masters preferred to put forth that something other than peoples own decisions lead them to evil acts, so they theorized that the Force consisted of a Light and Dark side. So this "Dark Side of the Force" became an evil pit that lured in the unwary. I, personally, don't believe there is a "Dark Side" that turns us evil. I feel that a person can use the Force in a negative way, which gives off that cold feeling we associate with "The Dark Side". There is an ancient saying that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. However if that were true the entire Jedi Order would be corrupt. Power doesn't corrupt people, people corrupt power."

"You don't mean to say that we corrupt the Force do you Master?"

"No! The other Jedi can't get past that point either. The Force is, plain and simple. It is neither good nor bad but neutral. It is our actions with the Force that give it the appearance of being good or evil, but the Force itself is unchanged by our actions. Therefore it is our own nature that drives us to dark and evil acts or keeps us from those acts. The Force just allows us greater means of expressing our natures."

"So then if it is each person's nature that affects how they act and use the Force, are our lives predetermined then?"

"Absolutely not, which is what makes foreseeing the future so difficult. Our natures are, like the universe around us, in a constant state of flux. We are constantly influenced by the; people, places, and events around us. Each person somewhere inside themselves, whether consciously or subconsciously, decides how to react to the world around them. This is why I caution you to avoid letting your emotions control your actions, and why the Order teaches us to only act when calm inside. Rash decisions made by emotion alone set up tendencies and patterns of behavior that are truly what leads us toward the Dark Side of ourselves. When your emotions rule your actions your focus becomes those emotions instead of the Force. Acknowledge your feelings, use their energy to help fuel your determination, but do not let them control your thoughts or actions." A warning tone alerted the Jedi that the end of their flight through hyperspace was at an end. "I have given you quite a bit to think about for now. Ponder it while we go about finding your Mother."

"Yes Master, and thank you," Anakin replied realizing that by opening new facets of the Force and the Universe around him Qui-Gon had neatly sidetracked him from his anxieties about his Mother. He still had all the feelings and emotions that had affected him before but he could now see how they had been blunting his effectiveness by scattering his focus. With a mental effort he was able to rise above them and focus on what needed doing instead of what might happen. Proceeding to do just that he kept the ship cloaked and brought it down in the dessert outside of the Tatooine city of Mos Espa. Removing two speeder bikes from their hold in the ship the two Jedi sealed the ship against intruders and headed into town. Anakin was tempted by a flood of memories brought on by seeing his old hometown again to stop and reminisce about this place or that but the need to help his mother overrode all other considerations. Focusing on his goal he made straight for Wattos' shop.

Pulling up in front of the shop the Jedi dismounted from their speeders and approached the diminutive Toydarian. From his appearance Watto had fallen on hard times. He was looking decidedly scruffy these days and Anakin could feel the displeasure rolling off of him in waves. Apparently his mind hadn't dulled any for as the two men approached Watto did a double take at Qui-Gon's face.

"I know you!" exclaimed the irate Toydarian. "You started my losing streak! I almost lost my shop thanks to you. I still think you rigged that race!"

"I won that race fair and square Watto," Anakin stepped in before Qui-Gon had a chance to reply. "You knew it was just a matter of time before I won or you wouldn't have let me race in the first place.

"Annie?" Watto asked in amazement looking the young man up and down. "Sure have sprouted haven't ya? Look at you all grown up and a Jedi to boot. I always knew ya'd be a big shot one day. Hey as long as you're here why don't you help me out with a deadbeat who owes me money huh?"

"I'm here to see my Mother Watto!" Anakin said leaving no doubt that doing so was his only priority.

"Oh yeah, figured that's what brought you here. Problem is Shmi isn't here anymore. I sold her about 5 years ago."

"You did what!" Anakin exclaimed loudly and then just loomed over Watto silently awaiting an answer.

"Hey, I didn't have any choice. I wuz serious about that losing streak. I couldn't afford to keep her 'round anymore. Some moisture farmer came up with my asking price and away she went." Seeing Anakin's swiftly darkening mood Watto continued quickly. "He'z a decent guy Annie. I heard he freed her and asked her to marry him, can ya believe that? It's not like I sold her to Sebulba, he wanted her too you know."

"Sebulba wanted to buy my Mother?" Anakin asked, sounding sick at the prospect.

"Yeah he did, offered a lot of money for her too, after he won a few more races with that pod you sold him. Knowin him and how he loves to lose, I figured there was only one reason why he would want to buy Shmi. I refused to sell no matter how much he offered, and he offered plenty I can tell ya! You're not gonna kill me are you?" Watto finished with a sick sense of his own imminent demise.

"No," Anakin replied after a moment of silence. "Even if the Jedi code allowed such action, I don't think I would do so now. I just may owe you a favor. Where is the man who bought her?"

"Somewhere on the other side of Mos Eisley. Guy by the name of Lars I think it wuz. Yeah Cliegg Lars that wuz it!"

"I really need an address Watto, can you help me?"

"Sure Annie, come on inside and we'll check my records."  
Luckily enough Watto did have the location of one Cliegg Lars still in his database and Anakin and Qui-Gon were soon on their way. Watto watched them ride away thinking maybe his luck had finally changed. He had just told a man that he had sold his mother and not been killed for it. Now if he could just collect on the money he was owed!

"You seem troubled," Qui-Gon said to Anakin as they rode out of the city of Mos Espa. "What's bothering you?"

"Watto," replied Anakin knowing that Qui-Gon probably had a pretty good idea what was going through his head. "I really was prepared to hate him when we first saw him but now I think I might have been right and I really do owe him a favor. According to the local laws, such as they are, once Sebulba had legally purchased her he could have done anything he wanted to her and no one would have done anything to stop him." Just thinking about what could have happened had a shiver running down the spine of both men.

"Actually, I might just owe him a little as well," replied Qui-Gon. At Anakin's confused look he continued. "When I wagered with him for you and your mothers freedom against the pod racer you had built he would only put one of you up for it. He demanded that we let a chance cube decide who would be freed if you won. I used the Force to control the cube and win your freedom. I believe what I did was necessary and right but my actions in removing you from him may indeed have been part of his financial problems. I don't think he has your knack for fixing things which would hinder his business quite a bit."

"I see your point Master but this is a concern for later. Right now let's go visit Cliegg Lars and see how my mother's doing first hand." So saying he opened up the throttle on his speeder bike and raced off toward Mos Eisley. Qui-Gon had to use the Force to keep up with him but he didn't mind. Keeping up with Anakin had challenged his piloting skills over the years. He acknowledged that his piloting was far better now than when he had first met Anakin. As Yoda liked to tell new masters, a teacher should learn as much from the student as the student learns from the teacher. Qui-Gon figured that he and Anakin had proved that saying true repeatedly by now.

Arriving at the moisture farm of Cliegg Lars, Anakin and Qui-Gon walked towards the central cluster of buildings, which were buried in the sand to insulate them from the blistering heat of Tatooine's twin suns. As they were approaching the complex a protocol droid, with dull metal coverings and working with a binary load lifter, straightened and moved to greet them in a fussy voice.

"Greetings, I am C…"

"3PO?" Anakin finished.

"The Maker!" for a droid with no facial expression C-3PO still managed to convey amazement rather well. "Oh Master Anakin it is so good to see you!"

"I am looking for my Mother, Threepio. Is she here?"

"Oh, I believe we should go inside then please follow me." Threepio led Anakin and Qui-Gon into the recessed central hub of the farming complex where a young man and woman were exiting one of the buildings.

"Master Owen we have very important guests! This is Anakin Skywalker and Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn," Threepio announced the two in a grand manner completely at odds with their appearance. Owen looked them over and then moved to Anakin.

"I guess that makes us Step Brothers," offering a hand he continued, "I'm Owen Lars and this is my girlfriend Beru Whitestar."

"A pleasure," Anakin said. "Please I am hoping to find my Mother is she-,"

"Taken!" said a gravelly voice from behind him. Anakin turned around and found he was looking at the man who had to be Cliegg Lars. An older man in his mid-fifties he was riding in a rickety looking hover chair due to the loss of both legs at mid-thigh, recently from the looks of the fresh bandages, with blood already seeping through in spots, which were covering the stumps. "Those blasted Sand Rats took her! She'd gone to the vaporators first thing in the morning like she usually does to gather mushrooms and those animals came right onto my farm and took her!"

"I take it your legs were injured in the retrieval attempt?" Qui-Gon asked as Anakin was trying to get his mind around the enormity of what Cliegg had just told them.

"Yes! Blasted animals!" replied Cliegg. "The brutes lured us into a trap and had a wire set up to catch us as we rode in. I'd gathered a lot of the local farmers to help out. We have to get together and push back every so often when those Sand Rats start getting to bold. This time they were ready for us. A lot of good men died before we realized there was any danger. I tried to jump over when I realized what was happening but, well you can see how successful I was. Thankfully Owen was far enough back that he was able to stop in time. He picked me up and got the two of us out of there before they could slaughter us. They've gotten even bolder since then! There just aren't enough of us locally to fight them off anymore. They haven't taken anyone else but, everyone is missing equipment and supplies."

"Are they coming from the North out of the Dune Sea?" asked Anakin.

"Yes. Wait, where are you going?" asked Owen as Anakin started heading toward the exit with Qui-Gon.

"To get my Mother!" replied Anakin in a flat tone.

"Son wait!" Cliegg said quickly. "I love that woman to death and I certainly don't want to give up hope but she has been in their hands for two weeks now. Chances are slim that she's even still alive much less savable by just the two of you," at these words Beru turned into Owen's embrace with a muffled sob.

"Trust me she is still alive, and I will bring her home." Anakin said in such a determined tone that even Cliegg felt a stirring of hope again.

Back on their speeder bikes the two men raced towards the North. With Shmi captured for two weeks now speed was absolutely necessary but, something was troubling Qui-Gon.

"Anakin, this close I should be able to sense the location of the Tuskin Raiders but all I get is a vague sense of to the North. I'm afraid they have moved to another area entirely."

"Not to worry Master, there is something about the Sand People that makes them unusually difficult to find when they want to hide. It doesn't surprise me that they can even suppress their presence in the Force. That explains why I could never tell when they were going to take pot shots at my pod racer until I knew exactly where they were. There's a group of Jawas that work this area of the Dune Sea, they'll know where the Sand People are. They're also much easier to sense; we should find them just over the next rise."

Jawas being Jawas as soon as they saw the Jedi they stopped their crawler and started running out droids in various states of repair to try and sell. Anakin thought the droids offered were in unusually good shape for Jawa merchandise but since he wasn't here for droids he set that fact aside for now. When the droids did not get any offers the Jawas that had been drooling over their speeder bikes started offering ridiculously low prices to take them off their hands. Every time Anakin asked where the Sand People and his mother were located they immediately protested their innocence of any knowledge of such activities. Anakin kept pressing the point until the lead bargainer slyly mentioned that revealing the Sand Peoples whereabouts would put his tribe in great danger and they would need some funds to be able to clear out before the Tuskin Raiders descended on them in retaliation. Anakin's' fraying temper snapped at this point and he drew his Lightsaber and ignited the glowing azure blade and prepared to swing at the Jawa Bargainer.

"Anakin! Stop!" Qui-Gon stepped in and grabbed Anakin's' hand before he could complete that devastating swing.

"They know where she is!" cried Anakin. "If they won't tell me willingly I'll make them tell me!"

"Anakin what did I tell you about letting your emotions decide your actions!" Qui-Gon rebuked the young man. "You are letting your frustration with the basic Jawa nature and your fears for your mother push you into unnecessary action." Having gotten his attention, Qui-Gon kept going. "What would your Mother say if after you rescued her she found out you had slaughtered helpless Jawas to do it? The very act of saving her could cause you to lose her."

"What- what do I do then?" an obviously distraught Anakin asked.

"Focus Anakin! What did I tell you on the way down about letting your emotions cloud your focus?"

"Yes Master," Anakin visibly took stock and focused inward to gain control of his self. Suddenly he opened his eyes and focused on the Jawas in front of them. "You're right Master, it's wrong of me to threaten the lives of these Jawas. Not only is it the wrong thing to do it is also ineffective in the long run. Jawas have never given anyone anything just because they are threatened or even killed. However, they are very protective of their property." At this the Jawas rushed to place themselves in front of the line of droids they had brought out for sale. "Relax my little friends, I like droids. Now that I've regained control of myself I wouldn't hurt an innocent droid any more than I would hurt you. The treads on your crawler on the other hand..."

This last comment and the Lightsaber being held next to the tank treads on their mobile fortress sparked a flurry of discussion among the Jawas. It looked as though even this threat wasn't going to be enough until Anakin actually started shaving strips of metal off the edge of the nearest section of tread with his Lightsaber. The Jawas gave a unified gasp of dismay and raced to Qui-Gon to offer up any and all information they had regarding the whereabouts of the local Tuskin Raider tribe.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Anakin as he and Qui-Gon headed back to their speeder bikes. "I'm sorry about the damage to your crawler but it is minor and won't affect the mobility at all. Oh and to show my appreciation for your assistance I won't tell the local farmers that a large portion of the droids stolen from them by the Raiders have ended up in your inventory," with a grin on his face Anakin left to the sounds of protested innocence coming from the Jawa bargainer.

"That was very well done Anakin," Qui-Gon said as they rode away. "You handled that very nicely once you gained control of yourself and focused."

"I can't believe I almost did that. If you hadn't stopped me I would have done terrible things to those Jawas. I've failed you Master, and the Order. When we get back to Coruscant I'll accept banishment from the Order."

"I am sorry. I must have missed the part where I said I was going to throw you out of the Order," Qui-Gon's stinging sarcasm broke through Anakin's remorse and snapped his head up.

"But Master, my actions surely demand removal don't they?"

"What actions? You had intentions but they were not acted on"

"Only because of your interference."

"Maybe or maybe not. I did not have to put forth much effort to stop you now did I? You made a mistake Anakin, it is to be expected for beings to make mistakes as they grow and mature. If the Order expected us to be perfect from the very beginning they would not assign mentors to help train and teach us as we grow. Mistakes are a part of life your only true failure would be to refuse to learn from them when they happen. Now enough of this, we have a life to save and that should be our main focus."

"According to the Jawas the Sand People are 5 clicks to the Northwest. _(Editor's Note - a click is military jargon for a unit of distance equal to a kilometer.)_ I know that area fairly well from my pod racing days. If we approach from the East we can get about a half click away before we have to leave the speeders and go the rest of the way on foot."

"So you are not proposing a full frontal attack then?"

"No Master, for two reasons. One while we are attacking the outskirts of the group they can kill her out of revenge or use her as a shield. Two while we are fairly certain that she is here, there is a chance that this is a different group that has done nothing wrong. It won't be easy to do so but I propose sneaking into their camp and making sure first."

"Very good Anakin, now you are showing restraint and wisdom. You know the way so lead on."

"As you wish my Master!"

Leaving their speeder bikes well hidden in the broken terrain to the East of the Tuskin Raiders camp as the suns set, the two Jedi moved from shadow to shadow slowly approaching the camp unseen. They had found that once they got about a kilometer from the camp their abilities with the Force over rode the Sand People's ability to remain hidden. Now they were easily able to sense the individual Raiders and time their movements to their periods of inattention. Also revealed was the presence of Anakin's' Mother. They could tell through the Force that not only was she there but she had been badly mistreated as well. Anakin almost lost control again when he was first able to sense the pain his Mother was in but with the lesson of control learned with the Jawas still fresh in his mind he was able to continue with the plan instead of rushing in wildly. It was about two hours after the suns had set when they found themselves behind the tent holding Shmi. There were two Tuskin Raiders guarding the front entrance so they used the Force to cause a disturbance among the guard animals that was loud enough to cover the sound of Qui-Gon's Lightsaber as he quickly cut an entrance in the rear and stepped inside. There they found Shmi on her knees with her wrists bound to a beam. It was readily apparent that she had been severely abused over the past two weeks. It had never been determined whether the Sand People tortured prisoners to test the mettle of the people they raided or just out of twisted pleasure in another's pain. Right now Anakin didn't really care why they did it. He just wanted to ease her misery. Being careful of her many wounds they quickly untied her and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Mother, Mother can you hear me." Anakin tenderly cradled Shmi's head as he tried to get a response from her without alerting the guards at the entrance.

"Annie?" finally coming to Shmi looked up into Anakin's face. "My Annie? Oh, I knew you'd come for me!"

"Shh! Mom there are still guards outside."

"Look at you, you're all grown up. I can rest at last, now that you're here."

Anakin could feel her spirit start to relax its hold on her body when he felt his Master's presence reach in and embrace Shmi's.

"Now now none of that," Qui-Gon said to Shmi as he gently pressed his fingers to her temples."

"Master! I felt her slipping away is she…?"

"Apparently she has been holding on to life waiting to see you. She had faith that you would come so she could see you one more time. I do not know how much longer she could have held on but at the same time it is amazing that she has lasted this long. She has been injured very badly. I have placed her in a Jedi healing trance which is keeping her spirit anchored for the moment but by myself I could only make her passing pain free. My ability at healing just is not strong enough to handle this kind of damage quickly enough to do any good."

"Is there nothing we can do then?" an anguished Anakin beseeched his mentor.

"I said there is little I could do on my own. Together we can do quite a bit for her. Although I have not started training you in it yet you have a rather strong aptitude for healing through the Force. We shall link like we did before and using your ability and my knowledge we shall see what we can do for her."

And with that the two of them proceeded to link and focus their abilities on the battered and dying body of Shmi Skywalker Lars.

Two hours later Anakin sat there holding his Mother in his arms crying. The tears were tears of joy. Shmi was likewise holding onto her son and crying tears of relief and joy. Qui-Gon sat back and enjoyed the reunion of Mother and Son. Against all Jedi tradition Qui-Gon felt a slight ache in his chest for the mother he had never known. Despite the damage done to her the two Jedi had brought Shmi back from the brink of death. She still required medical treatment and would be quite some time recovering from her ordeal but she was now capable of making the journey back to the Lars's farmstead. Qui-Gon felt it was time to test Anakin when his emotions were in flux.

"So Anakin are you ready to go out and deal with these Raiders as they deserve?" Qui-Gon asked in a tone of voice that left no doubt that he meant to go out and commit bloody carnage on the Sand People in retribution for their actions.

"No Master," Anakin said simply. When Qui-Gon just looked at him Anakin continued, "Had my Mother died I might have had a harder time suppressing a desire for revenge. I must admit I feel no love for them whatsoever right now. But, my main concern right now is getting my Mother to safety. We will have to kill a lot of them on our way out but that will only be in the defense of my Mother and ourselves, not out of revenge. She's not capable of sneaking back out like we came in."

"What if they let us walk away without fighting?"

"Then we will walk away and I'll be glad that my Mother was not placed in any more jeopardy. But that won't happen. It's against the Sand Peoples nature to allow anyone to escape them once captured. Their own nature will force us to deliver the justice they deserve.

"And when will the full measure of that justice have been dealt out to them?" inquired Qui-Gon.

"I don't know if I have the right to say Master I'm hardly an impartial observer. And to be honest it's not my concern right now. When they leave us alone and let us depart, I will leave and be glad to be gone."

"Very good Anakin!" Qui-Gon approved. "You are maturing very rapidly and I am proud of you. Now here is what we will do. Pick up your mother and carry her out behind me. I will move the two guards out of the way. Set your mother down where we can defend her and draw your Lightsaber. Like you, I do not think they will let us leave without a fight but I will give them that opportunity."

"When they do attack pull one of their rifles to me if you would please." Shmi broke into their planning. When they looked at her in surprise she continued, "I'm in no shape to pick up a Gahfi Stick and beat them with it but I'm more than capable of firing a rifle. By the time they start fleeing they will understand that when they don't have the odds stacked in their favor I'm not such easy prey!"

"I will personally see that you get a weapon," Qui-Gon assured her. He smiled seeing again the inner strength he had first noticed in her when they met ten years ago. "If we are ready? Then here we go."

As soon as he exited the tent Qui-Gon used the Force to pick up the two guards and hurled them 20 yards away and pulled his Lightsaber and ignited it. Using the Force to scan the area around him Qui-Gon felt the faint presence of Cliegg Lars off to his right. Focusing in that direction he saw a Tuskin Raider carrying a rifle that was the source of the familiar sensation. With a grin Qui-Gon used the Force to yank the rifle out of the Raiders grip and place it in Shmi's hands. She looked at it and smiled as she put it to a shoulder and aimed at one of the many approaching Sand People.

As predicted there was no talk or negotiation offered by the Sand People. They rushed in swinging Gahfi Sticks and firing blasters. They found only death waiting to answer their attack. Not a single blaster bolt made it past the emerald and azure blades of the Jedi's Lightsabers. Most of the Raiders firing blasters found themselves facing their own reflected blaster beams and not living to fire another. As for the raiders using Gahfi sticks, they quickly learned that Gahfi sticks are not a good weapon choice when facing Lightsabers. Those that were not cut down by the Jedi were taken out with devastating fire from Shmi. It was a battle that this tribe would remember forevermore. Fully three quarters of their fighters were laid low before they gave up the fight and with their women, children, and Banthas fled into the desert sands, leaving everything else behind.

When the fighting had ended Shmi gave a low moan and collapsed from her sitting position to lie on her side.

"Mother?" Anakin asked quickly. Worried the fighting had aggravated her injuries he used the Force to see how she was doing.

"It's ok," Shmi reassured them. "I'm just tired. I know the two of you could have handled that by yourselves but I needed to prove to myself that I could help out."

"You did just fine and we thank you for your aid," Qui-Gon told her. "In a situation like this every little bit helps. Anakin go and get the speeder bikes and bring them here while I make a litter to carry your mother."

"Yes Master. I'll be back in a bit Mother," Anakin said as he raced off wanting to get his Mother back to the safety of the moisture farm as soon as possible.

"He's grown so tall," Shmi mused out loud. "Is he doing well in his training?"

"You should be very proud of him," Qui-Gon assured Shmi. "He is young still and is going through the turmoil most species deal with as they mature. But, with a helping hand now and then he is dealing nicely with that. He has the raw potential to be one of, if not the, most powerful Jedi ever trained by the Order. And, at his current rate he will become one of the most wise and caring as well. He has an even greater talent for healing than I had sensed. I do not wish to alarm you but without his abilities in that area you would be one with the Force now."

"Thank You. It's so good to hear that he's doing well," after a short pause she continued, "and yes, I know it was a close call. I think the only thing keeping me here was the fact that somehow I knew I would see my son again before I died. I also know it was you who anchored me here long enough for the two of you to work your miracle.

"I owed you that much at least from my last visit here. Not only did I take your son from you but I left you in slavery as well. For that I do apologize." Qui-Gon quickly started construction on a litter that could be suspended from their speeder bikes. It even had an angled cover that Shmi could rest under and be out of the wind on the way back.

"It worked out for the best," Shmi said with such simple sincerity that Qui-Gon knew she meant it with no reservations. "I wouldn't have met Cliegg if I had left with you and Anakin then. He loves me and I him. We're happy together. You do know that this is Cliegg's rifle you gave to me don't you? He's owned it for most of his life. The fact that it's here isn't a good sign but I think you would have said something by now if he was dead. How is he?"

"He was injured in the rescue attempt and lost his legs but, Owen managed to pull him free. There were many who weren't as fortunate. I'm sorry"

"As callous as it sounds, it's just part of life here. Cliegg and Owen were coming for me I'm sure but, the other farmers were part of it more to keep the Sand People from raiding them next. Still even though our farms are spread out we have a close knit community. Everyone will pull together to help those that are left. We'll manage and after what the two of you did today we won't have to worry about this band of Tuskins for a long time to come."

"Well that's got your litter completed and it sounds like Anakin made good time getting the bikes." Sure enough even as he finished the sentence they could hear the sound of the approaching motor. They carefully loaded Shmi onto the litter and started back toward the farm.

"Cliegg! Owen! Come quick! They're back!" Beru's scream brought Owen racing up the stairs out of the central complex with Cliegg following close behind in the cobbled together repulsor lift chair they had just gotten working again. Seeing the approaching family Qui-Gon and Anakin quickly turned the bikes as they parked so they could see that Shmi was alive and well even before they got to her. As they approached Shmi slowly got to her feet and leaned into Cliegg's embrace. Owen and Beru joined them and they just stood there for a long while just glad to be alive and together again.

"I know you have already met but I would like to introduce Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and my son Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Not only did they free me but also hammered the Tuskins. That band will be lucky if they can survive the coming seasons since most of their fighters are dead now," Shmi said as she pulled back just far enough to converse with everyone. "I was dying when they found me. I am only here now because they were able to use the Force to pull me back from the brink of death."

"We cannot take all the credit for the reduction in the Tuskin forces," Qui-Gon said as he pulled Cliegg's rifle out of the litter and handed it to him. "Shmi is a very good shot, I almost felt useless watching her take care of business with this.

"My rifle! I can't believe you recovered it as well. It's a good thing too; I would've had a harder time replacing it than I would've had finding a new wife!"

"Well!" knowing full well that Cliegg was venting his surge of emotion over having her back by joking with her Shmi responded in kind. "With an attitude like that you can just eat your own cooking from here on out and sleep on the couch as well! Looking horrified Owen and Beru chimed in quickly.

"No! Don't let him near the kitchen ever again!"

"We'll see," Shmi replied with a grin. Then turning serious she looked to Cliegg, "I still need to go to the med center to completely recover. And you Cliegg Lars are going to go with me and get those legs taken care of properly. There is no reason for you to be stuck in a chair like that."

"Bah! This chair is plenty good for me. After all I'm a man not…"

"A droid!" Shmi finished his sentence for him. "I figured you would feel that way about it but I don't want to hear it. There is nothing wrong with prosthetic limbs, and you still have too much to do around here to rot away in a hover chair. Besides if you get stubborn about it you really will have to eat your own cooking." When she could see he was about to get really stubborn about it she hit him with the big guns. Looking him directly in the eyes she said, "Cliegg please do it for me. I couldn't stand watching you stuck in that chair for the rest of our lives knowing I was the cause of it."

"Blast it all!" Cliegg retorted. "You know there's precious little I wouldn't do for you when you ask like that. All right, all right! I'll get the blasted droid legs put on for you," he said but then raised his voice as he said, "but don't you ever let me hear you try and take responsibility for what happened ever again. The blame lies fully on the Sand Rats and from what you say the score with them has been more than settled. So if I hear any more of that kind of talk I will force feed you my cooking and see how you like that!"

"Yes dear," Shmi said acting the demure submissive wife once she had gotten her way. Somehow she got the feeling that no one there was buying her act.

The next two days were spent in the medical facility in Mos Eisley. Shmi spent a day in the bacta tank recovering from the effects of her treatment at the hands of the Sand People. Cliegg had bacta caps put on the ends of his legs to heal them to the point where the prosthetic limbs could be attached. Cliegg then spent the next day trying to become accustomed to his new limbs. There was still a lot of stiffness to his gait but the doctors assured him that this would disappear as he became accustomed to them. Anakin and Shmi spent much of the second day talking with each other using the time to catch up on what had happened to each other during their time apart. Qui-Gon for his part spent the time observing the familial interactions, especially those of Anakin and his mother.

The following day as the Jedi were preparing to depart Cliegg pulled the two Jedi aside for a private talk.

"Look I want to thank you both on behalf of the local farmers. After what you did to them those Sand Rats will leave this area alone for a long time. And I want to thank you on my behalf as well. Now I know you were going after her anyway for your own reasons, but I am thankful as hell regardless. Shmi's come to mean the world to me and it would have become pretty dark without her."

"While the Jedi Order teaches its members to avoid such attachments, I understand what she means to you and am glad we were able to return her safely," Qui-Gon replied.

"Anakin your Shmi's son and welcome here on that basis anytime, but above and beyond that the two of you are welcome here anytime. For whatever the reason whenever you need to, come to us. Whatever aid and assistance simple moisture farmers can provide is yours. If there is anything I can ever do for you, you just let me know."

"The only thing I will ask is that you continue to make her happy," Anakin said solemnly.

"Rest assured that she will be as happy with us as we can possibly make her," Cliegg assured Anakin as Shmi approached them.

"Then that's all I can ask for," Anakin said. "With the Orders policy on family I won't be able to come back or even make contact, but I will rest easier knowing she is here with you."

"I will miss you," Shmi said sadly. "But, I know you will be doing what you were born to do."

"Actually," Qui-Gon broke in, "I do not think the Orders policy is for the best in this case. I feel it is better for Anakin to remain in contact with all of you from here on out."

"What !" Anakin said looking stunned and hopeful all at once.

"Do you mean…?" Shmi asked with hope also rising in her.

"The Jedi Order's policy of cutting all planetary and familial contact evolved for two main reasons. One a Jedi must be impartial when dealing with political negotiations. This cannot be maintained if the Jedi has personal loyalties to one planetary system or government. Two it is believed that the fear of loss, be it the loss of possessions or loved ones, contributed to the fall of some of the earlier Jedi to the Dark Side. The Jedi of the time believed the best way to deal with the fear of loss was to ban attachments to people and things. This has worked to an extent but in order to make it effective the Order had to gather its new recruits at an extremely young age before the children formed familial attachments to their parents. This tradition has been in place so long it is practically a temple law by now. Obviously Anakin was a special case. The Order broke with tradition to accept him for training even though he was far too old to start. Unlike the rest of our younglings he already had attachments when he started training with me. This attempt by the Order to prevent the fear of loss has in this instance created that very thing. The loss of contact with his Mother has injured his spirit in ways that were not noticeable until just recently. Shmi's recent peril revealed these mental injuries and actually worsened them. However, Anakin has a strong spirit and was able to start conquering the problems your separation had caused him."

"With your help Master," Anakin interjected looking embarrassed to be the topic of the conversation.

"Indeed but with help or not you were making progress. You have made even more in the last two days. The simple act of speaking and being with your Mother has done wonders for you and helped in ways you probably are not even aware of yourself. I believe it will be better for all involved if you not only remain in contact but, when we are able to do so, to visit from time to time."

"But how can we do this Master? As you said Temple law forbids just such contact. Surely you aren't suggesting we do so behind their backs?" Anakin said although the tone of his voice implied that he hoped Qui-Gon would not be deterred.

"I have been known to buck the council from time to time. But I don't think we will have to defy them this time. I have never seen the logic in denying the positive for fear of the negative. To stay alone out of fear of being left alone is hardly the will of the Force much less logical. I believe the Order as a whole should find ways to help our members grow as individuals and become capable of overcoming their losses. Having earned the rank of Master gives me some leeway in how I raise and train the Padawans assigned to me. So, since Anakin is my Padawan Learner this is my choice to make and I will talk with the Council just as long as it takes to get their permission on this even if they don't agree with my reasons."

Shmi walked to Qui-Gon and gave him a quick hug. As he looked at her, with a slightly surprised look on his face, she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Whatever for?"

"When I first met you I thought you cold and aloof and uncaring. It is obvious to me now that I simply hadn't gotten the chance to know you well enough to know better. I want your promise that you will come as well when Anakin visits."

"First of all, dear lady, you have nothing to be sorry for," Qui-Gon said in his most gallant manner. "Secondly, I thank you for the invitation and promise that I will do so when possible. But now we have to get going, we have some debts to pay on our way back to our ship. Cliegg, Owen, Beru; take care of yourselves till we meet again and may the Force be with you."

Anakin had much to ponder while he and Qui-Gon rode back towards Mos Espa. He had a feeling that he was going to spend much meditation time over the next few months pondering the revelations of the past few days. Everything from being able to see his mother again to what he had almost done to the Jawas to the fact that the Jedi Order might not always be right were hopelessly tangled in his head for the moment. So for the immediate future he was going to take some of his Masters advice and concentrate on the here and now. He owed Watto a favor, a large one. Anakin still shuddered every time he thought of Sebulba trying to purchase his mother. For no other reason than he had felt it the wrong thing to do Watto had refused to sell Shmi despite pressure to do so from Sebulba at a time when his financial situation was poor at best. Anakin admitted to himself that he was surprised Watto would have cared one way or the other about it. That misjudgment was the other reason he was determined to repay Watto.

When Watto saw the two Jedi coming back down his street he figured they had failed to find Shmi and were coming back to force more info out of him or to just plain kill him.

"Oh, well if they kill me know it will just put me out of my misery!" he thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Hey Annie! You find your Mom?" as they pulled to a stop in front of his shop.

"By the time we got there she had been in the hands of Tuskin Raiders for two weeks!" Anakin bit out as he approached the Toydarian.

"Tuskins!" exclaimed Watto in shock. "Nasty brutes those Tuskins. I'm sorry Annie, that's not the kind of homecoming anyone would want."

"She was still alive when we tracked them down. In the two weeks they held her captive they managed to rack up quite a bit of debt in pain and anguish owed to her. Once we made sure she was safe we helped them repay their debt to her and the local farmers they killed and injured. If they're lucky what's left of the tribe will survive."

"Hey! That's great news! So what brings you back my way?" clearly he was still wondering if he would see the suns set tonight and very nervous in the presence of two men who could decimate a tribe of Tuskin Raiders by themselves.

"It's a debt that has me here again Watto, a debt between you and me that needs to be settled now."

"Oh," Watto said quietly. He figured that made it plain enough. Anakin was in a position to repay the being who had kept him in slavery for six years of his life and now that he didn't need Watto alive for information on his mother he was coming to take his revenge. "I didn't think Jedi went for revenge but I can't say as I didn't see it coming. I thought of running, but I've heard enough tales of people trying to escape Jedi to know it usually doesn't end so pretty eh! So, here I am, go ahead and do what you need to." At peace with what he felt was about to happen, Watto locked his gaze with Anakin's as the young man knelt before him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I owe you my thanks Watto and more besides. I pledge to you here and now that I will repay the debt I owe to you," Anakin grinned at the stunned look that crossed Wattos face.

"What? Whadaya mean you owe me?" Watto couldn't be more confused or suddenly hopeful. "You mean you're not gonna kill me?"

"That's right, I'm not gonna kill you. And no, revenge is not the act of a Jedi. You refused to sell my Mother to Sebulba even when you were hurting for money and instead sold her to a man who freed and married her and has made her very happy. That is why I am indebted to you and wouldn't kill you even if I was so inclined. Although I'm not perfect, I knew what you were thinking and played along with it for a bit. I consider that my revenge for the whole slavery thing."

"Heh, a Jedi with a humor. Who knew? You got me good with that one!" flapping his wings rapidly Watto rose in the air and flew around Anakin clearly elated with his sudden reprieve. Shortly though he grew dejected again and landed in front of Anakin. "Doesn't change much though, I'm in a bad way. I'm about to lose everything and be tossed out in the sand. If you'd a done me now it might have at least been quick and painless."

"Tell me, you mentioned something to us a couple of days ago about someone owing you money?"

"You're kiddin me right? Jedi aren't known for going into collections work either. Anyway, I had a pretty good line on an underdog pit fighter in the local fights just after Shmi left. I wuz flush at the time ya know, and I wuz pretty certain that this fighter was gonna win so I put everything I could on him. That large a bet only Vladden Nell had the capital to back it up. But, he covered it and gave me a marker for it. Only problem is apparently the fight wuz s'posed to be fixed the other way. When my fighter won Vladden wuz pretty pissed. The new champ wuz found the next day face down in an alley the Ultimate Loser if ya catch my drift eh! So when I went to Vladden to claim my winnings he acts like the fight never happened. Says my marker is bogus and that his people'd never received any money at all from me. These days Vladden's high enough in Jabba's organization that I can't go to the Hut's with my complaint without gettin dead or worse in a hurry. Know what I mean?" looking over a Qui-Gon he said, "Didn't you tell me that those who gamble end up losing one day?"

"Something to that effect yes," answered Qui-Gon. "But this time it was not gambling and losing that caused your misfortunes but winning from the wrong person. Your right, Jedi don't normally get into collections but we will help you this time. You see I owe you a debt as well. When we rolled the chance cube to see who would be put up in our wager over who would win the Bunta Eve pod race I used the Force to control the toss. I apologize for cheating you but it was imperative that I be able to take Anakin with me to become a Jedi."

"Ha! Of course you cheated! I knew that all along!" at Qui-Gon's disbelieving stare Watto continued. "It was a weighted cube! That cube should've never landed on anything but red. When it showed blue it had to mean you altered its roll. But hey I really didn't think Sebulba would lose that day so I went with it. Ah well! When it was all over and done with there wuz nutin I could do. I'd been out scammed and if you had gone to the Hut's they would've found out about the weighted cube and they hate cheating. Unless they're the ones cheating of course, Eh!" Watto watched Qui-Gon carefully to see how he took this news. To his amazement the master Jedi laughed at it.

"I see my first impressions were correct at the time then. I do not feel bad about it anymore. However you have done some things of merit so I shall help Anakin play the role of knee breaker for you this once."

"Look, I hate to say this but you might as well save your time," Watto said looking glum again.

"Why is that?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Well it's like I said Vladden is one of Jabba's Lieutenants these days. Once word gets to Jabba that Vladden was shook down, even if it wuz over a legitimate debt, anyone who profited from it, namely me, would be worm food. In order to get my money back and keep me alive to enjoy it, you'd end up having to take on Jabba's entire organization. Not an easy task I can promise you that!"

"Oh is that all," said Qui-Gon to Wattos' disbelieving look. "I figured from the start that we would have to do something of the sort. Believe me by the time we are done with him not only will you have your money back but you will also be under Jabba's personal protection for the rest of your days."

"Ha! If you can arrange all that then I'll be in your debt! Seems a shame to let the two of you get yourselves killed this soon after rescuing his mother though."

"Oh I do not think it will come to that. After all you remember what happened the last time you bet against us?"

"True, true. You Jedi do have a reputation for pulling off impossible missions. Of course you also have a reputation for sacrificing yourselves to accomplish some of those impossible missions too. Don't get yourselves killed, eh. I might be starting to like you and I would hate to have to spend the rest of eternity in the afterlife telling you I told you so! Ha!"

"Agreed! Now just how much money does Vladden Nell owe you?"

Both the Jedi looked a little shocked when Watto told them how much he had wagered.

"Yeah I know, I know," Watto said to them. "But even though slavery is legal here there just aren't that many slaves around so they go for a pretty hefty sum. But on top of that when Cliegg came in that day he slapped down twice what I was asking for on your mother. I only hesitated long enough to make sure he wasn't an agent for Sebulba and then closed the deal then and there."

"Don't worry Watto we'll take care of it," Anakin assured him.

Seeing no reason not to take the direct approach, Qui-Gon and Anakin rode directly to the front gates of Vladden Nell's complex. Dismounting they strode directly towards the guards at the gate.

"We have an important appointment with Vladden Nell. You are expecting us and will make sure nothing happens to our speeder bikes while we are inside," Qui-Gon said to the guards while making a small motion with his hand.

"We've been expecting you. My partner will watch your bikes while I take you to Vladden for your appointment with him. Please follow me," one of the guards replied to the compulsion laid on them by Qui-Gon. The other guard just stiffened and proceeded to watch their bikes like a hawk.

Since they were being escorted in by one of the guards no one bothered to stop them as they were being led to the audience hall of Vladden Nell. Another quick bit of compulsion had the guard thinking he had already announced them and was on his way back to the front gate. Opening the ornate double doors they proceeded into the audience hall.

"Who are you? What do you think you're doing barging in here?" asked a middle aged human sitting on a dais at the far end of the room. Dressed in a tight fitting tunic and loose flowing pants it was obvious that he had been a man of action while working his way up the ranks of Jabba's criminal organization.

"Our names are not important," Qui-Gon said. "What is important is that you owe an acquaintance of ours quite a sum of money and we are here to collect. Now normally this kind of problem ends in massive bloodshed as the person in your position calls all his guards to destroy us and we have to wipe out said guards and so forth. In the interest of saving lives I challenge your top guard/assassin to a duel? If I win you agree to pay what you owe. If I lose, well then my partner here goes back and tells our acquaintance that he is out of luck."

"I will take on face value that the Lightsabers you both are wearing so proudly on your belts are real and that you are indeed Jedi. Furthermore since I am accepting you as genuine Jedi I will also accept that whoever you are representing here might actually be owed money by me. I have always wondered just how good you Jedi really were. I will accept your challenge providing you use a real weapon and leave that Lightsaber on your belt. Hardly a sporting event if you dice your opponent's weapon up in the first second."

"And just who will my opponent be and which type of weapons shall we use?"

"I shall be your opponent," Vladden declared. "I worked my way up in Jabba's group by doing just this sort of work. No one I have on hand here can best me in combat. As for our weapons, why don't we use the double bladed staff for our bout? And this will be a bout to the death. If you should kill me my accountant is housed on the third sub floor. He will be able to handle my debt." So saying Vladden pulled two six foot staffs off the wall. With four feet of metal handle and a foot of razor sharp blade on either end this would definitely not be a pleasure bout. Tossing one across the room to Qui-Gon he followed it in its flight and gave a mighty slash at where Qui-Gon should have been waiting to catch his staff. Qui-Gon had simply taken a step back out of range and used the force to pull his staff to him. Vladden watched in stunned silence as Qui-Gon did a few brief warm up movements with his staff that showed plainly that he was no novice when it came to staff fighting.

"Very well I am ready, shall we begin?" With these words Qui-Gon Jinn moved onto the attack and immediately put his opponent on the defensive by changing his style of fighting. Vladden was expecting a normal staff fight full of horizontal slashes and a few vertical attacks. Qui-Gon grasped his staff by the handle at the base of the blade with his right hand and proceeded to fight as if he was holding a spear. His movements consisted of straight line thrusts followed by whipping movements of the tip that totally baffled his opponent. This style was hampered by the foot long blade on the end nearest him but Qui-Gon was able to compensate well enough. In moments he had his opponent off balance enough that he was able to slap his opponent's knuckles with the flat of his extended blade and quickly knock the staff out of his hands. Placing the tip of his blade at Vladden's throat Qui-Gon said, "It looks like you lose."

"No you lose!" snarled Vladden. "Kill them!"

What happened next occurred almost too fast to see. Blaster fire lanced out from hidden slots in the walls. Doors started to open to allow guards to pour into the room. Anakin had his Lightsaber out and was already deflecting blasts heading for Qui-Gon's back. Qui-Gon moved quickly and intercepted an incoming blaster bolt with his staff. The bolt was stopped but at the cost of a whole staff. Qui-Gon now held two foot long blades with handles about a foot and half long, which was exactly what he wanted. Moving in a blur he squatted and spun, kicking Vladden's legs out from under him before he knew he was in trouble. Vladden landed on his back with a loud thud as the air was driven from his lungs. Before he could recover Qui-Gon drove the blades of his broken staff into the floor on either side of Vladden's neck. While there was no blood on the blades, yet they were firmly planted in the floor and pressing against the base of his neck. Any movement Vladden made would cause the razor sharp blades to spill his lifeblood across the floor. Vladden watched helplessly as Qui-Gon managed to evade every bolt that came his way until his Lightsaber was in hand and then things really went downhill for his security forces.

It was a standard security practice that so long as Vladden himself wasn't in the line of fire the answer to any security threat was to pour laser fire at it until it stopped being a threat. Normally this was enough to end whatever problem had arisen, but not this time. They had come close while Anakin was the only one with a Lightsaber in play. However once Qui-Gon ignited his blade and the two Jedi moved back to back there simply wasn't an opening in their defenses to take advantage of. It was just a matter of time before their deflected shots decimated the troop's numbers and courage. Soon enough the remaining guards decided that they really weren't getting paid enough to be killed by a pair of Jedi and left the area.

"Now then I believe we were discussing the repayment of our associate," Qui-Gon said as he and Anakin moved to stand over the still trapped form of Vladden Nell. "How would you like to be taking care of that?"

"To hell with you! I don't owe anyone any money and you can't make me pay!" an infuriated Vladden yelled.

"That's ok we will just head down to your accountant and take care of matters."

"Ha! Some Jedi you are! You can't even tell when I'm lying to you. I don't have an accountant. I handle all my books. Accountants just rob you blind, never trust em."

"Oh? how unfortunate. Are you sure we can't persuade you to do the right thing here?"

"No way!"

"I see. Well Anakin how do you think we should proceed with this gentleman? There are a lot of interesting things you can do with a Lightsaber to help a confused person make the proper decision. After all the humanoid form has so many fingers and toes that they don't really need them all." Vladden blanched at this but didn't budge from his stance on repayment.

"No Master, you know that kind of thing isn't really the Jedi way. If he won't do what's right we should just go ahead and leave. Besides the way things are right now even if we can't get the money for our associate, Mr. Nell here won't have it much longer either."

"What do you mean?" Vladden asked, a sudden panicked tone coming to his voice. "Your Jedi you can't just come in and steal my money!"

"You're correct sir," Anakin said. "Jedi would not just steal your money. But, your guards who ran away probably have no such morals since they work for you in the first place." This idea had not occurred to Vladden yet but as soon as the words left Anakin's mouth he turned pale as a ghost.

"Hey! let me up! You gotta let me up now!"

"No I think not," Qui-Gon broke in. "The last time you were free you tried to kill us. I much prefer staying alive so I think we will leave you right where you are at. Surely some of your caring and considerate staff will come in shortly and free you."

"If you leave me here you might as well be stealing my money yourself!

"Since most of it has probably been stolen from others I am sure a case could be made that it does not belong to you in the first place. However, all we have done is made sure of our own personnel safety; we have no control over the actions of your employees. Have a nice day!"

"All right! All right! Let me up and help me keep the scum working for me from stealing me blind and I'll pay your friend what he claims I owe him." At this the Jedi snapped the blades off at floor level and freed Vladden. He got up and started moving to the end of the building rubbing his neck to check for blood. "Someday you're gonna have to teach me that trick. I should've been sliced to ribbons but there doesn't seem to be a mark on me."

"You wouldn't like the way I train people and besides you have to have certain inborn talents in the first place." Vladden frowned at this reminder that he was dealing with people who had the Force as an ally. He was about respond when they came around a corner and found five of his former guards in various poses of death lying in front of a very secure looking doorway.

"Hmf! Looks like you were right young man. They were going to rob me but they got to greedy and decided splitting it into six shares wasn't enough."

"Six?" Anakin was puzzled, "But there are only five bodies here. Of course! The sixth person is inside the room or long gone by now." So saying, he and Qui-Gon pulled their Lightsabers before stepping through the doorway.

"It's a good idea to be ready but I don't think you'll need those. The last man is still inside but he won't be a problem," Vladden insisted. Sure enough as they entered the room they saw a man standing at the back wall of the room facing the wall. Their entrance wasn't silent but he didn't move a muscle. "Ha! My last trap got em."

As they neared the back of the room the two Jedi saw what Vladden meant. The dead guard was standing in front of a keypad to a large safe that he had apparently tried to use to open the door. When he had used the wrong code a trap spike had violently extended from the wall and ended his life. This spike was the reason for his upright posture, but as Vladden reached the panel and hit a few keys the spike retracted and the man fell to the floor in a heap.

"Serves ya right ya lousy thief!" Vladden said as he kicked the corpse.

"Apparently it does take one to know one," Qui-Gon muttered to Anakin.

"I don't know what you mean!" exclaimed Vladden. "I'm an honest business man. Now how much does your associate claim I owe him?" When Qui-Gon relayed the amount Vladden broke into a fit of swearing followed by, "That miniaturized flying pile of Bantha PooDoo! Do you mean Watto is still trying to collect on that stupid bet? I thought he gave that up a long time ago."

"So you admit he made the bet?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yeah what kind of an idiot places that kind of bet on a fixed fight?"

"It was our understanding that the fighter he bet on won the fight."

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way. That was almost as big a disaster as when that little human brat beat Sebulba in the Boonta Eve Classic ten years ago; who woulda figured a little punk like that could beat Sebulba. We put out that the fighter who won had been disqualified and therefore the loser. Anyone who bet on him lost big time. Watto never let it go though. He's been bugging me for years about it. I finally had to send a couple of the boys around to rough him up to get him to leave me alone." A look of horror crossed Vladden's face. "PooDoo! I didn't mean to say any of that. You used those blasted Jedi tricks of yours on me didn't you?"

"Well it looks like justice will finally come for Watto. You will return his money to him, yes?"

"Yeah alright, I can't fight you. Hang on I'll take care of things." So saying he turned around and used the keypad to open the door to his safe. Reaching inside the safe he grabbed a blaster hidden there and whirled around to catch his enemies off guard and blow them away. Anakin and Qui-Gon were ready for just this type of move however and as Vladden whipped around Anakin caught his gun hand in his left hand and held his unlit Lightsaber hilt pointed directly between Vladden's eyes with his finger obviously poised on the ignition switch.

"I think you should let the blaster drop," Qui-Gon said quietly as Anakin's eyes bored into Vladden's. "Not only does he get touchy when people try to kill him but he was the racer who beat Sebulba so now you have insulted his piloting abilities and that really sets him off. Understand, before you disregard his feelings in this, he hasn't attained the rank of Jedi Knight yet and still lets his emotions get away from him from time to time. When he does even I have a hard time controlling him." With his last ploy an obvious failure and staring death in the face something broke in Vladden.

"Ok, I give up. You can have whatever you want. I don't care, just don't kill me."

"All we want is the money wrongfully kept from Watto. Once we have that we shall leave you alone."

"I don't have it," as Anakin tensed the muscles in his arm preparing to ignite his saber Vladden continued quickly. "Honest! I don't have that kind of cash on hand these days. Jabba's sucking up all the money we can lay our hands on to buy into some spice mining operation run out of some place called Kessel or Kassel or something."

"Then you will have to go to Jabba and find a way to get him to let you have the funds needed to cover what you owe."

"Ah jeez! Why don't you just kill me now! I know you aren't naïve enough to believe I can't just waltz into Jabba's and tell him you need that much money without gettin vapped!"

"Well, it's either that or we leave you staked out in the middle of Mos Espa. I have a feeling that there are a lot of people there who might have a bone or two to pick with you."

"You wouldn't!" Vladden shuddered at the thought. "There are people there who would flay me alive if you left me like that! Ok, ok, better a quick vaping than what you have in mind. And people say you Jedi are pure and good. Ha!"

"Pure and good doesn't mean easy and nice to those who don't deserve it. If you had been a little more pure and good you wouldn't have people waiting for the chance to flay you alive. Oh and do _not_ try to run when we let you go. We will track you down where ever you go and if we have to do that you _will_ end up staked out in the middle of town."

"Yeah yeah, I'll go to the slaughter like a good little boy. Just let me go will ya?"

"Of course, let him be on his way Anakin," at this Anakin put away his Lightsaber but made sure to take the blaster away before letting Vladden go. "You know where we can be found. Do not make us wait too long." Vladden just grunted as he walked out of the room.

"Are you receiving a signal from the tracker we put on him?" Qui-Gon asked Anakin who was studying a small hand held screen.

"Loud and clear Master," Anakin replied. "And he's headed in the proper direction to be going to Jabba's palace."

"Excellent, then we can relax until we are contacted."

"Master, when we were talking with Vladden you told him that I still let my emotions get out of control and that when I do even you have a hard time controlling me. Is this why I haven't made the rank of Jedi Knight yet? Because to be honest, I had thought that my abilities with the Force were more than far enough along to be promoted from being a Padawan by now."

"What I said to Vladden was mainly meant to goad him into believing that further attempts to escape were futile and potentially deadly for him. However, there are certain elements of truth to what I said. I will tell you now that when it comes to power in and ability to use the Force you are indeed far past the level of a Padawan. Indeed there are many Jedi Knights who will never be as strong in the Force as you are now. But, power alone will only take you so far. You still have a problem in listening to the Force. To put it bluntly you are filled with the impatience of youth. Many times you have listened to what I said but believed you knew better and acted anyway and usually ended up in trouble because of it."

"But, I manage to get back out of trouble by myself, most of the time."

"True you are able to power your way out of many problems but if you had really listened to me or if not me then the Force in the first place and paid heed to the warnings given, you would not have gotten in trouble in the first place would you?"

"You almost make it sound like it's my ability in the Force that's holding me back," Anakin said with just a hint of a whine audible in his voice. He was hoping that by asking this question he wouldn't have to answer the last question Qui-Gon had put to him.

"By dodging the question you have answered it," Qui-Gon said and Anakin winced at being caught so easily. "And yes in some ways your very strength in the Force is a hindrance to your emotional growth. You have never had to struggle to achieve in your; lessons, piloting, or mechanical work. You have become so accustomed to winning that you have never learned how to overcome losing. Or for that matter even learned how to fear losing enough to think and plan ahead."

"Didn't you tell me to focus on the here and now and not try to predict the future?"

"I told you not to tie yourself up trying to make sense of the foretelling we can receive from the Force. I have constantly told you to try and be aware of the consequences of your actions. I don't mean to hurt you with this but to be honest you have become somewhat arrogant, spoiled, and lacking in humility. You use the power of a blaster cannon when the delicacy of a laser scalpel will do. And what's worse you have started disregarding the wisdom of others because they lack your raw power."

"Master I…," Anakin started heatedly but then broke off and pondered what Qui-Gon had just told him before continuing. "I think I almost proved your point Master," at Qui-Gon's inquisitive look Anakin carried on. "I was about to get angry and deny that I was anything of the sort and accuse you of being jealous of my abilities. Something of what you've been telling me recently must have sunk in though because I stopped to ponder it and listen to what the Force was telling me as you spoke."

"And what did you sense?"

"If I was right I would have sensed the negative emotions from you of resentment and jealousy that I was about to accuse you of. I didn't though, when I stopped letting my emotions control my mouth and listened to the Force all I sensed was honest caring, concern, and compassion for me coming from you. I also got fear, you were and are afraid not only for my well-being but," Anakin paused trying to sort out something he had never been able to sense from his Master before, "you were afraid for yourself, but why?"

"This is a rather delicate moment for us. The fear you sense from me is the fear of loss that Yoda is always warning us about. One of the hardest things for any being to do is look at themselves critically. No one wants to believe that there might be areas of their personality that need improving. There was a very good chance that you would have reacted badly to what I told you and in so doing set yourself to traveling down your own path to darkness. Had that happened I might have lost you and that would have hurt badly. Anakin I know that I am not physically related to you, but I do think of myself as your father."

Anakin stared at Qui-Gon for a moment speechless and then wordlessly and with tears in his eyes embraced him. Pulling back, he looked at Qui-Gon and finally started to realize what Qui-Gon had meant by letting the fear of loss control your actions. For years now he had been afraid to tell Qui-Gon that he thought of him as a Father because he might have someone else train Anakin to prevent the attachment they now had. If he had not let his fear control his thinking he would have sensed through the Force long ago that Qui-Gon felt as he did.

"One of the reasons I was able to leave my Mother behind all these years has been the fact that you were the Father I always wanted to have. I have been too scared of losing that relationship with you to admit to feeling that way. Now I understand what you mean about letting fear control my thinking. You're right about me not wanting to admit to my faults. Would you be disappointed in me if I wanted to take some time to myself to meditate on what you have said?"

"On the contrary, I urge you to do so. The very fact that you are willing to do so is a step in the right direction personally. But, it will have to wait awhile. I believe we are about to have company."

Right on cue several speeders pulled up filled with armed beings. A large Deveronian named Flix got out of one of the speeders and approached them.

"I have been sent with an invitation for you from Jabba the Hut. He wishes to see you regarding the matter of the debt between Vladden Nell and Watto. The matter should be resolved quickly if you will just come with us."

"Of course, we shall come with you immediately," Qui-Gon replied, but as he and Anakin moved to enter the speeder Flix stopped them.

"I apologize but Jabba has directed me to collect your Lightsabers before we bring you to see him." The two Jedi only looked at each other and reached inside their cloaks for the Lightsabers at their belts and handed the deactivated hilts to the Deveronian. Igniting first the emerald and then the azure blade to see that he had been given the real thing the Deveronian placed them on his belt. "Thank you gentlemen, I will treat these with the utmost respect while they are in my care. Now, please come with me."

The trip to Jabba's palace was a silent one. Jabba's men spent the trip wound pretty tight wondering how two Jedi Knights could possibly allow themselves to be taken in so easily and when the inevitable break out would occur. Qui-Gon and Anakin spent the time centering and focusing on the Force. They both knew that Jabba would do anything but take the easy way out and just pay them the money owed to Watto.

Arriving at the enormous front gate to Jabba's residence Flix escorted the Jedi down the long dimly light hallway to the residential area while the vehicles were parked in a garage area set off from the main hallway. If they hadn't seen the door to the garage open they would never have known of its existence. Finally entering Jabba's reception area they found themselves in the midst of a menagerie of beings to rival the busiest of spaceports. There were beings of every description and some that neither of them had heard of before. In a raised dais at the side of the room reclined its lord and master, Jabba the Hutt. Jabba spent his days on a large hover sled that he almost never left. Indeed in all reality he couldn't leave it. Outside of water the Hutt race was almost immobile and entirely defenseless. It was a show of his power that Jabba had chosen to live on this planet that was so hostile to his species. The fact that it was also outside of Galactic Law didn't hurt his feelings either.

"That's them!" Vladden Nell was at Jabba's side pointing at the Jedi. "Those are the men trying to shake us down!" Jabba just laughed softly.

"That's enough Vladden, I'll handle this from here," Jabba said in Hutteese. He spent a few moments looking over the two men standing quietly and patiently in front of him. "So you are the men trying to collect on a debt claimed against Vladden here."

"Yes, we are here on Watto's behalf," answered Qui-Gon before the translator droid off to the side was able to more that begin his translation. Jabba's eyes widened slightly at Qui-Gon's apparent ability to understand his language.

"So you speak a civilized language."

"No, I understand Hutteese but I do not speak it," Qui-Gon corrected. "Basic is a bit fundamental but adequate to most tasks."

"Ahhh, well that makes it easier. Translator droids can be so unreliable." The droid responsible for doing just that managed to look offended as it moved back out of the line of sight and conveniently out of Jabba's reach. "So about this injustice that was supposedly done to this Watto…"

"He placed a large wager on a fighter who won his fight even though apparently he wasn't supposed to do so."

"Ah yes I recall the fight you are talking about. The young fighter in question was taking large quantities of performance enhancing drugs. He was disqualified as a result of this use and any wagers placed on him were forfeited. I believe it was those drugs that ended his life shortly thereafter."

"Hm, yes and I am sure you have documented proof not only that the young fighter was taking these drugs but that such use was illegal before the fight. And this might even be a valid point but none of this was relayed to Watto when he spoke with Vladden about it. He was told that the marker that he had received from Vladden was a forgery and that no money in that amount had ever been received by Vladden or his men."

"And I am sure that you can present proof that these transactions did indeed happen," Jabba said in a tone that clearly doubted any such proof.

"Yes, I can." Qui-Gon presented a palm sized holo projector that replayed scenes of Watto making the bet and also being told to get lost and also the time when Vladden's men had roughed him up to make him drop the idea of retrieving his money. "Watto believes in taking precaution and recording the dealings of his larger wagers. I also have this," he then showed a clip of Vladden admitting everything to the two Jedi earlier in the day.

"So, it appears that an injustice has occurred. So what are you requesting for compensation?" Qui-Gon named the sum of the original bet and then added half of that into the total for the physical abuse. "That's a large sum of money you are asking for."

"And that's not all. As a fee for holding his money for 5 years and using it for your own gains there will be a 20% charge compounded annually added in as well."

Jabba's eyes, which had already gone wide at the price being asked, bugged out of his head at this latest claim. With an inarticulate cry of rage Jabba punched a button on the arm of his recliner and triggered a trap door beneath the two Jedi, which opened and dropped them into an enormous pit. The two Jedi landed easily and calmly waited for whatever was to happen next, which enraged Jabba all the more.

"Let's see how calm you are when you have to face this," so saying Jabba released the door to the pen of a Glenraist Dragon. Freed from its dark lair the beast raced into the light and stared angrily at its surroundings. Seeing the two Jedi it slowly started stalking toward them.

"Now Master?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon without removing his eyes from the extremely large dragon. The Glenraist Dragons stood Ten feet tall at the shoulder and stretched from nose to tail about Twenty-five to Thirty feet. With a powerfully muscular body, deadly claws, and an elongated snout crammed full of very sharp teeth even a Jedi could get nervous facing a creature like this.

"No not yet Anakin, I know your talents are stronger with mechanical gear but focus on it and tell me what you sense.

"Yes Master," Anakin calmed himself and focused on the approaching dragon. "I sense; hunger, fear, and rage but, more than that I sense … cold. Master, she's freezing!"

"Excellent Anakin," Qui-Gon knew that this was a Glenraist Dragon and that its planet of origin, Glenraist, had an average temperature that was even hotter than Tatooine's. Out in the desert sands under the twin suns she would be fine but in this underground complex she just wasn't getting enough heat. "She's used to much warmer temperatures than she is getting down here."

"I sense that's the key but how do we use it to our advantage?"

"Quit letting her size daunt you Anakin and stretch out with your senses. Listen to the Living Force. We can easily kill her, how do we save her, and ourselves? Quickly now she is about to strike." Anakin realized he was trying to compel the Force to obey him and relaxed and let it flow into his being.

"My healing gifts!" he gasped and, wasting no more time, he used the Force to send a flood of reassurance and warmth radiating toward the dragon. Poised to strike the dragon paused as she felt the wave of warmth rush over her. A mighty shiver ran down her frame from head to tail. As she stood there gazing at the two Jedi something in her fierce gaze softened and slowly she stretched her body out and lay her head down at their feet. Howls of outrage could be heard from overhead as Jabba, realizing his entertainment had been ruined, took out his frustration on the nearest droid.

"Nicely done Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "You used your abilities to heal with the force to raise the temperature around her to a level suitable for her species while also using the Force to make sure she knew it is was you responsible for it. Now quickly before they yank us out of here tie it off like this so she will retain the warmth after we leave."

Anakin had just managed to do so when a door on the far wall of the cell was flung open and several of Jabba's henchmen rushed in. The lead man didn't even have time to scream as the dragon's head pulled back and snapped forward as he came into range ending his life in one swift snap of those massive jaws. The rest of the men quickly fled back across the room as yet more howls erupted from the floor above. The two Jedi looked at each other and grinned as the sound of a large fleshy tail dropping on a hapless droid could be heard punctuated by rapid fire Huttesse curses.

"Relax my friend," Qui-Gon said to the dragon. "We will go with them for now and see you again later." Seeming to understand him the dragon gently snorted at each of them and then moved over to start working on her newly killed lunch. Qui-Gon and Anakin slowly walked towards the henchmen with their hands raised and let themselves be taken back up to Jabba's reception area.

"You may have been able to bewitch my dragon but that just means your death will be that much more painful when I feed you to the Sarlaac!" an enraged Jabba roared at them not even noticing that he had stopped speaking in Huttesse and switched to Basic. This was just as well Anakin thought, since he could see the battered remains of the interpreter droid lying at the base of Jabba's dais.

"Very well then, take us to this Sarlaac and get this over with." Qui-Gon snapped. "I weary of all the delays"

"Oh no, you will have several days to ponder your fate. Guards take them to separate cells in the dungeons!"

"Jabba," Anakin called out as the guards were gathering him. "You should take better care of your equipment! A properly maintained machine is a wonderful thing. It's a shame to see a perfectly good droid wasted like that." Anakin said this while looking at the battered remains of the droid on the floor.

"Guards take this pile of garbage and throw it in with this young pup so that he might reflect on what it means to displease me while he is awaiting his execution!"

"Jabba I ask you one more time to please settle your accounts with Watto honestly and honorably." Qui-Gon called out as he was being pulled from the room.

"I will settle with Watto!" Jabba declared, "But I don't think he will enjoy it. It will be interesting to see how long he can evade my pet before she makes a snack of him."

"So be it. The choice has been made." Qui-Gon said to himself, as he and Anakin were led to their cells.

Later in the early hours of the morning Qui-Gon whispered from his cell to Anakin's across the hallway.

"Anakin, are you done toying with that droid yet?"

"Yes Master I'm done. For all the good it does. This droid will never work properly again without extensive repairs. Its vocabulator is totally shot. I have it activated and moving again but not well. When Jabba destroys something he does a pretty thorough job of it."

"All right then. Leave it and let's get moving." Both Jedi used the Force to open the primitive locks on their cell doors and disappeared into Jabba's extensive fortress.

The uproar the next morning when their empty cells were discovered was impressive to say the least. Three lower ranking guards died at Jabba's hands for being the bearers of bad tidings. By mid-morning no one would come past the doorway to the reception hall for fear of ending like the others. Every hour or so one of the Jedi would attack and disable one of Jabba's henchmen and leave them in an easily found location without themselves ever being seen. After a full day and night of fruitless searching and steady losses Jabba started losing more men to desertion than from the actions of the Jedi. In the end the Deveronian Flix and Vladden Nell were the only people left standing with Jabba when Qui-Gon and Anakin emerged from hiding.

"We meet again," Qui-Gon said as they descended the stairs leading to Jabba's throne room to stand facing the beings with their arms underneath their cloaks behind their backs. "I must say your detention center could use some work. Somehow it seems as if every one of your detainees has managed to escape."

"You were stupid to come before us without your Lightsabers!" Vladden Nell sneered as he drew his blaster and aimed at the Jedi.

"I wouldn't fire that if I were you," cautioned Qui-Gon.

"How dare you come here and try to tell us what we can and can't do!" raged Vladden. "Now that you have quit hiding in the shadows like the cowardly filth you are, you have lost your advantage. I'm not going to put up with your smug superior attitude anymore!" With a look of extreme satisfaction, Vladden aimed at Qui-Gon and let fire two rapid-fire shots from his blaster. His look of satisfaction turned to one of horror as Qui-Gon pulled a Lightsaber from behind his back and ignited it in time to deflect the incoming bolts straight back at him. The bolts slammed into Vladden's chest and knocked him back onto Jabba's dais. Jabba looked at the Lightsaber in Qui-Gon's hands and then at the two hilts still on Flix's belt and suddenly became very still.

"But I have your Lightsabers," a stunned Flix declared pulling the hilts off his belt and holding them up in front of him.

"Actually you have our training sabers," Anakin said. "They do everything a real saber will do except cut. The most you get from them when hit is a mild burn. We stashed the real ones out of sight and since you had those you never bothered to check for more"

"I see. Should I live long enough I will have to remember that in the future." He turned his hands palm up and let the practice hilts rest on his open hands. "I have treated these with the respect I promised. Since my role in this has come to an end I return them to you." At this Anakin levitated the practice sabers to him and clipped them to his belt.

"What do you mean your part in this is over?" roared Jabba.

"Simple Jabba, I have failed you. You have shown yourself to have a great intolerance for failure so the command for my death will doubtlessly be given just as soon as you have someone to give it to. Or I could place myself as the last hurdle between you and these Jedi and end up like Vladden there. Neither one of those stories has a happy ending for me so I will simply take myself out of the way now. I can't say as I mind too much really. You pay fairly well Jabba but I'm tired of smelling your stench!" With a roar of rage Jabba triggered the trap door to the dragon that Flix was standing on in an attempt to send him down to a grisly death. However, Flix who had seen this happen often to those who insulted Jabba saw it coming and leaped to the side in time to avoid falling into the pit below. "Come on Jabba! Now you're just being stupid. One I have seen you use that enough to know when it's coming and two I raised Juliet since you had her captured and brought here. She would no more attack me than she would them after they raised the temperature for her." Looking at the two Jedi he said, "I don't know how you managed to do that but thank you. Jabba would never let me take her outside to warm up for fear of her escaping. She has been much happier the last couple of days." With this Flix stepped out of the way and moved over to the far wall obviously not intending to have any more to do with this situation but wanting to see how it all worked out.

"Very well," Qui-Gon said. "It's just us now Jabba. Now will you pay the debt you owe so we can end this and be about our business?"

"Never!"

"Are you sure?" Qui-Gon asked making decidedly threatening motion with his Lightsaber.

"Yes! You can do your worst with that. In the end I will be dead and you still won't have what you want."

"Very well, I see that it is hopeless to try and coerce you."

"That's right so you might as well kill me now!"

"Oh I have no intention of being the one to kill you Jabba. Anakin and I shall leave you in peace."

"Ha! You Jedi are easily beaten. You have no spine to do what's necessary! After all this you are going to go away and leave me alive. Hey! What are you doing?" Jabba reared back on his dais as the two Jedi started using their Lightsabers on the metal grating that prevented the dragon Juliet from climbing from her pit up to the area above while still giving Jabba a way to see her kill his enemies for him.

"I said Anakin and I were not going to kill you Jabba. I never said you would live. Juliet has a beef with you as well. I think it's only fair she be given the chance to discuss it with you personally." By now the grating was hanging down in the pit making a perfect ladder for the huge dragon to climb up. She filled the tiny area of the room above but that didn't seem to bother her as she stared at Jabba as if trying to decide which end of him she wanted to start with. "Fair well Jabba, for what little time you have left."

"Wait! Make it stop!" Jabba screamed as he futilely tried to squirm away.

"Why should we do that even if we were able to?"

"I will pay you whatever you wish! Just call it off!"

"As you wish. I knew you could be sensible about this if you wanted to." With much coaxing on their part the two Jedi, with Flix's help, managed to convince Juliet that a Hut would taste foul enough to forgo the meal and revenge. Jabba was so relieved at being sparred becoming a meal for a dragon that he happily told the Jedi where to find his stash of treasure and let them take whatever amount was necessary to repay the debt to Watto. Juliet for her part, since she hadn't been fed recently, devoured the corpse of Vladden.

"Serves him right! This is all his fault anyway!" Jabba muttered to himself as he watched his former lieutenant disappear down the maw of the Dragon. "Watto will get his too. After these blasted Jedi leave of course!"

"I would not do that if I were you," Qui-Gon said in Jabba's ear. For a creature as large and ungainly as a Hut, Jabba jumped nicely when startled!

"Where did you come from?" Jabba demanded.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Instead worry about the fatal error you were about to make."

"I told you before I am not afraid to die!" Jabba stressed the point.

"True but you have proven to prefer not to die by being eaten," replied Qui-Gon.

"No good! Once your gone that thing will be taken from this place and never get close to it again without being blasted!"

"Oh she wouldn't have to," Qui-Gon hastened to tell the gloating Hut. "You see I know someone who has managed to capture some samples of the Icthian Nesting Beetle."

"What! Those are all supposed to be dead!" Jabba exclaimed.

"Apparently some of them did not get the memo. They are alive and well in safe hands. Hands that have told me that should I ever need a few to just let them know."

"But, not even bacta can stop the Nesting Beetle from killing its host!"

"Yes, it's an amazing creature! Possessing mandibles strong enough to penetrate the skin of almost any being yet their bodies are so fragile that even the lightest of attempts to remove it from the body after it has burrowed in destroys the beetle and releases its eggs and the most potent poison in the universe. The poison has a paralyzing effect that permanently freezes all but automatic bodily functions. The host is left alive but unable to move as the nest of beetles slowly devours its host." The shudder that traveled down Jabba's length at this blunt description of what could happen to him was so revolting that Qui-Gon almost lost the dinner he hadn't eaten!

"Ok Ok, I can't do anything to Watto" Jabba said but Qui-Gon caught the subtle emphasis he put on I.

"No Jabba, nobody can do anything to Watto. If anything happens to him, and I will know if it does, I will personally return with no less than three Nesting Beetles which I shall let loose at the end of your tail!"

"I can't be responsible for what other people do!" Jabba fumed.

"Oh you can and you will Jabba! As of this moment Watto is under your protection. If he dies of anything other than old age, you will pay the price," Flix still on the wall made a small motion gaining Qui-Gon's attention and looked at the Dragon with a significant expression on his face. "And there is more Jabba the dragon Juliet is now under your protection as well. Damage to her is death for you from the inside out." Jabba just nodded despondently at the Jedi's continuing demands.

"Who else is now under my protection" Jabba asked tiredly.

"Flix." Qui-Gon quickly answered

"What?" both Flix and Jabba said at the same time.

"You don't put yourself on that list or the boy. Don't you want to protect yourselves from me as well?"

"Well it goes without saying that if you kill us we can't come and drop off the beetles. And, since I said I would deliver them personally or not at all you would be safe to take whatever action you desired at that point. So I fully expect you to try to kill me at some point but I am not the easiest person to kill so you had better make sure whoever makes the attempt is capable of doing the job right the first time. Because if they fail, you can be sure you will see me again!"

"I suppose you're going to put me out of business as well?" fumed Jabba.

"No. Watto, Flix, the Dragon, and the Lars family on the other side of Mos Eisley are all I am concerned with on this planet. No negative action against them or theirs shall be taken or allowed to be taken by others. Beyond that you are free to do as you see fit."

"Very well, I understand your terms. No go and don't come back. I don't want to see any of you ever again."

"As you wish," replied Qui-Gon as he turned and left gathering up Anakin and Flix. They coaxed Juliet back down the pit so they could use the larger access tunnels below to get her back out of the complex.

"Now that we can't be overheard," Qui-Gon looked to Anakin, "did you really fail with the droid?"

"Master you know me better than that. That droid is working very well now and has been reprogrammed to make life around here miserable. It will all be minor sabotage and untraceable to the droid. None of it will be deadly. It may be petty of me, but I don't care for being thrown to a dragon to be eaten."

"I agree." Qui-Gon clapped Anakin on the back. Looking over to Flix and Juliet he continued, "So what will the two of you do now that you are free in the world?"

"Yeah, about that," Flix replied. "Would either of you gentlemen happen to have any info on some honest work that might be available?"

"Well as I understand it the scrap dealer Watto is about to come into a sizable sum of money and might be looking to expand his business. And I happen to know that the moisture farms on the other side of Mos Eisley have lost a lot of men due to a raid by the local Sand People. I would not call it glamorous work but it is honest. And if Juliet goes with you her mere presence will add a large measure of stability to that area."

"Hmm, farmer huh? I might give that a shot. Know anyone in particular that I could talk to over there?"

"Actually yes, Anakin's Mother is married to a farmer by the name of Cliegg Lars. I will give you a letter of introduction if you like."

"I appreciate that. Now I have to ask. Why did you put me on the no hit list with Watto? Not that I don't appreciate it but I don't understand why you would. I was working for your enemy."

"You kept your word as you gave it. You did not force us to kill you like Vladden did. And, you have a bond with Juliet here. She is the innocent in all of this and I would not like to see her lose her one emotional attachment on this world. I will ask that if you wish to repay the favor of protecting you from Jabba's wrath, you make sure to take care of Juliet to the best of your ability."

"I would have done that anyway. For what it's worth, I still consider myself in debt to you should you ever need anything I can help out with. Well I guess that takes care of us," Flix turned back to address the Jedi. "I think I might be glad to have met you in the long run but only time will tell about that. I do know I am coming out of this better than I deserve and for that I thank you."

"Before you go," Anakin spoke up. "How on earth did you come up with a name like Juliet for a Glenraist Dragon?"

"Oh that," Flix looked sheepish. "Jabba had her captured and brought here as a little thing no bigger than knee high. It just seemed to fit her then and later she wouldn't let us call her anything else. Well we better get on the move. Remember Flix owes you both if you ever need anything." With that Flix and one very large dragon started making their way to see what their future held.

"So Anakin shall we go and give Watto the good news?"

"Yes Master, and then we head back to Coruscant and see what the Council has for us next?"

"That's correct. I hope you have enjoyed this bit of down time. I sense things might get pretty interesting in the future."

"Oh thank the Force! I was starting to get bored!"

To be continued. Chapter 3 Padme


	3. Padme

What if Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan Kenobi

DISCLAIMER

It is widely known that the Star Wars Universe is the creation of "The Man" George Lucas and most of the characters and settings in this story are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. Star Wars is someone else's toy I am merely taking it down from the shelf and playing with it for a while.

In the Star Wars reality as we know it Qui-Gon Jinn is separated from Obi-Wan in their battle with Darth Maul and killed. But, what if Qui-Gon had not died? What if it was Obi-Wan that was drawn off to a solo battle and defeated? What would life have then been like for the Chosen One of prophecy? Indeed how would this one event change the course of history for the entire galaxy?

Chapter Three Padme

_Author's Note: For anyone who has read the first two chapters and wished I hadn't left the story alone for so long I apologize for doing so. Rest assured I am back on this one full time now and hope to have it finished in short order._

There is something awe inspiring about the depths of interstellar space. Far away from any stellar system the ambient light is so diffuse it is easier to see an object by the stars it blocks than by the light it reflects. Silent and cold there are rarely any objects to hinder what little star light there is. This described sector LZ24953 perfectly; cold, dark, silent, empty, with an immense sense of vast openness all around.

Suddenly a light blazed into existence out of nothingness. Out of the light appeared a squadron of thirteen sleek Naboo fighters attached to hyperspace rings and a gleaming silver hulled starship with large outstretched arms bearing two engines apiece. As the light flare of the transition from hyperspace to real space faded the fighters swiftly dropped their hyperspace rings and deployed in a protective formation, except one fighter which stayed in its hyperspace ring close to the now dimly lit ship. The cool blue light of the larger ship's engines lit up its sides but not much else. The rest of the hull, with its mirror like finish, now resembled the star speckled space it slowly cruised through.

"Galactic Envoy, this is Guardian Lead." Captain Panaka the commander of Guardian Squadron hailed the silvery vessel.

"Guardian Lead this is Galactic Envoy go ahead", the communication officer of the large ship replied.

"All fighters have reported in with a clear status check. We can detect no power sources in nearby space. The area seems clear."

"Roger that Lead. The Envoy's sensors are picking up some bits of debris in the area but nothing that should cause us any problems."

"Copy that Envoy. We will remain in defense formation until the course corrections are completed."

"Confirmed Lead, sorry we're not giving you more excitement."

"Negative Envoy, we don't mind at all. The boring trips are the ones everyone comes back…" Guardian Lead's voice stopped as a warning tone could be heard over his comm. "Envoy we have multiple bogeys all around!"

"Roger Lead, our scan now shows the debris to be powered down fighters. They are powering up and moving in from all sides. At least 24 XR5 Corsairs, presumed hostile. Move out in defensive formation and try to keep them off of us while we finish the calculations for the next hyperspace jump."

"Roger Envoy, work fast this is gonna get nasty." Panaka switched his fighter's radio from the command frequency over to the squadron's and started giving orders, "All right Guardians, it's time to earn our pay. We have 24 incoming hostiles prepare to engage. We're outnumbered so use hit and run tactics. Do not, I repeat, do not ignore your six trying to finish off what's in front of you. With the odds like this if you stop moving you die."

Guardian Squadron acknowledged their commanders orders and six pairs of Naboo fighters moved out to engage their opponents. Captain Panaka swelled with pride at the professional response from his team. He only wished he was going to have the chance later to let them know it.

"Lead this is 13, I'm preparing to engage as well", the pilot of the fighter still in its hyperspace ring announced.

"Negative 13 stay where you're at!" Guardian Lead snapped.

"Roger Lead." Guardian 13 responded, obviously not happy with the orders. Panaka didn't have time to reprimand the pilot for just then the two forces engaged each other. Guardian Squadron was filled with professionals, veterans all who had survived their fair share of engagements. They managed to get in the first couple of kills before the superior numbers of their opponents started to overwhelm them. Four Guardians ended their service to Queen and Planet within seconds of each other. Guardian 2, Capt. Panaka's wingman was one of them. The resulting four on one situation sent him on a spinning swerving course attempting to evade his pursuers. He was working so hard to stay alive that he barely noticed another three of his pilots and one of the enemies being destroyed. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a Guardian being pursued by two of the Corsairs and just seconds away from an explosive end. Knowing that doing so would give the fighters on his own tail the perfect opportunity he changed course and shot toward the Corsairs on his squad mate. Feeling the shots coming his way and preying that they would hold off just long enough for him to help Capt. Panaka lined up the pursuing ships and strafing a line of fire across them took both of the unsuspecting pilots out. He started to make a snap roll to his right even knowing the ships behind couldn't miss him now when one of his pursuers exploded in a ball of flame that took out the ship next to it as well. He caught a glimpse of Guardian 13 flying through the expanding ball of gas that had been her target as he continued his own roll away from the rest of his startled pursuers.

"13 I told you to stay where you were!" Capt. Panaka yelled over the comm.

"The Envoy will never make the calculations and run up to light speed in time to make the jump clear. I had the choice of dying by the ship alone or dying here with the rest of my team. I made my choice" Guardian 13 replied calmly.

"I don't have the time to argue. I happen to need a wingman, you're it. Cover me and let's see how many we can take with us." Guardian Squadron regrouped and the remaining six pilots determined to sell their lives as dearly as possible. Working together they managed to take out five more Corsairs while only losing three of their own. Still despite their improved performance they knew it was only a matter of time before the end.

"Looks like y'all could use a hand," a strange voice broke over their radios. The momentary pause this caused in the action allowed Capt. Panaka to check his scanners and see that new ships had entered the area. Sweeping in were an; ARC 170 starfighter that normally carried two extra gunners in the rear to help protect the ship but scans only showed one life sign aboard, a Belbulab starfighter, and following behind what appeared to be a modified type of Assault Shuttle.

"I sure hope you're on our side," Capt. Panaka said to the oncoming ships as he renewed his battle with the attacking Corsair fighters. He quickly saw that his hopes were true as the two new fighters moved in and caused chaos with the attackers. The Belbulab was so fast and compact that it was practically impossible to hit. Its pilot repeatedly broke up the enemy formations by flying through them and managing to escape unscathed. The Belbulab's pilot only scored one kill in the ensuing melee but was able to prevent Panaka and his remaining Naboo fighters from being killed on several occasions with its daring maneuvers although one of the Naboo fighters was hit and its pilot had to eject. The ARC fighter on the other hand was devastating to the Corsair fighters. Thinking it helpless without a full crew they swarmed it hoping for an easy kill. What they didn't know was that the ARC was piloted by a Jedi. With the force to guide him and a remote trigger for his rear facing guns three of the Corsair fighters found the unmanned weapons blasting their ships out from under them. A fourth pilot was so stunned by the reversal that he never even noticed the ARC loop around behind him and open fire, ending his attack permanently. The remaining seven Corsair fighters regrouped and started to move in again on their still outnumbered opponents when five missiles from the Assault Shuttle slammed in and eradicated their targets. The two remaining attackers promptly turned tail and ran just as fast as they could.

"This is Captain Panaka of Guardian Squadron," Panaka called to the trio "can I ask who I owe drinks, not to mention thanks, to? Without your aid those bandits would have killed us and the Senator from Naboo in the Galactic Envoy."

"Of course you can Captain. I'm Jedi M

Knight Revenaught, my companion in the small fighter is Saleya and flying the shuttle is Lauranna."

"Are they assigning two Padawans per Jedi these days?" Panaka asked with a grin.

"Ha, no I'm currently without a trainee at the moment. Saleya and Lauranna are friends I have made during my travels who have proven most helpful from time to time. Saleya is a very skilled combat medic and Lauranna is a bounty hunter whose shadier contacts have proven useful from time to time."

"I see," replied Capt. Panaka. "As I said you have all the thanks we can give. If you're free I was serious about that drink. It's the least I can do."

"I'm sure the Senator would be willing to offer a reward for your assistance as well," Guardian 13 chimed in.

"Were just pilots 13," Panaka was quick to correct. "Let the Senator make her own decisions on that."

"Thanks for the offer of the drink Captain but I can't take you up on it at the moment. I and my companions are on our way to the outer rim on a mission for the Council. I pulled us out of hyperspace in response to an urging from the Force. Now that you're out of trouble we will be on our way. However if you're still on Coruscant when we return I'll take you up on that. As for the reward from the Senator I need none but appreciate the offer. However you should watch out for Saleya and Lauranna, neither one has ever argued much when someone offers them something."

"You'll pay for that Revenaught," Lauranna said in a good natured tone of voice.

"Why? It's the truth isn't it?"

"Yes, but you didn't have to come right out and say it like that."

Revenaught replied laughing, "Uh oh it looks like I'm in the Rancor pit again. Ah well, if you are good to go Captain we'll be on our way. It been a pleasure meeting you and I'm glad we were able to help."

"Yes thank you Knight Revenaught. Our pilot that went EVA has been picked up by our ship. It's not far relatively speaking to Coruscant so we should be able to make the rest of our trip without incident. Farewell and look us up when you can."

"I look forward to it. Good Journey and May the Force be with you," Revenaught told them as their ships made the jump to light speed.

As the two remaining Naboo fighters returned to their hyperspace rings to continue their journey Capt. Panaka couldn't decide whether to feel more relief at coming through the experience alive or dread wondering what momentous events where coming in the future to cause the Force to go out of it's way to send a Jedi Knight to rescue them. Oh well he thought only time will tell.

The gleaming silver starship the "Galactic Envoy" and its escort of two fighters gracefully approached their landing platform on the day side of the capital world of Coruscant. After making a trouble free landing, on one of Coruscant's many floating platforms, the two fighter pilots climbed down from their ships and waited for Senator Amidala and her entourage. Captain Panaka removed his flight helmet and carried it in the crook of one arm while Guardian 13 elected to keep her helmet on in the decidedly cool high altitude wind. The ramp lowered from the ship and Senator Amidala, as elaborately gowned and painted as when she was Queen of Naboo started to descend. She, and her entourage, had only made it halfway down the ramp when a massive explosion ripped the silver starship into two flaming pieces. The force of the blast knocked the two pilots flat nearly sending them over the edge and did indeed knock one of the fighters over the edge to fall to the ground many thousands of feet below. The two pilots picked themselves up and raced over to the motionless form of the Senator. Kneeling down Guardian 13 ripped off her helmet to reveal Padme with an expression of grief on her face as she cried out, "Cordae, are you all right?"

Barely hanging on to life Cordae, body double to Padme through her years as Queen and now as Senator, looked up at Padme and tried to speak, "I'm sorry My Lady, I failed you," and she was gone before Padme ever had the chance to tell her how wrong she had been. For an instant the grief overwhelmed Padme and she didn't think she would be able to go on. Then Capt. Panaka was there reminding her that the area wasn't safe and they needed to move out. That moved her thoughts onto another track. Someone had tried to kill her, again! There had been several attempts made on her life ever since the Trade Federation had been forcibly ejected from their blockade of her home world of Naboo. While they had all failed there had never been any evidence left to point a finger at the person responsible for the attempts. This time they had done worse than kill her, they had taken out a close personal friend. Then she realized that since they had blown up the ship and not her, the latest switch with Cordae had been successful and the attackers now thought she was dead. It wasn't enough to balance the scales, but the thought of the shock on her enemy's face when she turned up alive was enough to light a spark of fire in her eyes as she looked at Panaka.

"Your right, it's time to get out of here and raise Senator Amidala from her ashes," so saying she walked away from the body of her friend who had saved her life and headlong into whatever fate had might have in store for her.

The sky lanes of Coruscant were overflowing with traffic, even this close to the offices of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Inside those very offices the Supreme Chancellor was holding a meeting with two of the most prominent members of the Jedi Council. Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were focusing on chancellor Palpatine as he answered a question on of them had posed.

"Honestly I don't know how much longer I can possibly delay a vote on it. More and more systems join the Separatist Movement every day."

"If they do decide to secede…" Mace Windu started to reply.

"No! I simply won't allow the dissolution of the Republic which has stood solid for so long." Chancellor Palpatine broke in.

"If they do", Master Windu continued, "you must realize that the Jedi are not numerous enough to protect the Republic. We are a group of Peace Keepers not an Army of Soldiers."

"Do you really think it will come to war?" asked Chancellor Palpatine.

"Impossible to tell. Clouded by the Dark Side the future is." answered Yoda. A tone beeped on the Chancellor's luxurious desk and a voice announced the arrival of the Loyalist Party representatives. After an apologetic glance at his guests Palpatine ordered them shown in. All three men rise as Senators; Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, Horox Tyyder and Orn Tree Toa enter the office and Yoda moved forward to great Padme.

"The events on the landing platform a tragedy are. Seeing you alive my heart warms."

"Thank You Master Yoda" Padme answered, "Is there any information yet on who was behind the attack?"

"What few leads there are seem to point toward disgruntled spice miners from Kessel. You have been in the front of the legislation that outlawed the production and distribution of Spice." Mace Windu answered her.

"While that does sound plausible I don't believe that is who is truly behind the attacks on my life." Padme replied frowning.

"Who do you suspect then?"

"I believe the Separatist Movement is behind it."

"But Senator, the leader of the Separatist Movement is Count Dooku. As a former Jedi it is highly improbable that he would be behind assassination attempts on anyone's life." Master Windu seemed offended that such a thing had been suggested.

"Isn't it also highly improbable for any Jedi to leave the order? So improbable that only 20 people have done so in its entire history, including Count Dooku. The simple fact that he has done so puts his motives and actions into question for me and a lot of others as well. But aside from Count Dooku, one of the Separatist Movement's major financial backers is the Trade Federation, which is still led by Nute Gunray. Nute Gunray who is well known to still hold a very public grudge against me for the huge amounts of his personal fortune he had to spend to remain in power and slither out of the legal challenges I brought against him for his blockade of Naboo. In fact…"

"While you are making sense we have found absolutely no proof of your suspicions. I am afraid that we will have to increase your security forces again. And you are too vulnerable here on Coruscant. I believe you would be safer back on Naboo." Chancellor Palpatine broke in.

"Impossible! I can barely move or act now for the guards around me night and day!" Padme exclaimed.

Perhaps this time instead of increasing the quantity what if we increase the quality?" Palpatine said turning to the Jedi. "Master Jedi can the Senate impose on the Order for a Jedi to help safeguard Senator Amidala? As one of the leaders of the Loyalist Movement her safety is vital to our efforts to keep the Republic whole and peaceful."

"As it happens we can spare two." Master Windu replied before Padme could refuse the offer. "Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan have just returned from settling a border dispute on Ansion. And I believe they are already known by the Senator."

"You may assign Jedi to me if you insist but I shall not return to Naboo." Padme said.

"But Senator Amidala that is the only way to ensure your safety." Chancellor Palpatine said looking sternly at her.

"No Chancellor. The best way to ensure my safety is to find who has been making these attempts on my life and bringing them to justice."

"I am sorry my Dear, but it is simply too dangerous for you to continue to attend Senate sessions. Dangerous for you and the other Senators that might get caught in another attempt on your life." Padme choked back the angry retort she had been about to make.

"You raise a good point Chancellor. I have already lost people just because they were near when an attempt was made. Matters in the Senate are delicate enough right now without bringing assassination attempts in and risking my fellow Senators. Very well, I promise to avoid Senatorial meetings and or functions until the attempts on my life have been resolved."

"Thank you Senator Amidala. I know that wasn't an easy decision to make but I do believe it was the wisest one under the circumstances." Padme simply turned from him and faced the Jedi.

"Master Windu if you insist on adding to the forces around me, Master Jinn and his Padawan may report to me at my quarters."

"As you will it Senator. I will see to it they are ordered to render you every assistance possible in order to preserve your life and health." Master Windu said.

"So be it. I have things that need to be seen to then. Master Yoda, Master Windu, Chancellor, Senators, good day." Padme turned and swept from the room before any of them had the chance to acknowledge her farewell, her mind racing with the plans she was making. Two Jedi as simple body guards? I don't think so! I can make much more effective use of them than that. Hmmm… I wonder if Master Jinn will know how Annie is doing she thought as her security forces fell in with her.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker looked out at the sky scape as they swiftly rose in the windowed exterior lift of the residential building where Senator Amidala resided when she was on planet. Qui-Gon was dressed in official Jedi robes of beige and tan cloth with a hooded cloak of dark brown and dark brown leather boots. Anakin had a similar dark brown hooded cloak but his Jedi robes were made of leather and colored dark brown and black and his boots were of black leather. As they were officially on duty both wore a lightsaber prominently on their belts. Outside, vehicle traffic crowded the sky lanes. Qui-Gon unable to ignore the bundle of nerves riding the lift next to him spoke up.

"You seem a little tense Anakin. Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Master. I'm fine." Anakin replied striving to appear as calm as he claimed to be.

"Anakin, please don't insult the Jedi Master standing next to you. Your heart is racing, your knees are trembling, and I do believe there is a bit of sweat on your temple. You didn't break a sweat when we took down that slavery ring in the Loramar sector and an entire transport ship full of slaves depended on your actions to save their lives. Don't tell me a little bit of body guard action is troubling you?" Qui-Gon said while never moving his gaze from the mass of traffic passing nearby. Anakin brushed the sweat away and grimaced.

"It's not the job at hand Master. It's who we are to be guarding. The thought of seeing her again has my control in tatters." Anakin grudgingly admitted.

"Really? You were nine the last time we saw her. That was ten years ago."

"It was, but she has never really left my thoughts. Not once in all these years."

"Do you think you can maintain control over your feelings and not let them interfere with our mission?" Qui-Gon asked as they exited the lift and walked down the hallway toward Senator Amidala's rooms.

"Of course I can Master." Anakin rushed to assure him. If Qui-Gon sensed the doubt Anakin felt he refrained from mentioning it.

The two men announced themselves at the door and complied with the security check that was quickly and competently run on them. Once that was done they were shown to an interior room and asked to wait until someone came to take them the rest of the way to the Senator. Moments later the two Jedi where surprised to hear the voice of Jar Jar Binks.

"Master Qui-Gon! Messa so happy to see you!" Jar Jar then looked at the second man for a moment and as realization sunk in got even more excited. "Annie? It is Annieeeeeee! Yoosa grown so tall! Meesa sooooo glad you here!" Jar Jar squealed as he impulsively latched on to Anakin and gave him a fierce hug.

"Thanks Jar Jar. It's good to see you too." Anakin said, awkwardly returning the hug his ears ringing from Jar Jar's exuberant welcome.

"Yoosa come thisa way. I knows Senator Amidala will be muy muy happy to see you." Jar Jar said as he led the men into an interior sitting room where Senator Amidala and her security chief Captain Panaka sat. Padme and Panaka stood to greet them.

"Master Jinn, it's a pleasure to see you again." Padme said.

"Indeed Senator, we are glad to have received this tasking." Qui-Gon assured her.

"And who is this with…" Padme started to say as she focused on Anakin and stopped with a look of wonder on her face. "Annie?... I don't believe… You certainly have grown up since I saw you last!" Padme stammered. Holy Shit! She thought he had been a cute boy but now, Wow! Jeez Padme! Rein it in would you! She thought to herself using all her political training to keep her thoughts off her face.

"You haven't" Anakin blurted, starring at Padme. Then realizing that might have come out wrong and tried to cover, "changed I mean," ok that still wasn't right. He could feel the sweat start up again. "You're just as beautiful as ever." where the hell had that come from? Not that it wasn't true, but it was hardly a prime example of Jedi reserve. He felt a foot step on his although no one was close enough to do so and took the silent advice from his Master and shut up. Trying to ease the young man's awkward moment Panaka stepped forward to take Qui-Gon's hand.

"I'm definitely glad you're here Master Jedi. The Senator is in far more danger than she would like to admit. Having two Jedi here will be a great help!" Panaka said as Padme moved to one of the room's couches and motioned everyone to take a seat.

"Master Jedi how much do you know of my situation and if I may ask what were your exact orders when sent here?" Padme asked Qui-Gon once everyone was seated.

"We have received a full briefing on the assassination attempts that have been made so far as well as copies of all reports made by the agents assigned to try and determine who is behind them. Our orders were to assist you and your security forces in preventing or defeating any more such attacks on your person."

"Did those reports mention I have a personal theory on who is behind the attacks that no else seems to be willing to contemplate?"

"No the reports did not mention it. But Master Windu passed your concerns on to us. Like Master Windu I have a hard time believing someone who was a member of the Jedi Order, not to mention the Master who trained me, could be behind these attempts on your life. However, as you mentioned to Master Windu, Count Dooku has indeed left the Order and is leader of a group threating to secede from the Republic. At one point and time those acts would have been just as inconceivable on his part. At this time I am keeping my mind open to all possibilities."

"That's fair enough. Especially considering you were his Padawan. I hadn't known that. Did he ever tell you why he left the Order?" Padme asked curiously.

"As far as I know he has never given any public reason for his departure. Our separate duties to the Order took us on different paths shortly after I made the rank of Knight. If he gave anyone private reasons it wasn't to me."

"I'm sorry Master Jedi. I don't mean to pry into the internal matters of the Order."

"Not at all Senator. What we have spoken of about it is already a part of the public record, and considering your concerns I would say it is relevant."

"Thank you. Now back to my situation. I am more or less banished from my duties as a Senator while this situation is ongoing. However I refuse to return to Naboo and cower in a hole while someone is trying to kill me. So I plan on initiating my own investigation into the matter. Do your orders from the Order allow you to assist in this?"

"Much as when we last returned to Naboo with you we are unable to range out on your behalf but we will guard and assist you as we are able."

"And on the personal level? Are you willing to assist me knowing who I am going to be looking at?"

"Senator you are an honest and honorable person. While I sense an understandable anger at whoever is threatening you I do not believe your mind is closed, nor do you seem to be acting maliciously. I am more than willing to learn the truth of this situation whatever it may be."

"Thank you Master Jinn. Now why don't you go with Captain Panaka and allow him to show you our security set up and your rooms. I am weary and need to turn in for the night. We can talk again tomorrow and decide on the best way to launch the investigation." The Jedi and Captain Panaka left the room and Padme moved to stare out a window.

So he thinks I'm beautiful does he? She thought to herself. He wasn't the only one to feel like that though. At least I'm not the only one struck stupid here tonight. By all that's sacred he grew up well! She made a frown of disapproval at her reflection in the window. "Snap out of it Senator! He's in training to be a Jedi and you should have bigger things to worry about." she said to her reflection. But she stayed starring out the window as time passed.

Anakin returned to the sitting room later to start his shift of standing guard on the Senator only to find her still starring out a window.

"I'm sorry M'Lady. I thought you had already retired for the night." Anakin said as he started to back out of the room.

"Actually, I was waiting for whichever of you came back first. Please stay."

"As you wish M'Lady." Anakin said as he moved into the room and sat at a security station where he could inspect the current status of the electronic and video security systems. "Senator your security has been compromised. There are several unsecured sectors now!"

"Yes. I know. I need a good solid lead to start my investigation and the best way to get that lead is to capture the assassin in the attempt. If we know which routes to me are vulnerable it makes that task easier."

"I'm not sure if this is wise" Anakin sounded uneasy, "aren't there other ways to find a good starting place for this search?"

"Other ways yes but not better ways. I have made up my mind. I am counting on you to safeguard me."

"As you wish M'Lady." Anakin accepted the inevitable and returned to the security system while also opening up his Jedi senses and watching for trouble. As Padme entered her rooms Anakin picked her up on the internal cameras. He watched as she moved to a dresser and started undressing. Anakin knew he should respect her privacy but found himself unable to move to switch the monitor's view. His mouth grew dry as Padme removed her elaborate Senatorial garments layer by layer. He stopped breathing all together as she, now dressed in only a thin chemise and hose, started removing the hose. Spots had started forming in his vision as she dropped the hose and reached for the hem of her chemise. His gasp brought him much needed oxygen and probably saved his life when she stopped suddenly and looked directly into the camera with a startled expression then picked up a remote and killed the camera. His vision blocked, he focused his hearing through the force and heard the click of the remote on the dresser. He could hear her soft breathing and the rustle of cloth being pulled over her head and dropped to the floor. The sound of the shower coming on drowned out everything else but when it ended he picked up her breathing again. He listened intently to the sound of the towel moving across her skin. The sounds of the brush through her hair mesmerized him. The soft rustle of silk sliding down her body as she donned her nightgown tortured him. Then he heard her crawl into bed and soon her breathing slowed as sleep overtook her. Anakin blew out a sharp breath and wished he could take a cold shower himself as he refocused on monitoring security, watching for the inevitable attempt on her life.

Qui-Gon Jinn entered the sitting room at midnight and discovered Anakin standing in the middle of the room with his arms behind his back, clearly meditating on the Force. Qui-Gon moved over to the security console and noticed the gaps in the system.

"Why are the cameras off in the Senators rooms?" he asked.

"I don't think she liked me watching her." Anakin said, a slight blush escaping his control.

"And the gaps in security? Anakin are you deliberately using her as bait?" Qui-Gon's voice was very disapproving.

"No Master. She's using herself as bait and counting on us to keep her safe and capture the assassin to help the investigation."

"The young, always jumping headlong into danger!" Qui-Gon said sharply to himself. "And how are you supposed to protect her with the cameras off?"

"Don't worry Master. I can sense everything that's going on in there."

"That's a very large risk to…" Qui-Gon broke off suddenly.

"I sense it too!" Anakin said and both men rushed toward the Senators chamber. Qui-Gon was first in the room and saw that the danger they had sensed were two very nasty looking large centipede like creatures that were about to poison Padme with their toxic stingers! Reaching out with the Force Qui-Gon picked them up and lifted them toward Anakin who had entered just behind him. Anakin saw the creatures coming toward him as he rounded Qui-Gon. Without hesitation he snapped his Lightsaber to life and slashed the creatures into pieces which flew against the far wall. Padme jerked awake at the sound of the Lightsaber igniting and sat up in her bed. Qui-Gon noticed movement outside the window and saw a floating droid releasing the security field it had made a hole in so it could insert the centipedes through a similar hole it had also cut in the window itself. The droid turned and started to fly away when Qui-Gon reached a hand out toward it. The droid stopped moving and hung there in midair trying to discover what held it and how to free its self.

"Anakin, go down and get a speeder we can use to trail this droid once I release it." Qui-Gon said calmly. Anakin didn't hear him. His entire attention had been captured by Padme sitting up in bed while wearing a thin silk sleep shift. His initial scan of her had been to make sure the creatures had not bitten or stung her. However, that cursory inspection had revealed to him just how thin the silk material covering her was and how well it clung to her curves. A sharp blow to the back of his head brought Anakin back to the moment. Realizing he was staring at Padme's breasts he fearfully looked up at her face trying to brace for the condemnation he would see there. Padme however wasn't looking at him but at the remains of the deadly creatures by the far wall. Anakin felt a rush of relief that his temporary indiscretion hadn't been noticed by Padme and turned toward his Master.

"Sorry Master." he said lowly.

"As you should be." snapped Qui-Gon. "Now get down to the storage level and get a speeder warmed up for us. I'll be down in a moment and we'll trail this droid and see where it goes."

"Right away Master." Anakin said as he rushed out of the room refocusing on the task at hand. Qui-Gon looked to Padme.

"Are you alright Senator? They didn't sting you did they?" he asked. Padme looked away from the remains.

"No, I don't believe they did. Thank you for again saving my life."

"Call your security forces to prevent any possible attempts while Anakin and I trail this droid. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"I shall." Padme said as Qui-Gon turned and strode from the room. Alone, her own blush broke free. She thought of how Anakin's look at her had changed. She had looked at the creatures quickly when she had seen his head rock from the invisible blow from his mentor. Anakin didn't know she was aware of his gaze. "I guess he liked what he saw." she said to herself as she picked up the comm link on her bedside stand to summon her security forces with the slightest of smiles on her face.

Qui-Gon entered the vehicle storage area and found Anakin in a sleek looking yellow speeder with an open cockpit. Qui-Gon hopped in and strapped in as the speeder roared out of the hanger. As they circled the building they rose to the level of the Senator's rooms and saw the still struggling droid. Qui-Gon made a motion like letting a trapped insect go from his hand and released his Force hold on the droid. It promptly flew away.

"Don't trail it too close and stay aware for the sense for anyone focusing on it." Qui-Gon ordered.

"Yes Master." Anakin said as he slipped into a comfortable following distance.

Zam Wesell knew the droid should have been back by now. She had her viewer up to her face scanning for its return. Finally she saw it making its way down from a higher traffic lane. She was so focused on the droid that she almost didn't see the yellow speeder following it. Sith Spawn! She thought to herself. If that speeder had been a little farther back she might not have noticed it until too late. She sent a signal to the droid and it smoothly turned into another traffic stream and floated away from her position. It continued until the traffic passed the next building and then turned sharply and started descending another traffic level. Zam waited until the following speeder turned the corner as well, starting its own descent as it disappeared behind the building. Then she used her remote to send the droid one last signal. She knew the internal explosion in the droid would not be seen or heard in the middle of all that traffic. The suddenly plunging droid would look like it was trying to escape. The fools in the speeder would follow it down and never know she had ever been here. With a grin she hopped in her own speeder and slowly and calmly flew away. Blocks away she was busy making plans for her next attempt on the Senator's life when a cursory glance in her rear viewer showed a problem. There trailing behind her was a yellow speeder! The driver, as if he could sense her looking at them waved at her. Ripping out a string of curses she promptly pushed her vehicle to its limits hoping to gain distance from the trailing speeder and use it to lose herself in the traffic flows. They should be following the droid still! How had they picked her up? More curses flew as the following speeder not only didn't fall behind but actually closed the distance! Left with no other choices to get away, Zam started taking chances. Time after time she tried to ram the yellow speeder into other traffic or the buildings they careened around. The pilot of the other speeder seemed to have a sixth sense about her attempts though and managed to not only avoid her and the buildings but also managed, somehow, to prevent her from causing any other crashes that would snarl up traffic behind them. She snarled in frustration as her escape attempts led her farther and farther away from the heavy population district and into the lesser populated factory zones. Now with fewer dangers to surrounding traffic the other pilot started trying to force her to land. The yellow speeder might have been faster and slightly more maneuverable than hers but not enough to accomplish this. Flying close to an enormous power coupler she shot it with her blaster as she passed, causing the energy flows in it to arc wildly. She watched with satisfaction as one of the energy arcs caught the speeder and played over it until it flew out of range. The speeder wasn't put out of commission but it must have taken some damage. Zam noticed that the distance between them was very slowly increasing. The energy had an effect on the speeder after all! She smiled as she felt her eventual escape to be assured.

"So are we done playing yet?" Qui-Gon, who had been sitting relaxed in the passenger seat throughout the chase, asked looking over at Anakin.

"What do you mean Master?" Anakin replied trying vainly to get more speed out of their damaged speeder.

"Since you're dragging this out so long I thought you were having fun and trying to make it last as long as possible."

"I am trying to end it Master. First I had to protect the other traffic and now I can't quiet force her down without ramming her. This speeder wasn't built to take damage well. If I try ramming her she will win that argument and now we're losing speed!" Anakin said clearly getting frustrated.

"Why haven't you disabled her speeder and made her land that way?"

"How am I supposed to do that Master? This speeder doesn't carry weapons!"

"It does now." Qui-Gon said holding his Lightsaber up to inspect it.

"Master if I could have gotten close enough to her to hit her safely with a Lightsaber I could have forced her to land. It's just too risky to try.

"After your piloting displays today I would have wagered my own money that you didn't know the meaning of too risky. But I wasn't thinking of trying to get close enough to swing at that speeder with a saber."

"Then what use is it Master?" asked a bewildered Anakin.

"I've told you before Anakin to act from calmness and to always strive to work smarter not harder. Now watch." Qui-Gon let go of his saber as he levitated it up and out of their vehicle. On flows of the Force the saber flashed out and easily caught up with the fleeing speeder. It hovered under its engine compartment and the emerald blade flashed on and off. There was a sharp retort from the speeder and it quickly started losing altitude, smoke billowing out from it. Qui-Gon calmly reached out and caught his returning saber and looked over at Anakin again.

"Sorry Master. I let myself get carried away." Anakin apologized as he followed their target down.

"I hear it happens quiet often to the young. Don't beat yourself up over it but do try and learn the lesson. The Force has many more uses than piloting assistance."

"Yes Master." Anakin said as he landed behind the disabled speeder. "Look the pilot's running into that tavern!"

"Yes but I sense an ambush, not more flight. Be careful when we go in, this is not a nice neighborhood. You circulate and look for them. I'm going to see what the bartender can tell me." The two men entered the bar moving slowly and deliberately. Anakin circled left and moved among the patrons. Being among the mass of beings so suddenly made it impossible to keep track of his target. He could only continue to scan the rooms and hope the targets actions gave it away. Qui-Gon meanwhile had made it to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender was of no help outside of delivering the booze and he ignored any further attempts to question him. Qui-Gon gathered his focus to influence his mind when the rather seedy looking man seated on the stool next to him leaned close.

"Hey! You wanna buy some Deathsticks?" Qui-Gon, his attention diverted from the bartender, looked at the man next to him. Qui-Gon hated deathsticks and the beings who dealt in them. He sighed and brought his focus on the dealer and made a subtle motion with his hand.

"You don't want to sell me deathsticks."

"I don't want to sell you deathsticks." the dealer parroted Qui-Gon with a glazed look in his eyes.

"In fact you don't want to sell them to anyone anymore."

"I don't want to sell them to anyone anymore."

"You suddenly realize your life's calling is to help clean clogged sewer lines." Qui-Gon said. The dealer suddenly straightened as if inspiration had just hit him in the face!

"You know what? I've always wanted to help keep the sewers running free and clear! Thanks for listenin Mr. but I gotta go!" Qui-Gon wondered if he should have taken a profession as a career counselor. He figured he had just made a perfect match. He was about to refocus on the bartender when he felt the flash of menacing intent directly behind himself. In a blur of motion he pivoted out of the way of the incoming blaster bolt, which burned into the bar, and swung his Lightsaber out and severed Zam's hand and wrist before she could fire a second shot. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor as Qui-Gon deactivated his blade and stood over her.

"Jedi business! Nothing to be concerned about. Go back to your drinks." Anakin announced as he joined his master. The two men picked Zam up and helped her walk out a back door where they let her sink down again in the filthy alley. Qui-Gon knelt next to her.

"Do you know who you've been tasked to kill?" he asked her.

"Yeah some trouble making Senator, way it was told to me." she answered.

"Tell us who hired you!" Anakin, growing impatient, demanded. When no answer was forthcoming he got in her face and battered at her mind with his as he again demanded to know who had hired her. His technique was not as subtle or delicate as Qui-Gon was capable of, but his sheer brute force was enough to overpower Zam's resistance.

"We…were sent…by…" she never got to finish though. A silver dart threaded its way in between the two Jedi and buried itself in Zam's throat. She stiffened and plucked the dart from her neck with her remaining hand but dropped it as her body started to convulse. She tried to speak but the words came out garbled as she lost control of her shape shifting abilities and her body reverted back to its reptilian like form. Her last breath gurgled out in a sigh as she lapsed into unconsciousness and shortly thereafter death. The two Jedi looked in the direction the dart had come from and saw a humanoid figure in blue and silver armor straighten and fly away using a jet pack. Qui-Gon bent down and picked up the dart and stared at its unique design.

"Well we didn't come away totally empty handed. Maybe this will help us track down our armored friend."

"Senator Amidala it's simply too dangerous for you here. You must return to Naboo where you will be safer!" the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic all but begged.

"I will not run home and hide in a hole while the Republic is rushing toward disaster! I can accept that my presence would be dangerous to the Senate right now and I will not endanger them. Since your Republic agents can neither prevent these attacks nor track down whoever is behind them I am forced to continue the investigation personally!" Senator Amidala replied forcefully. She hadn't been happy to be summoned to the Chancellor's office after the latest attempt on her life had been reported. Her mood had gone down from there when the Chancellor had immediately started pressing her to run home and hide!

"Senator I am sorry but that would be far too dangerous for you. I simply can't allow it." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine realized almost instantly that he had said the wrong thing.

"Can't allow? Chancellor you can't prevent it. This is a free Republic and I have committed no crimes! I am free to go where I will when I will!" Padme said fiercely her anger rising. Knowing he was beaten on this point the Chancellor seemed to deflate.

"You're right my Dear. Please if you insist on leading this investigation personally then I beseech you, keep the Jedi with you." he asked trying to salvage something.

"I had no intention of not doing so. It makes far more sense to keep such able guardians near, as long as I'm in danger."

"Very well, please try and be careful. Avoid unnecessary risks."

"Of course I will. Good day Chancellor." Padme said as she turned to leave his offices. While she certainly planned on taking no unnecessary risks she also knew that what she considered unnecessary didn't always match others opinions on the matter.

The Jedi research and forensics center was more sterile than any other facility Padme had ever been in. The lighting was harshly bright and pure white, with none of the emotional warmth natural solar lighting could produce. The walls and floors were bland in severe whites and greys and unadorned. Every surface was ruthlessly cleaned. Not a speck of dirt was allowed anywhere. Padme was surprised there wasn't a housekeeping droid trailing them sweeping where they had dared to walk on the floor. It also seemed lifeless as no living beings worked in the center. Only droids everywhere she looked. Padme shivered and stepped closer to the Jedi as they walked the hallway towards the analysis section.

"What assistance do you require?" asked a droid behind a glass enclosure. It was painfully obvious the droid had never had even a rudimentary personality program installed. Qui-Gon passed the dart through a small air lock into the sealed analysis chamber.

"I need an analysis and probable origin for this dart." he ordered. The droid took the dart and placed it on a conveyor belt headed further back into the complex.

"You will be notified when analysis is complete." the droid told them motioning toward a nearby waiting area.

Padme thought her people had probably been more comfortable when detained by the Trade Federation ten years ago than she was now in this waiting alcove. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long.

"A metal projectile with a reservoir that contained a nerve agent type poison capable of very quickly killing most humanoid type species. This configuration is not on file nor are there any recognizable words or images on it. It is deemed to be a custom creation and therefore untraceable." Its report completed the droid started to turn away.

"Where is the item?" Qui-Gon asked it before it could leave.

"Item had been slated for destruction as it has no further use."

"Cancel that! I require the item to further my investigation. Retrieve it before it is destroyed and return it to me here. Now!"

"Request is illogical. Item cannot be traced and is therefore of no use to an investigation."

"Logical or not you have been given a command. Obey it immediately!" Qui-Gon seemed on the verge of losing his Jedi calm with the obstinate droid. The droid finally complied with the command and the dart was returned. Qui-Gon picked up the dart and turned to leave without another word to the droid.

"So where do we go next since our only lead is a dead end?" Padme asked as they exited the facility.

"It's only a dead-end for the Jedi research and forensics center, which in my mind is incapable of making any new discoveries. If something isn't already in its database it has no relevance and should be ignored or as you saw destroyed."

"Then why did we start there?" she asked curiously.

"Because the database is large enough to somewhat justify its attitude. A majority of the time it will hold the data you're looking for."

"I see. So where are we headed now then?"

"We shall go see an old friend of mine."

"Dexter?" Anakin asked eagerly. "Excellent! I was getting hungry!"

"Yes Dexter, and since when are you not hungry?"

"Dexter?" Padme asked clearly looking for more information.

"Dexter Jettster. He owns and operates a small café called Dex's Diner not too far from here in Coco Town." Anakin filled her in.

"We're going to try and track a weapon, used by the person who killed my would be killer, by speaking with a café owner in Coco Town?" Padme asked in derisive astonishment.

"Keep an open mind. You might be surprised." Qui-Gon answered her before Anakin could fire a retort back at her.

Dex's diner, Padme observed when they arrived there, was never going to be a high class restaurant. In a lower middle class neighborhood it was an older looking building that had obviously seen many years of use. Inside it was clean and well cared for but very far from the type of place she, as a Senator, was used to frequenting. They waited just inside the door until a wait staff droid on a single wheeled base rolled up to them.

"What can I do for ya?" it asked them.

"I'd like to speak with Dexter please." Qui-Gon said to it. The droid did a double take and, somehow, managed to look at them very suspiciously.

"What do ya want with him?" it asked, suspicion all but dripping from her synthesized voice.

"Nothing serious. Let him know an old friend is here would you?"

"Sure. Hang on." the droid said and rolled away toward the service window to the kitchen.

"Someone here to see ya hon!" the droid called back loudly. "Looks like a coupla Jedi to me." it said in a lower but still audible voice.

"Tell em I'll be out in a few minutes." a voice called out from the steam billowing out from the kitchen. The droid rolled back and showed them to a booth in an empty section of the café. Dropping menus on the table, it asked them if they wanted something to drink and rolled away to check on the patrons on the other side of the room. Anakin dropped into one of the seats and looked up at Padme clearly inviting her to sit next to him. Padme didn't appear to have noticed the invitation however, as she took the seat opposite him and slid in. As Qui-Gon sat down next to her she looked up at him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said. "How in the galaxy can a short order cook in a neighborhood café be of any help in tracking down a poison dart that the Jedi research facility can't?" she asked, clearly out of patience with a course of action she had no faith in.

"A short order cook in a neighborhood café might be able to help us track this dart because twenty-five years ago, before you were born I believe, he ended a seventy-five year mercenary career. Tell me Senator have you ever heard of the Shadow Fist Cartel?"

"Of course I have. That criminal organization almost stole political power over the whole Republic! No one could stop them although many tried. In fact if a group of their victims hadn't banded together and hired an unknown mercenary band to get revenge for them we would probably be living in the Shadow Fist Empire right now." Padme paused a moment as a thought struck her. "Wait a minute! Do you mean to tell me he's…?" she asked in amazement.

"Indeed. Dexter was the leader of that band of mercenaries. Over his life he has seen and incredible amount of this galaxy. Chances are good that even if he doesn't know anything about this dart, he might know someone who does. I would have assumed that as a person who has made a living at politics that you would know not to make judgments based only on appearances." Qui-Gon gently rebuked her. As Padme sat in silence absorbing this information Dexter made his appearance. A member of the Besalisk race he possessed four arms and stood about two meters tall and was large and thickly built. Age and too much sampling of the cooking had resulted in quite a bit of fat around the middle but his arms still showed signs of being heavily muscled. Qui-Gon stood up to greet Dexter as he approached.

"Qui-Gon! It's been too long!" Dexter said as he grasped Qui-Gon's hand in his despite the fact that his was easily three times the size. "How ya been doin?"

"I've been good Dexter. How is the café doing?"

"Peaceful and quiet. Just the way I like it these days. How're you doin Annie?"

"I'm hungry again Dex. Think you can help me out?" Anakin quipped. Dexter laughed and threw a hand sign to the droid.

"Well that is why I opened up a café. I think we can find something you might find palatable." Dexter then grew serious and looked back to Qui-Gon. "So I see you drew protection duty on the Senator from Naboo here." he finished looking at Padme.

"How did you know that I…" Padme broke off in shock.

"Well I may be a short order cook now but I haven't stopped payin attention to the galaxy around me." he said softly. Shame flushed Padme's cheeks at this second rebuke. "Rumors have been floatin around for a bit now about a price on your head. Haven't heard by whom though." Dexter turned to Qui-Gon. "I did hear about two Jedi in a speeder chase that ended up in a nasty bar fight. That you two?"

"Yes that was us. And it's the reason we're here today." Qui-Gon pulled the dart out of his robes and put it on the table. "The assassin we caught and were questioning was killed by this. Do you know anything about it?" Dexter picked up the dart and examined it closely.

"Wow! I haven't seen one of these since my prospectin days. What you have here is a Kamino Kyber dart."

"A Kamino Kyber dart? I don't think I've ever heard of one before."

"No surprise there. It's these marks on the edge that tip it off. Your droids only look for recognizable symbols and these marks would mean nothing to them. This is Kaminoan all right but you almost never see them. Those Kaminoans are real secretive, keep to themselves for the most part. Cloners they are and supposed to be darn good ones too."

"Are they part of the Republic?"

"No, they're outside of the Republic in a system about twelve parsecs out of the Rishi Maze."

"Are they friendly?"

"Well that all depends…"

"Depends on what Dexter?"

"On how polite you are…on how deep your pockets are. Heh heh."

Back in her quarters Padme contacted the current Queen of Naboo and informed her of their plans to follow their slim lead to Kamino.

"I am not in favor of this, it seems risky to me. But, with two Jedi Knights with you, you should be safe enough." the Queen said.

"Oh Anakin isn't a Knight he's just a Padawan learner. But I shall be safe enough." Padme quickly corrected the Queen. Anakin had just opened his mouth to protest this disparagement of his abilities when Qui-Gon used the Force to shut it again with an audible click of teeth. Anakin glared at Qui-Gon who merely looked calmly at him until Anakin ruefully nodded his head and relaxed. Padme finished her report to her Queen and joined the Jedi.

"I'm ready." she said.

"We will need to stop at the temple to make our own report and file our travel plans with the Order. Then we stop by the library to track down Kamino and leave." Qui-Gon laid out their next steps.

"My new ship hasn't reached me yet can we utilize Jedi transport or will I need to arrange some for us?" Padme asked.

"We have access to a ship that is faster, safer, and more able to fight back than the Senatorial models you have access to. It may not be as well stocked on the amenities but it should suffice."

"Do you have room on board for my R2 unit?" she asked.

"You keep a personal R2 unit?" Anakin asked surprised.

"R2-D2", Padme answered then continued, "he saved me and your master when we escaped from Naboo during the Trade Federation's invasion. If he hadn't done an exterior repair of our shields and hyperdrive, while under fire, we never would have made it. I've kept him as a personal unit ever since. He's been upgraded far beyond a simple repair droid now. He's been given full astronavigation charts and a full suite of computer slicing software. He might come in handy." Padme explained obviously fond of the droid.

"Then this is the same R2 unit that helped me finish my pod racer in time for the Boonta Eve Classic?" Anakin asked her.

"Yes, that's him." Padme said cheerfully.

"We will have plenty of room for it." Qui-Gon said. "Now let's be on our way."

In short order the trio had made their way to the temple and had spoken with the dispatch officer responsible for keeping track of the location of the Order's thousands of Jedi. Only by knowing where they were and where they were planning on going could the Order have any chance of helping if a Jedi went missing. The dispatch officer, one Dormas Lane, was obviously no fan of Qui-Gon's. Apparently Qui-Gon's penchant for taking sudden unplanned side trips to help beings outside of his official missions had played havoc with his neat orderly lists once too often. Padme actually sympathized with Dormas to an extent. She often found herself rather exasperated with the enigmatic Jedi Master herself. Once they were done there they headed to the Jedi library to access the archives to find Kamino. That was where they hit a snag. There was no listing in the Jedi archives for Kamino. The two Jedi tried six different avenues of data retrieval to get the knowledge they needed and came up empty every time. Padme watched their continuing efforts with growing frustration.

"I would have thought Jedi were better than this!" she finally burst out.

"What do you mean M'Lady?" Anakin asked her looking and sounding puzzled.

"Men!" Padme said in disgust. "Why do you refuse to ask for directions? We clearly can't find the information ourselves, asking for help will save us time."

"Oh." said Anakin, "Because it won't help." he said as if it were an obvious fact.

"Of course it will!" Padme insisted, "and if you won't call for help then I will." The two Jedi looked at each other and Anakin looked back to Padme while Qui-Gon went back to his data search.

"As you wish M'Lady." Anakin said neutrally and turned back to the screen where Qui-Gon was working. With a sub vocal snarl of frustration at the obstinate stubbornness of Men, Padme moved to an empty terminal and pressed a call button to summon the librarian for assistance. Moments later the Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu appeared.

"Yes Dear. How can I help you?" she asked warmly.

"We are trying to track down a planetary system called Kamino located somewhere near the Rishi Maze. Can you help?" Padme asked.

"Let's see what the records say." Jocasta sat at the terminal and punched in a query for Kamino. When the search came up she tsked and stood up. "I'm sorry but there doesn't appear to be a Kamino system at all."

"Our source was very sure of his information. Can we check again?" she asked. Jocasta's expression grew stiff and brittle.

"There is no listing for it in the records. If something isn't in the records it doesn't exist! Your source was obviously wrong. Good Day!" Jocasta said and walked away before Padme could say another word. Stunned Padme stared in the direction Jocasta had disappeared in for long moments. Finally she gathered herself and moved back to the terminal where the two Jedi were deep in concentration. Not so deep, however, to keep Anakin from committing a cardinal sin.

"I told you it wouldn't help." he said as she neared. He was only saved from a savage retort by Qui-Gon's statement of victory.

"We've got it!" Padme moved in to look over his shoulder and peered at the point in the star maps he pointed to, but saw nothing there.

"What do you mean? There's nothing there!" Padme said.

"The star itself isn't visible no. But the affect it has on the surrounding stellar bodies can be seen. An analysis of the astral movements of the surrounding systems can only be correct if there is a system right here that we cannot see. If we go there we will find our missing planet." Qui-Gon said and then winced as Anakin compounded his earlier error.

"See I told you we could find it without asking for directions!" he said brightly. For a Jedi who could sense danger before it could harm him Anakin was either totally blind when it came to Padme or very apt at pushing her buttons. Either way Qui-Gon didn't need the Force to sense troubled times ahead for his Padawan.

"It will be a long journey to Kamino." Qui-Gon broke in again before Padme's temper could flare. "Let's report our findings to Master Yoda so that we may get started on it."

The trio tracked Master Yoda down just as he was finishing an elementary Lightsaber class with a group of younglings. Sending the younglings on their way the diminutive Jedi Master focused on the group before him.

"Ah Senator Amidala. How fares your investigation?"

"It is continuing Master Yoda. And it appears to be widening."

"Widening say you? More about this tell me." Yoda said. Padme proceeded to relate the information about the latest attempt on her life, the capture of her would be assassin, the death of the same assassin, and their attempts to find information on the dart's origin and the location of that origin. "A trying ordeal for you, but widening the investigation this is how?" Yoda asked after listening to Padme's oration.

"It widens Master" Qui-Gon answered him, "because all trace of Kamino has been wiped from our systems."

"Removed say you? Disturbing this is. Access to those records only a Jedi Master has. Meditate on this I must. Traveling to Kamino you plan on?"

"Yes we are. We will be leaving as soon as we have prepared the ship for the extended trip. I assume you will want to be notified if we uncover anything interesting?"

"Correct your assumption is."

Qui-Gon's premonition of trouble ahead for his Padawan proved accurate in short order. The Shadow Wraith was not a large ship. While it was more than capable of transporting them with no major discomfort, quarters aboard it could only be called close, possibly even cramped. For a Jedi Master and his Padawan the conditions were no problem. For Anakin and Padme, whose mere presence seemed to abrade each other's nerves under the best of circumstances, the conditions soon became absolute misery! The cabins aboard were very small. Designed only as sleeping quarters they quickly induced feelings of claustrophobia on any one who spent much time in them doing anything but sleeping. The galley wasn't much more spacious. It was designed for the quick preparation of nutritious meals. Nothing about it encouraged lingering over meals or extended conversations. There was a small room with two holonet terminals and a holographic gaming table that could be configured for multiple types of games. However the two young people never seemed able to relax there. The one section of the ship that was spacious and well equipped was the Training/Exercise room. Equipped to accommodate a Jedi Master's training regimen for his Padawan, it had a full range of exercise equipment around the outer edge and a large circular mat in the center suitable for sparring purposes. It was to this area the two young people found themselves gravitating. They would both make visits several times during the day or night trying to burn off the excess amounts of physical energy conditions aboard ship seemed to generate. It was not this room that started the sparks though. The culprit that started it all was the lone refresher. Consisting of only; a sonic shower, a toilet suitable for multiple genders and multiple species, and a sink for daily ablutions it hardly seemed like a prime spot for trouble. Which was just further proof that appearances could be deceiving.

They had loaded their personal belongings and stored supplies for the trip quickly and were soon ready to depart. Upon entering the cockpit R2-D2 had locked himself into the astromech's station and happily began a conversation with the ships navi computer. Anakin had taken the pilots chair while Qui-Gon slipped into the co-pilots chair and they started smoothly going through the preflight checklist. Padme seated behind them found herself at a multi-use console capable of operating any system on the ship. With nothing else to do she started running the preflight checks on the weapon and navigation systems it controlled even though she was sure those systems could be checked from the other stations as well. She was surprised at how well armed the ship was. When all the check lists were completed and all systems were green, Anakin took the ship up and headed out of the planet's atmosphere. Having prepared herself for a rough ungainly bit of piloting by the young Padawan, Padme was surprised by the smoothness and casual competence of his flying. She had been flown by veteran pilots who hadn't shown near the skill Anakin was showing. Why, she wondered, did that irritate her? After the short flight to leave the planet's gravity well the ship slid smoothly into hyperspace.

"Well if you gentlemen will pardon me I need to acquaint myself with the fresher." Padme said as she unstrapped her restraints and started to move aft. She paused in surprise when she saw Anakin get up as well until he spoke to Qui-Gon.

"I'm going to go and check on the storage bays and make sure nothing shifted on us." Realizing his standing had nothing to do with her Padme moved quickly down the passageway suddenly desperate to make it to the facilities in time. On his way to storage Anakin passed by the door of the fresher just in time to hear an indignant squawk of female fury from inside. Too embarrassed to want to know what was wrong Anakin hurried on to the storage compartment. He was still there checking on the loads when Padme descended on him full of righteous indignation!

"Padawan Skywalker! I demand that for as long as I am a passenger on this ship the toilet seat shall be lowered when you are done with the facilities!"

"I beg your pardon M'Lady. What?" Anakin asked pretending ignorance.

"There is nothing funny about it! Why on earth do men have to be such pigs about it?"

"But M'Lady why didn't you put the seat down before you sat down?" Anakin asked a flush rising on his face.

"I didn't have time to check it! My need was urgent!"

"Senator if the fraction of a second it takes to flip the seat down is too long you wouldn't have made it anyway."

"Look Padawan you can't grasp the ways a woman's body differs from a man's. You will simply have to accept that for women that bit of time is vital. I insist that you put the seat down when you're done!"

"Hmmm, you might be right. There are times when I cut it close as well. I might not have time to raise the seat so I shall lower it for you and you can raise it for me." he offered brightly as if stunned by his brilliant act of compromise.

"That's ridiculous!" Padme snapped apparently unaware of his brilliance.

"Is it? I thought it was rather fair."

"Look as the only woman aboard this ship there is no reason you can't show me this small bit of courtesy."

"Ah I see. M'Lady is demanding a courtesy she has no intention of showing in return."

"Aaaahhhhh!" Padme screamed in frustration! "Why do you insist on being so stubborn about such a simple matter?"

"I'm sorry M'Lady. You're right I'm being difficult. I tell you what in the interest of cooperation and compromise why don't we do this. When everyone is done they will make sure both the seat and the lid are down on it."

"Well." Padme took a moment to think this through. "Very well just make sure you obey the rules from here on out!"

"Of course M'Lady. So in a nod to the courtesy you obviously require I will let your lies pass without comment."

"What in the galaxy are you talking about Padawan?" Padme demanded obviously insulted deeply by the accusation.

"Your premise for there being a problem was the length of time it took to flip the seat down. You said it took too long however you agreed to have the lid lowered afterwards by everyone. As it takes longer to reach down and lift the lid than it does to flip the seat down I have to assume the original premise was a fabrication made up in an attempt to assert authority. I could make an issue of that but I don't want to seem discourteous." Anakin said in a calm and dispassionate voice. Padme, with her mouth hanging open, stared at him in stunned disbelief and with a scream of rage stalked off toward her cabin. Grinning at what he perceived to be a victory Anakin proceeded to continue checking the stored cargo.

Anakin paid for his victory the next morning when Padme slipped into the fresher just ahead of him and then made him wait for about an hour before she exited again. Even with Jedi discipline and control he almost lost the fight with his overfull bladder. To top it off Padme had deliberately not put the lid down when she left.

An uneasy truce seemed to be in effect for a couple of days until Padme entered the training room to find Anakin training with a practice saber. Padme knew the training sabers were designed to look, feel, and handle just like the real Lightsabers but their blades would not cut through anything. However they would deliver a nasty jolt to a sparring partner. Idly she wandered over to the rack holding more of the training sabers and picked one up to examine it more closely.

"Please be careful with that M'Lady." Anakin called out. "The training sabers aren't deadly but they can be painful." If he had been deliberately insulting Padme could have taken it in stride. His honest words of caution, however, infuriated her!

"As a Queen and a Senator I have received rigorous training with all sorts of weapons. I am more than competent with blades of all types." Padme said her disdain for his words of caution plainly evident.

"I'm sure you are M'Lady. But a saber doesn't wield quiet the same way as a regular blade. I've seen expert swordsmen lose limbs when they attempt to use a real saber as if it was a regular blade." Anakin said calmly. Padme snarled at this and ignited her training saber and made a few careful swipes with it. She immediately noticed what he was talking about and the fact that she would have received a nasty jolt without his warning increased her fury rather than cooling it. Carefully keeping a two handed grip on it she stepped out on the mat to face him.

"Pretty poor experts you've seen then! I'm better than that! In fact I bet I could teach you a thing or two!" Padme stepped into a guard position obviously daring him to accept her challenge.

"M'Lady please! I'm sure you are very competent but without extensive Lightsaber training you couldn't best me with one even if I didn't have the Force as an ally."

"I'll take that challenge! You shut down your Force awareness and we'll see how well you fare!"

"There is no need for this M'Lady."

"So Jedi can feel fear!" Padme scorned him. She had no idea where this rage had come from but she was totally caught up in it. "What's the matter little boy? Afraid the big bad Senator will knock you on your butt?" Anakin's own fury rose at this, but his was cold and icy. He shut down his force awareness and raised his weapon.

"As you wish M'Lady. I have shut down my Force awareness but I warn you I will not hold back."

"You'd better not! It's the only way you'll have a chance." She leapt to the attack before she had finished speaking. She had hoped to catch the now Force blind Padawan by surprise, but even without his Force awareness Anakin was still an excellently trained and focused fighter. He avoided, deflected, or flat out blocked every attack she launched. She was good he thought, with time and training she might become one of the best non Force sensitive opponents he had ever sparred with. Now however she wasn't good enough to even come close with the unfamiliar weapon. He took revenge for the Little Boy comment moments later when he avoided a heavy swing that spun her around and took the opportunity to lay his training saber squarely on her backside. She screeched and jerked as the training saber's blade gave her a nasty jolt! "How dare you! You will pay for that!" Padme promised as she redoubled her efforts. She still failed as time and time again Anakin defeated her efforts and delivered stinging jolts to her rear. Soon she was barely able to move from the effects of multiple hits from the training saber to that one area. Despite the pain she was in though, she refused to quit trying even when she had trouble just standing. Finally impatient with her stubborn refusal to acknowledge his skill Anakin knocked her training saber out of her hands with a heavy blow.

"Enough M'Lady!" he said sharply. "I'm done here!" and he walked out. Padme stood there for a long time furious, humiliated and in quiet a lot of pain. Eventually she hobbled over to the training saber lying on the floor and picked it up. She made her way over to replace it in its charger and left the room. She wore very loose flowing robes to dinner that night to hide the ice pack she had strapped on to allow her to sit through dinner.

The next day the tables were turned when Anakin came across her in the game room. Before he could turn and leave she engaged him in a series of rapid fire philosophical, political, and even religious debates. On this field of battle she outmatched him as badly as he had her in swordsmanship. Also like her the day before Anakin refused to surrender even when he was no longer able to give valid reasons for his chosen views. Padme capped her revenge by finally exclaiming in disgust that she had had more intelligent discussions with an eight year old and stalked grandly from the room. Her exit marred by the residual stiffness she still suffered. As Anakin was left standing mute and miserable Padme fled to her room and threw herself down on her bunk. Why had her righteous retaliation left her feeling more miserable than ever? Why did she even now want to go back and tell Anakin that it was only experience and factual knowledge that he needed to hold his own in the debate arena? The fact was even on topics well outside his knowledge base, that she had researched the night before, he had given a better accounting of himself than a majority of the Senators she had dealt with would have done. Why did that stricken look in his eyes keep replaying in her mind?

Anakin avoided her the next day by simply staying in his cabin. Padme who had planned on apologizing for her earlier behavior was soon fuming at his behavior. She refused to bang on the door to his room and beg for an audience! If the stubborn dolt wanted her apology he would have to come to her to get it! But he didn't, that day and the next he avoided her. It was only by chance that she ran into him the next night. She had gotten up during the night to use the fresher. The damn seat had been left up again! She was on her way back to her room when she noticed lights on in the training room. She walked quietly to the door and looked inside. She forgot to breathe when she saw Anakin there. He was in the center of the room facing away from her and was doing a slow motion martial arts kata. What stopped her breath was the fact that he was only dressed in a pair of flowing white pants. Somehow up until this moment she had still been thinking of him as little eight year old Annie. The tall lean figure before her, with his well-toned muscles flexing and shifting as he performed the kata, completely shattered that image for her forever more. As she stared at the young man moving with grace and precision a flush started on her cheeks and soon covered her entire face and down her neck. She had just started to wonder if the areas covered by the flowing pants were as well muscled when Anakin became aware of her.

"Anakin I…" she broke off as she had no idea what she had meant to tell him.

"I'm sorry Senator I didn't realize you were waiting to use the room. I'll leave you to it." Anakin said as he picked up a towel and left the room.

He had walked away from her! This wouldn't do! This wouldn't do at all! He simply couldn't be allowed to walk away like that. She saw him now for the man he was, did he not see her as a woman? Well she could rectify that! She never paused to wonder why it was suddenly so important to her.

When he again avoided her the next day she figured he would once again utilize the training room well after she would normally retire. She could work with that. That night she put on the smallest, thinnest workout gear she had with her and went to the training room. She entered the dry sauna there and adjusted the temperature so that she could keep a mild sweat on her skin without overheating and waited. When R2-D2 sent her a muted signal that Anakin was leaving his room she left the sauna and started a virtual reality aerobic workout. She knew very well that her stint in the sauna had made her thin outfit cling to her not to mention practically transparent. The VR goggles enabled her to remain 'unaware' of his presence. The aerobic routine kept her body moving in ways that were supposed to keep men entranced. She knew this from speaking with other women only though. Her political career had left her with little to no time for personal relationships and therefore no firsthand experience at this. In fact she wasn't entirely sure why she was doing so now. However, thoughts of Anakin's reactions pushed such thoughts out of her mind and started another flush spreading over her skin. Trying to distract herself she stepped up her pace.

Anakin was in turmoil and the name of his turmoil was Senator Padme Amidala. She was something his Jedi training hadn't even come close to preparing him for. She was an incredibly strong person as any successful leader had to be in troubled times. But the courage, pride, and tenacity that helped her become a successful leader on a personal level made her, in his opinion, reckless, overbearing, and stubborn! When he was being honest with himself he admitted that he had been severely infatuated with her since he had met her ten years ago. He had eagerly looked forward to being in her presence again. He truly wanted to protect her by finding whoever was behind the attempts on her life. Now that he was with her on the mission to find and stop the person who wanted her dead he was beginning to understand the old saying about being careful what you wished for. He had never run up against the abrasive side of her personality before and had only seen bits of it while they had been on planet. Since they had come aboard ship that was the only side of her he had seen. It amazed him how quickly and easily she could get under his Jedi calm. She was high handed, arrogant, rude, and downright offensive toward him. But, his training in the Jedi Order should have prepared him for such things. And it had, he thought, he had dealt with plenty of rude, arrogant, offensive people in his travels with his Master and had never lost his calm when doing so. She somehow slipped under that calm and ripped it to shreds! When he was around her he found himself acting and reacting like he never did elsewhere. He knew he was nowhere near a model Jedi but around her it was like he had never spent so much as a day in the temple. After his encounters with her so far he had decided to avoid her as much as possible in the close confines aboard ship. He was finding that it didn't help much. Despite the severe bruising she had dealt to his ego and self-esteem he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't even seek calm through meditation in the Force anymore. Every time he tried her face planted itself firmly in his mind's eye! Her almost delicate oval face, the graceful column of her neck, and her eyes! Those eyes would not let him go.

Such were Anakin's thoughts as he walked to the training room to lose himself in some mindless physical exertion. When he looked through the door into the room he learned the true meaning of turmoil! There was Padme oblivious to her surroundings engaged in a very energetic VR workout and dressed like he had never seen her dressed before. The sweat from her workout had turned her very thin sports top and shorts nearly transparent and hid none of her curves. His notice of those curves had his mouth going dry and a large lump forming in his throat. The movement of her body as she moved through her workout caused his breathing to quicken until he was almost panting. His attention was caught by a bead of sweat flowing along her collar bone and the sight of it slipping down farther into the cleavage revealed by the deep V neck of her top had sweat of his own breaking out on his brow! Anakin was practically brain dead and completely unaware of anything but the vision in front of him when that sublime moment came crashing to a halt. Padme happened to be facing him when her routine came to a halt and she removed the VR goggles. One look at him standing there, starring at her, caused her to look down and notice the state of her attire. With a mortified gasp she leapt to cover herself with a towel and ran from the room! Anakin thought he heard sobs coming from her as she ran past him. His inner turmoil greater than ever, Anakin wandered in a daze back to his room. He couldn't fathom just how he had done wrong now and what he could possibly do to rectify it.

Padme felt alive and bursting with energy! She had never done anything like that before in her life and to be honest wasn't sure why she had done so now. You would think she was trying to attract Anakin into a relationship if that wasn't flatly impossible! He was a Jedi and that Order had strict rules about personal relationships. She certainly wasn't angling for that! She had just needed him to see her as more than just an untouchable political figure. The fake sobs as she ran past him had just been his punishment for standing there ogling her in the first place. She headed to the fresher and took a quick sonic shower to clean the sweat off and headed to her room to sleep, or try to that is. Padme found sleep almost impossible. Thoughts of her exhibitionism raced through her mind. She tried to calm herself and relax only to have the image of her first look at Anakin's face, as she took the VR goggles off, flash before her inner eye and set her pulse racing all over again. Finally after hours of twisting and turning she managed to drift off and as soon as she did her subconscious took the ideas racing through her mind and really went to town with them! A half hour later Padme started out of a very erotic dream of her and Anakin in a sun drenched meadow on Naboo. If only the dream had lasted just a little longer! As it was she dearly wished this ship had water showers on it. She really could use a cold shower right about now.

Anakin threw himself on his bunk. He was more confused than ever! He had retreated to his room earlier intending to meditate and let the Force flow through him. He found this easier said than done however. Every time he tried to clear his mind an image of Padme would appear there to ruin his focus. Her legs, her toned stomach, the way her clothing damp with sweat had hidden nothing! Each time he banished one image and tried to empty his mind another one would spring to life. Anakin finally calmed himself enough to slip into a light meditative trance. Finally in the calm center he needed he opened himself to the Force and let its light flood his being. Then as he sank deeper into the force wanting to see whatever it might show him, Padme's face sprang clear in his mind's eye. It hit him like a blow and her eyes, those eyes! pierced him to his core. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he wasn't even aware of breathing. All he could do was stare back at the Force vision of Padme Amidala that had him locked in place with those rich brown eyes. An eternity later the Force vision let him go and he stared blankly at the ceiling and tried to figure out why the Force seemed to be telling him to break the long established rules of the Jedi Order. Not to mention that even if he was willing to break those rules how he could do so when, in this case, it was totally impossible! Padme had made her displeasure with him perfectly clear before tonight and Anakin knew she had to despise him now! He only seemed to hurt her every time they were near each other aboard this ship. A glimmer of an idea came to him and gathering his resolve he got up to go to Padme's room.

Padme cursed softly at the quiet knock on the door to her room. Every time she had managed to fall asleep she had been jarred awake by very sensual dreams of Anakin. Her resulting sleepless night had left her groggy and very out of sorts as she got up to answer the door. As the door hissed open it revealed the object of her nighttime fantasies! She would have been perfectly happy to simply look at him for hours. She would have been even happier to drag him into her room and make some of her dreams a reality. But, after the sleepless night that was his fault there was no way she would let him know any of that! She scowled at the anxious looking man in her doorway.

"What do you want Padawan?" Padme asked him in a very sour tone. The sharpness in her voice and the open derision she laced into the word Padawan visibly shook Anakin. Good! thought Padme. Fair's fair after all. Then to her astonishment his distress vanished. A very Jedi like calm seemed to wrap around him and he straightened.

"Senator Amidala I am here to apologize for the offenses I have caused you since we came aboard. My presence seems to be making a bad time for you far worse than it has to be. I am sorry. I shall retire to my room and use the Force to enter a type of suspended animation until we reach our destination. I will awaken then when my presence will be a help instead of a trial for you. Good Day M'Lady." Anakin finished his speech and started to turn to go. Padme was panicking! He was supposed to see her as more than a Senator now! Not only was he treating her more like a dignitary than ever he was going to remove himself from her presence! He was leaving her! The gaping hole this opened in her heart sucked up all the ire she had built up toward him. She had to do something! Somehow she knew that if she let him walk away now a future she couldn't see would close off forever!

"Anakin! Wait!" Padme said urgently. Oh great she thought now what do I say?

"Yes Senator?" Anakin said turning back to her. Senator is it? Padme thought. Fine I'll use that.

"I have need of your services for the duration of our trip." she watched as Anakin's face became even more stoic, if that was possible.

"How may I serve you M'Lady?"

"I need training."

"Training of what kind M'Lady?" Anakin asked very stiffly. Oh how she wanted to tell him to pull the stick out of his ass!

"Lightsaber training. There are times when I can carry a lightsaber as a last ditch defense when I couldn't carry a blaster or vibro blade because weapon scans very seldom look for them on non-Jedi. I thought I was proficient with melee fighting but as our sparring indicated I obviously have a lot to learn still."

"Ah. I see. I am sure Qui-Gon would be a much better choice for such training." Anakin turned to go again. Crap! Crap! Crap! Padme thought. He's going to make me go all out!

"Anakin please. You're right I have been unbearable lately and I don't blame you for wanting to stay clear of me. However I could really use those lessons and would prefer you as my instructor." Inspiration struck her now. "If you like we can trade lessons! I'll learn what you can teach me about fighting and I can share my experience in debate. We'll both get something out of it and maybe I can make up a little bit for being such a total Gundark lately. It must be stress from the assassination attempts getting to me. Please say you will give me this chance?" Padme thought she would go crazy awaiting his reply. Finally it came.

"As you wish M'Lady."

"One thing Anakin."

"Yes M'Lady?"

"My name is Padme. When we're not in a formal situation could I ask you to use it? Please."

"I will. If you forget you know how to say the word Padawan."

"Deal!" Padme's smile was a ray of sunshine for Anakin. "So which should we start with?" she asked.

"Well this morning I need to get some sleep. Why don't we start with debate in the afternoons and saber practice in the mornings."

"Sounds like a plan. See you this afternoon Anakin."

"As you wish Padme."

Thus ended the overt antagonism aboard ship, if not the conflicted emotions. The two settled into their new routine together. Padme, already skilled in blade fighting, rapidly gained finesse with the practice sabers. When Anakin refrained from using the Force he would still best her seven of ten times but it was clear that she was improving. Her crowning achievement was when she tagged him when he was using the Force. Likewise in the afternoons Anakin made progress in the skills of debate. He had received training in the Order but Padme had been debating in public arenas almost since she could form whole sentences. Her skill and experience made her an excellent teacher. Soon Anakin learned how to effectively research a topic so he wouldn't go into a preplanned debate at a disadvantage again. Plus he discovered that through the Force in a debate he hadn't researched he could use what he sensed from his opponent to counter his lack of direct knowledge. As the days passed their respect for the others skills and knowledge grew and with it so did their friendship. The underlying physical attraction between them grew as well. They trained in more forms of combat than just lightsabers in the mornings including hand to hand and grappling techniques. Frequently they both would have sleepless nights as memories of how the other felt in their hands and arms would parade through their minds. Like their physical training their debates grew and expanded in the evenings until they were no longer debating but sharing their lives with each other. As they did so their emotional attraction for each other soon matched the physical. They continued like this until one night their conversation worked around to the point where Padme was telling Anakin about her first crush. She admitted to herself that she was rather hoping to get a bit of jealousy out of him. Despite trying to sound as if she were half in love with the boy whose description was so different from Anakin she couldn't detect the faintest flicker of jealousy from him. Anakin merely pondered it in his head trying to picture her with anyone else and couldn't. He was surprised when she demanded he also confess to his first crush.

"I'm a Jedi. We don't have crushes."

"Don't try to get out of it Anakin. I know you well enough by now to know that, whether or not Jedi have personal relationships, you do have emotions. You can't tell me you haven't had at least one crush. Now spill it!" Padme demanded. Anakin paused for a long time obviously deep in memories. When he spoke again it was as if the memories were speaking for him.

"She was taller than me when I met her. She had long brown hair and she lived a double life. It was her eyes that got to me though. They were ancient and wise eyes, completely out of place on someone that young. I discovered later that it was her double life that gave her those eyes, but they riveted me." Anakin looked up directly into Padme's eyes. "They still do." He stopped talking and simply looked into her eyes all the feelings for her that he had buried for so long shining in his. Padme sat stunned. She could barely breathe! They were on the cusp of a decision that could change both their lives irrevocably. So many consequences, most of them impossible to foresee. Lost in what her future could hold she didn't realize Anakin had looked away, until he got up and left the room.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Padme asked herself. Anakin had just opened his heart to her, for her, and she had done and said nothing! She knew if the roles had been reversed she would have been devastated. She had to find him quick.

Anakin had left the game room and gone straight to Qui-Gon's quarters. He knocked and when the door opened he went in. Qui-Gon's room was slightly larger than the other sleeping quarters. He had room for his bed, storage for clothes, and a desk with chair. As Anakin came in and stood in the center of the room. Qui-Gon, seated at his desk, turned around and gave his apprentice his full attention.

"Master may I speak with you?"

"Of course Anakin. What can I help you with?"

"I'm not sure if you can Master. I have a dilemma." Anakin paused unsure of how to continue. He thought he knew what Qui-Gon's reaction was going to be.

"The young seem to have a talent for finding such things. It is the wise young person who sees that older more experienced people around them might be of assistance in solving the dilemmas they have found."

"You're making fun of me." Anakin said flushing a bit.

"Only a little bit. I am also praising you for coming to me with it. Not only is it a wise move on your part it is what I'm here for. Now lay forth your dilemma so that we may examine it."

"I'm in love with Padme!" Anakin blurted it out. "I know the Order forbids us such relationships but I can't stop the feelings. It's more than just a crush. I've had these feelings about her since I met her and they just keep getting stronger. The thought of not being with her leaves me cold and empty inside." Anakin wound down awaiting a reaction from his Master.

"Well it's about time." Was all Qui-Gon said.

"Wha…?" Anakin said, his Master's unexpected reaction leaving him speechless.

"Anakin the tension between the two of you has been so thick since we came aboard I couldn't cut it with my Lightsaber! It's almost driven me insane feeling the two of you thunder up and down the ship. Why do you think I've all but barricaded myself in this room?"

"I hadn't really noticed that you had Master."

"Yes, well that needs to change. Being in love is all well and good but if you let it distract you from the world around you it's a good way to end up dead in our profession."

"Yes Master. But how can I be in love? The Order forbids it."

"That is the single most broken rule the Order has. We're not emotionless robots! Neither is the Force! And in this case it's the Force that is behind your overwhelming feelings."

"You mean I don't really love her?"

"No I don't. The two of you have a very natural and healthy attraction to each other. The Force is only exaggerating it and fanning the fires into a bonfire. The Living Force is wound about the two of you more tightly than any other two people I have ever seen or heard of but it is only working with what was already there."

"Master, what should I do?"

"Anakin I have spent my entire career as a Jedi who, with one notable exception, has always followed the Living Force. During my time as your teacher I have told you time and time again to pay heed to it. I am not changing that advice now."

"What happens to my status as a Jedi if I break the Orders rules in this matter?"

"That I don't know. As I said you are not the first Jedi to love someone. You won't be the last either. Usually it's not mentioned by either side so long as it doesn't interfere with our duties and is kept fairly quiet. I will say that while it is against the Orders teachings, never once in the Order's history has a Jedi been banished for breaking it. You must decide if what you feel is worth the possible consequences. Before you make that decision there are two experiences I would like to share with you. Will you hear them?"

"Yes Master."

"A few years after I had taken Obi-Wan as my Padawan I fell in love. Her name was Tahl and she was a fellow Jedi. I had always been attracted to her during our brief interactions but I thought that was all it was, an attraction and nothing else. It was during a mission together with her that I realized my feelings had somehow gone far deeper than mere attraction. Once I accepted that I looked deeper at myself and her. I discovered ties of the Living Force connecting us, not as many nor as strongly as those on you and Padme but strong none the less. I also sensed that amazingly enough she returned my feelings." Qui-Gon's eyes grew haunted as he remembered the past. "Not only did she return my feelings but she also knew of mine for her. So there we were in love with each other and we did nothing about it."

"But Master why?" Anakin burst out.

"We were Jedi raised to follow the Orders rules. So despite our feelings, despite what the Living Force was showing me we went our separate ways although doing so hurt us both. Finally many years later on another mission together we stopped putting our feelings aside and confessed our love for each other. That was the happiest time in my life." Despite those words the haunted look in his eyes grew deeper. "It didn't last. Days later the mission sent us on separate paths. While on another planet she was captured and poisoned. By the time my end of the mission brought me to her I was just in time for her to die in my arms." Qui-Gon was quiet for a time and a single tear flowed down his face, then he refocused on Anakin. "So for obeying the Orders rules on relationships and ignoring the Living Force I received bitter regret for what might have been instead of years of happiness together to look back on as a buffer against the grief of loss."

"Master I…"

"Wait. Before you say more I must finish the second experience I would tell you. The first would encourage you in your love. The next might encourage you to avoid it all together. The loss I endured almost broke me and sent me careening toward the Dark Side."

"Master? Didn't you tell me that you don't believe there is a Light and Dark side to the Force?"

"Yes Anakin I did and in the next sentence I told you that I do believe there is a light and dark side to human nature. I had no experience with loss of that magnitude and I lost control. No I didn't just lose control I threw it away! I was consumed with getting revenge on the person who had caused her death. My only desire was to hack him apart and destroy him and everything that was his. I was brutal and harsh to everyone I encountered while tracking him down. I hurt innocent people in my mindless rage. It was only through sheer luck that I killed none of them. When I finally ran him down and rendered him helpless I was just about to bury my saber in his heart when he revealed that he had a dead man's switch attached to him. The moment he died countless innocent lives on the planet we were on would die. Even in my rage I could sense through the Force that he was telling the truth. I didn't care. I pulled my saber back to slam it home…" Qui-Gon paused and despite the darkness of his story the haunted look in his eyes lifted. "Before I could strike and destroy all those lives I heard a voice say Qui-Gon don't. That's all it said but it was enough to snap me back to sanity. At first I thought it had been Obi-Wan who had spoken as he was there with me, but he told me later that he hadn't spoken and hadn't heard anything. I realized then that it was Tahl's voice I had heard. Whether it was my own mind speaking to me in the only voice that could break through my rage or was truly Tahl speaking out to me one last time to save me and those innocents I don't honestly know. I do know what I believe and I thank her to this day for saving me from myself by saving those innocent lives. Now what I almost did and why is the exact reason why the Order has its policy forbidding personal relationships. Perfectly good and rational beings, Jedi and non-Jedi alike, the galaxy over are destroyed by grief and loss on a regular basis. The dark emotions caused by loss, if allowed, can take over a person and ruin them and others around them. And loss is something you might very well have to deal with when you love in any fashion. The Order would protect its members from loss by trying to prevent the love. The theory does have some validity, from a certain point of view. The greater the love the greater the potential loss."

"If you had it to do over again knowing what you do now, what would you do Master." Anakin asked obviously troubled by the hard won wisdom Qui-Gon was sharing with him.

"I would not waste the years of happiness. I would heed the Living Force. I would take my time in the sun and relish every second of it. I would also know that accepting the love also means making a very serious commitment to not let loss or the fear of it rule my actions. If you cannot do the latter you are better off forswearing the former. Now you Anakin must make your own decision. No one else can make it for you. However, know that I will support and back you regardless of which choice you make." Qui-Gon sat back and let Anakin ponder his future. After a time Anakin looked up.

"All my life as a slave I wanted to be a Jedi and be free of my bonds. Now I am a Jedi whose life is dedicated to exploring the ways of the Force and living by its guidance. It makes no sense to me to pick and choose when to heed its guidance and when not to do so. Besides all such noble ideals aside, I want to be with Padme. I love her and want to be with her. I don't think that's going to happen though." Anakin finished sounding mournful.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Qui-Gon asked so Anakin told him. From the moment they had met again when she had barely recognized him and seemed to dismiss him, to her continual use of his rank of Padawan in a slighting manner, to their personal chaos since boarding the ship. Then Anakin spoke of their cease fire and mutual assistance pact. He told Qui-Gon of how his emotional attraction for her was no longer free floating and sourceless but based now on a growing foundation of respect, admiration, and common ideals. He didn't speak directly of his physical attraction but the flush that popped up when he spoke of their sparring sessions spoke fairly eloquently of that. Lastly he repeated their last conversation.

"So you see Master she obviously doesn't feel the same way I do. She may feel friendly toward me or at least not hostile any longer but I can only believe that her lack of response to what I told her was her looking for a way to say she didn't feel likewise as gently as possible. If only there was some way to know for sure." Anakin sounded miserable as he finished.

"There is. There are several actually." Qui-Gon told him.

"How Master?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask. But in this particular case I would suggest turning around." Qui-Gon said. Anakin jumped startled and then with a look that screamed his mixed emotions he turned to see Padme standing in the door. Padme standing there looking at him with everything he had hoped to see and more shining in her eyes.

"Padme I…how long have you been there?" Anakin asked her sounding very uncertain. Padme stepped to Anakin and reached up and gently kissed Anakin. Then she looked past him at Qui-Gon.

"Thank you Master Jinn for your insight and support." Then she looked back at Anakin. "Anakin I wasn't looking for a way to let you down easy earlier. I was too stunned to do anything but try to breathe."

"Stunned?" Anakin asked still sounding very unsure of everything.

"Yes stunned." Padme answered. "Stunned by what you felt for me and for how long you've felt that way. Stunned by the fact that I returned your feelings. Stunned by how deeply and strongly I felt about you. The look in your eyes made me realize that I had felt exactly that way toward you since you walked back into my life. I just hadn't realized it until then. I hadn't let myself realize it. I've been fighting what I felt because common wisdom tells us that loving a Jedi is a losing prospect. I've acted terribly toward you because I was fighting my own feeling for you. Maybe even partially to pay you back for the pain I would feel when you were incapable of returning my feelings. If that's as irrational as it sounds I'm sorry. I do love you Anakin, helplessly. And until now, hopelessly or so I thought. So I was stunned by how you really felt. I was stunned by how I really felt. And I was stunned by what I thought was a hopeless love on our part and was trying to grasp the future consequences of it. I hadn't even begun to come to terms with it all when you left and I realized what my silence must have seemed like to you." Padme took his hands in hers, and locked his eyes with hers. "I don't care what's behind our feelings nor at this particular moment do I care about the future any more. Right now I know this, I will take an uncertain future with you at my side over a certain one without you. I. Love. You." The next instant Anakin had her tenderly wrapped in his embrace and they clung to each other for long moments. Finally she pulled back to look him in the eyes again. "Now I need you to tell me how a Jedi was so completely unaware of how I felt about you?" Padme asked. She and Anakin both jumped when Qui-Gon, temporarily forgotten, spoke up.

"Fear. Fear that the truth can't possibly equal his hopes is what is causing him to block his own awareness." Qui-Gon said. Padme and Anakin turned to look at the Jedi Master.

"Fear! Master what do you mean? I'm no coward!" Anakin said heatedly.

"Against physical threats I agree, you are one of the bravest men I have ever known. But, against emotional perils I am sorry but you are not, yet."

"What do you mean Master?"

"Just this, despite all my counsel you have let your fear rule you and your actions. Your feelings for Padme are so great that the mere possibility that she might not reciprocate those feelings has you locked down inside and blocked you from truly sensing her through the Force."

"Why would I do this Master?"

"Because, if you can't sense her you can't see the rejection you fear. If you can't see the rejection then the love is still possible. You are sacrificing the love that could be in order to prevent the rejection that you fear."

"But Master, we have both declared our love! There is no sacrifice!"

"There is because even now you have not truly opened yourself to it. Without doing so no matter what you do share or how long it lasts you will only have a fraction of what was possible."

"Master I think you're mistaken. I can sense Padme just fine and I have no fear like you believe."

"Of course you don't" Qui-Gon said with obvious sarcasm. "If you admitted to yourself how you really felt you would have to confront the fear and risk discovering that the fear is true instead of the dream. We never lie so well as when we lie to ourselves."

"This is nonsense Master! Padme and I love each other! We aren't lying about anything to anyone!" Anakin said with growing fervor.

"Stop!" Padme broke in.

"What?" Anakin said startled by her interruption.

"Do you truly love me?" Padme asked Anakin, again locking his gaze with hers.

"I have loved you since I first met you."

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything! Don't you believe me? How can I prove it to you?"

"Answer me with the absolute truth. Don't prevaricate. Don't hold back to try and spare anyone's feelings. Can you do that?"

"If that's what you require from me. I'll do it."

"Yes Anakin that is precisely what I require of you."

"Ok ask what you will."

"How long have you known Qui-Gon?"

"Since the two of you landed on Tatooine and came to Watto's for parts to repair your ship." Anakin said, puzzled by the direction of her question.

"Have you ever had any reason to distrust him?"

"Never."

"Have you ever known him to be wrong about something he has spoken about with certainty?"

"Not in the time I have known him. No."

"Now think long and hard about this. If what he has said is correct, is that not a possible reason for your belief that he is so completely wrong now?" Anakin was about to fire off a quick reply to this when Padme stopped him with a raised hand and said, "Wait! I said think about this. Take into careful consideration what the Jedi Order has taught you about the nature of sentient beings." Anakin did just that. He was silent for long minutes looking down in thought. When he finally answered he didn't look up.

"Yes it's…possible."

"Look at me Anakin." Padme said almost severely. When he did and his eyes met hers she gasped! "You are afraid! Deathly afraid! Oh Anakin, what can I do?" her voice lost its severity and filled with concern and compassion, "How can I help?" It was Qui-Gon who answered her however.

"You can't." Padme gasped again as she and Anakin both looked again toward Qui-Gon Jinn. "Nothing you do or say can help him face down a fear he refuses to confront. Again he is willing to accept a lesser present out of fear that trying to obtain the greater future will ruin everything."

"Then he has lost it all." Padme said in a voice that had gone flat and hard.

"What? Padme, what do you mean?" Anakin asked in a voice filling with shocked fear.

"I mean I can accept you having fear, it is part of being human. But I can't accept your refusal to acknowledge and face your fear. I certainly won't when I'm the reason behind your refusal! I hate ultimatums and I'm sorry for this one, but this is an all or nothing situation. You either confront and face this fear or you make it come true and lose even the possibility of me."

"But you've already said you love me. You can't just walk away from that!" Anakin exclaimed, despair creeping into his voice.

"Yes I can." Padme said calmly. "It will break my heart for I do love you, but I will not stay and be the reason you refuse to grow as a person. And if I'm being honest, which only seems fair considering what I'm asking of you, I'm greedy. I want all of it and right now with this fear unfaced I'm only getting part of what could be." Anakin's shoulders slumped.

"But Padme I…"

"No Anakin! If your love for me cannot face this fear then we are doomed from the start. It's everything or nothing. Nothing else is acceptable." Padme said her eyes showing nothing but steel hard determination while inside she felt only panic and despair at the prospect that Anakin couldn't face this. She wanted to tell him it didn't matter. She wanted to take back her ultimatum and take what she could get of him. But she knew that was her own fear speaking. She couldn't demand he face his own fear if she wouldn't do so herself. So she bore down on her wavering willpower and refused to let her own conflict show in her eyes.

"As you wish." Anakin finally told her sounding broken and defeated. "Master? What do I do?"

"Focus on her with the Living Force Anakin. See the bonds it's forged between the two of you and accept them." Qui-Gon said immensely proud of his student. Unknown to Anakin he had already accepted his fear and thereby faced it. It took more courage to acknowledge a fear of this nature than any other. Once you had done so actually overcoming it was usually the easy part.

"So be it." Anakin said as he kneeled down in front of Padme and dropped into a light meditative trance. Focusing solely on the moment he reached toward Padme through the Force, finally opening himself to see what it would show him despite his fear. He would realize later that facing your fears didn't always mean abolishing them but being able to act despite them. That was what he did now. Despite the results he feared he would find, he focused on Padme and let himself see. He had expected at most a couple of strands linking Padme and himself through the Force. What he found amazed him! There were hundreds of minor Force strands linking them and two large cables. One connecting their hearts was brightly glowing, the other connecting their minds was dark. Trying to better comprehend what he was seeing Anakin stretched out mental hands to grasp the two large cables. The moment those mental hands closed on them he felt a wrench in his very soul and the cable linking their minds blazed with the light of the Force and the connection between them was finally complete! Anakin's eyes flew open and met Padme's as they both gasped at the shock of the Living Force uniting their minds, hearts, and souls so completely that no doubts or fear were possible. As the blaze of their initial connection faded and their minds separated into two people again they tested the connection and were reassured by being able to sense each other's presence, thoughts, and feelings. Somehow they could sense that while they are still two separate people they would never truly be alone again, even if they are on separate planets a galaxy apart. Walking hand in hand they left Qui-Gon's quarters to find what privacy they could on a ship this size. Qui-Gon Jinn watched them leave with; pride, happiness, and regret mixed in his eyes. He reached out to the Force.

"Tahl, I'm sorry. That could have been us." he said in a soft voice.

"It's ok my love. We'll be together again, one day." said the voice that had saved him once before. A single tear flowed down his cheek as a smile curved his lips and peace filled his eyes.

To be continued. Next chapter Kamino


	4. Kamino

What if Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan Kenobi

DISCLAIMER

It is widely known that the Star Wars Universe is the creation of "The Man" George Lucas and most of the characters and settings in this story are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. Star Wars is someone else's toy I am merely taking it down from the shelf and playing with it for a while.

In the Star Wars reality as we know it Qui-Gon Jinn is separated from Obi-Wan in their battle with Darth Maul and killed. But, what if Qui-Gon had not died? What if it was Obi-Wan that was drawn off to a solo battle and defeated? What would life have then been like for the Chosen One of prophecy? Indeed how would this one event change the course of history for the entire galaxy?

Chapter Four Kamino

The Shadow Wraith exited hyperspace a full light year away from the point their calculations had determined the Kamino systems star should be at. A spatial scan by R2-D2 and the ships navigation computer showed them their missing star exactly where there should be nothing according to the Jedi database. Further scans showed the third planet to be a water world with a breathable atmosphere on it.

"There it is Master." Anakin said. "Do we go the rest of the way cloaked or visible?"

"Visible." Qui-Gon said. "Remember what Dex said about politeness. Let's see what kind of reception we get."

A short hop through hyperspace took them the rest of the way. They were hailed by the planetary flight control shortly after reentering normal space.

"Unidentified ship, please state your designation and purpose." A smooth gentle voice said.

"This is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn aboard the Shadow Wraith requesting permission to land." After a brief pause they got an answer.

"Shadow Wraith, follow landing beacon Delta Seven to its landing pad. You will be met inside." That melodic voice instructed.

"Understood. Shadow Wraith out." Qui-Gon acknowledged the instructions then turned to Anakin and Padme. "I sense no immediate ill will so far, do either of you?"

"No Master." Anakin answered for them.

"Very well. Landing beacon Delta Seven locked in. Follow it in and set us down Anakin."

"Yes Master." Anakin said and proceeded to take the Shadow Wraith in for a smooth landing on a large landing platform on the outskirts of a multi-level city complex resting on massive stilts rising out of seas churned by lashing winds and rain. Gathering near the landing ramp the Jedi placed brown hooded cloaks over their formal Jedi robes and Padme donned a thick blue hooded cloak over her dark blue jumpsuit and blue and gold dress jacket. A quick dash got them through the doors and out of the storm. Shortly afterwards they saw a very tall willowy being with extremely long limbs and neck and pale bluish white skin. Its movements were slow and graceful as it came to a stop before them.

"Welcome to Tipoca City Master Jedi. I am Taun We. Everything is ready for your inspection. The Prime Minister is expecting you." The tall being said in a gentle melodious voice that on a human would have sounded female.

"We were expected then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Of course! He is most anxious to meet you. After all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Please come this way." Taun We said and led the way down hallways that were uniformly white and pristinely clean. They soon arrived at an office with another of the tall beings seated in a pure white egg shaped chair that had no visible means of support. As the group entered and stopped inside, the seated being rose to greet them.

"May I introduce Kamino's Prime Minister Lama Su." Taun We started the introductions. "Prime Minister this is Jedi Master…"

"Qui-Gon Jinn, the Republic Senator from Naboo Padme Amidala, and my Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Qui-Gon finished them.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Lama Su said as he gracefully waved toward chairs similar to his own that were now descending behind the visitors. "I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you arrived during the best part of the season."

"Indeed, we have been made to feel most welcome." Qui-Gon said.

"And now to business." Lama Su said. "You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Five million units are ready with another Ninety-five million well on the way."

"That is impressive." Qui-Gon said to get Lama Su talking again.

"Please tell your Master Sifu Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well I hope?"

"I'm sorry. Jedi Master who?" Padme broke in.

"Jedi Master Sifu Dyas. He is still a leading member of the Jedi Council is he not?"

"Unfortunately no. Master Dyas met an untimely end. We mourn his loss." Qui-Gon answered.

"I am terribly sorry to hear that. But that being the case you must be most anxious to inspect the units yourselves."

"Yes we are most eager to see them." Qui-Gon said to Lama Su while Anakin and Padme had an internal dialogue.

"_What units? How can the Jedi have an order here and not know there is even a planet here?"_ Padme asked him.

"_Most likely because the Jedi never placed the order here. If it was Master Dyas who did so he died before he told anyone."_

_ "Oh! I've spent a lot of time lobbying against the Republic forming a standing army because I thought doing so would drive the Separatists into open revolt, but now I wonder if that's going to happen regardless."_

_ "What? The standing army or the open revolt?"_

_ "I was going to say that depends on who actually ordered the army but so long as the army is there someone will use it which will probably mean both in the end."_

Lama Su personally led them from his receiving room to an observation platform over an immense parade ground. Below millions of white armored troops marched in strict formations as they awaited their turns to enter huge wedge shaped transport ships.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Lama Su asked them.

"Indeed. I've never before seen organic troops show such discipline and organization on such a large scale." Qui-Gon answered as Lama Su continued onward leading them to a windowed hallway overlooking a cafeteria where masses of clones were in the process of eating.

"We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result they are totally obedient, taking any order without question."

_"That's terrible. Regardless of how they started life they are living beings who are now nothing more than slaves to their programming!"_ Padme fumed internally to Anakin.

"Who was the original host?" Qui-Gon asked Lama Su.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi Template would have been the perfect choice, but Master Dyas handpicked Jango Fett himself and I must admit his clones are impressive."

"Do you know where this bounty hunter is now?"

"Oh we keep him around. After a few hundred thousand clones the genetic pattern starts to fade and we need a fresh sample. He lives here but is free to come and go as he pleases."

_"A bounty hunter? That's more coincidence than I can believe in!"_ Padme thought to Anakin.

_"I agree"_ Anakin answered her as their steady progress took them out of the cafeteria area and over what appeared to be a barracks where clones were busy maintaining personal gear and weapons.

"Apart from his pay" Lama Su continued, "which is considerable, Fett only required one thing an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" Anakin asked.

"Pure genetic replication, no tampering with the structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration."

"Hmmm. I would like to meet this bounty hunter." Qui-Gon said.

"I would be most happy to arrange it for you once the tour is complete." Taun We spoke up quickly.

"The Senator and my Padawan can continue the tour. I would very much like to meet the bounty hunter now if it's possible."

"Of course. Come with me and we shall pay him a visit." Taun We said.

_"What? I want to meet the bounty hunter too?"_ Padme fumed internally.

_"Not the best idea My Lady. If we're right and he does want to kill you, why make it easy on him even if he wouldn't live to collect his pay for it." _Anakin told her.

_"You do have a point."_ Padme admitted ruefully.

"Finish up the tour. We will meet up afterwards." Qui-Gon told Anakin and Padme as he left with Taun We.

At the next stop in the tour Anakin and Padme were overlooking a classroom filled with what looked like ten year old boys seated at learning terminals.

"You mentioned growth acceleration." Anakin said to Lama Su.

"Oh yes. It's essential. Otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time. Those units you saw on the parade ground earlier were started Ten years ago when Master Dyas first placed the order and they are already mature."

"And these here?" Anakin asked.

"This class was started five years ago." Lama Su told them as the tour continued to move and left the classroom area and entered a vast hatchery where row upon row of incubation tubes stretched as far as the eye could see. "Capable of independent action and thought they are immensely superior to droids."

"It's all very impressive." Padme said.

"I had hoped you would be pleased." Lama Su told her.

"Tell me Prime Minister, when Master Dyas placed this order for the Jedi did he…" Anakin said until Lama Su interrupted him.

"Oh this army isn't for the Jedi! Master Dyas made it very clear that this army was going to be for the Republic."

"The Republic? But the Republic hasn't authorized the purchase of such an army!" Padme exclaimed.

"Of course it hasn't. Master Dyas made it clear that the army was in response to a future need that couldn't be revealed beforehand or disaster would occur. He told us a Jedi Master would arrive at the proper time and that he would inform the Republic of the Army waiting to serve it. Your army was paid for in advance and will be ready when it's needed. If I may say so this is the finest army we have ever created. I am sure it will serve you perfectly."

"Yes I'm sure it will." Anakin replied.

Taun We and Qui-Gon finally came to a stop in front of another door in a hallway that looked no different from any other hallway he had been in so far. Fortunately the layout was straight forward and logical. He could find his way back without escort if he needed to. Taun We passed a hand over the sensor that would let the occupants know someone was at their door and waited patiently. Soon the door whisked open to reveal a human youth of about ten years who looked at them with a rather unwelcoming attitude.

"Hello." The youth finally said.

"Hello Boba. Is your Father in?" Taun We asked the boy warmly.

"Yes." Boba answered her without volunteering any more.

"May we come in and speak with him?" Taun We asked after it became obvious that Boba wasn't going to invite them in if she didn't.

"Ok" Boba said and turned back to the rooms behind him. "Dad! Taun We is here with company!" He called ahead.

Following Taun We and Boba into what turned out to be very spartan living quarters Qui-Gon saw a large walk in closet in the entrance hallway with an open door behind which sat several pieces of blue and silver armor. Qui-Gon was looking around the main living area noting the lack of personal items when Jango Fett walked into the room from one of the bedrooms wearing a common shirt, pants, and shoes. Life had obviously not been easy for Jango as evidenced by the many scars revealed on his face and arms. Jango's outer appearance and manner seemed relaxed but Qui-Gon could sense a high level of tension in him under the surface as soon as he saw who was in his rooms.

"Welcome back Jango. Was your trip productive?" Taun We asked Jango.

"Not particularly." Jango answered. The next few moments passed in silence as Qui-Gon and Jango continued to size each other up while Boba watched them both.

"Jango this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He's come to check on our progress." Taun We introduced the Jedi to the Bounty Hunter.

"Is that so?" Jango's tone is conversational but his eyes hardened as he continued to focus on Qui-Gon.

"It must seem strange being the basis for an entire army of clones." Qui-Gon said to him.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." Jango replied.

"Indeed, who isn't? Some seem to fare better at it than others though." Qui-Gon said keeping his gaze on Jango when the bounty hunter suddenly focused on something behind the Jedi. Jango looked to Boba and said something to him in a different language. The boy ran toward the front door and returned a moment later. The soft swish of a door closing told Qui-Gon that the closet door was no longer open.

"I understand you were a bounty hunter before you became a genetic donor. Ever do any work inside the Republic?" Qui-Gon asked Jango.

"Once or twice, always within its rules and guidelines of course."

"Of course. Was it on one of those jobs that you met Master Dyas?"

"Master who?"

"Sifu Dyas. He is who hired you for this position is he not?"

"Never met him. I was pulled on board by a man named Darth Tyranus while on one of the Bogden moons. Claimed he was an agent for some Jedi but never said his name."

"Ah I see." Qui-Gon sensed the tension in Jango growing.

"So what do you think of the army?" Jango asked suddenly.

"They seem very effective from what I've seen so far."

"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." Jango said with a large grin.

"I don't doubt it, but personally I hope they never have to."

"I've never seen an army that didn't get used sooner or later." Jango said.

"Neither have I. I keep hoping that will change one day. Well, thank you for your time Jango. It's been…revealing."

"It's been my pleasure Master Jedi." Jango watched the Jedi leaving and noticed that he looked at the now closed closet door with a slight grin on his face as he walks toward the front door. Jango stared after Taun We and Qui-Gon for long moments after they leave.

"What is it Dad?" Boba asked him.

"Pack your gear. It's time for us to leave. Hurry."

Qui-Gon walked with Taun We back to the area near where the Shadow Wraith's landing pad was located.

"I need to make a preliminary report to the council. Please send the Senator and my Padawan back to me at our ship when they are done with the tour, if they finish before I complete my report, please." Qui-Gon asked Taun We.

"Of course. If you should need anything in the meantime just use the city intercom inside the doors and ask for me. I will be most glad to assist in any way."

"Thank you." Qui-Gon waited until Taun We had time to be out of sight and then started working his way back towards the area where Jango's rooms were located looking for landing pads. A short time later Qui-Gon was huddled on a landing pad several stories up covertly observing Jango and Boba Fett load equipment into a unique looking ship. Jango was dressed in his full suit of blue and silver Mandalorian armor complete with jetpack. They completed loading their supplies and started launch procedures. As the ships engines raced for lift off Qui-Gon gently floated a homing beacon out and attached it in a secure spot on the hull. When the ship had vanished in the distance he made his way back to the Shadow Wraith and switched into dry clothes and headed back inside to meet up with Anakin and Padme.

"How did the meeting with the bounty hunter go Master?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon as they all met back at Lama Su's receiving room.

"It was most informative. How was the rest of the tour?"

"The Republic will have an army ready and willing to be used." Padme said. Qui-Gon could sense her displeasure with the situation they had found.

"In my opinion this is the finest army we have ever created. I do hope you find it satisfactory." Lama Su said to them.

"Yes it is very impressive. So much so that after receiving my preliminary report on it the council has ordered us to return immediately to report on it in person." Qui-Gon said.

"We regret not being able to host you, but it is very gratifying to know you're pleased with our efforts." Lama Su said.

"Thank You Prime Minister. Please accept our apologies for our hasty departure."

"Of course. Have a safe journey and do let the Republic know that the advance units are ready now for immediate service."

"We will. Farewell Prime Minister." Qui-Gon said then turned and led Anakin and Padme back to the Shadow Wraith. As soon as they were aboard Padme turned to him.

"We're leaving in an awful hurry. Is there a reason for the haste?"

"I had assumed you would want to follow the bounty hunter who has been trying to kill you." Qui-Gon told her.

"This Jango Fett is him then? Are you sure?" Padme asked eagerness filling her voice.

"His armor was very distinct. From that and my sense of him through the Force as we talked I am convinced that he is the man we are looking for." Qui-Gon stated.

"Why are we having to follow him? How did he escape?" She asked.

"I let him go." Qui-Gon said calmly.

"You what? Why would you do such a thing?" Padme exclaimed clearly upset that a prime chance to confront her attacker had been allowed to slip away.

"These Kaminoans are not behind his attempts on your life. I don't believe it's wise to interfere with someone here on Kamino they see as an employee until more about this army and how it was ordered and paid for is discovered. Jango was disturbed enough by my visit to leave in a hurry, I want to know where he is going to. Had we captured him here it is very unlikely we could have forced the information we need from him. He has a very strong mind for someone who has no Force sensitivity." Qui-Gon explained.

"How are we to follow him if he has already left?" Padme asked still upset.

"I slipped a tracer onto his ship. We can follow him where ever he goes."

"I see." Padme turned away from Qui-Gon obviously calming herself and thinking over the situation. Turning back to him she said, "Master Jinn I have very little experience with not being the one making all the decisions and apparently I need to learn a little Jedi calm myself so I'll think things through before I lash out. I have been rather rude toward you and I apologize for it."

"Senator Amidala there is no need for an apology. However I will insist on one thing." Qui-Gon said looking at her with his sternest expression.

"Insist on what?" Padme asked clearly bracing herself for something unpleasant.

"I ask that my friends call me Qui-Gon." He said in a warm and pleasant tone, smiling as he stunned Padme. Speechless she simply stared at Qui-Gon trying to process this unexpected offer of friendship from the normally stoic and slightly intimidating Jedi Master. Anakin burst out laughing from the cockpit where he was doing the preflight checks while they talked. Padme looked toward the sound blushing a bit.

"I'm still trying to get used to that." She said.

"To have lived your whole life alone in your mind and now to have such enforced and constant contact with another, no matter how pleasant and welcome, is a very large adjustment to make. How are you doing?" Qui-Gon asked her gently.

"As well as can be expected I suppose. We do truly love each other and that does help. But as you say, it is a large adjustment to make."

"I believe the two of you will manage very well as time goes by. And I'll be happy to help in any way I can." Qui-Gon looked at her for a moment then turned away toward the cockpit. Padme reached out and touched his arm.

"Qui-Gon may I ask a…personal question?"

"You may."

"Does what has happened between Anakin and I…are we hurting you?" Padme looked into his eyes for her answer as she waited for him to speak.

"I don't believe any sentient being can make it through life without a few regrets. I have my fair share of them. I regret the loss of the woman I love. I regret the lost years we could have had together. Those are only two of my regrets. But neither those nor any of my other regrets have any bearing on you and Anakin being happy together. The truth is that I love Anakin as the son I will never have. Seeing him happy brings me joy, not pain Senator."

"Please, if I'm to call you Qui-Gon return the favor and call me Padme."

"Prefight's are done!" Anakin called out from the cockpit. Qui-Gon reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I shall. No let's go lift off. I want to make a full report of what we've found here before we hit hyperspace." They turned and joined Anakin in the cockpit as he lifted off. Qui-Gon opened comms with the Jedi Council as they reached deep space.

"We are following the bounty hunter and will update you when we have more news." A hologram of Qui-Gon finished his report to the sitting members of the Jedi Council.

"Great caution take. On the verge of historic events we all are I sense." Yoda cautioned them.

"Understood. Shadow Wraith out." Qui-Gon's holo faded. Yoda looked to Mace Windu.

"Notify the Chancellor we must." Yoda said softly. "Evidence of new Sith activity we now have."

Jango Fett was canny and not taking any chances on being tracked to his next destination. Time after time the Shadow Wraith would come out of hyperspace cloaked only to find that Jango and Boba had already hypered out to another random and remote spot in the galaxy. Often they would find the Father and Son just sitting in deep space waiting for someone to pop out of hyperspace after them. Since the Wraith was always cloaked when they emerged they were able to remain hidden until Jango and Boba left on the next leg of their escape run. Their pursuit was going to be another extended trip apparently.

Qui-Gon joined the young couple in their daily training activities now. His addition to the saber training sessions added a depth of experience that Anakin for all his skills just didn't have yet. As a result Padme's fighting skills went from competent to excellent. While she still stood no real chance against a Force user using the Force for assistance, even Qui-Gon came to respect her skills when facing her without using the Force. Likewise Qui-Gon's experience in mediation and debate garnered in his time as an active Jedi helped hone the skills of his Padawan and even the Senator. However, whether sparring with sabers or words when the exercises ended up being Qui-Gon vs. Anakin and Padme together all his experience and abilities could not handle the two of them together with their minds linked so closely. The more they practiced the more competent they became working as two parts of one whole.

One morning Padme woke up alone in bed. Reaching out to touch Anakin's mind she found her connection to him mostly blocked. She could sense that he was alive and ok but not where he was or what he was doing. She got up and dressed quickly and searched the ship. A quick check of the training, recreation, and fresher areas did not reveal his whereabouts. She went next to the cockpit and found only Qui-Gon checking on the tracking signal.

"Qui-Gon do you know where Anakin is? Somehow there is something blocking our connection. I can sense he's ok but I can't tell what's going on!" Padme asked him the worry in her voice growing.

"I believe he has locked himself in the mechanical bay." Qui-Gon answered.

"What is he doing?"

"I have an idea, but if he is actively trying to keep it secret I won't say anymore other than you can relax. He is ok and will be back when he is done."

"But he's concentrating so hard. What could he possibly be focusing so hard on?"

"Time will tell. We just need a little patience." The Jedi Master assured her.

"I hate waiting!" Padme burst out. "I would never make a good Jedi." She said in a little calmer tone.

"Well in that case shall we distract ourselves on the sparring mat?"

"I would like to thank you for helping me learn."

"It is my sincerest wish that you never have to use what we have been teaching you. However you lived a dangerous life before joining with Anakin. Now that you have, it's more vital than ever that you learn all the self-defense you can and as you told Anakin a lightsaber can slip past where other weapons won't. Plus I must confess that the combat practice without using the Force is good for Anakin as well as me."

"How is not using your strongest weapon good?" Padme asked puzzled.

"It doesn't happen very often but occasionally a Jedi will find themselves unable to access the Force for some reason or another. Should that happen those who rely too completely on the Force all the time will not have as great a chance to survive as those who have also trained without it."

"Then by all means let's go sharpen both our skills."

A few days later Qui-Gon sensed that Anakin had run into a problem and was in near despair over it. Qui-Gon had a fairly good idea what the problem was and he had a solution for it but wasn't sure if he could do it. He cast wide his Force awareness but didn't detect any trace of the presence he desperately wanted to ask about it. Neither was he getting any indication from the Force as to how he should act. His thoughts wandered to his Padawan and the woman whose life was now so intertwined with his Padawans and realized there was only one answer to his dilemma. He opened a desk drawer and picked up a small wooden box. He left his room and headed down to the mechanical bay. He used the Force when he got there to pop open the locked doors. Anakin sensing Qui-Gon making his way in quickly pulled a cloth over his project and turned to face his master.

"Is something wrong Master?"

"That's what I'm here to ask you Anakin. May I see what you've been working on?"

"They aren't done yet." Anakin said the despair Qui-Gon had sensed now evident in Anakin's voice.

"They? You're making more than one?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"Yes Master. How do you know what I'm making though?"

"You're blocking Padme so it's a fairly safe assumption it's for her. You have spent all this time training her to use a lightsaber she doesn't own. What else would I assume you're working on?"

"Then she knows as well then?" Anakin asked sounding dejected.

"No she is too distracted by being blocked from you mentally to have figured it out yet. To the best of my knowledge anyway."

"Good because as things stand now I can't finish them."

"I sensed your frustration over it. May I see them?" Qui-Gon asked again. In answer Anakin reached out and pulled back the cloth and revealed the project he was working on. There on the table lay two eight inch lengths of what looked to be intricately carved ivory. Anakin picked one up and handed it to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon inspected it closely.

"This isn't common ivory. What is it?"

"Krayt Dragon Horn." Anakin answered him.

"Krayt…where did you get that?"

"I pulled it out of Jabba's palace as part of Watto's payment. Then when we saw Watto I told him I would keep the horn as our collection fee."

"Collection fee? Anakin we didn't do that to make money from it." Qui-Gon said with disapproval showing on his face.

"Of course we didn't Master. But when I saw the horn in Jabba's treasure room I was drawn to it. Not to have because it was rare or valuable, but just a sense that it would be needed one day. Using it as a collector's fee suited Watto's business sensibilities. He fussed and grumbled saying we were overcharging him until I stressed the point that we had gotten not only his money from Jabba but protection for him as well. We struck a deal on it and now he doesn't have to feel like he owes us anything since we made a deal instead of doing him a favor. We both know the deal was a façade but it's one he's easier with."

"I see. Krayt horn is supposed to be almost impossible to work due to its density and hardness. How have you managed to work it?" Qui-Gon asked his curiosity showing.

"Almost impossible is right! That horn is almost completely impervious to any blaster, laser, or blade. I would have been unable to do anything with it using ordinary tools. It seems though that one of the few things capable of cutting Krayt Horn if enough force is applied is a Krayt tooth or claw. I got those with the horn. I had to imbue them with the Force to keep them sharp though."

"That's not an easy thing to do. Many Jedi wouldn't even think to try such a thing much less succeed at it." Qui-Gon said sounding impressed.

"I don't think I can really take credit for it Master. It's more like the Force is doing it all and just using my hands as its tools." Anakin said humbly. Qui-Gon was proud of his Padawans increasing power and thankful for the refusal to be over proud, which was possibly an even larger and more important step for his personal growth.

"Amazing. I hadn't seen evidence of you reaching that level of attunement with the Force before this. I see you have gone with an oval type hilt rather than the usual round style we normally use."

"Yes Master. They are designed to be worn on the forearms looking like decorative jewelry instead of the defensive bracers they are. The oval design allows them to rest in their cradles on the arm without having too high a profile."

"Ok now let me see the guts of it." Qui-Gon said handing the horn back. Anakin pulled the cloth back further and revealed two slender cylinders that were the actual lightsabers he had constructed to fit inside the Krayt Horn casings. Picking one up he handed it to Qui-Gon.

"You've made them far smaller than normal." Qui-Gon observed.

"Padme's not big enough to wear a full sized lightsaber on her arm and have it look like jewelry. So, I compensated by reducing the size." Anakin explained. Qui-Gon focused on the results of Anakin's labors in his hands and let the Force flow through himself and it. What he sensed through the Force told him what his eyes had already observed. He was holding a piece of art. The craftsmanship was superior and of a level that few Jedi Masters could achieve. Your average lightsaber required fairly tight but manageable tolerances in order to work properly and efficiently. Anakin had reduced the size of the mechanism as far as it could go and still produce a full powered blade and containment field. Doing so required every single component to be exactly perfect. There was no tolerance in this creation and Qui-Gon sensed that when it was completed it would work flawlessly. Anakin had created a work of perfection not once but twice as his scan of the second saber showed it to be of the same quality as the first. He knew that the only piece missing from them was the cause of Anakin's frustration and dismay.

"So how close were you to ripping apart your own saber to finish them?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"Master?"

"Don't give me that innocent look Anakin. Your work on them is flawless and I agree with your reasoning for the design. But making them that small means you only have room for a single focusing crystal. To get a full power blade out of them, they will need extremely high quality crystals where as a regular saber can use two or three lower quality crystals to share the load." Qui-Gon used the force to flip away the cloth still covering part of the work table revealing two of the training sabers laying there in pieces. "As you have discovered the low quality crystals in our training sabers aren't nearly high enough quality to handle the job solo. Unless you have also picked up some top quality crystals I am unaware of, which you haven't or you wouldn't have torn apart the practice sabers to try and use theirs, you were contemplating cannibalizing your own saber for crystals to do the job."

"I would have already done so but while the crystals in my saber are better than those in the training sabers they aren't good enough for this kind of load solo either. I was contemplating pulling them any way in the small hope I was wrong about them. If even one of them had been good enough I could have used the other two in mine without too much chance of it failing. She would at least have one working that way."

"That would be unacceptable and I think you know why." Qui-Gon told Anakin with a tone in his voice that told Anakin this was his Jedi Master talking to him now.

"Yes Master. I agree which is where my dilemma starts. I sense the need for her to have these working soon but leaving myself vulnerable doesn't feel right either." Anakin told his Master. Qui-Gon reached into his tunic and pulled out the small wooden box and handed it to Anakin.

"Why don't you use a couple of these instead?" He said. Anakin took the box and gently opened it to reveal three deep sapphire blue crystals. He touched them with the Force and gasped at what he sensed.

"Master, these feel like Adegan crystals but I've never sensed their like before." He said the awe evident in his voice.

"They are Adegan Pontite crystals. Tahl found them in the crystal mines on Dantooine after she lost her sight and her weapon on a mission."

"These are hers" Anakin said reverently.

"Yes. Her Saber was interred with her but I removed the crystals from it for my own keeping."

"Master I can't take them. These are…" Anakin couldn't finish.

"Are all I have left of her?" Qui-Gon finished for his Padawan.

"Yes Master." Anakin said choking up.

"Tell me Anakin. Why were you about to cannibalize your own weapon to finish even one of these?"

"She's going to need them. I can't tell how or when but I know her life depends on having them."

"Just as your saber is life and death for you. Would you so easily sacrifice that which could keep you alive and whole?"

"Yes Master I would." Anakin said with no hesitation at all.

"Then allow me to prevent you from having to. There are three crystals there and you only need two. That leaves one for my keepsake. I believe Tahl would wish it." Qui-Gon told him sincerely. Anakin let his Force senses play over both new lightsabers and the three crystals. He picked the two that spoke to him the strongest through the Force and inserted each one in the lightsaber that seemed the best fit for it. Then each Jedi took a lightsaber and finished inserting it into its Krayt Dragon Horn hilt and used the Force to press the peg, made of horn to secure the hilt, through the holes in the hilt and saber for that purpose. So tight were the tolerances that each Jedi had to use incredible pressure through the Force to seat the pegs flush. When they had both completed this, they held the sabers up and together pressed the activation buttons. Two blazing, deep Sapphire blue, blades sprang forth, slim and elegant looking. A few test passes with them showed that despite the smaller size they were capable of standing up to a normal sized saber without failing or shorting out.

"Anakin you should be proud of your work on these. They are easily equal the work of any Jedi Master I know of." Qui-Gon praised his student's work.

"Thank you Master. I don't feel pride so much as pleasure that they match my vision of them now. Will you help me present them to her?"

"I would be honored to. How do you wish to proceed?"

"Lets…"

Padme, in the absence of both Jedi, was trying to entertain herself by playing a game of Dejarik against R2-D2. She was losing badly. She told herself that it was due to R2s superior programming, but knew deep down that it was curiosity over the reason for Anakin's mental barriers that had her so distracted. She didn't even hear Qui-Gon until he coughed to announce his presence.

"Qui-Gon! I didn't hear you. Is everything alright?" She asked him urgently.

"Yes everything is fine. Would you accompany me to the training room?"

"I haven't quiet finished this game yet. Is it important?" Padme said obviously slightly miffed to have been excluded as she had.

"No offense but R2 already has you beat. I believe you will prefer the training room over finishing that particular game." Qui-Gon said as R2 beeped and whistled innocently. Padme focused on the game finally and seeing the sad shape her pieces were in tsked in disgust.

"I'd swear he moves pieces when I'm not looking!" She exclaimed. R2 blatted rudely at the accusation of cheating. "Oh don't get your circuits in a bunch! It's a time honored tradition for the loser to accuse the winner of cheating!" Padme told the droid then looked back to Qui-Gon. "Is it time?"

"Yes. He is waiting for you."

"Then let's go so I can give him a piece of my mind."

"May I offer a bit of advice?"

"Of course."

"There is a reason behind it. Give him a chance to explain before you blast him for it."

"Do you really believe he has a valid reason for blocking me out like this, this soon after we connected?"

"Not only do I believe so, but you will too if you give him the chance to explain."

"And does he plan to explain, in full? And to restore our bond?"

"He does. All you have to do is have the patience to listen with an open mind."

"They say patience is its own reward. Seems more like a torture to me. Well at any rate I have to congratulate you." Padme told him wryly.

"Why is that?"  
"Now I'm more curious than ever. I didn't think that was possible."

"Well then let's go put that curiosity to rest."

Padme entered the training room to see Anakin kneeling in the center of the room. He had something on the floor in front of him covered with a silk cloth. He pointed to a spot to his right along the side of the cloth.

"Please join me." Anakin asked her. Padme looked like she was about to refuse and demand answers when Qui-Gon moved past her and kneeled down on the side opposite Anakin across the cloth. Visibly reigning in her impatience Padme walked forward and knelt down between the two Jedi. She looked at Anakin expectantly as he returned her look.

"I once carved you a Japore snippet…" Anakin started.

"I still have it you know." Padme broke in.

"Do you?" Anakin asked diverted. Padme answered him by pulling the snippet out of her shirt and showing it to him.

"I wear it when I'm feeling lonely." She told him. Anakin is clearly moved to see she has it and troubled that she felt the need to wear it for that reason now.

"I'm sorry if my blocking you from my mind the last couple of days has upset you. I did so because it was the only way I could keep these a secret until they were ready." Anakin whipped off the cloth to reveal what appeared to be two carved rods of some type of Ivory as long as her forearms. Each one had a similarly carved circle descending from each end. Padme picked one up with a look of wonder on her face.

"Anakin it's beautiful! What's it made of? I don't recognize it." Padme asked Anakin clearly in awe of the craftsmanship evident in the items.

"It's carved from Krayt Dragon Horn." Anakin told her.

"I've heard of it. It's supposed to be indestructible!"

"Almost. Even a lightsaber will be stopped by it for a bit. Most other blasters, lasers, and blades won't even scratch it." Anakin said to her. Padme eyed the details marveling at the painstaking effort that must have been involved in creating something like this from a substance so difficult to work with. Looking up at him she asked.

"These hoops on the ends…armbands?"

"Yes. With they are worn like bracers"

"How do I put them on?" She asked him as the smaller hoop would never fit over her wrists. Anakin took the one from her hands while Qui-Gon picked up the other one.

"This design here by the smaller cuff when hit just so…" The bands which had seemed one solid piece sprang open wide enough to be slipped over her forearm. "To secure it just press it firmly against your arm like so." Anakin pressed it against her left arm while Qui-Gon did likewise on her right. The bracers both clicked shut on her arms with soft clicks and fit snugly in place with no discomfort.

"They fit perfectly." Padme said in awe of the craftsmanship.

"They can be worn over or under sleeves depending on which is more convenient for any given outfit."

"Ok what haven't you shown me yet?" She asked him.

"You want more?" Anakin asked in a teasing tone.

"You clearly expect me to wear these a lot but since the best use for them so far other than decoration is to block a blade attack I believe there is more to them than I've seen so far. Not to mention your still blocking me out mentally so spill it already!"

"The rest is this." Anakin took her right hand and placed it on her left arm close to her elbow. "Push here with your thumb." She did so and an eight inch section of the horn bracer pushed firmly into her hand leaving its base as an effective bracer on her forearm. "Careful with it." Anakin cautioned her. Padme carefully handled it as she looked it over. On the side that had been hidden there was a hole on the end by her wrist that looked like a power port and on the other end a square that was a different color from the rest. The end by her elbow that had been held by a cap showed a round hole revealing a metal core of some kind.

"Anakin is this a…" Padme started to ask Anakin with a look of wonder on her face.

"There's one sure way to find out." He told her, a look of expectation on his face. Padme held the section of horn vertical and pressed the button with her thumb. The slender dark blue blade sprang to life between them. Padme stared at it in awe.

"You made this for me..." Padme said stunned as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I tried, but by myself I would have failed." Anakin said as he lowered the mental blocks. Padme could now see the history behind the materials that made up her light sabers. She closed down her saber and replaced it on her left arm snapping it into place. She turned to Qui-Gon and the tears flowed freely.

"You gave him Tahl's crystals so he could finish them, Thank you. They mean even more to me now."

"You are welcome. Not only do I believe Tahl would have wanted this but I am happy and honored to put them to this use." Qui-Gon's voice became gruff as he spoke and he took a second to regain his control. "Now I would suggest you practice with them until you are proficient in getting them out and in use regardless of the situation. Just make sure you don't chop off an arm or anything else practicing with them." He said lightly as he stood.

"I shall." She assured him. Qui-Gon left the young couple to their training and returned to the cockpit to check on the status of the bounty hunter they were still pursuing across the galaxy.

To be continued. Next Chapter Geonosis


	5. Geonosis

What if Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan Kenobi

DISCLAIMER

It is widely known that the Star Wars Universe is the creation of "The Man" George Lucas and most of the characters and settings in this story are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. Star Wars is someone else's toy I am merely taking it down from the shelf and playing with it for a while.

In the Star Wars reality as we know it Qui-Gon Jinn is separated from Obi-Wan in their battle with Darth Maul and killed. But, what if Qui-Gon had not died? What if it was Obi-Wan that was drawn off to a solo battle and defeated? What would life have then been like for the Chosen One of prophecy? Indeed how would this one event change the course of history for the entire galaxy?

Chapter Five Geonosis

Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Padme were in the cockpit of the Shadow Wraith watching the streaming lights of hyperspace flow past. A plot of the heading they were following this time had told them they were headed directly toward the Geonosis System. It seemed that Jango Fett and his son Boba were about to finally make planet fall.

"Status of the cloaking system?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Operating normally. It's seen some heavy use on this run but seems to be handling it ok." Anakin reported.

"Good, coming out of hyperspace in ten." Qui-Gon counted down the remaining seconds and then pulled back on the lever controlling the hyperspace engines, reverting the Shadow Wraith to normal space. Scans revealed a large planet painted in reds and browns. It had a meteor ring around it that had some impressive specimens in it. Jango Fett's ship was making a direct line for the planet by passing above the meteor ring.

"Shall we follow them down?" Anakin asked.

"No let him land. We'll head down after he's made it down safely." Qui-Gon decided and then just sat there looking at the planet.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Anakin asked noticing his master's distraction.

"I sense something dark on this planet. Can you feel it?"

"No Master I don't sense anything out of the ordinary. But I haven't done an active scan either. Do you want me to?"

"No. In fact we won't actively use the Force at all until we have a better idea of what's going on. I can sense something dark but somehow familiar as well."

"Should we dampen our Force presence as well Master?" Anakin asked.

"That's a good idea Anakin. Take us down easy and land us at least five klicks from the area Jango set down at."

"Yes Master." Anakin said and as the two Jedi worked on muting their Force presence he made a gentle, easy descent toward the planet's surface. As they settled in for a landing Qui-Gon's sense of something dark and dangerous yet somehow familiar grew stronger. He was glad he had finally figured out how the strange Sith Warrior he had fought ten years ago had managed to get so close to him without being detected, not once but twice. He and Anakin had managed through trial and error to duplicate the feat. The Jedi Council had not approved of the ability and forbade him from teaching it to other Jedi. They could not however make him not use it now that he knew how. As Anakin completed landing procedures Qui-Gon made his decision and looked to his Padawan.

"Anakin I'm going to send you in to scout." Anakin and Padme both looked startled at this.

"Master?" Anakin put all his puzzlement into the one word.

"Do you sense anything yet?"

"No Master. Nothing definite or strong."

"I do. If what I'm beginning to suspect is the reason for it, if I get too close whatever or whoever I'm sensing will detect me and blow our cover."

"I should go with him." Padme said to Qui-Gon.

"No I need you here with me. With your ability to communicate with each other I can remain in almost real time contact with Anakin without using comm signals that can be detected and traced."

"But Master if there is someone or something that could sense your presence won't they sense Padme and I talking to each other?"

"I don't believe so. While your abilities are a result of your Force connection I have never been able to sense it when you talk to each other that way."

"Master what am I walking into?" Anakin asked concerned and not wanting to disappoint his Master.

"I believe we have stumbled onto much more than we were looking for. There was an abnormally high number of Trade Federation Command Sphere ships berthed near here. I believe what I am sensing is a Jedi who left the Order. My Master Count Dooku." Qui-Gon said quietly.

"But Master you said what you sensed was dark. And how could you sense him from that kind of distance without focusing on him?"

"The Student/Teacher bond will sometimes lead to an awareness like this. Why it's stronger with some and almost nonexistent in others has never been explained. Dooku and I are better at it than most. I cannot tell if the darkness is him or not without revealing my presence. If it isn't it's in very close proximity to him."

"That doesn't bode well Master."

"No it doesn't Anakin. I'm afraid I'm sending you into a hornets nest and sending you in blind as well. Keep your senses wide open but do not so much as reach to touch the Force. Dooku was always very talented at detecting even the slightest Force use around him. If he is the darkness you don't want to announce your presence. No matter what you find you must remain calm at all times. You are only going in to look and listen, not to act. If you are discovered your only priority is escape no matter what the situation you find. Understand?"

"I understand Master. Recon only mission, no Force usage, enemy can sense emotional states so emotional control is vital to remaining undetected. No actions other than looking and listening or escape if detected are to be taken unless ordered so by you through Padme." Anakin said for once not chafing at restrictions. He did not want to cause a situation that would bring danger down on Padme.

_"I should be furious at that but if trying to keep me safe makes you act to keep yourself safe, well I'll live with it. This time."_ Padme thought to Anakin who smiled at her.

"I also want you to use one of the infiltration suits with the recording gear." Qui-Gon told him.

"The dark red, brown, and tan set should work best in this terrain." Anakin said.

"I agree. Go get ready." Qui-Gon said sending Anakin off then he turned to Padme. "Is there any aspect of this ship's operations that Anakin hasn't gone over with you?"

"No. I have been checked out on all aspects of it." She assured him.

"Good. Depending on the situation I might need you on various systems or even taking complete control if I need to go assist."

"I understand." She said.

"Also do you have any combat gear?"

"I have my own weapons but the only defensive gear I have is very lightweight material designed to be worn under ceremonial outfits. It's not much better than none at all to be honest." She said regretfully.

"I brought a suit of Jedi battle armor that should fit you. As soon as Anakin heads out I want you to suit up in it for the duration of our stay here." He told her.

"Do you really feel that's going to be necessary?" Padme asked. The thought of extended time in any armor was not pleasant.

"I don't know. But this situation could go very bad very quickly and if we aren't wearing it when we need it we won't have time to stop and put it on. If it's any consolation I'll be wearing a set as well."

"Well misery does love company!" Padme said smiling at him. "I didn't know the Jedi used battle armor."

"Normally we don't. The council feels it gives us too much of an army uniform type look and as you say day in and day out in it is miserable. But at least seven out of ten Jedi deaths might not have happened if they had been wearing the extra protection."

Anakin was back shortly dressed in a hooded, snug fitting, three colored suit. The dark red, brown, and tan colors were arranged in random patches in no set order, shape, or size. It would blend in with the terrain outside and make Anakin's silhouette very hard to make out. The camera lenses and microphones for sound blended with the suit. Qui-Gon was quick to address the one flaw in Anakin's ensemble.

"Your saber is too reflective for this type of mission. Here use mine for now." Qui-Gon said pulling his own saber off his belt.

"Wait." Padme said before the Jedi could make their trade. "Yours isn't as reflective as his but it's still not colored appropriately for this area." She unsnapped the cuffs on her left bracer and held it and its hidden lightsaber out to Anakin. "This will stand out much less than either of yours. Please use it."

Anakin replace his saber on his belt and gravely took the bracer from Padme. He snapped it into place on his left forearm where the darkish Krayt Horn merged in nicely with the colors of his suit. Anakin then just as gravely took his own saber off his belt and held it out to her on his upturned palms.

"And will you carry this for me in return My Lady?" Padme reached out and lifted his saber from his hands and held it close to her.

"Ok your set." Qui-Gon said to Anakin. "Remember stealth is the key. Security is going to be very tight. Avoid the main entrances, look for unexpected ways inside. It is vital that we get intel on what is going on here back to the Republic. We can't do that unless you make it back in one piece. All your power in the Force won't help you this time since using it will lead to your detection. Your ability to think on your feet and remain calm and centered at all times regardless of what you find out are what will keep you and us alive this time. You are the only Padawan I would even consider sending into this situation. I have faith in you. I know you can do this." Qui-Gon told Anakin as he reached out and clasped Anakin's forearm in a show of respect as if to a Brother in Arms rather than a teacher to a student.

"Thank You Master." Anakin said returning the arm clasp. "I won't disappoint you." Whether it was Qui-Gon's stated faith in him or Padme's concern over the gravity of the situation they were facing or a combination of the two, Anakin found himself slipping into a calm focused state unlike any he had ever known before. With one last look at Padme he turned and left the ship to start his trek toward the fortress where Jango Fett had landed.

Anakin made steady progress toward his destination despite having to stop several times when the currents of the Force let him know of unseen observers. Without touching the Force himself he couldn't gather any solid info on the watchers but he could in a passive manner sense the currents they caused as they went about their duties. He mused that even at this distance from the fortress if the Shadow Wraith wasn't under cloak it would have eventually been seen and reported.

Anakin finally made it to the fortress and eventually found a path in without being observed. Instinct led him down first and, in time, he found an enormous factory complex that was cranking out Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, and Destroyer Droids in record numbers. He made sure to get video evidence of the whole operation.

On his way back up he had to dodge up a set of side stairs just in time to avoid being seen by Count Dooku himself. With the Count were Nute Gunray and two Geonosians who from their elaborate armor must be pivotal figures in the government of Geonosis.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Nute Gunray could be heard to ask. "I still require her head on my desk before I sign your treaty."

"Relax Viceroy." Count Dooku said. "I am a man of my word. It's only sheer luck that has kept her alive so far. She will die and soon." Count Dooku could be heard to answer him as they walked out of hearing distance. It took all of Anakin's willpower to keep his rage tamped down, plus a few words from Padme.

"_Anakin ease back! That just confirms what I suspected all along. Don't let this distract you. You're not done yet."_

_"You're right. Thanks. How's Qui-Gon taking it?"_ Anakin asked her as he followed the sense of Nute Gunray whose fury and rage at Padme sent ripples through the Force that even passive sensing could detect.

_"It didn't shock him. I think he's been half convinced since he could sense the darkness from orbit. It has saddened him though."_ Padme said.

_"I don't doubt it. Hold on I think I've found their meeting room."_

Anakin crept into an empty observation deck over a meeting room with a round table in the center around which several being sat. These beings would later be identifies as; Poggle the Lesser Archduke of Geonosis and his aide Sun Fac, Nute Gunray Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Passel Argente Corporate Alliance Representative, Wat Tambore of the Techno Union, Shu Mai Commerce Guild Dignitary, Ian Hill Intergalactic Banking Clan, and Republic Senators from the Confederacy of Independent Systems Ponudo, Tessek, and Toonbuck Toora. Count Dooku was sat the head of the table and Jango Fett stood behind him.

"So we have heard the arguments for and against." Count Dooku was addressing them in courtly speech. "Tell me how say you? The Geonosians have already joined us and are busy creating droids for our armies. The Trade Federation has also pledged their armies to the cause."

"The Corporate Alliance shall sign the treaty." Passel Argento declared.

"The Techno Union agrees with the treaty and will join." Wat Tambore said.

"The Commerce Guild can not support you openly but will do so covertly and hopes to do profitable business with you in the future." Shu Mai announced.

"The intergalactic Banking Clan offers their non exclusive support." Ian Hill told them.

"Excellent!" Dooku exclaimed. "Once our separate armies are combined the Jedi will be completely overwhelmed. The Republic will have no choice but to accede to our demands. "

Sensing the meeting would break up soon with no more major events Anakin carefully removed himself from the area while Dooku was focused on his co-conspirators. Using the same care and stealth as before Anakin made his way back to the Shadow Wraith.

"Good work Anakin!" Qui-Gon told him. "Quickly download your suits recorders into the ships computer and then lift us off and take the ship to the outer edge of the system where we can send a transmission without giving ourselves away.

"Right away Master." Anakin said and quickly followed orders. Remembering the hidden watchers he carefully floated even farther from the fortress on silent repulsors before lifting clear of the planet. They reached the edge of the system with no problems and Qui-Gon opened a secure transmission directly to the Jedi Council. Yoda's voice soon emerged from the speakers as a hologram of the Jedi Master shimmered into view.

"Ah, Master Jinn. Found you have those responsible for the attacks on the Senator?"

"We have Master, but that's the least of what we have to pass on. I believe dark times are ahead of us."

"The cause of your dark predictions please share with us." Yoda said.

"Yes Master. This video from the planet Geonosis, taken by my Padawan reveals it all for you." Qui-Gon said and started the video playing. After it finished there was silence for several minutes as the ramifications were pondered.

"Alerted to all you have found the Chancellor must be." Yoda finally said.

"Agreed." Mace Windu added. "Stay where you are for now. We will get back to you as soon as plans here are finalized."

"Understood. Shadow Wraith out." Qui-Gon said and ended the transmission.

The two Jedi sat back to wait, Padme on the other hand kept the comm circuits humming as she conferred with other Senators and even made speeches addressing the Senate from long distance. Despite all her efforts things did not go well for her that week. Palpatine's backers in the Senate managed to push through a vote granting the Chancellor emergency powers which effectively gave him absolute control over any and all aspects of life in the Republic. If she hadn't been in touch to stop him Jar Jar Binks would have been duped into proposing it and the vote, originated by a neutral party, wouldn't have been nearly as close as it had been. The strife in the Senate caused some tension between Anakin and Padme until they learned how to accept that just because they shared thoughts didn't mean those thoughts always had to agree.

Padme believed that giving the Republic a standing army would only hasten and escalate any conflict while Anakin believed there was no way to negotiate a peaceful resolution if the Republic didn't have the strength to stand against an attacker. Padme was concerned that giving emergency powers to the Chancellor did away with the checks and balances built into the system while Anakin appreciated that doing so would cut down on governmental red tape and ensure quicker action when needed. Qui-Gon breathed a deep sigh of relief when they finally came to the conclusion that the world wasn't going to come to a screeching halt just because they had different opinions.

Padme's worst fears came to life when they were told that the clone army was to be sent to attack Geonosis in an attempt to capture the Separatist leadership before they could organize and attack the Republic. They were tasked with the mission of infiltrating the fortress and capturing the leadership when the main attack commenced.

"See! I told you an army like that just begs to be used!" Padme fumed to the two Jedi. "Why can't this be resolved peacefully?"

"If that were always possible Jedi wouldn't need Lightsabers." Qui-Gon answered her. "Peaceful negotiations only work when both sides are willing to negotiate. Despite all the talking and mediation the Separatists were building their armies and planning to attack before anyone knew the clone army existed. When one side is determined to have their way or eliminate anyone who doesn't fall in line the other side only has two choices; surrender completely or fight for their beliefs and freedom."

"Are you trying to say negotiation is useless then?" Padme demanded.

"In this case yes. Unless both sides are willing to compromise one side must prove itself strong enough to enforce its will on the other side."

"That is totally opposite to the Republic's doctrines and policies!" Padme said heatedly.

"It was that very purpose that caused the Republic to come into being." Qui-Gon said in disagreement.

"What!" Padme exclaimed in disbelief.

"The Republic was formed originally as a common defense and trade treaty among core worlds of the time. They did so to become strong enough together to enforce their will. Even if that will was only to be left in peace. The Republic has continued to enforce that will to this very day by being the strongest political entity. It should be a familiar concept. Is that not what happened on Naboo when your people and the Gungans banded together to remove the Trade Federation from your world?"

"That makes the Republic and Naboo sound like a tyrant."

"I'm sure any organization that is prevented from imposing their will on weaker systems by the Republic see it as exactly that. Just as Nute Gunray obviously feels towards you."

"But how can moral laws be seen as tyrannical?"

"Because what is moral and immoral is different from species to species and person to person. It all depends on your point of view."

"So you defend attacking the Separatists because they have a different point of view?"

"No. I defend attacking them to prevent their attack on the Republic. Had they truly only wished to be separate and gathered armies only to enforce their will to be left alone I would not support any action against them. But since their attempts to enforce their will through the inner workings of the Republic have failed they are trying to use physical force against the Republic to achieve their goals and that I will stand against." Qui-Gon said to her. Padme looked at him with a troubled look on her face.

"You trouble me." Padme said to Qui-Gon. "Please excuse me. I need to think this over." She said to them. Anakin's face broke into a stunned expression as she left the cockpit.

"She's blocked me!" he exclaimed. "Why would she do that?"

"I would assume she wants to make sure whatever conclusions she comes to are hers alone." Qui-Gon answered his Padawan.

"Is Dooku as good with a saber as the rumors at the temple imply?" Anakin asked.

"Better probably. He trained mainly in Makashi as Lightsaber to Lightsaber combat was a passion of his."

"Are we going to have trouble with him?"

"I don't know. As his Padawan I was good but never at his level. Now I'm better, much better, but I've never sparred with him since I made Knight so I don't know where I stand vs. him now."

"I'm not ready yet am I?" Anakin asked sounding dejected.

"One on one, no you're not. You are good, probably better than I was at your age. You certainly have more brute power in the Force than I did but he has a vast amount of experience over you plus if he is the darkness I sensed, and I believe he is, there's no telling what new Force abilities he's picked up."

"Does going dark really give you different abilities?"

"The Order would have us believe so, but you know my feeling on the supposed division in the Force. There is only one Force and therefore any ability a "dark sider" has should be able to be used by a "light sider". The main difference is that most who fall to the dark tend to lose their distaste for using the Force to kill directly and therefore are more willing to use it offensively rather than defensively."

"The Order is adamantly opposed to using the Force to kill but aren't we doing just that when we use the Force to help guide our Lightsabers in a fight?"

"We are. The difference is the level of connection between you and your opponent. Using your saber you are connected to your saber and aware of the opponent. When your opponent dies you sense his passing but aren't connected to it. If you use the Force to say burst his heart or choke him you are directly connected and feeling his death is much more traumatic. In the past, before it was banned, many Jedi found they could not live with the consequences of killing that way and went mad or dark, or ended themselves. In this matter I fully agree with the Order. It is hard enough on anyone when we have to kill, it is best to do so, when we have to, in a way that is not as traumatic."

"I see. So what are we likely to see from Dooku?"

"In addition to his martial skills he is also very strong at telekinesis. Of the offensive abilities I have learned of I believe he will go for the more straight forward like lightning."

"Lightning? Really?"

"Yes. As I understand it, it's usually a reflection of their rage channeled through the Force and brought to life as arcs of electricity from their hands to their target. It can be blocked with a saber fairly easily or can be absorbed through the Force with great difficulty. As neither of us have direct experience with it I would suggest we stick with our sabers."

"Agreed." Anakin said deep in thought. "If you don't mind Master I think I would like to ponder this myself for a bit."

"Feel free. We have plenty of time before the attack force is due to arrive." Qui-Gon said and watched as Anakin left the cabin then he turned to look out the canopy at the stars and pondered his old Master and the nature of the darkness he sensed.

They gathered together again two days later in the game room to start planning their mission.

"Speed is essential." Qui-Gon said to Anakin and Padme. "Anakin and I will dampen our presence in the Force to give us as much time as possible before we are sensed. Padme I need you to take control of the ship and drop us off then…"

"I'm sorry Qui-Gon but I will be unable to pilot the ship for the mission." Padme interrupted. Qui-Gon looked at her for a moment puzzled.

"You don't wish to be part of it then? Very well we will drop you off in a safe location before we…"

"I fully intend to be part of the mission. I only said that I would not be able to pilot the ship for it." Padme interrupted again.

"This is an infiltrate and capture mission won't need anyone on the guns…"

"Master, she plans on going in with us." Anakin exclaimed.

"I am… uncomfortable with that plan." Qui-Gon said dubiously.

"Qui-Gon can you state with no doubt that you can take down Count Dooku alone?" Padme asked.

"No. I can not honestly make that claim."

"I don't mean to belittle your abilities but he was your Master and even if he wasn't, any one on one match up has the potential to go either way. It only makes sense that you and Anakin take him together. Tell me, while you do what's to keep the other Separatist leaders from escaping?"

"Nothing unless we manage a quick victory." Qui-Gon answered her.

"Then it only makes sense that while the two of you occupy him I will intercept the rest on their way to the shuttle pad."

"That would make sense except we have no weapons aboard for you to use and while you have become very skilled with your sabers they will do you little good in a blaster fight. The Separatist leaders are bound to have droids with them for defense."

"All I will need is the continued use of the battle armor you have loaned to me. I have the offensive side of things taken care of." Padme assured them.

"I am uneasy with this. I'll need to see what you have." Qui-Gon said.

"I thought I'd never get the chance to show off." Padme said with a smile. "R2, go to my old cabin and bring me the large case." R2 beeped and rolled out of the room. The sturdy little droid was back shortly pulling a case that was larger than it was. Qui-Gon looked at it suspiciously until Padme reached down and opened the case revealing a large stash of weapons.

"I apologize Senator. When I saw your cases brought on board I assumed they were all full of more of your elaborate costumes. You seem to have packed with much more common sense than I gave you credit for."

"No apologies are needed Master Jedi. Even Jedi can't look under the surface of every single person they meet." Padme's smile was slightly smug.

"Some of these grenades don't look like normal explosives." Qui-Gon observed.

"No, it's hard to capture people you have blown to bits. Those are adjustable Ion grenades based off of the Gungan boomer tech. Each grenade can take out all electronics from a radius of one to ten meters."

"Impressive! That's an effective looking rifle."

"It is. Sized like a carbine it has the range accuracy and punch of a heavy rifle."

"I don't recognize the makes. Where did you get them?"

"It's a State secret so please don't let anyone know I told you but these were manufactured on Naboo."

"Naboo? I wasn't aware Naboo had changed its mind about weapon manufacture."

"The Trade Federation invasion changed our mind. We will never be as vulnerable again."

"I have heard none of this. Have you deliberately kept it quiet?"

"Yes! Like a foolishly overdressed political figure a planet that is underestimated has an advantage."

"Very wise. I will not betray your trust. Are you competent with them?"

"Very! I spent far more time training with these weapons than I did with bladed ones before this trip."

"Very well you have the offense, the armor is our gift to you. It's yours now. I am still uneasy about putting you into a combat situation but it will greatly increase our chances of succeeding. So it falls to R2 to pilot the ship to our drop off point and then stand by incase we need an emergency extraction." Qui-Gon finished looking at the little droid. R2 whistled in awe at the serious role it had just been given.

"Master is that wise?" Anakin asked.

"Normally I would say no but I have spent quiet a bit of time with the droid during our trips and have verified that it has been given excellent piloting software. It will be more than adequate for our needs."

"Since we're all going in how does that change our overall plan?" Anakin inquired.

"Our main goal is to capture as much of the Separatist leadership as possible. Secondary is to disrupt droid army operations if possible. Working under the assumption that the leadership will try to escape as soon as the attack starts, we will time our insertion so we arrive just after the main force arrives. We will insert here midway between the command center and the hanger. Anakin and I will go toward the command center and Padme will head to this point near the hanger. That area should offer good ambush sites for her to take out any protection droids the leader may have with them. R2 will keep the ship under cloak and be ready to pick us up at the hanger when needed."

"Master wouldn't it be better if we meet the fleet a safe distance out and take an assault group in with us?" Anakin asked.

"That was my very question but Master Yoda claims that while there is a chance we may succeed alone he has not seen even a slim possibility of success if we delay even the small amount of time it would take to load an assault team."

"Ok. So when is the fleet expected to arrive?"

"We have two days." Qui-Gon informed them. "Padme do you have enough of the ion grenades to give Anakin and I one apiece?"

"Yes but they won't work on people and while we haven't been able to test it we don't think they will work on Lightsabers either."

"Actually I'm planning on using them on the command center. There's a chance it will adversely affect the droid army and save lives."

"Like we did on Naboo? Do you think that will work again?" she asked.

"Not nearly as well I'm sure. I don't doubt that they have built some back ups into their systems but there is a chance it will impact their forces long enough to give our troops an advantage."

"It's worth a couple of grenades if it does. Take what you need I have plenty." she assured them.

"Very well. In a day and a half we will descend to a waiting position on the planet. Take the time until then to make whatever preparations you need." Qui-Gon told them, and then he left for his cabin to start his own preparations.

Thirty-six hours later they gathered in the cockpit dressed in their battle gear and started their descent. Qui-Gon and Anakin again dampened their presence in the Force to remain undetected by Count Dooku as they settled in a safe distance to await the imminent attack.

In the control center Count Dooku was again meeting with the coalition leaders with Jango Fett at his back when the alarms sounded the approach of the Republic's armada.

"This is unexpected but only proves that we were right to gather together in the first place. Most of our troops have already been shipped to staging locations. However we have enough still on site to hold the approaching forces while you break free and head to the rendezvous point. Go now." Count Dooku told the Separatist leaders. In a single group they filed out and headed toward the hangar with their security droids in tow.

Aboard the Shadow Wraith Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Padme stood by the boarding ramp hatch as Qui-Gon used the intercom to order R2 into action. The sturdy droid, locked into its navigation slot, smoothly raised the ship and arrowed toward the Geonosian citadel. On silent repulsors R2 hovered the ship over the insertion point and lowered the boarding ramp. The Jedi and Padme quickly jumped from the ship into the upper level hallway.

"Padme the hanger is that way. Remember your life is far more valuable than their capture. Only move on them if you feel it is feasible. Good Hunting." Qui-Gon told her.

"Thank you Qui-Gon. May the Force be with us all." Padme answered him and she turned and quietly loped off down the hall while the two Jedi went the other way.

In the control center Count Dooku suddenly looked up then turned to Jango, "There is a small infiltration team in the citadel! One of them is heading for the leaders. Go eliminate the problem and see that they safely depart." he ordered.

"Right away!" Jango answered and ran from the room. Poggle the Lesser moved over to Count Dooku with a small holo projector in hand, a small red sphere rotated slowly above it.

"These plans are no longer safe here. If they are found it will ruin everything."

"I shall take them to my Master. They shall be safe." Count Dooku assured him.

"It's in your hands now. I am not sacrificing my troops to cover your retreat. We shall pull back to the catacombs."

"Of course. Farewell." Count Dooku watched as Poggle the Lesser disappeared down a secret passage until it closed behind him. He slipped the plans into his tunic and was preparing to make his own departure when two forms leaped down from above. Unsurprised Count Dooku faced them as two ion grenades went off frying all electronics in the room. "Greetings Qui-Gon, how kind of you to visit. Is this your new Padawan?" Qui-Gon didn't answer but scanned the room.

"Fett isn't here. He must have been sent to assist the leaders. Go help her!" Qui-Gon told Anakin.

"Master don't you need me here?" Anakin asked clearly torn between the two needs.

"Go! Now!" Qui-Gon ordered and Anakin turned and ran from the room.

In the hanger Padme settled into a prime ambush spot on a catwalk above the main hanger floor and waited for targets. She didn't have long to wait as they soon came through the main doors with their guard droids clanking and rolling around them. Padme quickly primed two ion grenades for maximum power and swiftly lobbed one at each end of the procession. The blast caught the droids and knocked them all offline. Before the Separatists realized what was happening Padme had flipped her rifle to three round bursts and started making sure the downed droids could not reboot on her. As she finished making sure of the last droid Nute Gunray tried to make a run for it until Padme put a three round burst close enough in front of him to singe his toes. Nute Gunray skidded to a halt and retreated back to the group and hid behind the Techno Union rep.

"All of you face down on the floor now! Hands behind your heads or I treat you the same as those droids!" Padme yelled when they didn't move right away and she saw a couple of hands slowly start to move toward belts. She carefully targeted the nearest one and shot Wat Tambor in the shoulder of the arm he was moving toward either a communicator or weapon. With an electronic wail as his suits systems were scrambled by the blast he fell to the floor with his remaining whole arm behind his head and his wounded arm stretched out to his side.

"That was your last warning!" Padme yelled. "I'm allowed a certain number of losses so I don't need all of you alive. The last one to do as I have ordered will be shot!" she announced.

Nute Gunray was the first of those left standing to hit the floor. The rest followed his example except for the Republic Senator Ponudo. Keeping very still he called out.

"You have no right to stop us! When the Senate hears of…" A trio of bolts lanced out from Padme's rifle and burned Ponudo down before he could finish his statement.

"When the Senate hears the proof of your treachery they will cheer your death!" Padme snarled at the dead man. Unfortunately she was so focused on the being before her that she never heard Jango Fett come up behind her. Her first indication that someone was behind her was a vicious kick to her back that flung her up and over the catwalk railing. Her instructors would have been proud of her for managing to keep a grip on her rifle but it didn't help her when the floor rushed up and her world went dark.

In the now inoperative control room Count Dooku looked at Qui-Gon calmly. "Well you could have at least introduced us before you sent him running off. I must say it's good to see you again. I have very fond memories of our time as Master and Padawan."

"As do I." Qui-Gon replied. "So much so that I didn't truly believe you were leading a conspiracy against the Republic until I had proof of it in hand."

"Did I not teach you as a Padawan that appearances are often deceiving? I am doing all this to save the Republic. The Senate has fallen under the sway of a Sith Master. I have felt his presence and power growing. I tried to get the council to help me find the source of that dark corruption but they refused to even acknowledge the possibility! I know you have had your own disagreements with them. You know how hidebound and unbending they can be. In the end I was left with no option but to leave the Order and gather allies to take up arms against the malevolent force that is gaining more and more control over the Republic. It is true the allies I have gathered do not have pure motives for their actions but they are all I have to work with. When the evil is put down I will be able to rein them in. I need help. Tell me you'll join me. With an ally such as you I know we can reveal the Sith and eliminate its threat!"

"I do believe the Sith are on the move again. The warrior I faced on Naboo was proof of that. And yes you are correct I often find myself at odds with the Jedi Council."

"Then you will join me? Come recall your Padawan and we shall leave before the Republic over runs this base."

"A moment yet. I have some concerns that need to be resolved first."

"What are they? We shall resolve them quickly for we are pressed for time."

"I am troubled by your hiring a bounty hunter to kill Senator Amidala in order to gather Nute Gunray and his Trade Federation into your forces."

"Yes I agonized over that for I have no ill will toward the Senator. But that is the only way I can gain his cooperation and the Force has shown me that I cannot succeed without the Trade Federation forces. The Senator is an innocent casualty in this conflict and there are always innocent casualties in our wars against the Sith."

"Yes there are and that brings up my next concern. Is open warfare truly your best option? In the past the Sith came against us with terrible forces and we had no choice but to meet them head on. Is there not a better way than starting a civil war that will turn the Republic on itself causing untold damage, suffering, and death?"

"Would that there were! But this time the Sith are using our very democracy against us. Such an open conflict is the only way we can maneuver our hidden foe into revealing themselves so that we may confront them directly!"

"I see. But none of that addresses my greatest concern. The pure dark evil I can sense radiating from you! I have faced one Sith already. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize the same stench rolling off you? Whatever my problems with the Order they have not fallen to hatred and rage." Qui-Gon pulled his saber off his belt. "That's all I sense from you now. Count Dooku you are under arrest!"

"Ah my old friend. I had hoped you of all the Order would see things my way. Please know that it grieves me to do this." Count Dooku raised a hand and lightning crackled out and arced toward Qui-Gon only to be intercepted by the emerald blade of his saber which had sprang to life even as Dooku had raised his hand. "Very good! The Lightsaber is such an effective tool, but you only have one." Dooku raised his other hand and loosed two bursts of lightning high and low. Qui-Gon used his saber to catch the low arc and met the higher one with his other hand. His face remained as impassive as Dooku's, not revealing the focus it took to divert the arc from his hand to a row of computer control systems that were already coming back online. Dooku looked momentarily stunned as this attack failed. "You surprise me! I knew you would be skilled but you have surpassed my expectations."

"Once hearing that would have made me proud. Now it only saddens me to know just how badly you underestimated me." Qui-Gon told his old Master. A brief moment of rage flared on Dooku's face before his aristocratic calm covered it again.

"Then let us truly test you." A tall console ripped from the wall and hurled toward Qui-Gon who merely sidestepped and let it fly past to crash into the systems behind him. Next several smaller objects launched themselves at him at once. Qui-Gon avoided or used the Force to gently deflect each of them, always exerting no more effort than absolutely required. A hail of objects now flew around the room as Dooku grimaced and snarled hurling lightning as well as objects at Qui-Gon. For his part deep in the embrace of the Living Force Qui-Gon was almost relaxed as he swayed and flowed away from danger time after time. It was only after Dooku had totally focused on attack that Qui-Gon shifted from defense. Managing to catch both bolts arcing toward him with his saber he mentally grabbed one of the midsized bits of debris and hurled it at Dooku's chest. Unable to react in time Dooku was only able to slow it a bit before it slammed into him knocking him to his back on the floor. His concentration shattered the whirling debris in the air rained down. Qui-Gon stood patiently waiting as Count Dooku laughed and climbed to his feet. "Well done! Well done indeed!" Count Dooku grew cold as he drew his Lightsaber and brought its crimson blade to life. "It would seem to be in my best interest to move this contest into the arena of the Lightsaber. No matter how proficient you have become your Ataru simply isn't enough to compensate for my Makashi style." Count Dooku moved forward confident that he would soon be done with this.

Padme woke to the sensation of being lifted to her feet and screaming in her mind!

_"Anakin, I'm awake! Please stop yelling at me!"_

_ "…Sorry! I thought you were dead! What happened?"_

_ "Jango got here faster than I thought and got the drop on me."_

_ "They got away then?" _Anakin asked

_ "Not all of them." _Padme answered.

_"What do you mean not all? What's going on?" _ Anakin asked, fear rising in his mental tone.

_"Nute Gunray and Fett are still here."_

_ "I'm coming. Stall them if you can."_ Anakin said sounding grim.

Padme looked into the dark visor of Fett's helmet and hoped she would get that chance. She reached behind her only to discover that Jango had removed her pistols before lifting her by the front of her armor. Jango shook her briefly before setting her down and turning her to face Nute Gunray. The Trade Federation Viceroy was actually wringing his hands in glee at seeing the object of his hatred helpless before him.

"At last you will face justice for your actions against me!" Nute Gunray said to her.

"What do you know of Justice? You have been slithering out of Justice's grasp ever since you illegally attacked my world! You are proof that there is no true justice in the galaxy!"

"That was not our fault! We were assured it would be legal!"  
"Then you are an idiot for believing that invading a sovereign planet that had never done you harm could ever have been made legal!"

"Enough! Jango, silence her! Permanently!" Nute Gunray finished his order in a low menacing tone.

_"I think I over did it."_ Padme sent to Anakin as Jango Fett's armored gauntlets closed around her throat and cut off her air.

_"Don't worry I'm here."_ Anakin reassured her. The snap hiss of a Lightsaber coming to life made Jango look up to see Anakin leaping from the catwalk toward them with his saber ready to cleave Jango in two. That was when Jango made his mistake. Instead of using Padme as a shield and firing around her he threw her aside and faced Anakin drawing a pistol. However even as he was bringing his saber down Anakin kicked out knocking the blaster from Jango's hand and landed solidly on his other foot. His saber arced down on Jango's helmet in a line of blue fire and skidded off doing no real damage. The shock of his trusted weapon's failure caused Anakin to stare at it dumbly just long enough for Jango to swing out and knock the saber from his hand. Recalled to the fight at hand Anakin lashed out with a Force blow that launched Jango backwards across the room. Fett managed to fire a cable that looped around Anakin then he fired his Jetpack and now it was Fett who was hauling Anakin across the room!

Nute Gunray seizing his chance ran to Padme and picked her up by the throat and slammed her against the nearest wall as he leaned into her and again denied her of life giving air. "Now I will kill you myself! As I should have ten years ago!"

_"Padme!"_ Anakin cried out mentally as he was doing his best to avoid being slammed headfirst into one of the various ships lining the hanger.

_"Relax Anakin. This parasite is dead already. He just doesn't know it yet."_ Padme stared into Nute Gunray's eyes as she reached to her left forearm and removed that saber from its cradle and jabbed it hard into his side. Nute Gunray cried out but hung on to his grip on her throat.

"Ha Ha! It will take more than that to save your life worm!" Nute crowed as Padme's face started turning red. A sliver of fear flared in him though as he wondered why there was no fear in her eyes.

Padme's eyes held only disdain for him as she angled the saber in her hand and turned it on. The tip of its dark blue blade erupted from Nute Gunray's shoulder as his body stiffened. Nute stared at it in horror as his arms lost strength and fell to his sides. Gulping air Padme watched as the Viceroy of the Trade Federation tried to protest his fate and crumpled dead at her feet.

Anakin meanwhile finally got a mental grip on a tool chest and hurled it at Jango's jetpack as he again tried to slam him into a nearby shuttle. The tool chest crunched into the jetpack and it stuttered and died dropping Jango and Anakin heavily to the floor. Anakin fetched up hard against the forward landing strut of the shuttle. Jango rolled heavily to his hands and knees when his damaged pack triggered the rocket in it to launch! Sheer luck for Jango had him lined up with Anakin when it launched. Anakin, just getting to his feet, saw it and desperately leaped out of its way and was tumbled forward by its blast as it impacted on the landing gear. The blast destroyed the landing skids and dropped the shuttle nose directly on Anakin's legs! Seeing Anakin's dilemma Fett drew his second pistol and turned away from Anakin and advanced on Padme.

"NO!" Anakin screamed.

Qui-Gon was in trouble. Initially he had considered the large spacious control room very suitable for his chosen fighting style of Ataru. Now however the junk and debris from his earlier contest with Dooku was causing serious problems for an acrobatic and high movement style such as his. Dooku on the other hand using his preferred Makashi style with its smaller more stable steps was having fewer problems. Despite this their battle was far more even than Dooku had expected or cared for.

"As you can see this can only end one way. You will tire eventually and leave an opening. End this now and I swear to you, you will be treated humanely."

"And end up as a bargaining tool to be used against the Republic or star in a public execution to spur the morale of your fellow conspirators? I think not."

"I give you my word of honor nothing of the sort will happen." Dooku almost begged.

"I'm afraid your word of honor is not worth a cup of Hutt slime now." Qui-Gon scorned.

"So be it. What is to come is on your head then!" Dooku snarled.

"Yes." Qui-Gon said. "As always, I do what I must."

Padme glared at Jango Fett as he approached her. She looked to her pistols lying on the floor but had only taken one step toward them when Fett put two blasts into the floor in front of her. "There is no sense in killing me now." Padme told Fett. "The person who wanted me dead isn't alive to enjoy it. My death won't benefit the Separatist any longer."

"I was paid up front. So long as I'm paid I never go back on a contract just because the contractor dies."

_"Anakin I think I'm in trouble!"_ Padme sent to Anakin.

_"I'm stuck! Even if I had time to lift this Sith spawned Shuttle off of me my legs are crushed!"_ Anakin sent. Then immense pain he was in coming through his sending to Padme as she could only watch as Fett came to a stop and raised his pistol.

_"Anakin, I'm sorry. I Love You."_ Padme sent what she thought was her final farewell toward her love.

_"We're not done yet! Relax your arms now!"_ Anakin sent desperately to Padme. Padme straightened and managed to loosen the tension in her shoulders and stare death squarely in the eyes, or the visor in this case. Under his helmet Fett smiled, he always appreciated when a Mark accepted the inevitable with bravery. Out of respect for her courage and in tribute to her ability to survive several attempts on her life he lined up a heart shot to give her as quick and painless a death as possible. He squeezed off a shot and watched in stunned disbelief when her saber snapped over to intercept the killing bolt!

"What the?" Fett exclaimed and fired two more shots, one at her head and one at her gut. Both were picked off cleanly by Padme's Saber. "How the blazes? You're no…Oh!" Fett looked back and saw Anakin looking their way with one hand outstretched and his eyes closed. "Blasted Jedi!" Fett cursed and fired rapidly at Padme. Her saber jumped to life but in the end a shot got past its guard and burned along her ribs. It wasn't a fatal wound but the pain was incredible and Padme screamed as she collapsed. "Ha! It was a good try Jedi but you can't stop me!" Fett called over to Anakin.

_"Sorry Padme! I couldn't focus well enough to stop them all."_

_"It's ok my Love. You did more than I could have hoped. We just couldn't stop him."_

_"Wait I can!"_ Anakin called out to Fett, "Stop Jango! I will not let you kill her. You have one last chance to escape!"

"Not a chance Jedi! I've already proven you can't stop me and even if I thought you could I wouldn't walk away. I accepted her contract, that means only death will stop me from hunting her down and ending her!" Fett looked back at Padme and again raised his pistol.

"As you wish!" Anakin said grimly and reached a hand out and made a twisting motion with it and suddenly Jango's helmet spun completely around taking his head with it. The sound of his neck snapping was clearly audible in the otherwise silent hanger.

Count Dooku finally had Qui-Gon where he wanted him. His next series of blows would end with Qui-Gon short an arm and a leg. He almost faltered when Qui-Gon grinned as he started his series but Dooku pushed through his alarm and finished his attack routine. He stood dumbfounded as Qui-Gon somehow managed to only take slight cuts on his arm and leg. "You anticipated my attacks!" Dooku out of breath now himself gasped out.

"After all those years of training with you, I would have deserved to lose those limbs if I hadn't recognized that attack series." Qui-Gon answered equally out of breath.

"And yet you were still wounded by it. It's only a matter of time before I end this."

"Then I suppose I have nothing left to lose." Qui-Gon said calmly. Reaching deep into the Force he used it to sweep fatigue from his limbs and then used it to sweep clear the floor around them of debris. Then with solid footing at last he redoubled his efforts and became a whirling dervish attacking Dooku fiercely. Left no time for attack of his own Dooku could only defend and hope he could outlast his opponent's offensive. However even focusing solely on defense he soon found the attacks of Qui-Gon's Ataru drawing him out from his central line which was vital for proper Makashi. Suddenly Qui-Gon recoiled from an attack that had Dooku blocking far outside of his line and adopted the Makashi stance himself, continuing his lightning fast attacks but now it was he who was in control of the central line. Dooku reeled! His focus all but shattered. He hadn't been outmaneuvered like that since he attained Knighthood! For it to be this man, who used to be his Padawan, made it that much worse! Qui-Gon had never done more than learn the basics of Makashi, but now he was using it with a skill, speed, and mastery that equaled Dooku's own! Dooku's rage grew as his defense weakened. He couldn't let this happen! He had to regain the central line! There was a way, but it was risky. So much so that it was hardly ever taught much less used. Dooku was sure Qui-Gon would be unaware of it. Left with no other options Dooku accepted a stinging cut on his off arm and launched the series that would put him in control again. The sudden grin on Qui-Gon's face should have warned Dooku but his fury had risen so high that he was aware of little else. Then as Dooku launched the strike that would firmly put him back in control of the central line Qui-Gon shifted away and instead of meeting Dooku's blade Qui-Gon slashed through his hilt and most of his hand. Dooku was so stunned by the pain of losing his hand that he never felt the Force blow that sent him flying backward to crash into a wall and fall to the ground unconscious. Qui-Gon stood staring at the man who had raised him.

"Well what do you know? It worked!" he said softly to himself as he sank to his knees exhausted.

White armored clone troops had full control of the citadel. No trace of the Geonosian natives could be found but the last of the remaining battle droids were being eliminated. Qui-Gon slowly walked into the hanger with two clones behind him carrying the unconscious form of Count Dooku tied to a stretcher. Looking around he saw the dead bodies of Ponudo, Nute Gunray, and Jango Fett lying to one side. Then he saw the cluster of armored figures around the nose of a shuttle and moved quickly in that direction.

"Stand aside!" he ordered the clones and when space was made he knelt down beside his Padawan and Padme. "Anakin didn't I teach you better than this?" Qui-Gon asked Anakin, deliberately trying to keep the tone light.

"Sorry Master." Anakin, who was using the Force to block most of his pain, replied. "I don't know what I was thinking. It seemed like such a good idea at the time." Anakin ended on a moan of pain as his pain block slipped. Padme looked to Qui-Gon as she cradled Anakin's head in her lap.

"The machinery in here is still out. Can you lift the shuttle enough for me to pull him out?"

"Normally I could, but my fight with Dooku has left me exhausted. If I lose focus at the wrong moment I might make things worse." Qui-Gon answered her. Then, before she could despair. "But don't worry I sense someone coming who can help us out."

"Who?" Padme asked. Before Qui-Gon could answer an armored troop carrier flew in with its sides open. Standing solidly in the open doorway was Yoda calmly assessing the scene before him. Hopping down from the transport he walked over to them. Noting Qui-Gon's exhaustion Yoda spoke quickly.

"A moment more my young Anakin and then free you shall be." Yoda said as he closed his eyes and sank into the Force. In moments the shuttle smoothly lifted straight up. It hovered there for a second then floated back far enough to clear Anakin's legs and settled to the ground again. Qui-Gon moved down and started examining the damage. Yoda done with the heavy lifting focused on Padme as she sat caressing Anakin's brow. A look of strong disapproval crossed the diminutive Masters face but he made no comment. Then his gaze shifted and took in the bodies across the hanger and he seemed to sadden. "A sad day this is. Miss I will the idealistic young Senator I knew once. Sorry I am to have placed you in this situation."

"The idealism isn't gone Master Yoda, it has only been tempered by the reality that idealism alone will not save your life when others are determined to end it. Likewise idealism alone can not save a peace that one side is determined to destroy."

"Indeed, opposing forces idealism and reality all too often are. Strong is the spirit that can accept both." Yoda told her then he turned to Anakin. "Padawan, the bounty hunters death, your doing is?" he asked.

"Yes Master. I am responsible for his death." Anakin said solemnly.

"Reach him from here you could not. Use the Force on him directly did you?" Yoda asked sounding saddened by the answer he expected.

"No Master, I did not." Was Anakin's surprising answer.

"How then his broken neck do you explain?"

"I used his strength against him. Whatever that armor is made of my saber skidded right off of it."

"Mandalorian Iron it is then. A very dangerous foe it made him."

"I used the Force to grasp only the helmet and twist it around. I still felt his passing but it was no different than if I had cut him down with my saber."

"Inspired your thinking was. Learned well you have." Yoda told Anakin then looked to Qui-Gon.

"Master Yoda his legs are badly broken but they can be healed by a healing trance if the bones can be pieced back together. My focus is not sharp enough for such a delicate task at the moment."

"Help him I shall. Hold him well Senator for even with his pain blocks hurt this will, a lot." Yoda said. As Padme and Anakin braced for the onslaught of pain, Yoda knelt by Anakin's legs and held his hands over them allowing the Force to assist him in finding all the minute shards of shattered bone and as gently as possible shift them back into place. Anakin paled from the pain until Qui-Gon reached up and placing a hand on his forehead gently sent him into the realms of unconsciousness. Yoda continued his work for several hours until finally he looked up. "Done I am. Have you recovered enough to hold in place what I have done?"

"Yes Master Yoda. Now that they are in the proper position I can hold them." Qui-Gon assured Yoda and embracing the Force he took over the task of keeping Anakin's legs together.

"Then attend to your old Master I shall. Gratified most Masters are if their students surpass them. Believe he will feel so I do not."

"No it was his rage at that apparent fact that allowed me to defeat him. I can guarantee he will be less than pleased about how things have turned out."

"It seems your decision to focus on and train in the Makashi style most effective was."

"In all the records I have access to, Jedi and Sith confrontations almost always come down to saber work. With the Sith still active it seemed a prudent move. I never thought it would be Dooku I needed it for."

"Yes a surprise to us all his betrayal is. Awaken him now I shall and what he has to say for himself we shall hear." Making sure Dooku was properly restrained first Yoda placed a hand on the unconscious mans head and woke him. Dooku first saw Qui-Gon and a look of bitter rage crossed his face until he became aware of Yoda on his other side.

"Ah Master Yoda. I am glad you're here." Dooku told his old Master.

"No Dooku. Lost you have, the right to call me Master."

"Come now my Master, I admit Qui-Gon and I have allowed a personal misunderstanding to get out of hand but surely you aren't accepting his unfounded accusations about me as the truth are you? After all his disagreements with the council are legendary."

"Disagree with the Council Qui-Gon has. Abandoned the Order he has not! A reason can you give for why one who has should be trusted over him? One who has conspired to form rebellion against the Republic? One who has the dark side stench pouring from him!"

"Well if we can not keep this conversation civil I have nothing further to say."

"Talk you will Dooku, talk you will." Yoda said and locked eyes with Dooku who started frantically trying to escape the stretcher he was tied to. Despite all his efforts he remained where he was and his eyes stayed locked with Yoda's. Gradually his struggles lessened and finally he lay still. "Now Dooku who is your Master?" Yoda asked him.

"Darth Sidious." was the answer Dooku finally couldn't resist giving.

"Who is Darth Sidious?"

"He…is…Ch…" Dooku's words broke off as a swirling vortex of purple and black energy appeared over him. Arcs of energy flashed from it toward Yoda and Qui-Gon who even though they managed to block the attacks were still flung backward away from Dooku. Then the cloud floated down and covered Dooku who screamed in abject terror and pain to some Master until with a cracking and shattering of bones and the sounds of flesh ripping, the cries broke off permanently. As the cloud of dark energy dissipated Qui-Gon thought he heard someone laughing maniacally. The remains left by it could not even be identified as belonging to a particular species much less a particular individual. Qui-Gon shuddered at the amount of power such a thing must have required. Yoda however was moving back toward the remains and with no hesitation he shifted aside a flap of cloth and revealed a hand held holo projector that when wiped off and activated showed a floating red sphere.

"Hmmm…to the Republic this bit of information needs to go." Yoda said as he turned it off and tucked it into his robes. Padme still looking a bit wide eyed at what had happened approached the Jedi Masters.

"Master Yoda, Master Jinn, I failed to keep the other Separatist leaders contained. I apologize for allowing them to escape."

"Allowed say you?" Yoda said in an incredulous tone. "Stepped aside did you and waved them through?" he asked with obvious sarcasm.

"No! Of course not. But…"

"Then allow you did not! Failed to prevent their leaving you might have but allowed is not correct."

"Of course. I apologize for failing to prevent their leaving then." Padme said exasperated.

"Apologize you need not. Difficult and almost impossible the task you three were given was. Your achievements of great value were. Much information we have gained and the loss of this command center caused just enough chaos in the droid armies that only light casualties Republic forces suffered. Besides blame you for their escape I cannot when our armada was no more successful. Five command spheres they sacrificed to an escape route make."

"So what do we do now?" Padme asked.

"Rest and recover for now you do." Yoda said. "Much will there be to do in the coming days for only begun this conflict has. And you Senator, now that there is no one putting a price on your head, much work in the Senate you have before you. Master Qui-Gon take care of your Padawan and report when recovered you are."

"I will Master. May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon said as he and Padme prepared to get Anakin the care he needed and make their return to Couruscant.

To be continued. Next Chapter Trials of Knighthood


	6. Trials of Knighthood

What if Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan Kenobi

DISCLAIMER

It is widely known that the Star Wars Universe is the creation of "The Man" George Lucas and most of the characters and settings in this story are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. Star Wars is someone else's toy I am merely taking it down from the shelf and playing with it for a while.

In the Star Wars reality as we know it Qui-Gon Jinn is separated from Obi-Wan in their battle with Darth Maul and killed. But, what if Qui-Gon had not died? What if it was Obi-Wan that was drawn off to a solo battle and defeated? What would life have then been like for the Chosen One of prophecy? Indeed how would this one event change the course of history for the entire galaxy?

Chapter Six Trials of Knighthood

Three years Qui-Gon mused to himself. Three years of constant missions and fighting since the war had started. In the beginning, even without the apparent leadership of Count Dooku, the Separatist forces had taken advantage of the Republics disorganized defenses and had taken control of many systems from the Outer Rim in toward the Core. The first six months had been a bad time for the Republic.

Then the full army of clones had been mobilized and team of five or more Jedi Knights, many with Padawans, were posted with each of the major units. The combination of Jedi Knights with living soldiers soon showed its superiority over the droid armies. System after system was liberated from the control of the Separatist forces.

The Republic's momentum slowed to a crawl however when new leadership came to the fore for the Separatists. The cyborg General Grievous led the droid army to several victories with well planned and coordinated strategies. Assisting him were two women Force users who carried red Lightsabers. One was Aurra Sing who the records showed had been apprenticed to the Jedi Master known only as the Dark Woman before she disappeared. Intelligence had learned the name of the other woman was Assajj Ventress, but other than her abilities as a Force user who carried twin sabers curved in the style of the late Count Dooku nothing was known about her. With those three stepping to the forefront and leading the massive droid armies, the Separatist force had almost brought the war to a stalemate.

The past three years hadn't done Qui-Gon's reputation with the Jedi Council any favors either. Already known as a Maverick or Grey Jedi for his well known habit of not following the council's orders to the letter if the Living Force showed him the slightest reason not too, the war time setting dramatically increased his opportunities to be the burr under the Council's saddle. Despite being in poor favor with the Council they found themselves compelled to continually place him in charge of the Jedi he was teamed with, unless one of them was a Council member. His experience, skills, and ability to remain calm when carefully laid plans fell apart in the rush of battle left them more and more with no better options if successful missions were the desired result. The troops under his command soon nicknamed him the Caretaker for the countless times he had shifted and altered their orders to ensure greater safety and less harm to his men and innocent civilians caught in the armies crossfire. The upper level military strategists very seldom did more than grumble about Qui-Gon altering their carefully laid out plans as he almost always achieved the objective with less loss of men and equipment than they had projected. His troop for their part after a short time of serving with him trusted him with not only their lives but their deaths as well. They knew without a doubt that even if Qui-Gon was sending them on a mission they wouldn't come back from it was to save the lives of their fellow clones or innocent civilians. As a result their drive to succeed was unparalleled in the Republic Forces and with the team of Jedi assigned to them their unit had been instrumental in slowly turning the tide of war once again in favor of the Republic.

Qui-Gon finally reached the destination he had been headed toward while musing on the recent past. He stood before the large double doors patiently, knowing that those inside would be well aware of his presence. In a few moments the doors slid silently open to reveal the large circular room atop the tallest tower of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where the High Council of the Jedi Order sat in their meetings. Qui-Gon stood and observed them for a moment as they were observing him, their curiosity practically filling the chamber. Qui-Gon was known for avoiding the council chambers unless directly summoned there. Wondering what had brought him here this time had even these staid and elevated Jedi Masters afire with speculation. Then with calm measured steps Qui-Gon strode into the center of the room, gave a respectful bow to Master Yoda and addressed the Council.

"Thank You Masters for allowing me to address the Council."

"Seldom are the times you have requested a hearing with us." Yoda answered. "Momentous these times almost always are. Interested most of us are to find out what brings you before us today."

"Most of you?" Qui-Gon asked catching the subtle wry tone Yoda had used.

"You somehow seem to cause strife and discord in the council without ever deliberately trying to." Jedi Master Plo-Koon answered the question. "I for one dread the times you arrive."

"Ah I see. It is my sincerest hope that my arrival here today does not cause another such disturbance."

"So hope we all." Jedi Master Mace Windu said. "But I sense that while your hoe is sincere you don't believe it will come to pass do you?"

"No I don't believe it will." Qui-Gon admitted.

"Then straight forward you should be." Yoda said. "Tell us what has brought you here today."

"I have come to formally request that my Padawan Anakin Skywalker be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight." Qui-Gon announced.

"As his Master it is your right to determine when your Padawan is ready to face the trials. And you needn't formally request it either, you know that. We will schedule Anakin for the trails as soon as time permits." Mace said sharply irritated at what he perceived to be a waste of time.

"Indeed a formal request would not be necessary to request the trials, but I am not asking for the trials. I am here formally because I am asking the council to promote him to Knighthood." Qui-Gon reiterated. It wasn't often he saw Mace Windu look stunned and he admitted to himself that he took a small pleasure in seeing him so now.

"You want us to promote him to Knight without the trials?" Mace asked incredulously. "He was incredibly lucky to have been allowed to train at all! Now you want him to be advanced without meeting the requirement all other Jedi must? You ask for too much Master Jinn! No Padawan shall be advanced to Knighthood without facing the trials, end of subject. Now if you have nothing else?"

Qui-Gon wished it wasn't so easy to tweak Master Windu. It didn't help his standing with the council that he couldn't resist doing so. "I believe you have misunderstood my intent Master Windu. I am not asking for Anakin to be passed without facing the trials. I am asking for his experiences in the war to be recognized as his trials there is some small bit of precedent for that I believe."

Yoda stepped in before Mace shoved his other foot into his mouth to join the one he was already gnawing on. "Precedent of this type there is. Prepared are you to explain why you feel it is proper in this case?"

"Yes Master I am." Qui-Gon addressed Yoda.

"Then proceed now you should, without further diversion." Yoda gently rebuked him. Qui-Gon accepted it with aplomb and opened himself to the Force and to the Jedi in the room.

"If the council will allow I will not only tell but show you what I have observed and learned." The Council members accepted his invitation and lightly linked with him so that as he spoke of recent events they could become witnesses to them as well. "You all know that Anakin is not a typical Padawan. Far past the normal age when a child would no longer be accepted for training he missed the early years most Initiates have to be indoctrinated in the principles of the Jedi Code and he already had a fiercely strong attachment to his Mother." Images of the youth Anakin had been flowed through the link. "Placed as a Padawan years before most Initiates are his already strong connection to the Force helped him catch up on the early training he had missed. His training continued and by the time the war started he was very strong and talented for a Padawan of his age and maturity and doing well in the life lessons that are vital for preparing a Padawan for the trials." Qui-Gon let images of Anakin from their journeys into the link showing Anakin's amazing ability to learn and use the Force and how his natural urge to race ahead had been gently curbed without overly impacting his natural competitive spirit.

"Then the war started and he and I with the Jedi placed with us have seen nearly constant missions. During those missions he has pushed himself past his limits time after time to protect his team mates, the troops under his command, and innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. As a result he has become one of the strongest Jedi I have ever known, present company included." Now images of Anakin's war time exploits rolled through the link and more than one council member gasped in shock at what they witnessed.

"Most impressive young Anakin has become." Yoda acknowledged. "Raw strength in the Force however is not a factor in the trials as you well know."

"No it doesn't. I confess that with the Jedi spread out with the Republic forces I have missed sharing pleasure in a student excelling with other Masters."

"Understand this we do." Yoda said. "Now share with us the other ways in which you feel he has excelled."

"Very well." Qui-Gon said and deepened the link with the other Masters. "We were on Miramar when…"

"General!" Clone trooper Commander Cody called out.

"Yes Commander." Qui-Gon answered him.

"Status report just came in. We have a problem sir." Commander Cody broke off as Qui-Gon and Anakin reached out and used the Force to divert another hail of incoming rockets so that they landed well away from their assault force.

Anakin looked at Cody, "You mean a problem besides the constant long range rockets we are deflecting and the shorter range cannon we have to stay out of range of because we can't deflect it's shells and can't destroy because of it's shields?"

"Yes Sir! The other four assault units have penetrated their targets and are well into the capture phase of their missions, that's the good news."

"And the bad?" Qui-Gon said after he and Anakin diverted another wave of rockets.

"Separatist reinforcements arrived in system and managed to get a landing force past our blockade and they are headed our way. We can hold them off is we take the target but we have to take that cannon out first and we can't do that from here. If they catch us between them and the target with that cannon active our chances are not good."

"Have our scouts found any other way to get close enough to take out that cannon other than that ledge?"

"No Sir. That's our only route protected from that cannon's fire."

"And its limitations have been verified?" Qui-Gon asked as another wave of rockets headed in.

"Yes Sir. It's a crevice too narrow for vehicles that leads to a narrow ledge on a cliff with a direct line fire at the cannon, but it's only wide enough for three men. The enemy had it under observation and droid stationed to open blaster fire on it at any sign of movement. Our personal rocket launchers will reach the cannon from there but it will take two rockets hitting in practically the same spot to punch a hole in that shield for a few seconds and another two rockets together to knock that cannon out of action. Even without the incoming blaster fire we don't have enough time to get the second two rockets on their way. There just isn't room for four on that ledge and any hole in the shield will close before we can reload, re-aim, and fire or drop the empty, pick up loaded, re-aim and fire together."

"Master?" Anakin spoke up.

"Yes Anakin."

"I think I have a way we can do it."

"What's your plan?" Qui-Gon said as another wave of rockets was diverted.

"Myself and two troopers with rocket launchers and two rockets apiece. In those confines I can cover us all from the incoming blaster fire and using the Force can reload the launchers as soon as the troopers fire the first round. They won't have to re-aim, just hold their target and fire again."

_"Anakin you have got to be insane!"_ Padme's thoughts roared through Anakin's mind.

_"Sorry My Lady. I don't have time to run this through a committee."_ Anakin answered her allowing her to sense the urgency of the situation. _"Do you have a better idea? If so I will gladly listen!"_

_ "No I don't! But if you let this insanity get you killed I will find a way to make you pay!"_ Padme replied sending her love and support through their link.

"That's a difficult split in focus you are proposing." Qui-Gon told Anakin. "It might be better if I take the ledge and you cover this end."

"If all there was to consider was bouncing rockets here or doing the job there. But there is more Master. As the over all leader of this force you are needed here to decide the units course of action depending on our success or failure. As General it is your job to lead, not run suicide missions."

"Then you feel this is a suicide mission?"

"I accept that that is a possible outcome but I also believe it is our only chance of success."

"I agree. I also agree with your views on leadership much as I may wish it otherwise sometimes. Commander?"

"Yes General." Cody said.

"We will need two volunteers proficient in rocket launchers. I will not order anyone to accept this if I don't have to."

"Right away Sir!" Commander Cody acknowledged as he moved off to comply. Commander Cody and Captain Rex returned momentarily carrying launchers with two troopers in green armor following them.

"Commander are these the volunteers?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No Sir! Rex and I are your volunteers. These are the two who will fill out roles while we are with Jedi Skywalker."

"Anakin and I just had an interesting conversation about leadership and its proper role Commander."

"Yes Sir, you did and I agree with what was said. It is your job to decide and order. It is out job to implement those orders. These clones are just as capable of implementing your orders as Rex or I."

Qui-Gon sized up Cody's and Rex's determination and the two replacements rigid stances. "Yes I believe these _men_ shall do well. What are your names gentlemen?"

"Sgt Kicks Sir!"

"And Sgt Rewire Sir!" the new troopers answered him.

"Very well. You are aware of the situation?"

"Yes Sir!" they answered in unison.

"Good take command of your units and stand ready."

"As ordered Sir!" they again answered in unison and moved to ready their units for action. Qui-Gon turned back to Cody and Rex and clasped arms with them.

"Gentlemen I would rather they earn their own commands rather than inherit yours. Implement this order; Do not make this your last op!"

"Understood Sir." Cody said. "Ultimately that's up to Jedi Skywalker though."

"Indeed." Qui-Gon agreed. "Anakin, May the Force be with you." He told his Padawan as they too clasped forearms.

"With you as well Master." Anakin answered him. "Alright men lets go knock out that cannon!"

"Sir Yes Sir!" Cody and Rex said in unison just as Kicks and Rewire had earlier. The two men looked at each other and laughed as they moved off with Anakin.

Shortly they had arrived at the last bend before the ledge and paused there for a final prep out of the sight of the opposing forces. Anakin faced the men with him. "Cody, Rex, I'll move out first and draw the initial fire. You come out behind me just enough that I don't clip the launchers with my saber. Coordinate your aim and fire. As soon as the first rockets are away the ones I will be holding just above and behind the launchers will lock and load. Coordinate your fire again and as soon as they're away fall back. Any questions?"

"No Sir." Cody answered. "This is similar to speed drills we've done before. We'll have the second round off in time and aimed perfectly. So long as we're not chewin blaster bolts that is."

"I swear to you that those bolts will have to go through me before they can touch you." Anakin promised the men who were giving him direct control of their fate.

"We're ready when you are Sir." And they placed themselves two steps behind Anakin one on either shoulder their launchers raised to shoulders and ready to fire the first round. Anakin took a few seconds to ground and center his focus and then opened himself to the Living Force. Lifting the second rounds he locked them behind his troopers.

"All right let's move!" Anakin's saber flared to life as he rounded the last bend and he was already deflecting incoming shots as they moved to the forward edge of the ledge. His saber moved faster and faster as more bolts started coming in. The opposing droids weapons were highly inaccurate at this range but enough shots were on target to push his abilities to the max.

"Ready!" Cody and Rex said as they swiftly locked in on their prearranged target. "Fire!" Cody ordered and as one unit the two men fired and the rockets leaped from the launchers. Anakin had just started moving the next rockets into position when what he had dreaded happened. Three bolts were coming in at the same time, one directly on target for each of them. With only one saber at least one bolt was going to hit flesh! Even as the rockets started to enter the launchers Anakin angled his saber across his and Cody's bodies blocking the shots heading for them. His left fist he moved in front of Rex's chest to intercept the bolt headed for his heart. The bolt vaporized his hand and continued on weak enough now that it spattered harmlessly off of Rex's armor leaving a burn mark over his heart on the white chest plate. Anakin allowed the pain of his hand to wash over him as he seated the rockets and closed the loading chamber while continuing to deflect more incoming shots.

"Ready!" the troopers again said in unison as their launchers showed ready to fire and they acknowledged their target was still in sight.

"Fire!" Cody ordered a second time and even as the first rocket had reached the halfway mark the second ones flew as one from the launchers. Cody and Rex saw their first shots hit the cannon's shield side by side as they rounded the bend and breathed easier. Anakin stayed moments longer now having to only protect himself and watched as the second rockets penetrated the shield and landed on the cannon's massive support frame. As he slipped around the corner he watched the enormous cannon tumble to it's side and knew the men and his Master were now safe to make their advance. His saber shut down as he rested against the wall of the crevice.

Commander Cody moved in fast to treat the stump of his left wrist with some emergency first aid kits all the troopers carried. The bolt had cauterized the wound so there was no dangerous bleeding but the treatment would kill the pain and help prevent infection. Rex however had pulled off his helmet and was starring down at the burn mark on his armor over his heart.

"I should be dead." Rex said softly almost to himself. He looked up in a daze at Anakin. "I should be dead!"

"You almost sound disappointed Rex." Anakin said wryly.

"More stunned than anything Sir. Your hand and I'm only a clone!"

"Rex putting aside what would have happened to your brothers and my Master if we hadn't taken that cannon out, I made you and Cody a promise before we stepped out on that ledge."

"But that's just it sir. We're only clones." Rex said sounding bewildered. Cody who had had the same conversation more or less with Anakin's Master stayed out of it to see how Anakin handled it and continued his first aid.

"So you're saying that since you are a clone I can ignore any promises I make to you? Or that as you're a clone I don't have to go out of my way to save your life because there are plenty of other clones who could fill your shoes?" Anakin asked him a trace of ire audible in his voice now that the pain from his injured hand was fading.

"Well, not exactly Sir." Rex said sounding unsure.

"Not exactly. How then?" Anakin pressed.

"We're clones Sir. We're made to fight and die! It's all we know! You might as well have lost your hand to save a clanker for all the value it gets you." Rex said bitterly.

"I believe I can understand why you would feel like that. There are some disturbing similarities between you aren't there? Both clones and droid mass produced for one purpose, cut from the same mold. Similar units distinguished from the one next to them by a designation number. Neither one of you given a choice about what you were created to do." Anakin said softly.

"Exactly!" Rex exclaimed. "So why did you do it?"

"Because no clanker would ever even be capable of conceiving that question much less bothering to ask it. Don't you see Rex? The fact that you're a clone of another man is meaningless because you are still a man! Clankers don't care that they all look alike. The only reason some of them are colored differently is for the convenience of their masters. Because you are human you go out of your way to differentiate yourselves from your brothers within the limits army life allows. Clankers have no free will. They fight and kill and die because they're incapable of resisting their programming. They can't even conceive of trying to resist their programming. For all that you were genetically programmed to be loyal and follow orders and trained to do so your whole life you still make a conscious decision every day to continue fighting for the Republic. And here's the kicker Rex! No clanker would ever volunteer for a suicide mission in order to save the lives of its fellow droids! Oh sure if ordered they'll clank headlong to destruction with no qualms like the mindless automatons they are, but they will never volunteer to do so. I didn't sacrifice my hand to save a mindless clanker or even an entire army of mindless clankers. To be honest I didn't even sacrifice my hand to save your brothers or my Master. I gave it to save a brother in arms, who stood there without the Force as an ally as I have and put his life, and the lives of his brothers, in my hands trusting me not to keep him alive but to keep him alive long enough to allow him to save his brothers. That man Rex and the bravery he showed is worth far more than a hand. Way I see it I made a damned good deal." Anakin finished his diatribe on a softer tone. Rex simply stared at Anakin as his world and self worth were turned every which way. Cody simply smiled under his helmet and pretended to still be absorbed with Anakin's wrist. Padme however could say her piece without being overheard.

_"Anakin I Love You more now than I ever have!"_ she sent to him.

_"I'm sure it only seems that way because there is less of me to love now My Lady."_ Anakin answered her.

_"That's not funny!"_ Padme retorted hotly, although Anakin could feel her appreciation of his mood despite his loss under her ire. _"Well maybe a little funny but not true at all. I hope you don't mind if I steal that rant the next time I'm speaking for clone rights before the Senate."_ she sent already preparing the speech she would use it in as she returned to her daily activities half a galaxy away now that she knew Anakin would be safe for the time being.

Unaware of Anakin's internal conversation Rex had recovered from the impact of Anakin's words and a look of determination settled on his face. He fell to one knee before Anakin and said, "Jedi Skywalker I owe you a life debt that I vow to repay if the situation ever permits!" he exclaimed.

Anakin reached out with the Force and picked Rex up and set him down on his feet. "Knock it off Rex! I don't need someone running around all the time screaming Life Debt trying to get in between me and every possible danger all the time!" Anakin told him almost harshly. Then as Rex's face started to fall Anakin held his good hand out to him. "What I could use a hell of a lot more is a friend who will watch my back."

"Deal!" Rex said as he reached out and grasped Anakin's hand.

"Good. Now let's move. I don't want to get caught by the Separatist reserves before we rejoin our group."

"Yes Sir!" the troopers chorused in unison.

The Jedi Council rose from the vision, many of them rubbing their wrists as if the pain had been theirs. As they refocused on the here and now Qui-Gon addressed them. "I would ask that the Council accept this event as Anakin's trials of Skill, Courage, and Flesh."

"Oppose this does anyone?" Yoda asked the Council. A few seemed to be pondering one aspect of it or another but in the end none of them spoke against it. "Then agree the Council does. Passed are Padawan Skywalker's trials of Skill, Courage, and Flesh. Have you another experience of young Skywalker's that will address his trials of Spirit and Insight?" Yoda asked Qui-Gon.

"I do. The Council is aware of the results of the encounter I am about to relay, but it is what led to those results that you must hear now." Qui-Gon again opened the link with the Council and brought them in to share the experience. "We had just finished a scouting mission on Balmora…"

Qui-Gon, Anakin, and a squad of Troopers were making good time returning to their assault forces. They had vital information they had discovered about their next target and they had to get that information back to their unit. Moving quickly but carefully they had started following a natural game trail in the area trusting its overgrown trees on either side to help keep them hidden from Separatist surveillance flights. Qui-Gon had taken the lead position sensing ahead for threats while Anakin was at the rear watching for pursuit from behind. Suddenly Qui-Gon felt a flash of malevolent intent up ahead and flashed a hand signal to halt and drew his saber from his belt as he sharpened his gaze looking for the threat. So focused was he on the dark presence ahead that he missed the danger behind. In the middle of their group a concealed trap sprung. A large half sphere was launched upward to approximately head height.

"Look Out!" Anakin yelled even as he instinctively used the Force to lift the half sphere even higher away from the troopers. Wheeling Qui-Gon saw the trap lift higher even as it exploded sending deadly spikes and shrapnel in all directions. Qui-Gon tried to deflect the deadly hail from his men and did so enough to keep them from being killed but even their armor couldn't prevent hindering wounds.

Aurra Sing hidden ahead prepared to fire on the lead Jedi as soon as she sprung the trap from her safe vantage point when she suddenly had to dodge shrapnel from her trap as it was pushed high enough to endanger her as well. Landing on the trail she aimed her scatter shot pistol at Qui-Gon and fired. The seconds Aurra spent dodging had given Qui-Gon enough time to whirl back around and igniting his saber deflect the most deadly of the scattered incoming bolts but the rest slammed into him burning through his armor and inflicting severe but not instantly fatal damage. Aurra raced forward cursing the slow re-fire rate of her weapon as she waited for it to be ready to fire again. She was bringing it to bear on Anakin as it completed its cycle when it was suddenly yanked from her hand and flung into the foliage. Glaring at Anakin and taking in the injured troopers who were bringing their own weapons to bear on her, Aurra leapt for the foliage and disappeared.

Anakin raced to his Master's side. "Master? Say something!" he begged. Awash in the fear that Qui-Gon had been mortally injured.

"Go after her!" Qui-Gon said weakly.

"Master these wounds are serious! We have to get you back to camp quickly or you might not make it!"

"The men will take me back. You have to stop her." Qui-Gon whispered losing strength.

"Master they're injured! They can't get you back as fast as I can. I can't lose you!" Anakin cried out. Qui-Gon gathered his strength and reached up to grasp Anakin's shirt in a firm grasp and pulled him close.

"Who would you sacrifice for my life?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Wha? Master I wouldn't…" Anakin broke off stunned.

"If she isn't stopped and they seal the breach in their defenses we will loose a lot of our troopers and maybe even some of the Jedi taking this target! Choose now! Accept that I may pass and safeguard our men or act selfishly and be the cause of their deaths!" Qui-Gon's surge of strength fled and his arm fell limply to his side.

_"Anakin!"_ Padme's voice rang in his mind. _"I understand but don't let the fear make this decision for you! If you truly love him and accept his teaching there is only one choice you can make here."_

Anakin stayed motionless by Qui-Gon another second then looked up. "Rex!" Anakin called.

"Sir!" Rex answered moving stiffly toward the Jedi. A hole in the thigh of his armor showing where he had been hit.

"Is anyone else seriously hurt?" Anakin asked him.

"No Sir! Thanks to you and the General we're not a hundred percent but no one else is badly hurt."

"Good. Send whoever can move the fasted ahead with the recon report. The rest of you get Qui-Gon back to the medicals fast as you can. His life is in your hands now Rex."

"Sir he's in bad shape, you could get him back faster."

"Yes I could, but he's ordered me after our attacker. We'll lose the tactical advantage we learned about if she makes it back and reports about us. He's made his choice and I have my orders. As much as I wish to be doing otherwise he's right about the need, I can't betray everyone else just to save him. I have to go after her." Anakin's voice was harsh but his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder was gentle. Rex nodded once.

"Understood Sir. We'll get him there as fast as we can. I promise." Rex clasped forearms with Anakin. "Good hunting Sir!" he said then moved off to order the least injured man to continue on and started the rest of them on building a litter to carry the injured Jedi Master.

Anakin started to rise when Qui-Gon grabbed his hand. "Thank you Son of my Heart." he said before lapsing into unconsciousness. Anakin gazed at him a moment longer and then placed Qui-Gon's fallen saber on his breast and placed his hands around the hilt. Then he rose and turned away from his Master toward the presence he could still feel nearby and moved into the foliage after her.

Aurra Sing had not fled far. After her break for cover she had circled around and watched from a covert location to assess her handiwork. She enjoyed the Padawan's obvious grief as she found comfort in knowing others shared the misery she suffered. The fact that the troopers and the old Jedi were alive at all regardless of how injured infuriated her though. She smiled evilly when the least injured clone was sent on ahead to make his report. She loved it when her prey made it easy on her! She was about to move off to get ahead of the clone when the Padawan suddenly stood and swiftly began moving straight toward her!

She quickly recovered from her shock. The foolish Padawan had just made a lucky guess that was all. She would move out of his path and let him blunder off into the woods in search of her while she finished off the now helpless clones. She quietly moved off and headed toward where the lone clone would be headed. She stopped to watch the Padawan's failure to find her and was stunned to see that he too had changed direction and was still headed right for her. How? She thought furiously! No mere Padawan should be able to sense her when she didn't want him to. He must have deduced her intention to go for the clone and altered his course to try and intercept her. Well she didn't have to take out the clones. She had slowed them and all she had to do was alert the base to their presence and they would still fail! So she again changed her course and headed back toward her force's base. Minutes later she cast out behind her expecting to sense the young Jedi stumbling away from her trying to protect the clones from her. Her stunned shock when she sensed him not far behind her moving fast to catch her. Impossible! Somehow the brat was able to do what he shouldn't be able to! Well fine, she would test his speed then.

Aurra stopped trying for concealment and moved at speed toward her base. Her fury rose when she still felt her pursuer gaining on her. She had just redoubled her efforts for speed when her right foot, on its way forward again was nudged just enough that it smacked firmly into her left foot and she found herself flying forward to land roughly face first on the ground and roll several times as she skidded to a halt. Aurra stood slowly trying to clear her head from the nasty tumble she had just experienced. Rising she saw that she had skidded and slid across a medium sized clearing in the woods to the far edge of it. Just stepping into the clearing came her pursuer striding tall and confident into view his Lightsaber inactivated but held in one hand. With a snarl of rage she unhooked a grenade from her belt and hurled it at him. Seemingly unconcerned he lifted his free hand and sent it flying back her way. Sneering, she similarly reached to send it back his way and gasped in shock as it continued toward her! She again tried to bat it away with no effect. Only by doing the unexpected and pulling it toward her allowed her to keep it from landing at her feet. She flung it quickly behind her and let loose a sigh of relief when none of the shrapnel from it hit her.

"Jedi Scum! You'll pay for that!" Aurra snarled at him.

"I don't think so." Anakin replied. "I am going to stop you. You have sprung your last trap."

"Aw! Is the little Padawan upset over his dead Master?" Aurra sang out in mocking tones.

"He hasn't died yet Aurra." Anakin answered with some heat.

"It's just a matter of time Pup!" Aurra sneered. "Haven't you learned yet? They always leave! Your trust in others is a weakness that makes it easy for them to betray you!" she screamed as she advanced on him pulling and activating a Lightsaber that burned with crimson light. "I'm going to do you a favor and put you down now and save you the misery of missing him!"

Anakin strode to meet her in the middle of the clearing igniting his own saber. "You will try." Was all he said.

Their clash in the middle of the clearing was fierce and full of fury. Neither one held back in the least. Aurra's rage against and hatred of Jedi was matched by Anakin's desire to avenge his Master and their troops. Anakin's strength was matched by Aurra's speed as they battled back and forth. Both warriors used only enough defense to survive, concentrating on offense to try and eliminate their opponent. Every stroke of their sabers was designed to kill or maim. Timing it with a blow from his saber Anakin reached out with the Force and yanked Aurra's feet out from under her sending her crashing heavily to her back. Thinking to take advantage while she was stunned, he stepped forward raising his saber overhead in both hands for a blow meant to cleave her in two. He succeeded in leaving himself vulnerable instead as a down but not stunned Aurra lashed out with both feet like a striking serpent catching Anakin solidly in the stomach and sending him flying backwards. Anakin landed on his lower back and only by kicking his legs to continue the resulting roll allowed him to evade a similar overhead blow from Aurra. Coming to his feet he lashed out with a fierce backhand slash that would have removed Aurra's head if she hadn't ducked below it. Raising the tip of her saber she thrust ahead only to miss as Anakin had continued the momentum of his missed backhand to spin out of the way of Aurra's deadly thrust. Anakin's spin ended in another fierce backhand that Aurra barely recovered from her missed thrust in time to block. Aurra leapt back before Anakin could attack again and stood there a moment looking at him and then she laughed at him!

"I guess the stories about you were exaggerated! I would have thought you'd be better than that! I'm going to enjoy playing with you. Your Master doesn't seem to have taught you very well."

"You'll find out what he's taught me!" Anakin exclaimed as he rushed to meet her again his rage doubling at her taunts about his Master's teachings. But even as his rage flared so did his confusion. For all her speed, ferocity, and cunning Aurra clearly lacked real training when it came to fighting with a Lightsaber. The truth was Padme had been more technically skilled when Anakin had first started training her during their journey aboard the Shadow Wraith. Aurra's ability to use the Force was also obviously untrained past the level of early temple training. Anakin should have been able to finish this long ago but the Force seemed sluggish and weak as he struggled to use it. Why? Why was the force deserting him now when he needed it most?

Even as his vicious struggle with Aurra continued he looked inward. He could sense the force there as always. This planet was lush and verdant and strong in the Force. He should be overflowing with it but there seemed to be a red haze in between him and the inner light of the Force. His fury, already raging, rose even higher as he sensed the haze blocking him from the Force. As his fury grew the haze thickened blocking out more of the Force! He suddenly realized that the haze was his fury and there was power in it, vast power that called to him. If only he would embrace it he could crush this bug before him. He could take out the enemy here on this planet. He could eliminate all the Separatist forces in the galaxy and prevent them from further endangering his friends and loved ones. For one microsecond he could see it all. His power would be supreme if only he dared to grasp for it. He started to reach for it intending to bathe in its strength so he could destroy this creature that had so callously injured his Master. His Master who was so close to dying just when he had called Anakin the Son of his heart!

"Rule your emotions, don't let them rule you." Anakin heard Qui-Gon's words as if he was standing right beside him. With his Master's words came a vision of his rise to power. His hatred drove him to deeds that his loved ones found reprehensible. Their refusal to accept his actions just caused him to fall even farther into the hate. Soon he stood alone a being of pure hatred causing such tragedy and misery in his self proclaimed crusade that those he loved and cherished had no choice but to stand against him. He watched in horror as in the vision he was directly responsible for their deaths. His rage melted away as he realized just how close he had come to failing his Master in this lesson yet again. With the red haze of his fury gone the Force flowed through him and his moves became sure and unhurried. But, so absorbed with his inner conflict was he that he was fighting purely defensively. Aurra believing this was a sign that she was gaining the upper hand pressed even harder trying to bring down this example of all she raged against.

How many times, Anakin thought to himself still looking inward. How many times must I fail this lesson before I learn from it? Why do I fail it over and over again? Anakin thought back to every time his Master had lectured him about it and then with the Force flowing through him the answer burst on him like a bolt from the heavens! Fear! I'm afraid! I'm so afraid of personal loss that I wouldn't even acknowledge the fear itself! Even when I seemed to be overcoming it I was still in its grip. I didn't reach for Padme with the Living Force because of Love and Hope. I did so from fear of losing her completely if I didn't! And here and now I'm fighting for revenge fueled by the rage caused by my fear of Qui-Gon dying. I'm still afraid he'll die and I'm still angry at her for harming him but I can't let those be my reasons for acting. I must stop her because it needs to be done. Which leads to the question does she have to die or is there another way to stop her?

Anakin shifted his focus. With the Force flowing freely through him he consciously focused on his opponent. Aurra was flooded with rage of her own. Anakin could feel her rage beating against him! Why he wondered. What could cause her to hate him so very much? Anakin moved to the attack again and pressed Aurra hard and felt her rage rise. "Tell me Aurra, why do you hate me so much?"

"You still live!" Aurra screamed at him.

"Oh I understand that part." Anakin said easily. "But why do you want me dead in the first place?" This question swirled her rage around revealing a blazing core. Anakin deftly probed her fury loosing a layer of it to peel back.

"You're a Jedi! All Jedi must die for what they did to me!" Aurra raged! But as she screamed this Anakin saw an image of one woman in her mind. A woman he recognized as the Jedi Master known only as the Dark Woman!

"All Jedi? Or just one in particular?" he asked her again nudging her rage with the Force.

"All of them! For allowing her to do what she did! Her for what she did most of all!" Aurra was practically frothing at the mouth now, her attacks wild and unfocused.

"What? What did the Jedi allow? What did she do?" Anakin urged.

"She left me! She couldn't be bothered with someone like me so she threw me away to the first pirate gang she could find to take me! She threw me away just like my…AIIEEEE!" Momentarily Anakin had seen a cold hard ball of extreme pain at the center of Aurra's rage. But the rage had wrapped around it again protectively before Anakin could examine it closely. But one thing came through before it did, Loss and Betrayal and Fear! She fears more loss just like me, Anakin realized with a burst of insight!

Aurra had dropped to her knees, all thoughts of attack momentarily fled. Her saber falling to the ground and shutting down as she grabbed her head to stop the mental pain. "Who?" Anakin asked her gently, shutting down his own saber. "Who caused you such unbearable pain?"

"That is not for you to know fledgling! You have learned more than you should as it is. You will die for it and I shall take delight in making your death last a long time!" Aurra said as she regained her composure and slowly stood.

"Fair enough, but you should know that you're wrong about her."

"What could you possibly know about it?" Aurra spat at him.

"I know that you used to be called Nashtah a very young Padawan assigned to the Dark Woman for a short time before a gang of pirates did the impossible and somehow managed to abduct you away from your Master. I know that far from allowing it the Order had every free member scouring the galaxy for a year trying to find you. I know that even when the Council reluctantly called off the search the Dark Woman refused their direct order to return and kept searching for you for another five years. I know that when she finally stopped looking she exiled herself on a remote planet and told the Council that she was done. She would never take another Padawan only to fail them again."

"You lie!" Aurra screamed at him! "I know better! The pirates made no secret of the fact that she paid them to take me off her hands!"

"Yes and pirates are well known to be paragons of virtue and honesty." Anakin replied wryly.

"I…" Aurra had no retort for this.

"Nashtah, you were with the Order long enough to know well how much stock it places in honesty. I know you can use the Force well enough to sense a being's intentions. I'm open to you, search your feelings and you will know I'm telling the truth." Anakin told her. He could feel the rough untrained probe as she did feel for his intent. Her rage slipped a bit when she couldn't deny he was being honest but her fear still had her in its grasp.

"The truth as you know it!" she spat! "It just proves that you've fallen for their lies!"

"No Nashtah. I have heard of the search directly from Knights who were Padawans at the time and tasked with the search along with their Masters. The great pirate purge happened because information on so many of the pirates active at that time was turned over to the governments they preyed on by the Jedi who infiltrated them while searching for you! Although they don't talk about this part many of those Jedi are troubled to this day by the fate of the Padawan they couldn't find and save. I saw the truth of the Dark Woman's self exile first hand as Master Jinn and I were the last representatives sent by the Council to request her return." Again Anakin could feel her probing for the truth of his words. But even as her rage faltered as the cage of lies she had allowed others to build around her collapsed her fear grew exponentially.

"Even if all that's true, it won't save you here and now!" Aurra yelled igniting her saber and preparing to renew her attack when Anakin stopped her with a single word.

"Why?" It was the open compassion in his voice that made her pause.

"Why do you think you dolt? We're on opposite sides of this war! That means I have to kill you!"

"No Nashtah. I don't sense any deep attachments for the Separatist movement from you. You're only with them as a result of your rage against the Jedi. With no basis for that rage you have no reason to fight for them. But that's not what I was asking. I was asking why your fear suddenly grew larger instead of fading with your anger."

"Fear! I have no fear! You don't scare me in the least!"

"Not fear of me Nashtah. Fear of loss. It has grown so central to your entire being that it influences everything you say and do." Aurra felt his words strike to her very core and she lashed out in panicked response.

"What do you know of loss you pampered little Padawan?" she demanded with scorn thick in her voice.

"I know well the fear of loss." Anakin said quietly almost inwardly. "Despite all the warnings others have given me about it I have still time after time almost let it ruin my life."

"How!" Aurra asked him appearing so dazed by his words that she might not even have realized she asked the question aloud.

"Countless times and ways. But, two come most readily to mind. The first was with the woman I love. I so feared losing the potential love we could have had that I refused to act and thereby kept the possible at the cost of never knowing what might have been. I let the fear of her possible rejection cause me to accept the lesser possibility instead of reaching for the greater reality." His expression grew wry. "I got lucky and she used my own fear against me and forced the confrontation anyway. I'm glad she did it but, I'll live the rest of my life knowing that what we have is only because she was a stronger person than I was."

_"Anakin. I'm sorry! I never thought of it like that! I didn't mean to hurt you!"_ Padme's sending broke into Anakin's thought's, her mental tone was panicked and distressed.

_"Nothing to be sorry for My Lady."_ Anakin sent back to her sending his love and reassurance with the words. _"You only did what was needed and did so to help not to hurt. I may regret that my personal weakness forced you to do it but I will be forever grateful that you did. I am a stronger better person today because of it."_

"Hardly a prime example of fear ruining your life. Haven't you got anything better?" Aurra told him unaware of his brief mental conversation with Padme. However her words didn't come across as scornfully as she had meant them to be.

"Better than never experiencing the love of my life because I was too afraid to take the risks for it? How about losing that love and the love of everyone important to me? Essentially losing every single person I am afraid of losing as a direct result of letting the fear of loss control my actions? Not just losing them but having them turn from me and abandon me?" Anakin's words struck Aurra to the core of her being if her stricken expression was any indication and she wasn't the only one.

_"Anakin! I would never turn from you like that! Neither would Qui-Gon!"_ Padme protested anguish in her mental tone.

_"Listen to what I'm about to tell her and then tell me if that's still true. Remember never is a very dangerous thing."_ Anakin answered.

"When did that happen and how did you prevent it?" Aurra was riveted now barely breathing so focused was she on Anakin.

"Today just a few minutes ago." Anakin told her

"What do you mean? How could your fight with me cause that?"

"Not my fight with you itself but how and why I was fighting you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your attack injured my Master badly. He could be dying as we speak or already dead. Instead of rushing him to medical help I had to come after you. I am very afraid of losing him. He has become the Father I never had and I love him dearly. My fear of losing him turned into rage at you. As we fought my rage grew so intense that I lost all focus and the Force wouldn't flow for me. I almost died several times during our struggle because of it. Then even as we fought I looked inward and realized that if I used the anger as my focus I could make it flow again. I could give you the pain and anguish you deserved and that was just the start. Somehow I knew that with my anger as my focus I could do anything. I could become all powerful. Then just as I reached for that power I heard my Master's voice and I saw a brief vision of what that power would cost me. I would turn and I'd become a tyrant ruling through subjugation and fear. My actions would drive the people I love to turn from me and in the end they would stand against me and I would be responsible for their deaths. I think somewhere somehow I didn't resist the anger. The vision was that clear while it lasted, I came within a hairs breath of starting that future right here and now." _"Now tell me if that had happened, if that was who I became. Can you truthfully say that you would stay by my side and support me?"_ Anakin sent to Padme.

_"…I…What you saw!...I…"_ Padme's conflict roiled through their bond and then he could feel her resolve firm. _"No. Anakin I'm sorry but you're right. I couldn't stay with you if that was who you became. I'm sorry!"_

_ "If you could you wouldn't be the person I love and respect. I love you more than ever for it." _Anakin sent back to her.

"Nice story but how does all that relate to me?" Aurra asked him.

"Your anger has become all you are. Every single thing you do and say is born of the rage that has become your whole reality. I got a brief sense of the loss that is at the core of it but I don't know the exact cause. Tell me what happened to hurt you so badly?"

"That's my business and none of yours Jedi!" Aurra spat.

"Ok. I do know that your hatred of the Jedi is based on a falsehood. Do you have the courage to discover the truth?"

"You're just trying to divert me from reporting your task force and keep me from killing you to boot!" Aurra snarled.

"I will prevent you from reporting to your base and you lost any chance you had of killing me." Anakin replied calmly. "I would rather help you in the process if I'm able. Won't you let me help you learn the truth about the cause of your anger toward the Jedi?"

"Ha! You know my anger gives me strength! You were too weak to keep yours and you know you can't beat me now so you're trying to take mine from me!"

"Make no mistake Nashtah, my anger at you hasn't gone away. I simply refuse to let it control me." Anakin ignited his saber and held it upright between them. "How about a challenge then?" he dared her.

"What kind of challenge?" Aurra asked full of suspicion.

"Simply this, I prove that I don't need anger to defeat you and when I capture you without killing you, you go willingly with me to the Dark Woman and we find out the truth."

"And if you fail to capture me and I beat you instead?"

"Then you get to kill me in revenge against the Jedi and can go alert your forces of our presence here so that they can prepare for our attack."

_"Anakin! You can't let that happen! Your men are counting on you!"_

_ "No worries there. If I don't make it back they will know it's not safe and won't move in that direction. They'll be fine."_

_ "That's great for them! What about you?"_

_ "Relax My Lady. I have my proper focus now and she's in turmoil. Her main strengths are traps and surprise attacks. Face to face in her present mental state she doesn't stand a chance."_

_ "You'd better be right! Because if your not I'll kill you!" _Padme sent but despite the words and the natural worry for a loved on in a dangerous situation, Anakin could feel even more strongly the warmth of Padme's confidence and faith in him.

_"With you in my corner I can make it through anything."_ Anakin sent back. In the fraction of time the mental banter had taken Aurra had made her choice.

"Alright Jedi I hope you're ready to die!" Aurra spat.

"I'm not. I have a lot of living left to do and so do you. Remember when I capture you…"

"Yeah you can haul me before Her so she can spit on me. But you have to catch me first!" Aurra snarled bringing her saber to bear with a flourish.

"As you wish." Anakin said and settled into a defensive stance. Aurra moved in swift and deadly, her attacks fiercer and more savage than ever. Her best efforts however were no longer even close to being good enough. Anakin, with the Force flowing freely through and with him, no longer had to react to her attacks. Now he anticipated them and was already moving to foil or avoid them before she started them. The longer their bout wore on the more Aurra's frustration and rage grew. As her focus deteriorated her attacks grew wilder and more uncontrolled. Finally pushed past her limited control Aurra brought her saber over her head in a vast two handed attack meant to beat down his defenses. In a lightning change of method Anakin moved to meet her attack instead of avoiding it. As Aurra's blade flashed down, Anakin lashed out with a backhand blow from left to right. Instead of meeting blade with blade, Anakin carefully timed his strike to take out the emitter of her saber. The lack of expected resistance to her downward blow threw Aurra off balance and the lunging step forward she had to take to stay on her feet put her perfectly in line with Anakin's roundhouse blow to her temple with his free hand. The blow slammed Aurra face down on the ground out cold. "All too easy." Anakin said to himself as he stood over his unconscious opponent. Then his look turned speculative. "It can't be that easy can it?" he asked himself.

When Aurra came to she stayed motionless and quiet for long moments. When she heard nothing, she carefully raised her head to scan her surroundings. She couldn't completely master the start of surprise she got when she immediately saw Anakin kneeling a foot away from her feet, apparently deep in meditation. Fool! She thought. If he wasn't going to stay alert to his surroundings she would take advantage of it and make a hasty departure. Even moving soundlessly she hadn't even finished sitting up when Anakin opened his eyes looking directly into hers.

"Done with your nap?" he asked. Aurra's only answer was a grimace accompanied by a sub vocal growl. "I'll take that as a yes. Well since you are weaponless and just recovering consciousness I think you will agree that I captured you without killing you. Now will you keep your end and come with me to meet the Dark Woman?" Anakin asked. Aurra's look of rage transitioned to one of sullen resignation.

"All right Jedi, you win. I don't know what you hope to prove with this but you lead the way and I'll follow. But when this ends badly, as I expect it to, know that killing you will become my life's mission!"

"Excellent. Come this way." Anakin stood and moved back the way they had come. Idiot! Aurra thought. Just like that he gives me his back! As she stood up and followed him she pondered the ways she could eliminate him. Aurra elected to wait and followed him quietly until the sounds of troops and heavy assault vehicles could be heard ahead. Then with the location of the Republic forces in hand she made her move. Pulling a long thing blade form a hidden sheath on the back of her belt she smoothly moved forward like a striking serpent to plunge it into Anakin's back! Except he wasn't there to receive it. Anakin had spun out of the way in time for the blade to miss him by millimeters. Having drawn his saber as he spun out of the way he brought the hilt crashing into Aurra's temple, again stretching her senseless on the ground. "I had a feeling you weren't gonna let it end that easily. Ah well!" he said as he removed some emergency line from his belt. "I guess the hard way it is." And he set about securing his prisoner.

Anakin came trotting into camp with Aurra Sing securely trussed up and slung over one shoulder. Jedi Knight Revenaught hailed him as he approached.

"Anakin! Looks like you brought us a prize!"

"Did the rest of the scouting team return? What's their condition?"

"Yes they made it in. Medic Saleya is tending the troop's wounds. Most of which were, thankfully, minor. Your Master is being treated by Knight Kyeleigh Treestar, her Padawan Daria, and Medic Xhen. His wounds are serious but Kyeleigh believes he made it here in time. Between you and me I think her exceptionally strong ability to heal with the Force is what saved him." Revenaught reassured Anakin.

"Thank the Force!" Anakin exclaimed visibly relaxing. "Is he conscious?"

"No. He's deep in a healing trance. Kyeliegh says he will be under for at least a week. Jedi Master Khayle Treyson has assumed command until Qui-Gon is back on his feet."

"That's who I need to see then." Anakin said.

"He's in the Command Center awaiting news of you."

"Thank you Knight Revenaught." Anakin said. "Will you watch over Aurra here until I get back?"

"Of course." Revenaught bent down and moved the unconscious form of Aurra so she wouldn't be trampled by the preparations to move out and knelt besides her to meditate while he kept watch over her. Anakin made his way to the command center and headed in to make his report.

"Master Treyson?"

"Ah Anakin!" Jedi Master Khayle Treyson said as the Padawan announced himself. "Were you successful in preventing Aurra Sing from reporting?"

"Yes Master Treyson. I captured her and brought her back here. Knight Revenaught is watching her while I report."

"Hmmm. I'm not suggesting you should have done any differently but this puts us in a bind. We don't have any detention facilities with us to hold her."

"About that." Anakin said hesitantly. "I would like your permission to take her straight to the Dark Woman."

"Now? With Qui-Gon down and Kyeleigh and Daria needed to save him, you're needed with the rest of us to help take our target." Khayle told him.

"I understand Master Treyson, but with the knowledge of the gap in their security you and Knights Revenaught and Killasoreth and our troops will be more than enough to take the target. I believe that if I can get Aurra to the Dark Woman soon enough I might be able to bring Aurra back to the Light and the Dark Woman back to the Order."

"Hmmm….tempting possibilities and worth much to the Order if achieved. Do you truly believe your chance of success is high enough to justify diverting mission resources to take this chance?"

"Master Treyson I don't believe there will ever be a better chance to correct the misconceptions Aurra is laboring under and thereby bring the Dark Woman back to the Order. But the chances of its success or failure have no bearing on my request to try. My direct assessment of the enemy's security flaw and comparing their available forces versus ours tells me that you will succeed in taking the target without me with no more losses to our forces than if I was with you. I would not ask this if there was even the slightest inkling in the Force that my doing so would cost us a single life that my being here would save. Can you sense anything different than what I have?"

"And if I were to tell you that I sense just that? That I foresee that without you with us we will face disaster and possibly utter defeat for our entire force here."

"Then I stay here and we figure out something to do with Aurra till I can safely break away."

"Just like that? No assertions that you aren't wrong? No wounded pride that I doubt your judgment?" Master Treyson asked looking at Anakin curiously.

"Yes Master Treyson just like that. However, may I speak frankly about the rest?"

"By all means Padawan Skywalker speak freely."

"Yes Master Treyson. I'll start by asserting that I am not wrong. A military analysis of the forces in question shows that in order to take advantage of the flaw in their set up our arrangement of our forces for optimal Jedi coverage of our men can easily be accomplished with three fewer Jedi than we currently have. Which means even without Master Jinn, myself, and one healer left tending Master Jinn you have enough for optimum performance. And as I said I am receiving absolutely no sense in the Force that my assessment is inaccurate. So yes I am bothered that you doubt my assessment through the Force and through years of experience gained from fighting in this war. However you are the ranking person here from both a Military and Jedi Order standing. In the end unless I have overwhelming physical proof or the Force screaming at me that you are in error and I must act otherwise to save lives, disobeying your orders or even protesting over much after my evaluation has been given would be me allowing those feelings to control me. Thanks to my Master's unceasing efforts I am slowly learning how to prevent that."

"So you believe that I am wrong but since I out rank you, you feel you have to accept my will in this matter?"

"Yes Master Treyson, for the most part."

"That's rather arrogant of you, don't you think?"

"No Master Treyson. It's confidence in my military experience and my ability in the Force that lead me to believe I am correct. That same experience in the military and in the Order has taught me that in order to maintain discipline orders must be obeyed. But that's not all."

"Oh? Elaborate."

"I am very strong in the Force. Currently I am stronger in brute applications of using physical Force powers than most Knights and even a majority of Masters. So strong that it can blind me to the subtler messages and warnings that the Force is trying to send me. I have in the past missed warnings in the Force that those more sensitive to it have received easily. I am learning to pay more attention to the Force and what it can tell us. However despite my confidence in my progress in these areas, when I am receiving no strong sense either way others may be sensing something I have missed. The humility to accept that I am not always automatically right might very well be my Masters greatest gift to me."

"Indeed Skywalker. That is a lesson many Jedi never learn until it is past too late. Your young wisdom is a credit to your Master's teaching. But I still sense there is more to your quick acquiescence."

"Just this Master Treyson. I sense you are merely testing me to see my reactions. I get no indication at all that you sense disaster if I am not with the strike force."

"So in other words you are just saying what you think I want to hear."

"From a certain point of view Master Treyson."

"A certain point of view?"

"From the point of view that I believe you wanted an honest answer above all else. While I was able to give that answer quicker and easier sensing you didn't plan on rejecting my request out of hand, my answer and the reasoning behind it would not have been any different if I sensed that you were going to."

"Well if nothing else you have learned some excellent debate skills. Very well Padawan, I grant you leave to go. Use one of the ARC-170 fighters instead of your normal ship. While I sense no ill results from this at the moment, if that should change suddenly and she gets the best of you I would rather not have handed her that ship."

"Understood Master Treyson."

"Very well. Make your preparations and depart. May the Force be with you."

"And with you as well Master Treyson." and Anakin turned away to make his arrangements.

Anakin made his approach to Cophrigin V and landed near the lush sanctuary where the Jedi Master now known only as the Dark Woman resided. After shutting down the systems of his borrowed ARC-170 Anakin moved to the rear gunnery cockpit and raised its canopy and looked into the dark angry eyes of Aurra Sing.

"So it looks like the sedative we gave you has worn off." he said to the woman still in restraints so that she couldn't reach any controls that might affect the ship while in flight.

"You know very well that it wore off halfway here!" Aurra answered with some heat. "If you were gonna restrain me back here with nothing to do you could have at least kept me out for the whole trip."

"Hmmmm…I suppose I could have." Anakin mused as he leaned in to start releasing the restraints. "But to be honest I wanted you awake and in a position to do nothing but think."

"And were these restraints really necessary?" she asked.

"Well you did try to stab me in the back after saying you would come with me. While I don't believe you would have done anything rash on our way here as it would have risked your own life as well as mine, I felt it was better to be safe rather than dead." Anakin told her with a wry expression.

"Now that we're on the ground what's to keep me from trying for you again?" Aurra asked him in a serious deadly tone of voice.

"A few things." Anakin replied.

"Such as?" she demanded.

"One, all your weapons have been removed and mine have not."

"That just means I have to plan my attack more carefully not that I can't. You know that as well as I. Try again. Oh I had noticed that you took my clothes and put me in this flight suit. Did you _enjoy_ yourself?" Aurra asked, her tone of voice making her meaning clear.

"No I left the search for weapons and the change of outfits to Jedi Knight Kyeleigh and her apprentice Daria." Anakin replied with no trace of embarrassment. "Two the flight suit they put you in has a remote controlled sedative injector in it. Once triggered you'll be out in seconds and stay that way for days."

"Now that I know of it, it's just a matter of time until I find and neutralize it. Then what?"

"Three, you are stranded on a jungle world with no native intelligent species or colonies on it. This is the only operable ship on the planet and it needs my codes or it won't even power up. Without me alive and well you are stuck here for a very long time."

"Better, but not there yet. Such systems can be hacked, bypassed, or over ridden. I cold take the risk just for the pleasure of killing you. What else?"

"Four, despite your fears of rejection and loss and the resulting hatred it has bred in you somewhere deep down you hope I'm right. The chance that I am will be enough to get you to go along long enough to find out, even if you don't admit so even to yourself."

"Ha! You truly are a deluded fool of you really believe that Jedi! Still we are here, I'll go along with this farce long enough to prove you wrong. Then I'll kill you for bringing me here and her for what she did in the past. Once I get my revenge on her I don't care if I get off planet again."

"I stand corrected. I obviously misjudged you." Anakin said in reasonable tones but his whole manner as he finished releasing her restraints all but screamed I told you so! Aurra fumed in silence. That arrogant young pup couldn't be right could he? No he wasn't! She knew the truth, about the past and about her reasoning now! Just wait till she could shove that truth down his throat and watch him choke on it! They spent a few moments stretching out the physical kinks the trip, made in a very small cockpit, had caused and then set off. They left the clearing where they had landed and followed a small almost non-existent trail through lush foliage and very large trees. As they walked Aurra's anger grew greater and greater! Why was she even bothering with this charade? She knew how it was going to end! She should just save herself the time and grief and kill Skywalker now and get back to the ship and start working on bypassing the security systems.

Aurra was tensing to whirl and make her attack when she stepped through a wall of foliage and into a small clearing. A small survival shelter was set up on the other side of the clearing and kneeling near it, facing away from them, was a figure she recognized even from behind! It was the Dark Woman! Aurra's fury raged as she started to move forward. Visions of the revenge she was about to take raced through her head as the figure before her stood to its feet.

"Hello Nashtah." the familiar voice said softly. The mere sound of it after all these years doubling her rage! Just as Aurra was about to charge, the Dark Woman turned to her and the sight of tears streaming down her face stole her momentum and she stumbled to a halt. "I'm so glad you're here." Aurra couldn't comprehend it. This woman had been one of the coldest most non feeling women Aurra had ever known as a child! Yet here she was crying before her and pouring off of her in waves so strong even Aurra, untrained as she was, couldn't help but feel them were misery, loss, guilt from failure, and growing stronger were joy, relief, and even…love, for her?

"But, I…" Aurra broke off as everything she had taken as solid undisputable fact was turned upside down. Was what she sensed true? Did she dare hope? Too late for that, she could feel the hope rising against her will. Did she dare risk having those hopes dashed? Again too late, she had to know! "Then you didn't sell me to them?" she asked in the barest of whispers. The instant flash of rage at the beings who had fed her such lies that radiated from the Dark Woman did more to convince her of the truth than anything else. Rage she understood! Her conflicting emotions and the sheer misery of what had been done to her Padawan drove the Dark Woman back to her knees. From there she looked up into Aurra's eyes.

"No! My dear girl. I failed you on multiple levels but I did not betray you in such a heinous way!"

"But you hated me! I tried and could never please you! I couldn't do anything right! Why wouldn't you have wanted to be rid of me?" Aurra practically demanded as she closed the distance and fell to her own knees to better look her old Master eye to eye.

"That was my first failure with you. I failed to give you the emotional support a young girl your age with your history would need. I couldn't adjust my teaching methods and manners to best heal your abused sense of self."

"But why? How?" Aurra cried out in frustration over her lack of understanding.

"Fear. Fear of loss. Fear of losing you." the Jedi Master said. Aurra could feel the truth in her words but still didn't grasp why.

"I don't understand." Aurra said softly.

"No you don't yet." the Dark Woman told her. "In order to understand how and why I failed you, you must first learn of how I failed my first Padawan." More pain entered the Dark Woman's voice as she mentioned her first student. "I will tell you of that failure and explain how it has caused my failure with you if you want me too."

"Please." Was all Aurra said, almost appearing clam despite the roiling warring emotions in her. The Dark Woman closed her eyes and reached for her center and clamed her emotions without locking them away as she had for so many years.

"I was a young Jedi Knight named An'ya Kuro when I took my first Padawan learner. During my own time as a Padawan I had befriended a Youngling named Salvin and when the time came it was he I chose to teach. We weren't related but in our hearts we were brother and sister and loved each other as if we had been born siblings. The Masters could sense our bond and tried to convince me to pick another to train but I was adamant and would not be swayed. So Salvin became my Padawan. He was bright and eager if not very gifted or strong in the Force. Loving him as I did I didn't push him as I should have to master his training. I couldn't bear the look of hurt on his face when he thought he had failed me in some lesson or other, so I coddled him. So when he came of age to take the trails and become a Knight he wasn't ready. To ease the pain I caused him when I tried to refuse his entry into the trials I yielded and sponsored him and unprepared as he was he not only failed the trials but was killed during them. In my pain and grief over his loss I almost ended my life." The Dark Woman's last revelation brought a gasp of surprise from Aurra.

"What happened?" Aurra asked deeply involved in the story now.

"Master Yoda intervened of course." The Dark woman answered. "Despite all my efforts to find a secluded spot where I wouldn't be interrupted he popped out of nowhere just as I placed my saber over my heart and prepared to activate it. I froze and we just stared at each other for I don't know how long. Finally in an incredibly sad voice he said, _"Know better that to let emotions rule their actions a Jedi should."_ Then he turned and walked away! He didn't do or say anything else. Just said that one thing and left me to ponder it. I didn't know whether he meant my mishandling of my Padawan or my near suicide. In the end I finally accepted that it didn't matter if he had meant one over the other since I was guilty of doing just what he said I should have known better than to do in both cases. I put my Lightsaber away and vowed to myself than and there that I would never let my emotions rule my actions again and certainly not let them do so to anothers detriment. And with that vow despite Yoda's interruption An'ya Kuro still died."

"What…?" Aurra was clearly at a loss as to how to take that last statement since she was talking to her now.

"From a certain point of view of course. I simply exchanged one form of escape form my painful memories for another. I buried An'ya and all her emotions and refused to be her anymore. I refused to even answer to that name. When asked about it I spouted some nonsense about being humble to the Force and how as Jedi since we're to avoid possessions I would no longer even possess a name. Looking back I'm not sure if the Order ever believed the Bantha Poo Doo I was shoveling, even though I did at the time, but they never called me on it. Eventually it was one of the younglings who started calling me the Dark Woman and it stuck. I answered to it not realizing at the time how hypocritical of me it was to do so after supposedly rejecting all names. It was this killing of An'ya and her emotions that led to my first mistake with you."

"But you put away the fear. How was that wrong?" Aurra asked.

"Because I was lying to myself. Most sentient beings can't simply turn off their emotions like that. You can say you have locked them away and they no longer affect you but they are still there churning away. But I convinced myself that I had shut them down and could act without their interference. I took the problem Padawans from then on. The ones with self pride issues that if not corrected would have potentially led them to the Dark Side. My harsh training methods and absolute refusal to coddle my Padawans ever again had good results even if they had come about for all the wrong reasons. I never again had a Padawan fail the trials and most are exceptional Knights now. But while they may respect me for being a harsh but effective teacher not one of them holds any affection for me. And so things went until I rescued you from the pirate scum your spice addict of a mother had sold you too." At this, tears streamed down Aurra's face. Anakin could sense the dense small core of her pain lanced open as the first and most brutal tragedy of her life was laid bare. "Those animals used the fact of her betrayal of you to break your young spirit in an attempt to mold you into a slave who would obey any command they gave. The moment I saw you, a wild animal in its cage, I knew two things. You had strong potential to use the Force and that I would come to love you as if you were my own child."

"But you never…" Aurra broke off trying to process what she had just been told.

"But I never told you? I never gave you the slightest hint? Never treated you as anything but a problem child I had been saddled with? Never did any thing which later on would have given you the slightest reason to doubt the lies your second group of captive pirates told you?"

"Yes! Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Aurra screamed. Years of pain and self loathing rising to the surface.

"My error. My mistake. My fear." The Dark Woman's own self loathing at her errors and the pain they had caused becoming evident as well.

"Fear? Of what? Me?"

"By the Force yes! Of you and for you! When you, damaged and broken, proved incompatible with the youngling classes the Council decided to place you with me as a Padawan even though you were not near old enough yet. They believed my history of success with troubled Padawans would carry over and help you as well. I failed to meet their expectations. Without even realizing I was doing so I let my fear of loving and losing someone again convince me that in order to keep that love from controlling me again I had to hide it from you and to treat you even harsher than my previous Padawans. Instead of nurturing and healing you I made matters worse for you. I never intended to hurt you more but I did so anyway and for that I am sorry. And then everything changed. One night I had a dream that changed everything for me."

"A dream?" Aurra asked.

"Yes, I had a dream where I saw two futures. In the first a tragedy occurred and you were killed. In the second you lived but I didn't change my methods and you left the order and hated me for the rest of your life. When I woke I realized that the loss I felt was the same for either end. The loss of what could have been was just as bad as the actual loss. Only my fear had prevented me from seeing it before. I realized then that no matter how much my loss of Salvin hurt at least I had the memories of our time together. I decided to quit wasting what could be with you. I checked on you that morning and found you asleep. I went out to get you a present to celebrate a new beginning. I…I must have left the door to our quarters unsecured in my haste to get back quickly before you woke. When I returned you were gone! I never found signs of a break in so I must have left it unsecured! When I couldn't find you I opened myself wide to the Force and finally sensed your panic and fear as you were taken off planet. I got to our ship as fast as I could but they had already jumped to hyperspace by the time I cleared port! I never got the chance to fix my mistakes and it was my fault. I…"

"Stop!" Aurra broke in, tears streaming harder than ever down her face.

"But I have to finish. I need you to know I looked…"

"I already know that. Skywalker told me. But I need to tell you something now. Please!"

"Ok. I'll hear you out." The Dark Woman braced for what she feared to hear.

"My Mother sold me to that first pirate group for a dose of Spice. They used that knowledge to break me. The next time she came to them for more Spice they made her beat and curse me. She didn't think twice before laying into me. She almost killed me in her fervor to earn her next dose. I learned betrayal early and well. By the time you rescued me it was all I knew and all I expected from anyone. The youngling instructors couldn't deal with me constantly disrupting their classes so I was dumped on you. At the time it appeared that you wanted nothing to do with me. I figured it was only a matter of time before you found a way to be rid of me like my Mother had. What I didn't see at the time was that you never lied to me. You never went back on a promise. Your training was harsh but never cruel for cruelty's sake. I see it now but I didn't then. I was convinced that your betrayal was only a matter of time so I determined that this time I would be the one to do the betraying. When I woke that morning as you left the rooms I took that as my prime opportunity to betray you by making my escape." Aurra looked into the Dark Woman's eyes. "You didn't forget to lock the door. You left me safe. I left on my own. I hitched a ride to the Starport and didn't realize I had hopped a ride with one of the pirates you had roughed up earlier in the week. Finding me alone was a gift from the Gods as far as they were concerned. It wasn't till they threw me in a cell in their ship and locked me in that I realized I had blundered. I was just trying to swallow the bitter truth that it was my fault I was in trouble again when one of them in a fit of cruelty told me that you had sold me to them. With my past I had little reason to doubt it and believing it let me off the hook. I have spent years hating you for something you didn't do. And now I find you blaming yourself for what I did. I can't let you believe that anymore."

"How did you overcome your fear of betrayal? What finally convinced you that some people could be trusted?"

"This war mostly, and my dealings with the people on both sides of it. Dealing with the Sith and with the Jedi. Even the Jedi I…killed." Aurra looked pained at the thought of those she had killed in her rage. "The Sith are betrayal waiting to happen. They are the epitome of what life taught me as a young child. Jedi however while not perfect are for the most part the polar opposite. The one's I ended chose to die and save those counting on them rather than betray them and save themselves. Then there's Skywalker here. He promised to bring me here even after I had almost killed his Master and even after I betrayed him and tried to kill him he still kept his promise and brought me here unharmed. Lastly you, you have opened completely to me. I know everything you have said is true. I can tell you would never betray me as others have. But I haven't overcome my fear. I will always fear the pain of betrayal and loss but I can finally see there is more to life than just that fear." The two women embraced and cried silent tears, not only for the past but for what could have been if only events had transpired a little differently. After long moments the Dark Woman pulled back to look her old Padawan in the eyes.

"So what name are you going by these days? Aurra isn't' it?"

"It was Master." Aurra replied. "But Aurra was built on hatred and rage, and loss. After what I have learned here today I don't think I can still be her. I believe Nashtah deserves her chance to live again."

"Then Nashtah it is. And to honor Nashtah's return, so too shall An'ya Kuro return to the living."

"Yes master Kuro. So what do we do now?"

"Now…now we do the absolute last thing either one of us wants to do. We arrange for transportation to Coruscant and submit ourselves to the Jedi Council and accept their judgment concerning our past failures and misdeeds."

"But…what if they separate us again?" Nashtah asked with dread in her voice.

"The Council's ruling will be harsh and I guarantee neither of us will enjoy it in the least, but I don't believe they will find separating us to be in anyone's best interest."

"Yes Master. With your support I will accept whatever they hand down."

"Master Kuro!" Anakin called out putting himself in the conversation for the first time. "It won't be a luxury trip but the ARC-170 I came here in will carry three. I can drop you at the temple on my way back to my Master."

"Thank you for the offer but your place is with your Master not ferrying the two of us around. You have done well though and you have my thanks."

"Anakin?" Nashtah said hesitantly.

"Yes." Anakin acknowledged her, lingering resentment over her actions still plain in his voice.

"Despite your anger at me you have helped me to see the truth. I thank you for that and I'm truly sorry for the injuries I caused to your Master and the men with you."

"Those thanks rightfully belong to my Master." Anakin replied. "It has taken him years of persistent effort to help me learn how to accept my emotions without letting them rule me. Those lessons are finally starting to sink in but are still so hard to put into practice at times. Without him in my life I think I could have easily followed the same path you took. But I don't think I would have ever come back from it."

"Then thank him for both of us them." Master Kuro said. "We are in his and your debt. I shall contact the Council and let them know we need transport when they have a ship ready. May the Force be with you Anakin Skywalker."

"And with you and your Padawan Master Kuro." Anakin replied and turned to make his way back to his ship and his Master.

As the Council surfaced from this second vision Qui-Gon Jinn addressed them. I request that Anakin's accurate sensing of Nashtah's reason for falling as well as his own challenges in that area qualify as his tests of Spirit and Insight."

The Council pondered this for a time in silence until Master Yoda spoke up. "Agree I do that this experience may stand in place of the trials of Spirit and Insight." The rest of the Council agreed although many of them looked troubled.

"Then having passed his trials of Knighthood, confer upon Padawan Skywalker the rank of Knight we…"

"Shall not!" Mace Windu interrupted Yoda and then glared at Qui-Gon as if daring him to react emotionally to this rejection. Qui-Gon however appeared calm and collected as he replied.

"As the Council has just acknowledged that he has passed the prerequisite trials for Knighthood may I know why he is to be denied the rank he has earned?"

"Attachments Master Jinn, attachments!" Master Windu fired back heatedly. "You know very well the boy has too many attachments to be allowed Knighthood."

"Too many?" Qui-Gon put his desire for Mace to elaborate into the tone of his voice.

"Yes, too many!" Mace continued, his passion rising as he continued. "It was bad enough when you coerced the Council into allowing him to continue visitations with his Mother. But then you forge a Father/Son relationship with him against the Council's direct advice! Worst of all is the mental bond you not only allowed but encouraged between him and Senator Amidala! No I say the boy is far too vulnerable emotionally to be trusted as a Knight. Not only do I refuse the boy Knighthood but I am seriously considering starting proceedings to have your status as Master stripped for your role in his ruination!" Mace leaned forward as his rant ended as if waiting for Qui-Gon to jump him. He was disappointed.

"So, as I understand it, the Council would hold Anakin back due to a relationship you authorized in the first place?" Qui-Gon asked mildly.

"We authorized no such thing! He came to us with that attachment already fully developed. We would have censured you for allowing the visit to Tatooine but it was felt by enough of us that doing so would undermine your authority with the boy and hinder your ability to raise him properly."

"Regardless of how and why the fact is you allowed the relationship with his Mother. Do you now plan on telling him that he must end the relationship you allowed to continue if he wants to make Knight? Especially since it was the Force itself that alerted him to his Mother's danger?"

"No." Mace grudgingly admitted. "Nothing has changed since you first brought this before us."

"Ah excellent. Then that particular relationship has been removed from the table. Next up was I believe the relationship between Anakin and myself. Is that not correct?"

"It is. The two of you have stepped beyond what is appropriate for a proper Master/Padawan relationship and you know it." Mace asserted vehemently.

"No I'm afraid I don't." Qui-Gon replied. "Perhaps you can point out exactly how we have transgressed?"

"You called him the Son of your Heart! That says it all right there!"

"Ah now I understand. You believe that even though we are, in every other respect, in a parent/child relationship with our Padawans, we are supposed to stunt their emotional growth in this one aspect. Is that correct?"

"That's not what I …" Mace stumbled verbally and Qui-Gon didn't give him time to recover.

"So are all the Knights who had a great fondness for the Master that raised them going to be stripped of their rank?"

"What? No! Of course not! What I…" again Mace didn't' have a full answer ready and Qui-Gon hurried on.

"Ah so this isn't to be retroactive. How have the current Padawans taken the news that if they show fondness for the Master raising them then they will never be given the rank of Knight?"

"What are you talking about? No such policy has been announced!" Mace exclaimed indignantly.

"No? Then it is only Anakin and myself that are being held to this unreasonable standard?" Qui-Gon asked. "Can you explain why we are being singled out in this manner?"

"Of course you're not being singled out! The Order doesn't work that way!" Mace insisted.

"Excellent! Then we can remove that as a bar against Anakin's Knighthood as well. Perhaps now that that is out of the way, can you or any of the Masters here tell me when we were instructed to ignore the Force? Because I seem to have missed the briefing where it was put out that our policies weighed more than the guidance and will of the Force!"

"What are you talking about now?" Mace burst out. Clearly growing exasperated with Qui-Gon's questions.

"Just exactly what I said Master Windu. If the links between Anakin and Senator Amidala, links forged by the Living Force itself, not either one of them, are to be used as a reason to deny Anakin Knighthood who among you here will be the one to stand up and tell me that the will of the Force is only to be heeded when it follows our precepts and guidelines?"

The Council members collectively sat there looking stunned at what Qui-Gon was accusing them of and doubly stunned by not being able to refute it. When they remained silent Qui-Gon went on. "I have studied the bond between Anakin and Padme. I do believe that with the appropriate usage of the Force that bond can be broken. Which of you will allow your fear and hatred to rule you so completely that you will destroy that which the Force itself has created?" The Council erupted into bedlam at this accusation. Finally Mace Windu made himself heard above the din and called them to order.

"Master Jinn you have been at odds with the Council numerous times before but never like this. By what reasoning do you accuse the Council of acting out of fear and hatred?" Mace demanded.

"Oh I'm not accusing the Council. I'm accusing the whole Jedi Order for the past thousand years of doing so." Again bedlam erupted around the Council. Only Qui-Gon in its center and Yoda at its unofficial head were calm. Finally Mace again called for quiet and turned to Qui-Gon. "That is enough! You will cease such blatantly false accusations and return to your quarters immediately. As soon as possible we will assign you a post where you will be unable to corrupt anyone else with such statements." Mace ordered.

"Are you, Master Windu, so afraid to hold a rational discussion on this topic?" Qui-Gon asked calmly.

"What is rational about you making baseless accusations against an entire order?"

"Nothing if my accusations were baseless, however since they are not baseless we can discuss the facts of the matter."

"There are no facts to back up your nonsense."

"There is the fact that about a thousand years ago the Jedi Order suffered a severe tragedy and lost many of its members to a young Knight who mistakenly believed that the Order was responsible for the death of the woman he loved and went dark. The council of the time decreed that it was the loss of the one the young Knight was so attached to that drove him to the darkness. It was in response to this tragedy that the Council of that time put into effect the policies aimed at preventing the Jedi from forming similar attachments and thereby avoiding the devastation the loss of those attachments can have on most sentient beings. From that time on Jedi do not marry without dispensation from the Council, strong friendships especially amorous ones are most strongly discouraged, and even the possession of anything besides our uniforms and Lightsabers is prohibited. All from the fear that loss would drive more Jedi dark if they suffered it."

"That wasn't fear! It was a rational reaction to the events of the day!" Mace retorted scornfully.

"Really?" asked Qui-Gon. "It's rational to try and force all Jedi to live in direct opposition to the natural order for their races?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Simply this. Most, not all, but most sentient species in the galaxy are some type of communal creatures. Some are more communal than others, but most are communal in some way. Most of those developed emotional attachments to fellow community member as inspiration to protect the community as a whole. Parents that were emotionally attached to their offspring worked harder to protect them. Children that were similarly attached to their parents stayed closer to those willing to protect them. Procreation itself is quiet often tied in with emotional attachments. For the past thousand years the Jedi Order has been trying to force a majority of its members to live and act in a manner completely opposite to their natural instincts and have been paying the price for doing so more and more as time goes by."

"What price? The Order is doing as well as always!" Mace insisted.

"Do you really not see it? Any of you?" Qui-Gon asked the council. "Or are you too afraid to admit it."

"Explain yourself now!" Roared Master Windu, clearly about to loose what little patience he had left.

"For most of our history the rate at which the Order loses Jedi to the dark has been more or less constant. Since the Order made its policy change on attachments the rate of Jedi going dark and needing to be stopped has been on a steady rise. Many of them, the records indicate due to the emotional stress of trying to live the life of a Jedi. Many more as a result of failure to deal with grief from loss."

"Which is proof that we should work harder to prevent that possibility of loss in the first place!" Mace exclaimed.

"Wrong!" Qui-Gon roared right back so vehemently that many of the councilmembers who had been leaning forward to watch the debate reared back in alarm. "In preventing more emotional attachments in our Jedi we are failing them. We are preventing them from having the emotional bonds with others that could have helped support them through their grief. Instead of protecting ourselves from loss we have made ourselves more vulnerable to it. And now our fear is preventing us from properly identifying the problem and rectifying the situation."

"And just what fear am I supposedly allowing control over myself and my actions?" Mace asked in a low deadly tone apparently not realizing his hand had crept to the hilt of his Lightsaber.

"Fear of admitting the Order is fallible. So concerned with the status of the Order in the politics of the galaxy, that we have deliberately blinded ourselves to the real reasons behind our loss of more and more members." The council erupted into chaos at this point. Council members jumped into heated debates regarding the ideas and their validity that Qui-Gon had put before them. Soon only Yoda and Qui-Gon were quite as they observed the chaos surrounding them. Eventually Yoda tried to regain control of the meeting but could not be heard over the fierce debates. In the end only by drawing and igniting his Lightsaber was Yoda able to silence everyone and regain control. Mace Windu was looking stunned at his Lightsaber hilt in his hand. So emotional had he become that he had drawn it without even realizing it. Yoda's interruption had brought him to his senses just as his thumb had been on the activation switch. There may be something to what Qui-Gon said if I lost it that badly over it, he thought to himself as he regained his seat.

"Quiet the thermal detonator Master Qui-Gon has dropped among us. Long I foresee will our debates over it be. For the moment focus on Master Jinn's original request concerning Padawan Skywalker I would suggest." The diminutive Jedi Master said. Nodding, Council members regained their composures and their seats. "As historically the only requirement for reaching Knighthood has been passing the trials, which agreed that he has everyone her does, suggest I do that we promptly Knight young Anakin as we would any other with his qualifications. Any other objections to this course of action does anyone have?" Yoda waited but no one spoke up. "Then Knight Skywalker we shall. Qui-Gon, assume I do that no problems with the Masters role in this ceremony you will have?"

"That is correct Master. I am prepared." Qui-Gon answered him.

"No less did I expect. Go then and collect your Padawan. We shall prepare here." Yoda commanded.

"Yes Master Yoda." Qui-Gon replied and left to get Anakin.

Anakin was seated in the dining hall at a table with some of the other older Padawans when Qui-Gon appeared looking grim faced.

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon said in sharp tones.

"Yes Master." Anakin answered looking to his Master.

"We have been ordered to report to the Council chamber immediately."

"Yes Master." Anakin said to Qui-Gon. "See you guys later." He said to the other Padawans as he rose from the table and followed his already retreating Master.

As the two men made their silent way to the top of the tower Qui-Gon mused on how much Anakin had changed. A younger Anakin would have been afire to know why they had been summoned and frustrated if no answers had been forthcoming. Now he calmly walked besides Qui-Gon curious about their summons yes but possessing the patience to know his answers would come in due time. They arrived at the Council chambers entrance and stopped just outside of the large and apparently empty room. Qui-Gon looked to his Padawan.

"Wait here. You will be summoned shortly."

"Yes Master." Anakin answered and settled into a patient waiting pose and watched the large council room doors slide shut after Qui-Gon entered. Minutes later suddenly the lights around him went out leaving him in darkness. Before he had time to react he heard the door in front of him open. Behind it was more darkness as well except for a smallish circle of light near where he judged the middle of the conference room to be. An amplified voice boomed from the darkness sounding familiar but not quiet recognizable.

"Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker advance and stand in the light!" Anakin strode confidently forward through the darkness and stopped in the center of the circle of light. As he did, in rapid succession, twelve Lightsabers flared to life in a complete circle around him. His Master Qui-Gon was at his right side. Master Yoda was directly in front of him on his repulsor chair giving him equal height with the other Council members. Each Jedi stood with one foot advanced and their saber held upright above their back shoulder as if prepared to strike. The voice boomed out again. "Kneel!" Anakin smoothly dropped to his right knee one hand atop the other on his left knee. As he did the Jedi surrounding him stepped forward as they lowered their sabers to point them at Anakin's head. Anakin's eyes remained focused on Master Yoda's as he soon had a ring of Lightsaber points circling his head. Again the voice range out in ancient formality, "On this day this council of thy peers hath judged thee. Wilt thou hear its judgment of thee?"

"I will hear its judgment." Anakin answered steadily.

"It is the judgment of this council that thou Anakin Skywalker are no longer a Jedi Padawan!" At that moment despite the close quarters with the other Masters Qui-Gon, with an extravagant flourish, brought his saber up over his shoulder and brought it down in a hard fast strike that cleanly severed Anakin's Padawan braid without leaving the slightest mark on his neck. Anakin never moved once, his braid instead of falling coiled in mid air and gently floated over to rest in Anakin's now upturned palm. "Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker rise!" As Anakin rose to his feet the Jedi around him returned to their starting circle their sabers now raised to their foreheads in salute. The voice rang out again. "As a Knight thou art obligated to uphold not only the honor and principals of the Jedi Order but also the Peace and Justice of the Galactic Republic. This task may at times seem overwhelming but know that you are not alone. As proof of this we here are proud to be the first to say…" Suddenly every Lightsaber was shut down at the same instant and Mace Windu's voice continued without amplification or distortion. "Welcome Brother." The Jedi then closed in around Anakin to all personally welcome the new Jedi Knight into their brotherhood. After all others had welcomed him Qui-Gon clasped arms with Anakin and with a warm smile looked him in the eyes. "Remember the Force with be with you, always."

Shmi Lars sat at a table in her home on Tatooine and watched the high quality holo player, that had been sent to her, replay the Knighting ceremony of her son Anakin. A Mother's tears of Love and Pride coursed down her face when at Mace Windu's words of Welcome Brother a tray in the base of the player slid out and revealed Anakin's Padawan braid.

To be continued. Next Chapter The Perils of Palpatine.


	7. The Perils of Palpatine

What if Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan Kenobi

DISCLAIMER

It is widely known that the Star Wars Universe is the creation of "The Man" George Lucas and most of the characters and settings in this story are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. Star Wars is someone else's toy I am merely taking it down from the shelf and playing with it for a while.

In the Star Wars reality as we know it Qui-Gon Jinn is separated from Obi-Wan in their battle with Darth Maul and killed. But, what if Qui-Gon had not died? What if it was Obi-Wan that was drawn off to a solo battle and defeated? What would life have then been like for the Chosen One of prophecy? Indeed how would this one event change the course of history for the entire galaxy?

Chapter Seven: The Perils of Palpatine

It's been two years since Anakin Skywalker was raised to the rank of Knight in the Jedi Order. The war between the Separatist forces and the Republic has continued unabated. Despite the seemingly countless hordes of battle droids the Separatist's continue to produce and use, the Republic's armies of clones combined with Jedi command teams have made slow but steady gains over them. Planet by planet the Separatist forces have been pushed off the worlds they have invaded and conquered. With each system that is set free public support for the Separatist cause dwindles as stories of their ruthless supression of the native populations are finally able to be told. Most damning of all were the reports of their use of native populations as living shields.

Despite their loss of public support or perhaps because of it the Separatists fought even harder, willing to commit ever greater atrocities in their attempts to prevail over the Republic forces arrayed against them. While ultimately unsuccessful at retaining their captured territories the Separatists were able to inflict heavy losses on the Republic forces. Many clones and the Jedi teams posted with them perished at the hands of the new Separatist leaders General Grievious and Assajj Ventress while saving the living shields they hid their forces behind. And the terrible war dragged on...

Qui-Gon Jinn was in trouble. Long recognized as one of the Jedi Order's most capable swordsmen it wasn't often that he met someone able to challenge him. Even rarer were the occasions that he ran up against someone who made him doubt his ability to eventually win against them. This time though he was not only unsure of winning but rapidly beginning to believe that he had a good chance of losing this battle. His opponent had so far matched his Ataru fighting style move for move. Remembering his battle with his former Master Count Dooku, Qui-Gon decided to see if a sudden change in fighting style would gain him an advantage. Swiftly and smoothly Qui-Gon switched to the Makashi style only to find his opponent had done precisely the same thing! Blows, parries, and counter attacks flew fast and furious as Qui-Gon and his opponent battled for the central line. The upper hand switched back and forth several times as first Qui-Gon then his opponent would gain the advantage but be unable to keep it.

Qui-Gon studied his opponent as they strove against each other. He had crossed blades with this being many times during the war but something was different this time. Always driven to win his opponent was calmer and more focused while at the same time more determined to defeat the Jedi Master than ever before. Suddenly it was his opponent who switched fighting styles looking for an advantage. Qui-Gon was now facing the Djinn style as his opponent used its strong fierce attacks in an attempt to batter through his defenses with brute force. Had Qui-Gon stayed in the Makashi style the sudden change might have succeeded, but Qui-Gon had automatically and without concious thought switched to the highly defensive style of Soresu and used it to balance the highly offensive style of his opponent. After long moments of blow and counterblow the combatants put a bit of space between them and paused in their battle to study their foe while breathing heavily trying to recover from the furious pace of their battle.

Qui-Gon, studying his opponent, again came to the conclusion that he might not win this fight. He realized that this fact did not sadden him. On the contrary he felt a fierce joy rush through him! With a smile on his face he opened himself wide to the Force and leapt to renew the battle even as his opponent did the same. The battle of will and skill that ensued was a contest the likes of which have rarely been seen. Each being was determined to give this fight every thing they had. They flashed between styles so quickly that a spectator, had there been one, would not have been able to keep up. Gone were thoughts and concerns of victory or defeat. Subsumed in the Living Force both beings were focused solely on doing their utmost. Eventually the two again seperated and paused breathing hard once again. The joy in Qui-Gon's heart swelled to new heights and he could hold it in no longer.

"You have learned amazingly well. I have never seen you fight better than you have here today." Qui-Gon said still smiling widely at his opponent.

"Thank you Master. I'm doing my best to follow your example." Anakin replied.

"You know Anakin while I am a Jedi Master, as a Knight you are no longer obligated to call me Master all the time." Qui-Gon said gently. Anakin, however, looked crestfallen.

"I thought you knew..." Anakin started and then broke off sounding uncertain.

"You thought I knew what?" Qui-Gon asked urging Anakin to explain.

"I haven't called you Master in the Master/Padawan sense since my first year as your Padawan."

"Really?" Qui-Gon again urged Anakin to go on.

"When I called you Master I..." Anakin paused and looked into Qui-Gon's eyes. "I was and am really calling you Father."

"Yes I know. I didn't know if you had realized it though." Qui-Gon smiled at Anakin.

"I didn't for a long time. It was almost losing you on Balmora when you called me Son of your Heart that it really sank in. I realized then what I had really meant each time I called you Master. You don't mind that I have continued to do so do you?" Anakin rushed to finish obviously anxious to know.

"Anakin I meant it when I called you Son of my Heart. I could not be any more proud of you or love you more if we were Father and Son in flesh as well as spirit!" The two men stepped forward and hugged each other fiercely.

"I love you too Father." Anakin told Qui-Gon directly for the first time ever. Shortly the two broke apart and stepping back a few paces Qui-Gon raised and ignited his training saber.

"However this will not get you out of this training session. I still have a few tricks left you know. You haven't won yet!" Qui-Gon said with the wide smile back on his face. Anakin raised and ignited his own training saber.

"You underestimate my power! Out of respect for my elders I've been taking it easy on you." Anakin replied, the smile on his face and the warmth in his tone belieing any taunt or arrogance in his words.

"Elder is it? I shall have to make you eat those words!" Qui-Gon retorted, his smile growing even wider as the two took a step forward to renew their sparring session. Who would have emerged victorious will never be known though, as before they could renew the contest a strident warning tone sounded across the ships intercomm system.

"That's R2's signal for an emergency comm message!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Let's go see what's coming in." Qui-Gon said as he shut down his training saber on his way out of the training area heading forward.

In the cabin Anakin took the pilots seat and began preparing the navi-computer for an emergency flight to wherever the emergency message might end up sending them. Qui-Gon at the comm station quickly decrypted and authenticated the message and then put it on audio.

"Attention all Republic forces not immediately engaged with Separatist units. Coruscant is under direct Separatist attack! All unengaged forces are to immediately return to Coruscant to participate in its defense!" was all the message said and repeated in a continuous loop.

"Take us to Coruscant, best possible speed Anakin. And take us in cloaked." Qui-Gon ordered.

"Laying in hyperspace coordinates now Master. Cloaking system will be active in thirty seconds." Anakin answered in a calm and collected manner. "We aren't as close to Coruscant as we could be but with the Shadow Wraith's hyper drives we should be in system in a few hours." Anakin announced. Qui-Gon nodded his acceptance and waited for the ship to be ready. Moments later the Shadow Wraith was prepped and faded from sensors and visual view. "Cloaking device active and hyperdrive course laid in and ready." Anakin announced.

"Do it!" ordered Qui-Gon. The stars of deep space around them lengthened to long lines as their view transitioned to the tunnel of light that was the visual representation of hyperspace. "Excellent. Now, we both used up quiet a bit of energy sparring earlier. I suggest we spend part of the time meditating and restoring ourselves in the Force." Qui-Gon said.

"I will Master. R2 alert us when we're an hour out from our reversion point will you?" Anakin asked. R2 chirped an affirmative reply and both Jedi left to prepare themselves for whatever they might encounter ahead.

Hours later the Shadow Wraith reverted to real space in the Coruscant system near the capital planet, but far enough out to avoid landing on top of any ships engaged in a battle around the planet. They scanned the massive space battle in progress and tried unsuccessfully to reach command for orders.

"The jamming is too heavy for us to get anything through." Qui-Gon said.

"A moment Master. I might be able to find something out." Anakin said. "(Padme! Are you ok?)" he sent through their Force bond.

"(Anakin! Thank the Force you're here!)" Padme's sending flooded through his mind.

"(Do you know if the Seps have a goal in mind or is this a desperation attack?)" Anakin asked.

"(They had a goal and achieved it! General Grievious and a group of his Magna Guard droids managed to reach and capture Chancellor Palpatine. He sacrificed his Magna Guards to escape the planet with the Chancellor but as far as we can tell he hasn't been able to get out of the system yet.)"

"(You're sure he's still in system?)" Anakin demanded.

"(Yes! His emergency beacon is still active but we can't pinpoint its location due to all the jamming.)" Padme answered.

"(Understood. We're cloaked and should be able to get close enough to pinpoint the signal despite the jamming.)" Anakin assured her.

"(Be careful Anakin. General Grevious is very dangerous. He and his guard killed several Jedi trying to protect the Chancellor today.)" Padme cautioned.

"(As you wish My Lady. See you soon.)" Anakin replied sending her his love. Turning to Qui-Gon he relayed the situation to him even as he engaged the Shadow Wraith's engines and set course for the heart of the Separatist forces while Qui-Gon started their systems scanning for the Chancellor's beacon.

One would think being undetectable would make this kind of search rather easy but Anakin discovered the opposite was true. Anakin actually found it harder to detect and avoid the incidental dangers of the battle than intentional harm being conciously directed toward him. Many times it was only last minute manuvers, hard enought to be felt even with the inertial compensators dialed almost all the way up, that saved them from colliding with fast moving fighters of both factions that were unaware of their prescense or random turbo laser blasts that would have done serious damage if the Shadow Wraith had stayed in their path. After long minutes of searching the battle zone Qui-Gon announced success.

"I found him. His beacon is coming from their capital ship the Dragon's Wrath. We're practically on top of it." Qui-Gon reported. Anakin had just oriented on the Separatist capital ship when disaster struck. A vulture droids missile attack on a nearby Republic fighter missed its target and detonated near the Shadow Wraith. The Buzz droids contained in the missile were released right in the path of the Shadow Wraith and the ship had run through them before Anakin could change their vector. A majority of the small droids, unaware of the ship in their vicinity, were unprepared and simply bounced away from the Shadow Wraith. But some were angled just right and stuck to the Shadow Wraith's hull. Even without knowing exactly what kind of ship they were on their tiny processors instructed them to attack whatever they clung to. It was sheer happenstance that one buzz droid was right atop the delicate cloaking mechanism when it started drilling through the hull. The fact that arcing energy from the damaged system fried the Buzz droid did not console the Jedi much as the Shadow Wraith uncloaked in the middle of the Separatist fleet!

"Going evasive!" Anakin said as the previously indirect threats now became very direct dangers.

"Sith Spawned pests!" Qui-Gon grumbled as he reached out with the Force and flicked the Buzz droids off the ship before they could enact further sabotage. "Ships clear now." Qui-Gon said as he scanned the console in front of him. "Cloaking system is non responsive. R2 see what you can do with it. Shields online and weapons are hot. I'm assuming control of all non forward facing weapons. Are you ready to meld? Qui-Gon asked looking over at Anakin?

"I'm ready Master." was all Anakin said as even while he was fully engaged with avoiding incoming fire he reached a mental hand out to Qui-Gon, who grasped it with his own mental reach. With that connection and the absolute trust and faith they had for each other solid between them they quickly and easily slid into the most difficult Jedi technique, the Battle Meld. Gone were the separate individuals, what remained was a fusion of the two that was far stronger than any mere doubling of either one would have been. There was none of the struggle for control that caused so many battle melds to fail and was, in truth, why the technique was so seldom used. In the meld there wasn't even a sense of differing individuals, just one awareness of the dangers around the Shadow Wraith and what needed to be done to avoid or eliminate those dangers.

The Shadow Wraith went from a dangerous ship with a well coordinated crew to an absolutely lethal ship with a single awareness controlling it. Its constant intricate and somehow almost elegant dance of avoidance, instead of hindering its offensive fire, seemed to have the uncanny knack of putting its weapons in perfect line with a target at the exact moment they happened to fire. Slowly and inexorably, against what should have been impossible odds, the Shadow Wraith continued to advance on the Dragon's Wrath until at last there was an open path and the Shadow Wraith shot forward at full emergency thrust! The forward cannons lanced fire out in a precise shot that took out the force field generator that kept air pressure inside the open hanger bay,that was its goal. The sudden decompression caused the hanger's enormous physical doors to start rapidly sliding shut to stop the explosive air loss.

The Shadow Wraith killed its forward thrust at the last instant and, still moving at high speed toward the hanger entrance, rotated in space so it flew in the hanger backward with its nose just clearing the swiftly closing doors. As soon as it had the Shadow Wraith lurched and bucked as it again applied full emergency thrust in an effort to shed its momentum, relative to the ship it was now inside, before it crossed the the entire width of the massive hanger bay and smashed into the far wall with deadly results. The wash from its engines obliterated half the droids still in the hanger after the decompression. Outside a full squadron of the deadly droid Tri-Fighters following close on the Shadow Wraith were unable to avoid crashing into the, now closed, massive outer doors of the hanger. Their impacts, while not enough to destroy the doors air tight seal, did warp it badly enough that only time in a shipyard's repair facilities would open it again.

Inside the hanger, only the last second addition of the Shadow Wraith's repulsor drives to its main drives stopped it a mere handswidth from the back wall of the hanger. The main drives shut down and the ship floated forward away from the area superheated by the main drives and set down. Inside the two Jedi ended their battle meld and looked at each other.

"Well, that was interesting." Anakin said in a deadpan voice. R2 responded with a flat blat of derision.

"I agree, your ability for understatement is truly awe inspiring." Qui-Gon retorted. "Let's hope our leave taking is not quiet as 'eventful'.". A blaster bolt from one of the remaining battle droids spattered off the Shadow Wraith's transparisteel canopy at that moment.

"That's if we get to the leave taking part that is." Anakin replied as he grabbed his saber from his belt and moved to the boading ramp with Qui-Gon right behind him. Triggering a rapid opening of the ramp they rushed out with sabers flaring to life and already batting incoming blaster fire back at the droids shooting at them. The few remaining uncoordinated droids scattered across the hanger were no match for the two Jedi and were swiftly dispatched. Anakin spent a bit of extra time on his last opponent however. Not content with removing its weapon arm he continued with a flurry of slashes that not only removed its other limbs but also opened a gaping hole in its armored chest plating. With the Force he ripped its power core out of its socket and ended its almost human like cries.

"I can't believe whoever designed these things wasted what little programming space they have with those awful vocoder subroutines." Anakin said as he lifted the droids remains with the Force and towed it along as he and Qui-Gon walked back to the Shadow Wraith.

"I agree. But considering what kind of programming they could have been given I'm not going to complain." was Qui-Gon's reply.

"No argument there." Anakin said as they entered the Shadow Wraith. Anakin placed the Battle droid remains by R2-D2 who was still plugged into the Shadow Wraith. "Here you go R2. Are you sure you can hack into the military specced systems a ship like this is bound to have?" R2's reply was definitely scornful even without a translation. Maintaining its connection with the Shadow Wraith R2 leaned forward and inspected the battle droid remains before him.

A port opened on R2's front panel and a data jack emerged and plunged into the battle droids innards. A second tool emerged and deftly reconnected the power core. After a few moments the battle droid's head jerked up and scanned around jerkily.

"Warning! System intrusion! Starting Counterrrrrrrrrr" the droid's announcement of a system violation broke off into digital static that eventually went silent. Moments later R2 whistled his success and the battle droid said, "Task completed! I have gained control of this droid's systems including its comm frequencies and encryption protocols!"

"Good work R2!" Anakin said. "Has our prescense been reported yet?"

"Negative. The last report from this area appears to have been about the decomression. The local area jamming we employed as we entered prevented these droids from announcing our arrival." R2's whistled reply again also emerged from the battle droid in basic.

"Well that's a stroke of fortune in our favor. How's your slicing of their ships computer systems going?"

"Those systems are more heavily protected than this mere battle droid's was but I am making progress. I show the Chancellor being held in a forward presentation area one level below the bridge. I will have enough control to mask you from the ships internal sensors in two minutes. The most direct route to the Chancellor will be the main bridge tower lift but it is guarded by battle droids at each floor."

"We can handle the battle droids. Can you cover their disappearance and give us a straight trip up with no stops on the lift?"

"Affirmative."

"Ok, in addition to that get a signal out to the fleet. They need to keep this ship in system but I would rather they not destroy it while we're still aboard."

"Understood."

"Excellent! We're going to have to get you a vocoder installed permanently. It's much easier for us poor flesh and blood beings to understand you this way."

"Convenient for you maybe but I find basic so...limiting."

"Ouch. Master do you have anything else?" Anakin said turning to Qui-Gon.

"What's the status of the cloaking system?" Qui-Gon asked speaking up for the first time.

"It is inoperative but repairable. However unless otherwise ordered it has a lesser priority than contacting the fleet and monitoring hostile ship systems to aid in the retrieval mission and can not be done concurrently. I am only one droid after all!"

"Understood. We will have to deal without it when it comes time to leave if we get that far."

The two Jedi exited the Shadow Wraith and moved to stand on either side of the interior hanger doors. Staying well out of sight of anything on the other side they opened the entry doors and listened.

"Hey! Why did the hanger doors just open like that?" the distinctive voice of a battle droid was heard asking.

"Ah its just glitching again, ignore it. Our task is guarding this lift." answered a second droid.

"Well if you say so." the first droid said. Anakin and Qui-Gon peered around the edges of the door and saw the droids standing in front of the lift the Jedi needed to use. Qui-Gon gathered himself to rush the two droids when Anakin used the Force to tap him on the shoulder from the other side of the doorway. Anakin motioned for Qui-Gon to hold up for a second. Wondering what Anakin was up to this time Qui-Gon graciously motioned Anakin to precede him. However, instead of leading the rush to destroy the droids Anakin closed his eyes and let the Force flow. In the hallway the two battle droids suddenly turned to face each other and their arms holding their blasters rose until their weapons were leveled at each other.

"Hey! What do you think your doin?" one asked startled.

"I'm not doing anything what are you doing?" the other replied. Before they could say or do more their blasters fired sending devastating bolts of energy into their torsos. Both droids collapsed with the word "Why?" on their vocoders. As the two Jedi strode quickly toward the lift Anakin grinned at Qui-Gon.

"Be wary of taking pleasure in tormenting others, even droids, Anakin." Qui-Gon said tersely.

"Master? I took out the droids in the manner least dangerous to us. While I did find it darkly ironic that two machines should stop functioning asking the same question that so many living beings have cried out as they were killed by similar machines, I took no pleasure in destroying them just satisfaction that two more will never kill innocent beings or interfere with our rescue again." Anakin said in an even tone obviously concerned by the sudden rebuke from the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon looked at Anakin for long moments before sighing deeply and responding.

"Forgive me Anakin. I lashed out at the wrong person. It was I who took a dark pleasure in the droids destruction. You know how close I came to doing true evil in the name of revenge. I better than most should be alert to the dangers of reveling in destruction, and yet I did so regardless. Then I compounded my error by lashing out at you because I was angry at myself for my lapse."

"Easily forgiven Master. But..." Anakin paused.

"But?" Qui-Gon urged Anakin to finish his thought.

"But, I find myself wondering if you have realized what could be a far larger mistake on your part?" Anakin said hesitantly, clearly not wanting to offend.

"And what mistake would that be?" Qui-Gon asked his curiosity roused by Anakin's statement.

"Was it not you who told the Jedi Council that by limiting our attachments we removed vital buffers that could help us deal with loss?" Anakin asked.

"It was. Are you saying I am limiting my attachments and thereby causing my problem?" Qui-Gon said seeming amused.

"No Master. I am saying that instead of using those you are attached to to help you with something that has been bothering you, you have buried and suppressed those feelings until they boiled over out of control. Even if only for a moment." Anakin said. Qui-Gon started to make a quick reply but paused to rethink it, and then replied.

"I think you're right. I have perhaps grown too accustomed to being self sufficient for my own good."

"Master you know both Padme and I will always be there for you. You are not alone." Anakin said.

"(Sharding right we will be! Tell that misbegotten fool to quit acting the idiot!)" Padme sent fiercely to Anakin. While Anakin winced at the description he could tell there was no malice in the thoughts.

"Judging by that wince I don't think I want to know what Padme just said to you do I?" Qui-Gon said wryly.

"Other than her agreement with me, no not really Master." Anakin said with a smile to let Qui-Gon know that nothing truly hurtful had been said.

"I see. Well then, thank you Padme. I love you too." Qui-Gon said speaking as if Padme was right there knowing that with their connection she might as well be.

"(...Why that sly son of a...)"

"(Hey hey! Easy there My Lady!)" Anakin quickly interrupted.

"(Don't you easy me! Besides don't the two of you have a mission to finish?)" Padme asked archly.

"(True.)" Anakin answered her. "Master Padme reminds me that we do have some unfinished..." Anakin was cut short as a blaster bolt from one of three Droidekas that had just rounded the corridor's far corner flashed between them and spanged off the lift doors. "Business that should be taking priority." Anakin finished his sentence as he and Qui-Gon started deflecting bolts back at the already shielded Droidekas while waiting for the lift to arrive. When the lift doors opened behind them they backed into it deflecting shots until the doors slid shut and shielded them.

"Freeze Jedi scum!" the familiar voice of a battle droid rang out from right behind them! Without even pausing to look, both men spun, one in each direction. Qui-Gon swung high and Anakin swung low. As both men stopped their swing just short of the other man the squad of battle droids in the back of the lift clattered to the floor, each one in at least three separate pieces. Anakin shut down his saber and raised his comm link.

"R2 we're in the lift. Oh and be ready, three destroyer droids chased us in here and they will probably head your way next." R2's reply chirped over the comm as the lift, responding to the astromech's remote control, started a smooth ascent.

Back on the hanger deck, just as Anakin had predicted, the destroyer droids rolled into the hanger and immediately opened fire on the Shadow Wraith and kept on blasting at it even though their blasters were not strong enough to penetrate its armor, much less its shields. Suddenly one of the rear facing cannon turrets on the Shadow Wraith swiveled and with one shot apiece blew the droids to bits as if the droids own shields weren't even there. Inside R2 observed the destroyed droids and whistled softly.

"What a waste." the limbless battle droid on the floor that R2 was still jacked into translated for the human crew that wasn't there.

On the presentation deck located just one floor under the bridge and command deck two battle droids stood guard outside the lift doors just as their counterparts had on the hanger deck.

"I don't know why they make us stand guard here!" one droid said aloud to the other.

"Well we are on red alert." the other droid said.

"Ah come on!" The first one cried out. "This is the presentation deck! Even if we were boarded no one's going to invade the presentation deck!" Just then both droids stiffened as the lift doors behind them swished open.

"Oh you just had to say it didn't you!" said the second droid.

"It's not my fault!" the first droid claimed. "Check and see who's there."

"I'm not going to check first! They always kill whoever checks first!"

"Well I'm not going to check first! I know we'll let Mikey check it!"

"Ah he won't check it. Mikey never checks anything."

"Yeah." the first droid drooped then perked back up. "I'm gonna try anyway!" he exclaimed and looked down the hall and motioned to a super battle droid stationed there. "Hey Mikey! There's something weird with the lift come take a look!" it called. The super battle droid appeared to consider dissmissing them then obviously recalled the red alert conditions and turned and started lumbering toward the lift.

"Hey! He's checking! Mikeys checking on it! Hey Mikey!" the second droid cried in elated surprise as the super battle droid lumbered up and peered around the edge of the open lift doors. Mikey must have seen something alarming as it took one glance inside and stiffened then literally flew into the lift to do battle.

"Hey Mikey sure is brave, leaping into battle like that! He's my Hero!" the first droid said.

"Yeah he practically dove in head first!" the second droid agreed. "Hey wait! Is that a Lightsaber I just heard?"

"Nah couldn't be. No way has a Jedi boarded the ship and we don't hear about it. Mikey just needs to oil his servos." the first droid reassured its partner. Just then with a great clatter Mikey came flying back out the lift doors in numerous red hot pieces!

"Oh my Creator! They killed Mikey!" the first battle droid cried out.

"You Bastards!" the second joined in with dismay.

"For Mikey!" both battle droids cried out as they turned to face the lift raising their blasters preparing to kill whatever foe was inside. The Lightsaber blades that emerged from the lift and speared them straight through their power cores ended their attempt at revenge and soon silence descended in the corridore outside the lift. Anakin and Qui-Gon exited the lift stepping over the now nonfunctioning droids.

"It's just not a good day to be a sentry droid." Anakin said.

"Indeed." Qui-Gon agreed as the two Jedi strode towards the entrance to the presentation deck.

Down on the hanger deck, outside of the hanger where the Shadow Wraith sat, an advanced tactics and command droid was giving orders to two squads of battle and super battle droids.

"Yes the enemy ship took out three destroyer droids through their shields but, the cannon it used is too slow to stop you all. Enough will survive and board the ship to easily incapacitate whatever crew is still aboard." it said in its smarmy and condescending tones. "Now go and report back to me when you have secured the ship." The ranks of battle and super battle droids moved out at their fastest pace, which even for the lighter battle droids wasn't really all that fast, and headed straight for the open boarding ramp of the Shadow Wraith.

From the open hatch the exhuberant chittering of an astromech droid could be heard followed by the voice of a battle droid. "You shouldn't have believed it!" the voices said. Just then two anti-personnel blasters dropped down from hatches under the wings and opened fire. Cunningly protected by the flaps that had opened for them the blasters were undamaged by the small amount of return fire the last droids standing managed to let loose before they were rendered permanently inoperative.

On the presentation deck Anakin and Qui-Gon stopped outside a doorway.

"It feels like the Chancellor is on the other side of this door." Anakin said.

"I agree." Qui-Gon answered. "I don't sense anyone else living in there but it doesn't feel right."

"We can pop the door and take out anything that comes through at us. Better to funnel down whatever is in there than let them spread out on us." Anakin suggested.

"I agree again. Let's do it." Qui-Gon said. They each picked a side of the doors to wait beside and when ready they triggered the door sensor while staying out of sight of anything or anyone inside the room and listened using the Force to enhance their hearing. They heard the soft sounds of droid servo motors in sudden action and both Jedi could almost see droid heads swiveling to look at the suddenly open doors. Numerous softly clanking footsteps could be heard moving toward the doord and Anakin looked at Qui-Gon.

"Assassin Droids." he mouthed silently to Qui-Gon when a soft meloduous voice called out from deep in the large area.

"Halt! Return to your posts. Force whoever opened the door to come to us. Our numbers will allow us to surround them and we will be triumphant." Anakin looked to Qui-Gon with a frown.

"Tactical command model." he mouthed silently.

"First target." Qui-Gon mouthed back with a fatalistic shrug as he waved Anakin on in. The two Jedi quickly and smoothly moved inside the room and took in the scene before them.

They had stepped into a large room two decks deep. Walkways with waist high railings started at either side of the upper level entrance they had entered and progressed back to smaller doors midway along the walls. Two large stairways led down from their entry area evidently bracketing a large lower level door underneath them. The deck below was open and level until it reached the far end of the room where a stage like area was high enough to easily view the entire room when filled with troops. Behind the stage enormous sheets of transparisteel made huge windows that offered a truly magnificent view of the Separatist ship forward of the command tower and of the ongoing battle in space around them.

On the stage itself was a throne like chair in which sat Chancellor Palpatine, his wrists cuffed to the arms of the high backed chair. Next to the Chancellor's chair stood one of the medium height and almost portly looking tactical command droids. On the main floor stood at least two dozen of the lethal Seperatist assassin droids. Housing on board processors and capable of independant action these droids were not subject to remote control and were highly skilled in infiltration and melee combat.

"Chancellor Palpatine!" Anakin called. "I'm sorry but an emergency on Coruscant requires your immediate attention. I'm afraid you'll have to cancel your cruise."

"That's upsetting news Anakin." Palpatine replied. "I am of course most willing to obey the call of my office if needed. However, my activities director and its assistants are most insistent that I stay for their planned festivities." Palpatine said while throwing accusing looks at the droids in the room.

"I believe we can change their minds." Qui-Gon said looking directly at the command droid.

"That is enough trivial conversation." the command droid said in its arrogantly superior tones. "Surrender Jedi or you will perish." it ordered.

"Yes enough of this." Qui-Gon said and reached a hand out to the command droid.

"Assassin droids target the Jedi and Kiiiilllllll Theeeeeemmmmmm!" the command droids last two words elongated into a wail as Qui-Gon launched it into the air headed in a long arc right at the Jedi. As it sailed between them their sabers flashed to life weaving brilliant arcs of emerald and azure light. The command droid hit the deck in eight separate pieces.

In response to its last wailed order the assassin droids powered up their assorted melee weapons. Not true light saber type weapons they had physical blades but the arcs of purple energy that now coursed up and down them would repel a light saber. Splitting into two ranks they divided their forces to rush each stairway leading up to the Jedi.

Just as the lead droids reached the top of the stairs the two Jedi ran forward and leapt a great distance over the rushing droids, landing behind their advancing lines. In almost perfect syncronization, the lines of assassin droids stopped and reversed their course. The formerly rearmost droids were now in the forefront and launched vicious attacks at the Jedi as soon as they landed.

Qui-Gon and Anakin were ready for them however and easily blocked the droids first attacks. Then moving back to back they became a whirling duet in a ballet of destruction. In constant motion the two Jedi never faced a single droid for more than a single block before continuing their spin to face the next droid in line. As the droids massed around them more and more blows were launched at the Jedi as droids with longer weapons attacked between the chassis' of the droids in the front ring encircling the Jedi. Suddenly, at a barked command from Qui-Gon, the two Jedi switched from a two handed grip on their sabers to a one handed grip and started using their free hands to deliver telekinetic blows with the Force to either block attacks or land blows of their own. The droids numbers, however, were slowly putting the Jedi more and more on the defensive. Even when a Force blow managed to knock a droid down another took its place and the fallen were soon up and attacking again.

At a second barked command from Qui-Gon the Jedi reversed their spin and increased their pace. The reversal took the droids by surprise and by the time they adjusted to it the inner ring of six droids lay in smoking pieces making treacherous footing for their fellow droids. The remaining droids quickly abandoned the effort to clear their footing when the first two to try literally lost their heads over it. The now blinded but not destroyed droids flailed wildly and dispatched two more of their force before the remaining droids ended their threat permanently, although two more were beheaded by the Jedi while eliminating the danger next to them. These droids were also dispatched by their commrads but this time by the ring behind them out of reach of the Jedi. The remaining twelve droids again closed ranks and renewed their attack.

Qui-Gon barked his command again but the droids reacted faster to the change of rotation this time and only lost two more of their number. Again the assassin droids closed their deadly ring around the Jedi. Despite their brilliant team work the Jedi were having to work harder than ever to keep the droids blades from their flesh.

Qui-Gon again barked out his command. This time the droids reacted even faster than the Jedi and only heroic defensive efforts by the two Jedi kept their skins intact. The droids pushed harder and harder until with a look of desperation on his face Qui-Gon again barked out his command.

Again the droids reacted with mechanical speed and precision to the anticipated change in direction by the Jedi. Four more droids were down in bisected pieces before they could process the fact that the Jedi hadn't reversed direction this time. Recovering, the final six closed their deadly ring again.

Once more the droids drew in closer and closer, pressing the Jedi until their victory seemed eminent when Qui-Gon again barked his command. The assassin droids froze for just an instant to see which way the Jedi were going to move this time. The Jedi instead stopped their whirling dance of death and dropped to one knee and slammed their empty hands down on the deck releasing a devestating blast of Force energy outward. The remaining droids and all the pieces of the destroyed ones were flung away from the Jedi to crash hard to the deck. Qui-Gon and Anakin sprang apart and dispatched the remaining active droids before they could even hope to recover. Breathing deeply but easily the two men looked at each other over the remains of the droids.

"Well that worked better than we anticipated!" Anakin said breaking into a wide grin of success.

"Indeed. Their pattern recognition software was their weakness this time. But, let's get the Chancellor out of here before..."

"Before what Jedi?" a distinctive voice boomed out, breaking into Qui-Gon's words. The two men looked toward the sound of the voice coming from a side entrance and saw the mechanized form of General Grevous stalking quickly toward them igniting two Lightsabers, stolen from Jedi he had slain, as he approached.

"Before we are forced to waste more time destroying any more useless droids." Anakin quipped.

"Gah! I shall enjoy adding your sabers to my collection Jedi scum!" General Grievous roared as he leapt to close the distance and engage the Jedi.

Qui-Gon and Anakin were now the ring surrounding the defensive Grievous. They circled the cyborg launching multitudes of fast probing strikes from all heights and angles. General Grievous was a match for them however, first rotating with them then reversing his movements much as they had earlier. Anakin was just about to taunt Grievous further in the hopes of aggravating him into a mistake when he saw a slim pale figure in dark robes come racing into the room from a door on the far side of the room. Assajj Ventress was in play and racing straight for the Chancellor with her twin crimson sabers lit!

"Master! Ventress!" Anakin yelled as he suddenly stepped clear of their melee with Grievous and leveled a telekinetic Force blast at Ventress that knocked her skidding and bouncing back to the far wall.

General Grievous seeing Anakin's focus change moved to attack the young Jedi only to receive a massive telekinetic blast of his own as Qui-Gon took quick action to save Anakin. Like Ventress Grievous found himself bouncing and skidding across the floor until he slammed into the wall next to the door he had entered from. Qui-Gon moved quickly to take advantage of Grievous while he was down but the cyborg recovered too fast and Qui-Gon quickly found himself on the defensive, alone against the whirling sabers of the Separatist General. Forced to give ground or go down under those blades Qui-Gon was nearing the door when he used the Force to grab one of the assassin droid's still energized weapons and tried to telekinetically plunge it into Grievous's back. He discovered that while the energy coursing up and down the blade would block a light saber, and cut apart an assassin droid with sufficient force applied, it did nothing to help cut through the cyborg's denser exoskeleton. General Grievous faltered a moment at the blow from behind and Qui-Gon used that time to pull the droid weapon to his free hand. It wouldn't help offensively but it would help keep Grievous's two sabers at bay. Qui-Gon continued to back into the corridor, hoping a more enclosed space would prove beneficial.

Inside the presentation room Anakin took up a firm stance between Assajj Ventress and the Chancellor.

"Anakin I thought you had killed her on that moon of Yavin IV." Chancellor Palpatine said to Anakin. Assajj Ventress rising from her landing spot glared at the Chancellor and sneered.

"Well I did push her into a really deep chasm and watched her fall out of sight down it. I figured it was a done deal. Tell me Ventress how did you survive that fall?" Anakin asked. Ventress's only reply was a snarl of rage as she slowly stalked toward Anakin.

Down in the hanger heaps of battle droids, super battle droids, and destroyer droids lay piled up just inside the various entrances to the hanger. Over loud address speakers on the Shadow Wraith R2-D2's tittering laughter accompanied by a battle droid's mirth rolled out across the bay. Outside the main entrance a command droid tried to give instructions to a mixed group of droids.

"Ignore the astromech…" it started in its over modulated tones.

"Are you crazy?" a battle droid broke in. "That puny little punk astromech is laughing at us!" the battle droid exclaimed and when the other droids around him sounded off with similar bursts of poorly programmed robotic fury he continued. "I say we rush it all together? We'll show it who's boss!" Waving his fellow droids forward it rushed into the hanger with all but the command droid and two assassin droids in tow.

"That's how all the rest of them were destroyed too." The command droid told the assassin droids. "Follow and let them draw its fire. That ship's ramp is still down. Avoid its fire and board it and disable that astromech without destroying it. I want to siphon off its memory banks before I slowly lower it into acid!" From the hanger sounds of the sleek ship's weapons could be heard. "Go now!" the command droid ordered and the assassin droids broke into a fast run into the hanger.

The two assassin droids made it halfway to the Shadow Wraith before the other droids were wiped out. Then using the acrobatic ability their line was known for the assassin droids avoided the incoming fire while making steady progress toward the lowered boarding ramp. Finally reaching the ramp they rushed up it and quickly made their way to the command cabin. R2 let out a squeal of surprise the limbless battle droid translated as, "Hey! Get out of here!" as the invading droids burst into the cockpit.

"Cease resistance astromech! You are now a prisoner of the Separatist forces!" one of the assassin droids said in its typically flat tones.

R2s chirping laughter rang out again echoed by the battle droids laughter as well, as bolts of electricity burst from the cabin's door frame and coursed over the assassin droids. The enemy droids danced and jittered under the current until it shut down and they fell to the deck motionless. R2 studied them for a moment and then set the ships weapons to fire automatically on anything not living and removed its connection to the disabled battle droid before starting to roll toward the nearest assassin droid.

"Well this clearly isn't working." Qui-Gon thought in disgust to himself as General Grievous pushed and harried him farther and farther away from the hanger. Grabbing the weapon from the defeated assassin droid had given Qui-Gon enough defense to match the cyborg's sheer offense for a while but as they moved down the corridor the weapons lack of offensive effectiveness and its sheer weight compared to a Lightsaber were taking a toll on the Jedi Master.

"You are losing Jedi!" General Grievous crowed! "Surrender now and I promise you a swift death!"

"Why in the Force would I do a thing like that?" Qui-Gon burst out.

"Wha?..." Grievous, stunned by the vehemence of Qui-Gon's reply, slowed his attacks in astonishment. "Don't tell me you prefer more pain rather than less when you die?"

"Are you mocking me or just being dense?" Qui-Gon snapped! "Of course I would prefer a painless death."

"Then surrender and I'll make your end merciful!" General Grievous roared in frustration!

"There you go again!" accused Qui-Gon.

"There I go what again?" Grievous demanded renewing his attack in frustrated rage.

"Act like I believe I'm about to lose this fight and be killed by you!" said Qui-Gon, his tone dripping with pride shredding incredulity at the idea of defeat at the hands of the cyborg.

"What can save you now?" Grievous raged! "I will be your doom!" the cyborg yelled as he redoubled his efforts to slay Qui-Gon.

"Simple." Qui-Gon retorted blithely. "I haven't tried this yet." And he snapped out a sudden swift kick at General Grievous's leading knee. "Ah!" Qui-Gon exclaimed in pain and fell back a few steps, limping on that foot now. General Grievous roared laughter.

"Now who is being dense? With tactics that poor it's a wonder you have lived this long!" leaping forward bringing both his weapons down in a vicious attack that forced Qui-Gon to use both his weapons to block. Straining to keep the sabers at bay Qui-Gon desperately lifted his injured foot to try another kick at the armored cyborg's torso this time. Grievous saw the move coming and amazed that the reputedly powerful Jedi Master would try such a futile move twice barked a laugh of derision and squared his chest deliberately leaving himself wide open.

CRUNCH!

The plates covering General Grievous's chest caved in and he was flung backward down the corridor to crash into a bulkhead! He lay there stunned, the damage to his respiratory system causing him to cough deeply and hoarsely.

"I wouldn't sneer at other's tactics when you stand stock still and let someone do that to you." Qui-Gon said as he approached the slowly rising cyborg. Again the two beings clashed with Qui-Gon continuing to reinforce the blows of his feet and weapon hilts with telekinetic attacks through the Force. They battled more or less evenly until Qui-Gon started hitting Grievous with Force blows that weren't connected with any other attack. Unable to protect himself from the blows he couldn't see coming Grievous started having more and more trouble fending off Qui-Gon's saber. It was now General Grievous who was yielding ground to stay alive.

Never one to continue a losing fight Grievous was about to quit the fight and retreat when a squad of four super battle droids appeared at the far end of the corridor. General Grievous stepped forward and brought his sabers down and in at Qui-Gon's shoulders, again forcing Qui-Gon to use both his weapons to block. Grievous tried to use his superior mass and weight to drive their weapons down on Qui-Gon. Bolstered with the Force Qui-Gon was able to stand tall under Grievous's tactics and the two beings locked eyes, making it a contest of wills as well as strength.

"And now you die Jedi!" General Grievous couldn't resist saying as the super battle droids leveled their blaster arms and prepared to fire. Saying nothing Qui-Gon exerted himself in the Force and shoved Grievous's weapons up and out leaving his crumpled and damaged chest armor wide open and vulnerable. Then instead of saying anything or attacking his wide open opponent Qui-Gon, heeding the Force, dropped flat to the ground just as the super battle droids opened fire! The shots slammed in and blasted large holes in General Grievous's already damaged torso armor. Unable to penetrate all the way to the cyborgs remaining organic organs, the shots had left those organs unprotected and vulnerable!

Pushing hard against the floor Qui-Gon rapidly regained his feet and again locked gazes with the cyborg as it stepped back a few paces and brought its arms across its damaged chest.

"Not today." Qui-Gon said as he took a step forward and this time leaped up and over Grievous. The second volley of incoming fire shattered the cyborgs arms leaving sparking stumps at the mechanical elbows as the twitching hands, still wrapped around the stolen Lightsabers, fell and clattered to the deck.

Hearing the Jedi land behind him and visualizing the swing that would bring his Lightsaber around and send his head to join his hands General Grievous plunged forward down the hall toward the super battle droids. "Stop firing!" he yelled at the droids even as he heard the distinctive sound of a Lightsaber slash the air behind him. What little blood he had left in his cyborg body ran cold as the equally distinctive sound of that Lightsaber connecting with a target sounded at the base of his skull! Amazed that he didn't instantly fall dying to the deck General Grievous nonetheless continued fleeing toward the super battle droids at top speed. Shouldering the middle two aside and knocking them to the ground the cyborg never looked back as he rounded a corner and yelled, "Kill him!" as he continued to flee. "Next time I will defeat you Jedi!" Grievous called again as the sounds of spinning sabers ended in arcing cracks and the droids blaster fire fell silent.

As Qui-Gon rounded the corner he saw only empty corridor ahead and knew that he would not easily or quickly catch the fleeing cyborg. If he felt frustration at his foes escape it wasn't apparent on his face as he gazed down the corridor looking beyond it. "Yes the next time we meet you just might do that." He said to the empty air and then turned and replacing his saber on his belt he retrieved the two Lightsabers left behind by Grievous when he fled. They lay beside the smoking ruins of the four super battle droids where Qui-Gon had let them fall after hurling them in spinning arcs with the Force to eliminate the droids from a distance. Looking at the Lightsabers of fellow Jedi slain by Grievous Qui-Gon said solemnly, "Never again will you be used to attack fellow Jedi. Your masters may rest easy in the Force now that you have been retrieved." Placing the sabers on his belt Qui-Gon shook his head a little as he brought himself back to the here and now and started making his way back to Anakin and Palpatine.

In the presentation room Anakin and Ventress slowly circled in the middle of the room. Anakin's azure blade humming in counterpoint to the snarling sounds of Ventress's twin crimson blades.

"So youngling, we meet again." Ventress said softly, the sneer in her voice matching the one on her face.

"So it would appear." Anakin replied calmly. "Tell me, what did the Separatists hope to gain by abducting the Chancellor?"

"Can you not think of several reasons for it Pup?" Ventress demanded, her sneer deepening.

"Actually I can think of several, but I was interested in hearing yours." Anakin said while Palpatine looked on not saying a word.

"The knowledge we shall rip from him after we have broken him will grant us a swift victory and end this war!" Ventress exclaimed.

"Really?" Anakin burst out in obvious disbelief. "I didn't think you were that stupid!"

"How dare you!" Ventress raged! "You can't be naïve enough to believe that he wouldn't break now that we have him."

"Oh he probably would. Very few beings won't break when worked over by a competent interrogator long enough. But there are two points against you in this case."

"Such as what?" Ventress demanded.

"One, the Republic is aware of his capture. Steps are already being taken to render any information you might wring out of him not only useless but damaging to you if you try to use it. Two, you won't even get the chance to wring anything from him now, useless or not. He will be leaving with us."

"Ha! Foolish Boy! You and your Master have been lucky to survive our past meetings, but you will not be that lucky this time. And after the two of you are dead I will take the time to track down those you care for and see how long I can make them scream! Oh yes we know about your Mother on Tatooine and that little bit of Senatorial fluff you've been dallying with."

"Interesting, but not at interesting as your attempt at rewriting history. We weren't lucky to survive, Qui-Gon and I have foiled your little schemes on system after system, and forced you to flee each and every time. In fact it was you who were lucky to survive our meeting on that moon of Yavin IV. If that cliff hadn't crumbled under you right then you wouldn't be here now."

"Yes! I admit you were strong that day! You let your hatred flow and used it most effectively. But I have learned much since that day and I sense that you… you have lost the strength that let you prevail that day."

"Trust a Sith to view that hatred as a strength. In reality I defeated you that day despite my anger hindering me, not because of it. I too have learned much since that day. I am far more now than my hatred could have ever made me."

"Ignorant Pup! Without your hate you haven't a chance against me! You will die just as your Master is dying at the hands of General Grievous!"

"I wouldn't count Qui-Gon Jinn out until you put his dead body at my feet. Even then I'd be willing to bet he'd find a way to prevail. As for you and I, you will have to kill me to prevent me from leaving with the Chancellor. So show me what you have learned and we will see if it is enough to do the job."

"You will regret saying that in the moments before you die!" Ventress shut down one saber and put it on her belt. Then dramatically raising that hand and pointing it at Anakin she made an obvious effort and unleashed a blast of Force lightning at the young Jedi Knight.

Anakin easily caught the lightning on his saber until it ended. "Lightning? Really? Is that all?" he asked an obviously stunned Ventress. "I was hoping for something original." Anakin said in an offhand manner. Ventress snarled as she put up her other saber and channeling all her rage sent forth another blast with both hands, twice as strong as the first! Ambient electricity in the air made Anakin's hair stand on end but this blast, caught on Anakin's blade as well, had no other affect. Anakin looked down at his saber hilt and smiled. "Thanks for the recharge! I didn't have time to put a fresh power pack in before we got here and it was running a little low."

Ventress gaped at Anakin and broke off her attack looking stunned. "Wha…?"

"Oh come on now Ventress. Dark Jedi and Sith are always throwing Force lightning at us. Regardless of how it's generated it's still electricity. Why shouldn't I, heh, get a charge out of it?"

With a scream of rage Ventress launched a fierce telekinetic attack at Anakin which he nimbly avoided. Time after time Ventress hurled Force energy at Anakin who didn't even bother trying to block or redirect the blows. He simply avoided them while insuring that only interior bulkheads were behind him to be pummeled and warped out of shape by the heavy blows he was evading. Ventress's frustrated rage growing ever greater, she spread both hands wide and unleashed not a bolt of telekinetic Force energy but a wide wave at her opponent, leaving him no way to evade it. Anakin didn't even try. Instead he lashed out with a telekinetic Force blow of his own. His narrow focused attack neatly bisected Ventress's wave and continued forward to hit Ventress and send her flying to land heavily on her back and skid helplessly across the deck while her attack passed harmlessly to either side of Anakin.

Anakin stood calmly facing Ventress as she used the last of her momentum to flip up to her feet her fury now blazing from her eyes! Reaching out with the Force Ventress picked up the still charged weapons and pieces of the assassin droids and sent them in a deadly hail of debris toward Anakin!

"Ah right on time." Anakin said nonchalantly and began a graceful dance of avoidance; sidestepping, leaping over, or ducking under pieces of assassin droid while gently diverting the weapons away from him with his saber.

"What do you mean right on time?" Ventress raged!

"I mean that in every encounter we have on file for you unless a particular situation prevented it you followed the same fight progression you have with me today. Except the lightning! That was new for you. The same progression Dooku used when he lost to Qui-Gon. Unless you have picked up something new recently, like Dooku, you will next fall back on saber work to try and finish this. Do you have something new? I hope so because this is boring me." Anakin said calmly as he batted away another incoming weapon. This time though he grabbed it with the Force and ripped it from Ventress's control and hurled it at her head! Ventress jerked her head aside so startled by the sudden attack that she lost control of half the objects she was levitating and they clattered to the deck. Letting the rest fall noisily as well she pulled her sabers from her belt, and with a twisting click, attached them together end to end.

"I don't need tricks to kill you! My sabers will do just fine!" Ventress snarled as she moved in to attack, igniting the blades of her now double bladed saber. Anakin met her head on and with his saber in both hands matched her move for move. The calm collected expression on Anakin's face only served to infuriate Ventress even more than she already was. Finally frustrated beyond control at her inability to best this foe Ventress unconnected her hilts and resumed dual wielding her sabers with increasingly out of control attacks.

Adjusting to her change in fighting style Anakin shifted to a more defensive style and concentrated on avoiding her attacks or deflecting them minutely rather than meeting them head on and blocking them. Allowing the battle to bring them back to the general area of the Chancellor Anakin continued to slowly yield ground while avoiding Ventress's blows. With every missed strike Ventress's control slipped even farther as her rage boiled over. Finally undone and with all control fled, Ventress brought both sabers up over her head and, virtually frothing at the mouth with her face contorted in rage, screamed out her fury and unleashed a vast overhand double blow. Anakin again caught Ventress by surprise and stepped into the blow and with a finely controlled slash destroyed Ventress's descending weapons! Continuing his move Anakin spun and swept the feet of the overbalanced Ventress and sent her smashing face first into the deck where she lay stunned.

"Well done Anakin! Very well done indeed!" Chancellor Palpatine cried out. "Quickly now, finish her before she can recover!" the Chancellor ordered.

"She's beaten and weaponless there is no need to kill her." Anakin replied calmly. Still showing the effects of her abrupt inspection of the deck plating Ventress roused a bit at this.

"Kill me! Why would…" she was interrupted by Chancellor Palpatine.

"Anakin, she's escaped capture before and she has promised to kill your family. She's too dangerous to live." Palpatine reasoned. Anakin paused a moment at the reminder of Ventress's promise to torture and kill those he loved. A brief vision of his Mother and Padme drifted in his minds eye, both looking at him with confidence and love and his resolve stiffened.

"No Chancellor, I will not kill a helpless person." he said calmly.

"How dare you!" Ventress screamed and suddenly everything inside of her boiled over! All her frustration at not being made a full Sith, her humiliation and rage at being defeated again by Anakin, and her fury at Chancellor Palpatine's demands to have her killed all coalesced in the center of her being. Growing brighter and hotter as it focused in her core it resembled a star collapsing in on itself. Then like that same star going supernova it reached an instant where its inward rush halted and then exploded outward with devastating force!

The shockwave of Force energy blasted out from her in all directions leaving a deep impact crater where she had lain and knocking Anakin back ten meters to land heavily. More distant from Chancellor Palpatine the shockwave, when it reached him, was still strong enough to slam his head back against the throne like chair he had been secured in, momentarily stunning him.

"You can't just get rid of me like that!" Ventress screamed at Palpatine. Reaching a hand out she summoned one of the assassin droid weapons to hand and using the Force leapt high in the air toward the chancellor. Weapon held high overhead to split the skull of the object of her rage!

Anakin, groggy from his hard landing, looked up in time to see Ventress reach the apex of her arc and begin her deadly descent. With no time left to refocus his control of his Force abilities, he took the only course of action available to him that would save the Chancellor. Igniting his saber and locking it on he hurled it, using what little Force control he had left to speed its flight. Ventress her rage and fury focused on Palpatine never heard the Lightsaber snap to life nor sensed its lethal approach until there was an instant of searing pain as the blazing azure blade passed through her neck and upraised arms. The pieces of Assajj Ventress collapsed on the deck at Palpatine's feet. The furious light in her eyes quickly dimmed as they filmed over in death but the look of sheer rage remained frozen on her features.

Qui-Gon, having stepped into the presentation room's entrance just in time to witness the conclusion of the conflict, moved quickly to Anakin's side and helped him regain his feet. "Well on that note I think its time to depart don't you?" he asked.

Before Anakin could reply alarm klaxons screamed to life accompanied by warning strobe lights. Explosive retorts could both be heard and felt as the Jedi hurried over to release the restraints on the Chancellor. As they approached the enourmous transparisteel viewport they could see escape pods being ejected up and down the length of the Separatist battleship. Moving quickly to release Palpatine's restraints Anakin said, "It does appear that we have over stayed our welcome. Self destruct you think?"

"It's most likely." Qui-Gon replied.

"Do you have an escape route ready?" Palpatine asked as he stood up rubbing his wrists.

"Let's check on that." Anakin replied and pulled his comm link from his belt, "R2 do you copy?" An affirmative series of beeps and whistles was the reply. "How's the ship? Still able to launch?" Another affirmative answer from the astromech pealed from the comm link. "Excellent! Have you sliced far enough into the ships systems to cancel this self destruct!" A mournful whistle was R2's only reply. "Understood. Can you free up a lift for us?" R2's answer was determinedly positive this time. "Good! Do it." Anakin ordered. Then as the sounds of approaching destroyer droids could be heard growing louder he added, "And see if you can divert the droids from our path. I don't think we have time left to play with them." R2s answering blat both acknowledged the command and confirmed their lack of time. With grim looks at each other the three men rushed from the room.

As they entered the hallway R2's efforts on their behalf were evident as destroyer droids were rolling away from them in both directions and the chime on the nearest lift rang as the lift door opened inviting them inside. Their ride down to the hanger deck was swift and uneventful. The corridor was empty as they stepped off the lift but that reprieve was short lived as seconds later, far down the corridor four assassin droids stepped into view and started running their way.

"Run!" Qui-Gon said and the three did so making for the hanger as fast as they could. Qui-Gon noticed in passing the head of one of the command type droids mounted on a polearm weapon, of the type used by the assassin droids, planted in the deck just outside the hanger entrance. Their progress slowed inside the hanger as they had to traverse over and around the heaps of destroyed droids littering the hanger floor.

"Looks like R2s been busy..." Anakin started to say but never finished his comment as the group noticed two assassin droids running in their direction from the ship just as the the four from the corridor entered the hanger still in pursuit! The Jedi moved in front of the Chancellor and brought their sabers to life with that familiar snap hiss. They accelerated toward the droids between them and the Shadow Wraith. Just out of weapon reach, however, the two assassin droids leaped high in the air over the three men and crashed into the four pursuing droids that had almost caught up with their prey.

"Chancellor get aboard!" Qui-Gon barked out as he and Anakin turned back toward the robotic melee behind them. Four droids were still on the ground struggling with each other but the outer two were up and advancing again as Qui-Gon and Anakin put them down again permanently. Anakin started to turn toward the four remaining struggling droids when Qui-Gon stopped him. "Leave them. Let's get aboard while we can."

"What's going on with them?" Anakin asked bewildered by the droids actions.

"I don't know. But I don't want to be on this ship trying to figure it out when it explodes." Qui-Gon answered.

"There is that to consider." Anakin said as the two Jedi turned and made their way to their ship. Unoticed behind them two of the droids suddenly spasmed and went limp. The two remaining active droids stood up and, hoisting their intact but inactive bretheren, they started moving toward the Shadow Wraith as well.

Finally aboard Anakin called out, "R2? How are we doin?" A lengthy reply echoed down the Shadow Wraith's passages. "What's that R2? I didn't quite get that!" Anakin asked for once not quiet understanding the astromech's beeps and whistles. R2 again warbled out his message but with no better results. Frustrated Anakin flipped a computer terminal on and yelled out, "One more time for the helpless biologicals down here." R2s now equally frustrated message echoed out to be translated on the terminal screen when Qui-Gon heard a noise on the ramp behind them.

"Look out!" Qui-Gon yelled as he smoothly drew his saber and ignited it ready to destroy the assassin droids that were slowly moving up the ramp carrying their inert bretherin. Just before Qui-Gon made his first swing Anakin's hand snagged Qui-Gon's wrist stopping his blow.

"R2 was trying to tell us not to kill them. Apparently they're on our side now." Anakin hurridly explained.

"That does it!" Qui-Gon said pulling his hand from Anakin's grasp and shutting down his saber. "If we live through this we're getting a vocabulator put in that droid. Now let's get out of here!" As the Jedi moved forward the two mobile assassin droids opened input jacks on the inert droids and using cables, stored beneath the computer terminal Anakin had used, they plugged them into the ship's systems.

In the pilot's cabin Anakin threw himself behind the controls and scanned their situation. "The ship is intact except for the cloak which is still down and the exterior hanger door is still shut. R2 can you open it?" R2's response started out sounding positive but quickly turned negative. A quick glance at a translation monitor confirmed Anakin's interpretation. "R2 says he can get the hanger door open but not before the self destruct timer runs out!" Anakin announced. "We're going to have to blast our way out!"

"Understood. Chancellor, strap in tight. I'm afraid our ride is about to get bumpy." Qui-Gon said as he followed his own advice and strapped into the co-pilots seat. Palpatine, heeding the warning, sat in the ops chair behind the other two and strapped in although no signs of worry or anxiety showed even once on his face.

Anakin floated the ship on its repulsors lifts, away from the external bay door and started blasting holes in it with the Shadow Wraith's forward cannons. Air started venting out the holes but Anakin ignored that and kept weakening either end of the door until he saw the door bulge outward a bit in the middle as it struggled to keep the remaining air pressure where it belonged. Seeing this Anakin immediately launched a concussion missile at the center of the door. The concussive force of the missile blasted the oval shaped section weakened by Anakin's shots out into space. The explosive decompression that resulted blew the section clear leaving an open path for escape to space.

Anakin immediately slammed the throttle forward and the Shadow Wraith leapt forward out of the Separatist command ship amid a cloud of droid parts the decompression had picked up and flung out with them. They had barely reached a safe distance when the Dragon's Wrath, venting atmosphere out its ruptured side, finally finished its countdown and vaporized itself in spectacular fashion! The shockwave tumbled the Shadow Wraith but their shields held and Anakin quickly managed to right them and turn toward Coruscant. That's when they saw their next hurdle.

"Sith spawn!" Anakin spit out and immediately threw the Shadow Wraith into a violent series of rolls, spins, and other evasive maneuvers that hadn't even been named yet. All to avoid the devastating barrage of fire coming from all the remaining Separatist ships which had placed themselves in between the Shadow Wraith and the safety of Coruscant. Ignoring the Republic ships still attacking them with abandon every Separatist capital ship and fighter capable of even minimal function left in system had only one goal, namely the destruction of the Shadow Wraith.

Sinking farther into the Force than he ever had before Anakin was no longer consciously flying the ship. His body was reacting to promptings and urgings felt in the Force long before his active mind could have ever processed the information, decided on a course of action, and sent the signals for said action to his body. Qui-Gon too was deeply focused on the Force. He had diverted all weapon power, except one cannon, as well as most of the life support to the engines and shields. Deep in the Living Force Qui-Gon had no scanner or targeting system active yet whenever his finger would twitch on the trigger the one active cannon would reach out its finger of energy and one of the multitude of fighters harrying them would recieve the touch of that finger and explode, often taking one or two other fighters with it.

Through it all Palpatine sat still and silent as he watched the two Jedi before him do the impossible and despite the situation merged into a battle meld and live when they should have been destroyed in seconds. Even the astromech was deeply involved in some task, it made not a sound but its data jack in the ships terminal was whirling at incredible speeds. Palpatine just sat there and watched, apparently unconcerned in the least, as if he already knew the outcome and was just enjoying the show.

It wasn't enough. Even with a full battle meld between the two Jedi fully subsumed in the Living Force the cannon fire around them slowly came closer and closer to finishing them as the Separatist ships gradually closed in around them. The Republic ships were doing everything they could to save them and the Separatist ships were taking a terrible pounding but it became evident as the seconds ticked by that there could be only one end to this drama.

Suddenly the Shadow Wraith's one active cannon stopped firing in mid blast and its engines dropped, with no warning, to half thrust! The Separatist ships slowly closing in on their quarry were unprepared for the sudden change in velocity and now overshot their target! Just as they shifted their weapons back to the Shadow Wraith the emperilled ship vanished from sight and scanners! Quickly changing to saturation firing the Separatist ships threw fire out in a slowly widening area trying to score a lucky hit on the now cloaked ship. Once it became apparent that the Shadow Wraith had successfully eluded them the Separatist ships began trying to withdraw from the battle and flee the system. However all the pounding they had taken while focused on the Shadow Wraith was now taking its toll. Ship after ship lost power and fell behind as the remaining vessels closed ranks protecting the lead ship with their own hulls as it drew further and further away. Just as the last ship lost power and drifted dead in space no longer able to block for the lead vessel, that ship reached the point far enough from Coruscant's gravity well where it was able to jump to light speed and escape.

Aboard the Shadow Wraith Anakin and Qui-Gon slowly surfaced from their submersion in their latest battle meld and the Living Force while R2 chirped happily to itself. The seconds after the cloak had reactivated had seen them all come closer to death than ever that day. The remaining speed and maneuverability after the cloak had been restored had barely been enough to avoid the Separatist saturation firing and wouldn't have been if the two Jedi hadn't been melded with each other and submerged so deeply in the Living Force. Now drifting free of the battle the humans aboard took a moment to breath a sigh of relief.

"R2, I assume we have you to thank for the repaired cloak?" Anakin asked. R2 chirped an affirmative. "How did you manage to repair the physical damage to that system? You were here in the cockpit helping regulate shield energy usage the entire time?" a bewildered Anakin asked the astromech droid. R2's lengthy reply translated on a monitor near Anakin.

"Probability was high that it would be required to escape from the enemy fleet. Unable to fullfill my other duties and repair it myself while on the Dragon's Wrath I recruited more hands as they became available. Assassin droids have very good hands for repair once they have been properly reprogrammed." R2's message translated.

"R2 you just earned yourself an upgrade of your choice in addition to the vocabulator Qui-Gon has said you are to receive if we lived through this. Thank You my friend." Anakin said to the droid.

"I'll let you know." was R2's only translated response as it pulled up a list of astromech upgrades on a monitor near it and started sifting through available options like a child with a toy catalog.

Laughing Anakin set a course for the capital sector of Coruscant and started their descent. Once safely behind Republic lines he uncloaked the Shadow Wraith and headed for the high security landing platforms in the Senate district. Granted clearance to land the Shadow Wraith was met by a large number of elite guards, a delegation of some of the more prominent Senators, and Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu. The two Jedi Masters were in the lead as Chancellor Palpatine made his way down the boarding ramp.

"Chancellor Palpatine, wonderful it is having you safely returned." Yoda said in greeting.

"Indeed, I owe my life to these two valiant Jedi Masters!" Palpatine said in thankful tones.

"I beg your pardon Chancellor," Anakin said from behind him. "I have not attained the rank of Master yet."

"No? Well from what I saw today you should be!" Palpatine exclaimed. "This brave young man single handedly defeated Assajj Ventress and put an end to her evil for good, stopping her attempt to kill me! And then the way he flew when we escaped from the Separatist ship! I tell you your doing this man an injustice by not making him a Master here and now!" Palpatine practically demanded.

"Determine when and if young Skywalker is ready for the rank of Master we will!" Master Yoda said in a sharp tone that was perhaps sharper than he intended. His statement meant to affirm the council's authority in the matter came across sounding as if he doubted Anakin would ever be judged ready for that step. Qui-Gon watched as the unintentional barb slid home and Anakin tensed up. He was about to step in when he sensed the tension flow out from Anakin and disapate.

"Thank you Chancellor I deeply appreciate your praise but the Masters are right. Strong in the Force I may be but there is much I still have to learn. Besides, I haven't even trained a Padawan yet and I'm far from ready for that task yet. Elevating a Knight to Master before they have done that is practically unheard of." Anakin said and Qui-Gon wasn't sure what puzzeled him more, the brief look of frustration on Palpatine's face or the equally brief look of rage that crossed Windu's. A quick glance at Yoda revealed a hidden spark of amusement in his eyes and in the tilt of his ears. Suddenly Qui-Gon was positive the diminuative Master's words had been fully intended to test reactions. Furthermore Qui-Gon sensed that Anakin's hadn't been the reaction most interesting to Yoda.

Deep are the thoughts of a being that old, Qui-Gon thought to himself. Yoda's suddend knowing glance at him confirmed for Qui-Gon the suspicion that his reactions had been tested as well. He wondered how he had fared in the small Masters opinion. Further conversation on the topic was not to be as the grouping of Senators encircled the Chancellor, who did a double take at Senator Amidala in their midst, before they started herding him and the Jedi Council Members back toward the Senate building. Chancellor Palpatine and Master Windu were talking about plans to continue the search for General Grievous who had been aboard the one Separatist ship that had escaped.

As the Senators had approached Anakin had seen Padme with them and he marvelled at her beauty all over again. He reached for her through their link but found her closed to him. Bewildered he caught her eye and the look she gave him was the same loving one she always reserved for him but she remained closed to him as the Senators gathered up the Chancellor.

"As the Hero of the day its only fair that you...What's wrong Anakin?" Qui-Gon dropped their usual banter about who would report to the Senate for them when he sensed the concern radiating from him.

"Somethings wrong with Padme." Anakin answered. "She looks and acts fine but she's keeping herself closed to me."

"Ok go with her. She's deliberately lagging behind the group by the looks of it. Catch up with her and find out what's wrong. I'll finish shutting down the ship and make our report."

"Thank You!" Anakin said gratefully and hurried after Padme. When she saw that he was following she broke from the group and headed down a side passage with Anakin close on her heels.

And thus I'm stuck with the debriefing Qui-Gon thought to himself. Apparently no good deed goes unpunished after all he concluded as he turned back to the Shadow Wraith to finish shut down procedures.

In a quiet alcove Anakin finally caught up with Padme. Whatever was keeping her mind closed to him wasn't apparent as she whirled and threw herself in his arms kissing him desperately.

"By the Force I was afraid for you this time!" she said when they finally broke their fierce kiss.

"I'm ok, thanks to you for allowing R2 to go with us. But something's wrong. You're closed to me and it has to be deliberate. What's going on?" Anakin said looking Padme in the eyes as his own filled with concern.

"Anakin...we need to talk..." Padme said.

To be continued. Next Chapter Celebration


	8. Surprise!

**What if Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan Kenobi**

DISCLAIMER

It is widely known that the Star Wars Universe is the creation of "The Man" George Lucas and most of the characters and settings in this story are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. Star Wars is someone else's toy I am merely taking it down from the shelf and playing with it for a while.

In the Star Wars reality as we know it Qui-Gon Jinn is separated from Obi-Wan in their battle with Darth Maul and killed. But, what if Qui-Gon had not died? What if it was Obi-Wan that was drawn off to a solo battle and defeated? What would life have then been like for the Chosen One of prophecy? Indeed how would this one event change the course of history for the entire galaxy?

Chapter Eight: Celebration

"Ok! I've been patient! What is so critical that we had to talk about it right away but couldn't be discussed where we were?" Anakin demanded in a foul and impatient mood when he and Padme finally reached her secured private quarters. Padme having led the way in whirled on him.

"It's not so much fun when I'm the one hiding the surprise is it?" she asked, glaring at him in return. Despite her warm welcome home she was obviously in a mood at least the equal of his and in no mood to pull any punches.

"Surprise?...What surprise?" Anakin demanded.

"I'm pregnant!" Padme fired it off with no attempt to soften the blow.

"What does that…have…to… Pregnant?" Anakin ended weakly.

"Yes Pregnant!" Padme exclaimed as if that explained everything.

"We're preg…I mean you're…" Anakin faltered glancing down at Padme's still flat and trim belly. "Really?" he asked weaker than ever. Padme slowly reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

"Yes!" she stated firmly and then hit him with both barrels as she unblocked her mind and hit Anakin right between the eyes with the full experience of her last couple of months.

Padme rolled over in their bed so that her bare skin could absorb the last of Anakin's body warmth remaining from where he had lain next to her after their latest bout of love making. While her body was loose and relaxed from the still present afterglow, her mind was conflicted. Still aglow from the endorphins released by their shared pleasure she was also depressed and forlorn because Anakin was leaving as soon as he dressed for his next mission. Padme hadn't wanted to let him get up and even now all she wanted was to pull him back into bed next to her so she could burrow into him until they were one and neither of them ever had to leave the other again.

"_(You know we're never really apart?)"_ Anakin sent to her as he glanced over at her while he dressed.

"_(Yes I know.)"_ she replied. _"(And you have no idea how comforting it is to be able to stay with you mentally like we can, but there is something to be said for having a nice warm body in bed next to you.)"_

_"(I agree completely!)"_ Anakin sent as he finished pulling on his boots. Walking back over to the bed he retrieved his Lightsaber from the bed stand and clipped it to his belt. Leaning down to her he cupped her face with one hand and gave her a gentle but deep farewell kiss that had her toes curling! "I'll be back as soon as I can My Lady." He said as he straightened.

"I'll hold you to that promise." She said in return. She watched him walk to the door and just as he reached it she sat up in the bed letting the sheet fall to her waist. "Anakin!" she called out. Anakin did a double take as he turned back and saw her. "Hurry back." She said in a low voice and felt his desire spike through their bond.

"As you wish." he answered before turning and leaving their quarters. Padme smiled to herself knowing even without their bond that the final image of her sitting there in bed bare to the waist urging him to hurry back was one he would never be able to forget.

Just over three weeks later all Padme could think about was getting back to that bed. Not, however, for the same reasons Anakin was still dreaming about on a regular basis. Padme was tired, in fact she was exhausted and getting more so all the time. The Senate had been meeting nonstop and the long hours on her feet orating or waiting to speak with someone who's support she needed at any of the multitudes of formal functions she attended were leaving her feet aching and swollen more often than not.

Exhaustion and pain eroded her normally calm and restrained demeanor and she found her tolerance for the antics of her fellow Senators evaporating. Somehow she managed to retain control when dealing with them until she was alone with 3PO and then she would vent her rising frustrations. 3PO, not understanding why actions that had never seemed to bother Padme before, ended up being a less than ideal confidant and more and more often ended up a target of her ire.

Things only got worse for poor 3PO the next week. Padme's schedule didn't ease and neither did her exhaustion or painful swollen feet. To make matters worse Padme suddenly found herself craving foods that she had absolutely despised since childhood. She resisted the cravings at first but they just grew worse. Finally wondering if maybe the intense cravings meant she might find the dishes palatable now she had one prepared. The moment it was brought into the room she knew it wasn't true. The scent of the hated food made her nauseous! She was about to order it taken away when the craving hit worse than ever! Bewildered by the opposing sensations she stared at the plate placed in front of her for long moments before raising a forkful to her mouth. The taste was every bit as foul if not worse than she remembered it being. 3PO stood in mute perplexity as she battled her gag reflex to swallow each bite and loudly proclaimed her revulsion each time she did so yet promptly brought another heaping forkful to her mouth.

"I just don't understand humans sometimes." 3PO sub vocalized to itself often that week.

Matters continued downhill the following weeks. Padme awakened each morning and immediately had to make a hasty dash for the refresher to vomit up everything she had eaten the day prior, or at least it seemed so to her. As soon as she was done she would immediately crave an enormous foul tasting breakfast and devour it. Her moods continued to grow more unstable as well. Tuesday she found herself giggling giddily as the Senator from Astarte was addressing the Senate relating the horrors of the Separatist occupation. Then Wednesday she found herself in tears during a completely trivial report on sanitation flow work in the capital district!

The coup de grace came on Thursday however. Padme, Jar Jar, and 3PO had left the Senate building for the day and as usual their speeder had to fight its way through an ever growing mass of protestors speaking out against the war. Although not allowed by law on the private Senatorial landing pad after several speeders full of protestors had been shot down sending their occupants to the nearest emergency med center after crashing to the ground far below, the Chancellor had stopped the defensive actions and allowed the protestors access to the outer edge of the landing platform.  
The protestors had of course not been content with staying where they were allowed. Instead of staying to the outer edges and making sure they did not hinder traffic in and out of the hanger they continuously rushed the security lines and whenever they could they broke into the interior of the hanger and vandalized the Senatorial vehicles parked there and accosted any person who happened to be vulnerable when they gained access. At least until they learned that certain Senators were best left alone. One overenthusiastic protester had taken to rushing people getting out of the speeders and throwing red paint on them and yelling, "This is the blood you and your war have spilled!" When he did so to the Barabel Senator however the Barabel with savage swiftness lashed out and opened up the young fool from crotch to sternum and stood over him as he tried vainly to keep all sorts of vitally important organs in place and snarled at him, "That is the blood this one has spilled!" Then after licking the blood from her claws she addressed the rest of the stunned crowd, "Is there anyone else who feels the need to assault this one?"

"It's only one being! We can rush it!" A foolish young man called out from the crowd. The Barabel crouched and spread her arms wide preparing for the rush. Suddenly a medium sized Rodian was shoved to the front of the crowd where he froze in fright!

"Sure we'll rush her just as soon as you lead the way!" someone in the crowd told him. The Barabel focused on the Rodian and leaned ever so slightly toward him. The Rodian screeched in fear and shoved larger being aside as he fled in terrified panic all the way to the edge of the landing platform and over it despite the other protesters attempts to prevent it. The Barabel sassed to itself in dark humor and ignored the remaining protesters and proceeded into the Senate buildings. From that time on the war protestors contented themselves with obstructing traffic and being a offensive as possible toward the security forces assigned to keep them in check.

Padme, initially sympathetic with the protesters, had attempted to meet with them multiple times to explain that the government wanted to end the fighting but could not so long as the Separatist forces held planets they had taken by force. Every time she tried she had been yelled down by rabid protesters who accused the Republic of starting the war and refusing to allow the Separatists to live in peace. The last time she had tried the mob around her had grown more and more hostile and pressed in closer and closer until one rabid being screaming at her to give peace a chance had thrust himself between two of her guards and tried to grab her. Padme's defensive training with Qui-Gonn and Anakin paid off as she automatically deflected his grab and her security force halted the rush by firing stun bolts into the mobs front ranks.

Today one of the protestors had slapped a large picture of the body of a mangled Twilek child from Ryloth against her window and screamed, "Are you happy? This is what your war has caused!" As the speeder finally forced its way through the mob the woman's cries of, "Child Killer!" echoed in Padme's head and her temper, always on a hair trigger these days snapped. She muttered darkly to herself all the way to her quarters. The had just entered the main room of her quarters when Jar Jar made his mistake.

"Mesa no think those people really understand." He said more to himself than anyone else.

"Of course they don't understand!" Padme burst out as Jar Jar's words provided the open spark that caused her smoldering temper to explode! "They don't want to understand! Are you just now coming to the realization that they have no desire to learn the truth Jar Jar? What was your first clue? By the Force I didn't think even you were that dense!" she ranted as the already hesitant Jar Jar shrank in on himself. Without the slightest effort at self defense the Gungan hung his head and turned to shuffle away obviously devastated by the harsh words from someone he looked up to.

Seeing the anguish her words had caused him Padme's moods made another lighting fast change. "Jar Jar wait!" she said as she rushed to him. Jar Jar would have kept going but Padme caught an arm and whirled him around and crushed him in a hug. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I don't know what's wrong lately! I can't seem to control myself anymore!" she gushed out as tears of genuine remorse flooded from her eyes. Jar Jar clearly baffled by the lighting fast mood changes just stood there making uncertain noises while awkwardly patting her back. Before he ever had a chance to adjust Padme had pushed away from him in a rage again. "I'd swear those idiots were being paid by the Separatists to cause problems here! How can people who scream that loudly for their voices to be heard not see the hypocrisy in shouting down anyone who doesn't immediately fall in line with them. How?" she demanded. Jar Jar just held his hands up defensively and said nothing. We have video proof that the Separatists were massing for and attack but despite its authenticity being verified repeatedly as unaltered footage those idiots refuse to accept it and scream fake and lies every time it's brought up!" she raged in full fury again. She stalked up to Jar Jar and curled her fingers into claws in his face, "And that one Bantha Bitch has made it her personal mission to attack me every time I come or go!" Jar Jar leaned back away from Padme's hands which were now throttling an imaginary throat before his eyes. "I almost stopped the car so I could shut her up once and for all! Just grab her throat and squeeze tighter and tighter and tighter! Uh Oh!"

"Uh Oh?" Jar Jar who had been focused on the hands in front of his face was startled when they flashed to her stomach at her gasp of dismay. His gaze moved up to her face too late to recognize the green cast to her skin as the warning sign it was.

"Jar Jar I …" BLEARRRCH! With no time to warn him or even turn her head aside her stomach, which had been rock steady that morning for a change, rebelled and sent a great gush of vomit from Padme to splatter all over the poor Jar Jar Binks. Unable to cope with this latest occurrence Jar Jar lost control himself and flailing and swatting at the vomit covering him he ran back and forth across the room yelling incoherently at full volume while Padme collapsed to the ground and continued to purge her stomach of all the food she had eaten that day.

When her dry heaves finally subsided enough for her to be aware of anything else Padme raised her head to stare dumbly at Jar Jar still frantically yelling and running back and forth across the room. Concerned for him Padme forced her shaky body erect and took a few unsteady steps toward the frantic Gungan. Jar Jar suddenly aware of her approach screamed even louder and never looking away from her turned and fled at top speed right into the transparisteeel window and knocked himself out cold. The vaguely Gungan shaped smear of vomit left on the window triggered another mood change and Padme collapsed to the floor howling with laughter! Completely incapable of controlling herself she screamed laughter like a loon until she ran out of air and unable to stop even then she continued to laugh silently until she passed out from lack of air.

Padme awoke when 3PO snapped open the sharply pungent smelling salts tube under her nose. "Gah! 3PO what are you doing?"

"Oh thank goodness Mistress Padme. You were ill and then you passed out! I've been trying to wake you for the last five minutes!"

"Oh! My head!" Padme cupped her head in her hands. "I got sick again and then Jar Jar was screaming so loud. I was going to help him when...Oh no! Jar Jar! Is he...?"

"Over there Mi'Lady." 3PO said pointing to the stretched out form of Jar Jar by the window. "He's ok. After making sure you had started breathing again I checked on him as well. He seems to be simply unconcious still. Considering his mental state before confronting the transparisteel window I determined it was best to leave him like that while I cared for you."

"Ug!" Padme grunted. "You're probably right about that. But, we will need to ensure he gets medical attention of his own."

"He's not the only one Mistress!" 3PO said emphatically.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked as she fought through the mental fog that was not fading nearly fast enough.

"Mistress Padme you have been exhibiting very alarming symptoms for the last several weeks and they only seem to be getting worse. In fact they seem to have started shortly after Master Anakin departed on his last mission."

"Weeks? Since Anakin left? Symptoms?" Padme repeated still sunk in her daze when a thought hit her like a bolt of lightning dispersing the fog! "Since Anni…? How many…?" she muttered feverishly as she started counting on her fingers while obviously dredging through her memory.

"I say Mi'Lady what seems to be amiss?" 3PO asked bewildered by her actions.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! No it can't be!" Padme exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch.

"Mistress Padme what's the..?" 3PO tried asking again when Padme savagely interrupted the gleaming golden droid.

"Shut Up 3PO! Shut up and don't you say another word until I tell you to!" she snapped at the droid. Without a glance back at either 3PO or the still unconscious Jar Jar she rushed from her quarters still counting frantically on her fingers. 3PO stared at the door Padme had left through for long moments trying to process recent events. Finally looking over at the unconscious form of Jar Jar 3PO picked up a comm unit and raised it only to look at it for long moments before sitting it down and moving over to the Gungan.

Padme in the meantime had gone to the section of her quarters set aside as an infirmary. One of the MP-23 medical droids the Republic provided to all the Senators greeted her as she entered.

"Greetings Senator. How may I assist you today?"

"I need…"

Jar Jar snapped awake as the smelling salts were placed under his nose. "Aaaach! Peeyousa! What yousa trying to do?" he asked slapping away 3PO's hand. "Pooey Pooey! What's that sicko smell?" the Gungan asked looking up at 3PO as he rolled over to climb to his feet. 3PO silently pointed to the drying puddle of vomit on the floor and then to Jar Jar's chest. The immediate past rushed back in on Jar Jar and he fled screaming down the hall to the rooms set aside for him and disappeared into his refresher and didn't come out for two days. 3PO shook his head and summoned cleaning droids.

"Congratulations Senator." the MD-23 droid said. "The tests are all positive. You are pregnant."

"Oh no! It can't be!" Padme moaned in horror.

"I assure you the test is accurate. You are indeed pregnant." the droid said in its soothing melodic voice.

"What am I going to do?" Padme wailed.

"As I understand your species specifics in approximately seven months you will give birth to a baby." The medical droid supplied helpfully. Padme glared ineffectually at the droid.

Up in the main room Padme rushed in obviously distressed. "This is impossible. What are we going to do?" Pacing back and forth she didn't even realize in the time she had been out of the room that Jar Jar had been woken and the mess cleaned from the floor and window. "I want to tell him but he's in mid mission. I don't dare distract him. I have to block it! He's been fighting or he would have sensed all this before now. By the Force what will he say? How do I tell him?" she paced back and forth for a time stewing over her predicament. Finally she came to a complete stop and whirled toward 3PO, "Should I tell him now or wait?" she demanded! 3PO cocked his head to one side as if he was about to answer but said nothing. "Well don't just stand there! Does he deserve to know or not? This is all his fault after all!" 3PO shuffled a bit looking as uncomfortable as an expressionless droid possible could but remained silent. Padme's still volatile emotions erupted once again. "3PO you pile of scrap why aren't you answering me?" When silence was all she received Senator Padme Amidala Naeberrie renown for her composure completely lost it. "I said answer me you rusting pile of Bantha PooDoo!"

"But Mistress you told me not to say another word until you said to!" 3PO wailed now that she had worded her request close enough to an order to speak that 3PO could reply. Way past the point of no return Padme lashed out at the bewildered droid.

"Don't do what I say! Do what I say!" she roared at 3PO. A hideous digital squeal erupted from the golden droid and its body started to convulse until with a sharp sizzle of something shorting out in it C-3PO froze in place motionless as a small trickle of smoke poured from its head casing. Padme stared at the now defunct droid for long moments in disbelief until with a gale of laughter she collapsed on the couch and helplessly giggled at the absurdity of it all.

Anakin stood there trying to grasp the full extent of the memories Padme had just beat him upside the psyche with. As he finally started to regain focus on the present he became aware of Padme standing before him acting not at all like her normal self-assured self. Anxiety was pouring off her in waves as she stood there looking at him uncertainly while biting her bottom lip in anticipation. She noticed his gaze returning to the present and she started in before he can say anything.

"I'm sorry I blocked this from you for so long. But you were in a really tense mission this time and I didn't dare distract your focus at the wrong moment!" Padme, once she released the dam on her pent up words, couldn't rein them in. As she started nervously pacing back and forth in front of Anakin her words sped up to a pace light envied! "I know this is a lot to hit you with at once and I'm sorry but I didn't know how else to break it and what are we going to do?" Padme looked plaintively at Anakin but before he had caught up she was in motion again. We can't get married or your council will really freak out, in a reserved controlled manner of course, but freak out none the less. But my opposition in the Senate will absolutely use it against me if I turn up pregnant without at least an openly acknowledged mate. The hypocritical fools! At least half of them come from species with total freedom of reproductive activity who are completely baffeled by the idea of a permanent partner but they will use it aganst me anyway. And the Press will totally bck them on it! The vultures! It will be the scanal of choice for months! I swear those cockroaches act all high and mighty until you point out their faux paux and then they get all offended! My Parents! How can I tell them? It's just not done on Naboo to be a single parent..." Padme's flow of words was cut off as Anakin reached out and stopped her pacing. Leaning forward he silenced her with a gentle kiss and let the joy that was slowly overcoming the shock of Padme's revelation flood through their bond and sooth the anxiety and stress she was enduring. "Oh!" Padme exclaimed when the kiss ended. "You are happy! I was worried you wouldn't be!"

"Yes, I'm happy. I'm overjoyed now that some of the shock has worn off." Anakin assured her. "I just don't understand how this could have happened." Anakin said now sounding bewildered himself.

"Well, there you and I were and there was this really big comfy bed handy…" Padme said looking at him with a suggestive look.

"I understand that part!" Anakin said laughing even as he sent a mock scowl her way. "The problem is we always used protection. This should not be possible!" he said sounding offended but looking bemused. Something about it sent Padme into gales of laughte4r that shook her so hard thee only thing keeping her upright was Anakin's embrace. "What? What's so funny?" Anakin demanded.

"Now you know exactly how your Mother must have felt! Anakin if the impossible never occurred you wouldn't have been born in the first place to get me pregnant!" Anakin started to make a quick reply but stopped before he could utter a sound looking poleaxed! "Look at it this way, at least we got to have more fun prior to the impossible happening than your poor Mother did."

"You really think the Force had something to do with this?" Anakin asked.

"Like you said we used multiple precautions. This shouldn't be. But it is and nowregar4dless of how it happened we have to figure out what to do from here." Padme told him allowing the concern she was feeling to surface again. Anakin's face grew serious and suddenly closing their connection he turned to face away from Padme and bowed his head as if in deep thought.

"Looking at it from all sides there is only one thing we can do. Before I do however I want you to know that while I am not doing this because of your news, it has affected the timing." Anakin said solemnly.

"What are you talking about Anakin? Why are you blocking me again? What do you mean the timing has changed?" Padme demanded a rising tone of panic in her voice. Anakin turned back around to face her his hands clasped in front of his chest.

"Just remember this isn't how this was supposed to happen." Anakin said before he cropped to one knee before her and opened the small box clasped hidden in his hands. Looking up into her eyes he reopened his mind and heart to hers. "Padme Naeberrie will you share your life with me openly as Husband and Wife?" he softly asked her as he held out the box offering her the engagement ring nestled inside. The Durind Firegem in its tiffany setting blazed with its own inner light. Through their bond he could sense it as one panic in Padme subsided only to allow another one to rise. He quickly continued before she could speak. "The bond we share and the Love between us is so incredible it could be said that we are already married in effect, just not openly. I'm no longer content with that. The light of the Force brought us together and being together feels right! Staying hidden away in the Shadows because others might disapprove doesn't. You and I and what we have…" Anakin lightly touched her head then her heart and finally her stomach over the new addition to their lives, "shouldn't be a dirty little secret to be locked away and hidden from the galaxy. It should be a shining light for everyone to see what's possible!" He looked at her for a moment before continuing. "Yes this will create just as many if not more problems for us as it solves and even has the potential of increasing our danger as enemies will strike at us through each other but we are already dealing with that as Assajj Ventress proved. Say yes and let's make our family official!" Anakin finished but he could sense he had not resolved Padme's turmoil.

"But Anakin, what about the Jedi Order? What about the War? The Republic's going to need all its Jedi Knights if its going to survive this senseless war!"

"I am a Jedi Knight." Anakin said with calm self assurance. "And even if the Order were to banish me and forbid me from calling myself a member of the Order i would still be a Jedi Knight, regardless of what others call me. They can not take away all that I have learned and become. The Force will always be my ally, but I can and will still be a force for good in the Republic even if it too were denied me. You're living proof that that's possible My Lady." Anakin told her while allowing her to feel his absolute belief in his words. Then he took a lighter tone. "Besides, I have some pretty solid contacts in the military and the Senate. I'm fairly sure a useful post can be found for me somewhere. Please My Lady say yes. My knee is really starting to suffer down here. " Anakin pleaded. Padme, however, could senss the fib about his knee. A small smile played across her mouth as she replied.

"And here I thought Jedi were veritable founts of patience and able to withstand things no normal being could ever hope to." she gushed in a mock disillusioned tone. Catching her mood Anakin grinned.

"I couldn't bear to disillusion you, so I shall prove the legends true! I shall remain here on bended knee awaiting the grace of your reply til time stops if need be!" he replied in an overdone gallant manner. He let her know through their bond though that while his words and manner were light hearted, his intentions were not. He froze in place holding the ring out to her fully intent on remaining as he was until she gave him an answer.

Looking at Anakin kneeling before her and knowing the difficulties he was willing to endure in the future if they went through with this the impossible happened again, her already fierce love for him grew even stronger. So she tried one more time to talk him out of it.

"Anakin you know our feelings for each other won't change if we don't do this. We dont need the formality of a ceremony to be together." she told him making sure he could feel the truth of her words.

"You're right. Our feeling for each other won't change, not for the worse anyway." he answered her and Padme felt a sense of relief at Anakin's words but also regret as well until Anakin continued. "But our feelings for ourselves will. Deep down inside we will always know that we allowed others to determine how and when we expressed our love for each other, and now for our child as well. I know my answer to that and now I need your answer to it also, so…" Anakin lifts the box with the gleaming ring a little higher. "Padme, My Love, will you share your life with me as Husband and Wife, Mother and Father?" he again asked her. Padme, unable to look away from his eyes, gazes at Anakin a moment longer as her fears for the future are overcome by her overwhelming desire to say yes!

"Yes Anakin Skywalker. Now and forever more I will be at your side whatever comes our way." she gave her answer as she held her left hand out. Anakin removed the ring from its box and placed it on her ring finger and sealed it there with a kiss. Then with a wild grin on his face he lunged up and grabbed her in a fierce embrace that lifted her off the ground and whirled her around and around until she pealed with laughter in his arms! Suddenly he stopped and sat her down carefully with a look of alarm on his face.

"The Baby!... I shouldn't have… I hope I didn't…" he exclaimed as he stared at her stomach clearly using the Force. Suddenly all color drained from his face and he staggered backward to collapse heavily on the couch. Looking rather green in the face he looked up at Padme and said weakly, "Twins?"

"Oh! Did I forget that little detail?" Padme asked as she sat next to him on the couch and curled up close and took delight in admiring the fiery beauty of her ring.

Anakin comes to floating in an all-enveloping grey fog. Other than the swirling banks of fog around him he can sense nothing. No touch, no sound, no scent, not even any sense of the Force intruded on the fog. Disoriented Anakin called out. "Hello! Is anyone there?" Hearing his own voice was reassuring but the lack of response disturbed him. Just when he was about to call out again if only to hear something the sound of Padme screaming in agony rang out from behind him! Anakin whirled around apparently by simply willing it but when he was facing the source of the sound he wasn't positive whether he had turned or the unseen world had turned around him.

The sight before him obliterated all such concerns. The fog had opened to reveal Padme lying on a medical table, her belly swollen large with child. Sweat had plastered her hair down and signs of pain were still evident on her face. Anakin tried to move toward her but either he didn't move at all or she retreated as fast as he moved toward her. In the fog he couldn't tell which was true.

Suddenly Padme clutched convulsively at her distended belly and another scream of agony ripped from her. When the scream dies she is farther from him although again whether she moved or he did was impossible to tell!

"Padme!" Anakin yelled out to her as he tried to move to her. Again he is unable to close the distance and Padme gives no sign of having heard him.

"Anakin! Help me!" Padme screams in terror and pain but she is staring at an unseen ceiling and not him.

"Padme! Padme I'm here!" Anakin yelled louder trying to be heard as again the distance between them grows as does his frustration.

"Anakin!" Padme screams again as she gets farther away then suddenly she raises her arms defensively in front of her and screams again in utter agony and fear as the fog closes over her cutting off both sight and sound of her.

"Padmeeeeeee!" Anakin screams again overwhelming heartbreak plainly evident in his voice and face. The fog fades to black.

Somewhere in a dimly lit space a figure cloaked in an inky black hooded robe kneels motionless. Suddenly the mouth, which is all that can be seen in the deep recesses of the hood, stretches in a smile so evil the already dim light fades even further.

Anakin bolted out of an uneasy slumber and sat straight up in bed. Sweat sheened on his body as he gasped for air. Panic in his eyes he looks down and calms only when he sees Padme peacefully sleeping in the bed next to him. He stares at her for long moments with a tender expression on his face. He reaches across his body with his real hand to gently brush a stray lock of hair from her face but stops mere millimeters from actually touching her. A look of dismay etches itself on his features before he slowly pulls his hand away and gets out of bed. Walking around the end of the bed and crossing to the door silently he stopped and looked back at her for another long moment before leaving the room.

Hours pass until just before dawn Padme reaches out a hand but only finds a cold empty bed beside her. Looking groggily around the empty room she suddenly became aware of intense feelings of grief and dismay coming through her bond with Anakin. Getting up she drew on a light thigh length robe and followed her sense of Anakin out of the room. She found him standing on a balcony, outside the main living area, his arms folded behind his back as he appears to look out over the always busy Capital sector of Coruscant towards the Jedi temple in the distance.

"Anakin? What's wrong?" she asked gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Anakin jumped slightly at her touch and the sound of her voice as he whirled toward her. Briefly she sees a haunted look on his face before it disappeared almost too fast to see.

"Padme! I didn't mean to wake you. Let's go back inside, it's a little chilly out here for that light a robe." he said as he urged her back inside. Trembling a bit from the early morning chill Padme was all too happy to follow. "Let's get you back in bed before you and the children catch a chill." he said in an unseemly rush.

"Not so fast Anakin." Padme said in a no nonsense tone stopping him in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"That's what I asked you." she replied.

"I don't know what you mean…" Anakin started.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid and easy to deceive even without a mental connection Anakin?" Padme said with some heat rising in her voice. Anakin did a double take and focused on her for a moment before gathering himself.

"Of course I don't." he answered. "I'm sorry My Lady. I had a very troubling dream and couldn't get back to sleep so I came out here so I wouldn't wake you." Padme's expression of ire faded somewhat at this but didn't completely go away.

"Well that's a little better. Now tell me what did you dream that was bad enough to keep you awake." She demanded, gently.

"I would really rather not say." Anakin tried but to no avail.

"Nothing doing Anakin! Anything that has you acting like this I'm going to have to insist on full disclosure.

"Ok, ok." Anakin said in capitulation. He paused a few seconds then looked her straight in the eyes. "I dreamed that you were dying and I couldn't get to you to help." Anakin told her straight out. Padme blinked a few times in surprise.

"Dying? Really? How?" she asked bemusedly.

"It appeared as if it happened during child birth." Anakin answered in a subdued voice.

"Childbirth huh?" Padme said in a relieved tone. "One would suppose that would only be natural after the proton blast I hit you with today." she finished with a wry grin.

"Padme this is serious!" Anakin said forcefully.

"Ani!" Padme said using his nickname from their first meetings on Tatooine in an unconscious display of her opinion of him getting this worked up over a mere dream. "It's just a dream. Newly expectant Fathers have them all the time." She said trying to reconcile the seemingly minor nature of a dream with the sheer misery she could feel pouring off of Anakin through their bond.

"No Padme, it's not just a dream!" Anakin insisted. It's a warning through the Force!" he announced.

"Oh Anakin really? The Force is responsible for bad drams now?" Padme said in gently mocking tones.

"Do you remember the story my Mother told you about the time Qui-Gon and I saved her from a Tusken Raiders camp?" Anakin asked changing tact slightly.

"Of course I do. Clieg is so proud of her being strong enough to survive it he tells the tale every time we visit." Padme said smiling at the fond memories of brief periods of relaxation with Anakin's Mother and step family.

"What neither of them tell because they don't know is that I had dreams that felt exactly like tonight's for weeks before Qui-Gon realized it was a sign of trouble and we went to look for her." Anakin said making sure she could sense just how certain he was.

"It's just a coincidence Ani. It doesn't mean anything." Padme blithely dismissed his statement clearly intending to reject the whole idea unless Anakin cold convince her quickly.

"See for yourself and then tell me that!" he said and then let her relive the terrible drams he had suffered about his Mother. Still crystal clear in his memory despite the passage or years he let Padme have the full effect of them. Padme reeled back and almost collapsed on the couch but caught herself at the last second.

"Wow those were potent. But…" she started to say but Anakin didn't let her get any further before he hit her with his dream of her. Padme's skin paled and she sat heavily on the couch behind her. Finally she looked up into Anakin's eyes fear starting to grow in her eyes. "The children too?" she asks with tears gathering in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know. I got no sense of them one way or another." he replied gently now that she had started to accept.

"What… What causes it?" Padme asked haltingly.

"I don't know. Force prophecy like this is never precise. How the vision shows it happening is just symbolism. It's the end result that's the true message."

"Wait a minute!" Padme exclaimed brightening. "You said this dream was just like the ones about your Mother right?" she asked.

"Yes exactly like them." he answered.

"But Anakin your Mother didn't die! She's alive and well!" Padme said brightly.

"True but only because Qui-Gon and I interfered with events and prevented it." Anakin replied.

"But you did prevent it. She's alive today because you changed her fate after receiving the warning! We can do the same for me!" Padme said with growing excitement.

"But those visions led us to look for and find my Mother which led to saving her life. You're not missing."

"You saw me giving birth in the vision or at least in the early stages of doing so right?"

"Yes both the images and the feel of it gave the impression of that." Anakin replied dubiously not sure where she was headed with this.

"Ok. Since that is the major change in my life that could be leading to a possible fatality and a main element of the warning vision given to you, unless you are given a different vision to show otherwise we shall operate under the assumption that it is problems during childbirth that cause it and take precautions!" she said triumphantly

"What precautions are you thinking of?" Anakin asked

"First and foremost I'll double my security force. Captain Panaka has been hounding me to do that anyway." Padme started when Anakin jumped in.

"That's double for not pregnant and no Force visions Quadruple the security force." Anakin insisted. Padme's automatic reaction was to object but her hands slipped down to caress her stomach and she nodded acceptance. "Thank You. What else?" Anakin said.

"I will overcome my hatred of Doctors and have weekly exams to monitor all stages of the pregnancy." Padme offered.

"Make that twice a week." Anakin countered.

"Fine." Padme said in disgust at the idea. "When it's almost time I'll relocate to Naboo and be minutes away from its premier birthing center and make sure they are prepped for any possible emergency." Anakin thought about it but could add nothing to that point. "And you will be there with me. Between the best of modern medical science and Jedi Force healing if I can't be saved it wasn't meant to be." Padme realized quickly that the last bit had not been a wise thing to say.

"Don't say that!" Anakin burst out. "You can't die! I won't allow it!" he raged! Padme was stunned by the fury she felt emanating from him. Momentarily unsure how to meet it she quickly decided on a straight head on approach.

"I'm glad to hear that, but tell me does the ability to use the Force make you Omnipotent?" she asked staring directly into Anakin's eyes and soul.

"You know it doesn't." Anakin answered sullenly.

"Then you know and understand that things sometimes happen that we have no control over. Right?" Padme pressed.

"Yes." was all Anakin could say and even that felt like his soul was being ripped from him.

"Ok then, tell me if despite our precaution I were to die…"

"NO!"

"Listen! If I were fixing to die, would you give me my last request?" Padme got the question out through a throat that threatened to close off her voice.

"I would do anything for you no matter when you asked!" Anakin said fervently.

"Then here is my last request made to you now from my deathbed, when ever and where ever that may end up being. I want you to change your focus."

"What?" Anakin asked clearly bewildered.

"I want both of us to focus on the here and now. When I pass I want there to have been enough Love, Laughter, and Joy between us to smother any and all regrets. Everyone dies sooner or later Anakin, while we're alive give me a life worth living!" she finished putting all her desire for this in her mental and vocal plea to him Anakin closely at her for long moments and noticed the beginnings of worry and care lines developing around her eyes. Through the Force he sensed that his own worries and fears were combining with hers to weigh on her. His first instinct was to regret his role in causing those lines only to see them deepen slightly even as he did so. With a flash of insight he realized the negative loop he was locked in and how it was affecting the woman he loved. Opening himself wide to the Living Force he accepted his troubling emotions and acknowledged that they would always be a part of him. Then with a deliberate act of will he focused instead on his overwhelming love for the woman standing before him and the sheer joy he felt when in her presence! As he focused in this way the signs of stress and worry lifted from her face as did a gauntness that hadn't even been evident until it faded. Padme's radiant joy and love, now combined with Anakin's, soon suffused Padme's face and whole body. Unable to contain herself Padme flung her arms around Anakin's neck as she bathed in their love for each other!

"As you wish My Lady." He said softly to her after long moments. "I'm terrified of losing you and that will never change. But I will no longer allow it to be my focus. You, and now our children, deserve so much more. From her on, with you here to knock me upside the head when needed, I shall strive to focus on the positives even while working to prevent my foretelling." Anakin declared and as he finished Padme gently whapped him upside his head.

"Must you sound so pompous about it?" she asked him with genuine humor in her voice that made Anakin laugh in turn.

"Sorry My Lady, but thy beauty and love hast so completely befuddled my poor brain that its only recourse is to fall back on formalities in a failed attempt to avoid being quiet overwhelmed!" Anakin said in deliberately humorously grandiose tones. Padme beamed at him.

"Hmmmm… Beauty huh? Maybe I can handle pompous after all." she said before kissing him soundly.

"Simply put, I love you and will do what I can to make you blissfully happy." Anakin assures her when she lets him up for air.

"Really?" Padme asked him and arched an eyebrow at him. "I can think of something that will make me really happy." she said with a large grin as she pulled him down on the couch.

Qui-Gon arrived outside Padme's Senatorial quarters the next morning. In keeping with the "official" pretense that Anakin wasn't in a romantic personal relationsbip, he had never visited these quarters outside of official Jedi activities. He had to admit to himself that he was afire with curiosity over the urgent request that he do so now. He found himself pausing, with one hand raised to hit the door chime, to revel in the anticipation while he could. Finally feeling prepared for just about anything he finished reaching out and rang the chime. The door swiftly opened and Anakin's voice rang out from inside.

"Come in Master." Qui-Gon accepted the invitation and moved knto the quarters sensing the mood ahead of him. He intered the main living area to find Anakin and R2-D2 working on the dismantled head of C3PO on the caf table while Padme standing nearby watched for his arrival.

"Welcome to our home Master Jinn." she greeted him formally.

"Thank you Senator Amidala." Qui-Gon answered in kind then let the formality drop. "I must admit to being very curious about the rather open invitation but..." he paused a moment as a large smile spread across his face. "I see now that congratulations are in order!"

"What?" Padme all but shreiked! "How did you..." Padme broke off as her stunned surprise changed to suspision and she turned a betrayed glare on Anakin. "You told him already! Didn't you?" she demanded. Anakin raised his hands defensively

"I didn't! I swear! You were with me the whole time! I couldn't have done anything to tell him without you knowing!"

"Thats true." Padme said thoughtfully. "Then how does he know?"

"Well he is a Jedi Master you know." Anakin said in an offhand manner as if that explained it all.

"At last I get some recognition and respect." Qui-Gon said in a gently mocking tone. "It wasn't to hard really." he started the explanation the look on Padme's face clearly told him had better be forthcoming asap. "While remarkably well controled, you were both as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Padme laughed at Qui-Gon's description of the nerves she had been enduring all morning. Qui-Gon smiled warmly and moved to her. "And you my dear are positively glowing! Congratulations!" he said as he opened his arms to her. Padme beamed as she gave Qui-Gon a fierce hug.

"I was rather nervous. We weren't sure how you would take it." she told him her sense of relief evident.

"I can't speak for the council, but personally I couldn't be happier for you both." QG told them. Stepping back a step from Padme he looked at Anakin curiously. "Forgive me if this is overly personal but I thought you were takjng the standard precautions to prevent just such an occurance."

"We were, and theg were top of the line contraceptives too. Padme believes the Force is responsible for thier failure." Anakin answered.

"The Force? That's ludicr..." Qui-Gon instinctual response broke off as he looked more intently at Anakin. "...there is a certain amount of precedent supporting that theory isn't there?" he finished in a contemplative tone.

"So it would seem." Anakin replied. "At any rate we are to become a family and Padme and I have made another decision as well." Taking her cue Padme extended her left arm and supported it at the el ow with her right hand placing her left hand with its new sparkling adornment out for Qui-Gon to admire, smiling widely as she did so. Her smile faded as with a look of concern Qui-Gon stepped closer to her and reached for her elbow.

"My Dear, is something wrong with your elbow?"

"No!" Padme stamped her foot with a grunt of frustration. "My elbow is just fine!" she declared as she shook her hand in Qui-Gon's face.

"Then its your wrist? How did you hurt it?" Qui-Gon said with a straight face as he gently probed her wrist for injury.

"No my wrist is fine." Padme said through clenched teeth. "I thought the Force could warn a Jedi of danger!" she continued glaring daggers at the Jedi Master.

"Of course it does. You kno… By the Force! Look at that ring!" Qui-Gon exclaimed before continuing on in a very bad giddy schoolgirl imitation. "Where Did you get it?" Qui-Gon threw quick looks between her and Anakin. "Wait a minute! Did he… and you said…Oh I'm so happy for you!" Qui-Gon gushed at Padme who yanked her hand back in indignation.

"You're mocking me aren't you?" she asked in a very quiet voice. Qui-Gon dropped the act when he answered.

"Yes I was. I apologize for it. I have few opportunities to drop the reserve expected of a Jedi Master. Here, alone with you two, is about the only chance I get. Forgive me?" he finished looking deeply into her eyes. Padme pondered him for a long while.

"I'll consider it if you give my ring the proper consideration it deserves." she finally answered him, again extending her ring for his inspection. This time Qui-Gon took her hand properly and closely inspected her engagement ring.

"It's breath taking! I've never seen one like it before. The gem is clearly a Durind Fire Gem but those are normally smooth polished like precious stones but this one is faceted like a crystal. And the band feels like durasteel through the Force but I've never seen durasteel polished to such a lustrous finish before." Qui-Gon said truly impressed with the craftsmanship of the ring.

"Your right! It's completely unique!" Padme exulted. "A certain political rival of mine back home is going to gnaw her own spleen in envy when she sees it and probably make everyone around her miserable trying to find one like it for herself." Padme gloated over her ring.

"Surely that's not the reason you so obviously cherish it, is it?" Qui-Gon asked her in mild disapproval.

"Of course not!" Padme fired back quickly. "I cherish it because it's from Anakin and it represents his love for and devotion to me. I'd cherish it for that alone even if the stone was fake, the band made of unpolished tin, and there was an exact duplicate of it for every sentient being in the galaxy!" she said with such sincerity that even those not sensitive to the Force would have believed her absolutely. Then some of the smugness returned to her face and voice. "The fact that it is so unique and will so affect someone who had gone to great lengths to make others miserable over the years is a very convenient fringe benefit that I refuse to feel even the slightest bit of shame about enjoying to the fullest!"

"Well I shall play it safe and not argue the point." Qui-Gon said with a smile.

"Ah, the wisdome of a Jedi Master is so inspiring!" Padme said sarcastically, but with a smile of her own.

"Of course it is." Qui-Gon replied then he turned to Anakin, "Considering our room and board is the only 'Pay' the Order gives us, how did you manage to aquire such a unique ring?" he asked.

"Well to be truthful, I can only take credit for assembling the components. They were aquired and provided by our unit the 501st."

"The 501st!" both Qui-Gon and Padme exclaimed in unison, clearly surprised with Anakin's revelation.

"Why would they provide you with such a priceless gemstone?" Padme asked in stunned amazement.

"The men in our unit respect us and even consider us friends as much as their military rank structure will allow for commanding officers." Qui-Gon answered her although it was obvious he didnt believe it was the whole answer. "But this seems excessive even for the 501st."

"Your right Master. They do respect us and probably, at least in Cody's and Rex's cases, like us personally far more than their regs would allow. But they didn't do it for me and the gem is the least of it really." Anakin spoke up.

"Ah now I see." Qui-Gon said.

"Well I don't!" Padme interjected. "If your men didn't do it for you then why did they? And how did they know you needed a ring in the first place? What are you hiding from me now Anakin?" she demanded turning to level her best glare at him.

"Well our being together is no secret to the unit. And they know I needed a ring because I happened to mention to Rex once that I wanted to find a way to get you one when the war was over. They did it because to a man every single clone in the Republic adores you and would quite literally do anything they could for you or happily die trying to do anything they couldn't and only regret the failure to complete your request."

"You're making that up!" Padme said blushing deeply at the idea of such devotion being felt toward her by so many.

"No I'm not My Lady." Anakin said completely serious. "You are the one Senator who has stood for clone rights from the very first and you have never wavered in your support for them even when doing so cost you in other political battles. They were programmed to be loyal to the Republic. They have chosen to love you. If you decided tomorrow that you wanted to wrest control of the Republic and become its Dictator you would already have a willing army ready to follow your every command."

"That's not funny! And it has to be a gross exaggeration as well!" Padme said clearly shocked by the idea.

"No it isn't actually." Qui-Gon spoke up. "If anything he understates the case."

"How do you know this?" Padme demanded to know.

"Commander Cody and I had a discussion shortly after your relationship became common knowledge among the unit. He wanted me to know the men supported you both if it was what you wanted. But he told me flat out that if Anakin ever hurt you deliberately he would need to watch his back at all times from then on." Qui-Gon answered her.

"He did not!" Padme cried aghast, her blush deepening even further despite her years of experience in controlling her features.

"Oh I'm sure he did." Anakin answered for Qui-Gon. "Rex and I had the same conversation more or less. He looked me straight in the eyes and put his right hand over that burn mark on his armor that he's never had removed and said that anyone, anyone, who hurt you would not live to take pleasure in it and if it wasn't he it would be some clone some where some when that did. I returned his look and simply told him Thank You." Anakin finished and Padme paled.

"He did? They really feel that way? All of them?" she asked weakly.

"Every single one of them." Anakin affirmed.

"In your unit." Padme qualified.

"In the Republic." Anakin clarified and Padme collapsed on the couch trying to take in the enormity of it.

"And they gave you the Firegem?" she asked.

"Yes. They could due to your efforts in the Senate that secured them regular pay even if only a fraction of what you were asking for actually got approved. When Rex passed on what I was planning they took up a collection and sent Corporal Stones off to see what he could find in their price range." Anakin explained.

"Why him?" Padme asked still overwhelmed by the days revelations.

"He earned his name because as his hobby he took up gemology."

"Oh well that makes sense but how could even pooling all of their pay, meager as it is after the Senate chopped the funding for it, buy something like this? I'm no gemologist but I don't even want to think of what a stone this unique and beautiful would cost!"

"Corporal Stone didn't buy it like that of course. He knows a crafter who works in Firegems and he asked him if he could purchase a bit of the cast off material from one of his better stones after freeing it from the imperfections and inclusions around it. The crafter told him he had a piece that had superior color and fire but he best part was so surrounded by imperfections it wouldn't be worth his time for a stone that would be below the bottom of the size scale for commercial sale Firegems. Corporal Stones took a gamble that I would be able to do something with it and bought it."

"And you did this?" she asked in amazement looking at her ring.

"Not right away. I didn't have anything for the band and while I do have enough crystal knowledge to tune a Lightsaber crystal, I'm no expert in Firegems and truth be told Firegems aren't ev3en true crystals to begin with, so I was at a total loss." Anakin admitted sheepishly.

"Well I'd say you figured it out. What gave you the idea?" Padme asked still looking at her ring. Anakin grabbed a nearby tissue and handed it to her.

"This is where it gets moving. I was in the maintenance bay with Rex and a group of the men going over their equipment…"

"Why?" Padme broke in with a question. "Don't you trust them to maintain their own gear?"

"Of course I do, but through the Force and my talent for repair learned at Watto's junk shop, I can sense hidden flaws in their gear that might give way in a bad moment. Anyway out of the blue Rex asked me how the stone had turned out. When I confessed that I hadn't done anything yet because I hadn't found anything usable for the band and without the band and its setting I couldn't start on the stone, Sergeant Exit got up from his bench and came over to me. You know he has quiet the romantic crush on you?" Anakin said seemingly diverted from his story.

"He does not!" Padme said as her blush that had been fading returned with a vengeance.

"Seriously he does. It shows plainly on his face every time your name is mentioned."

"Oh my… How is he handling us then?" she asked uncertain how to feel.

"I visited him in the Med Center after he almost died…" Anakin was interrupted by Padme's gasp of horror!

"He was injured that badly?"

"No his injuries weren't that severe."

"But you said he almost died!"

"He almost did. If you hadn't pushed the bill through the Senate that seriously improved their armor the shrapnel from the Super Battle Droid that was trying to defuse the explosive I had just placed would have gone straight through him, armor and all instead of lodging in his armor and stopping 2 centimeters from his heart."

"Oh my! That's incredible."

"Yes it is. He's kept that bit of shrapnel on a thong around his neck ever since. Anyway when I was visiting him while he was recovering from that puncture wound when out of the blue he looked at me and said, "Is she happy?" I knew who he meant and I looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes. She is happy." He gave a sigh and said, "Good." and we have never spoken of it since.

"Oh that poor man. But what did he do to contribute to this?" she said cradling her ring as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Right, as I said he came over and reached under his tunic neck and pulled out that piece of shrapnel and said can you use this? I noticed that the end the leather thong he had it on was threaded through a perfect ring. It must have been a part of a joint on the Super Battle Droid. I couldn't take my eyes off of it but I said, "That's become your good luck charm. I couldn't take it from you." He told me, "If not for Her, this would have been the death of me. It was crated for death and destruction just as my brothers and I were. You can re-craft it to symbolize life and creation as my Brothers and I hope she will for us one day. Please take it and change it from a symbol of near doom, to a symbol of hope." I couldn't say no after that. I reached out and took it from him and the moment I touched it an image of the finished rings flashed through my thoughts and I knew if I let the Force guide me I could make the vision real."

"Oh that's beautiful." Padme said blotting the tears from her eyes with the tissue. "Wait a minute…Rings? As in more than one?"

"Well in a traditional marriage involves three rings. The engagement ring to make the pledge and the wedding rings to seal the commitment."

"Let me see them." Padme urged him. Anakin reached into a pocket and pulled forth another box and opened it. Inside were two more gleaming rings. One was the same width and size as her engagement ring and the other was 4 times the width and sized for a mans finger. Polished to a mirror finish they blazed with reflected light from the room around them. "I never knew Durasteel could be so beautiful." Padme sighed.

"It's density, which is what makes it such excellent armor for ships and load bearing droid parts, makes polishing it this smooth extremely time consuming. It's not cost effective for serious craftsmen to use it on a regular basis.

"That may change after these are seen." Padme said. At this point Qui-Gon who had been listening quietly spoke up.

"Indeed. I don't believe these are the last of these type of rings that will be created. Now forgive me for playing the Devil's advocate but have the two of you given consideration to the possible consequences of this marriage?"

"Yes Master we have. Padme might face a few political challenges built around the fact that she got pregnant before the wedding but the Republic has so many different cultures with different views on it all that she will gain more support against the personal attacks then she loses for the early pregnancy. Personally I feel her family will approve of the marriage all the more if it prevents her from being a single parent which Naboo frown on unless there are valid reasons for it."

"Hmmm… Yes, however I was thinking more of the potentially greater chance of dire consequences you might face Anakin."

"Yes Master. We have thought of those as well. The Order is not going to be happy about any of this and in at least one example I can think of not happy is a major understatement." Anakin said wryly.

"Worst case scenario, you might end up banished from the Order. Banished now at a time when the Republic needs all the Jedi it has." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, that is possible. However whether the Order claims me or not, who I am and what I can do will not change. The Republic will not lose me as my service will become direct instead of through the Order."

"Then does the Order mean so little to you then that you would throw it away so easily?" Qui-Gon asked almost harshly.

"No. It more to me than I know how to express. But it's first and foremost lesson to all in it is to follow the guidance of the Force. The Force has brought me to this time and place and this decision. I am following the Orders teachings in making this choice even if making it will break the Orders guidelines on personal relationships."

"You are set in this course of action then?" Qui-Gon asked offering one more chance for them to back away from it.

"Yes we are and we accept the consequences of it whatever they may be. We will bring these children into the Galaxy and we will do so as Husband and Wife." Anakin said calmly and with conviction.

"Then my role as Devil's Advocate is done." Qui-Gon said relaxing.

"Good. We had a greater role than that in mind for you if you will agree to it." Anakin said.

"Let me guess you want me to be there when you confront the council with your plans?" Qui-Gon said smiling.

"I would deeply appreciate it if you were there for that but I'm hoping to bring you much farther into it than that." Anakin replied.

"How much farther?" Qui-Gon said looking very serious suddenly.

"All the way to full complicity." Anakin said as he held the box with their wedding rings out to give to Qui-Gon. "I would like you to be my Best Man. Will you stand with me on my wedding day Father?" Anakin's heart rose into his throat as Qui-Gon's expression went from serious to grave.

"Anakin I have been with you for every trial and challenge that has come your way since we met on Tatooine. I have raised you as if you were my own Son and never once has my support and faith in you wavered. Now you are asking me to throw away what little good will the Council has left for me and join you in defying thousands of years of Jedi traditions that I have devoted my life to because you feel this is something you must do. Is that correct?" Qui-Gon asked Anakin sternly. Padme leapt up to stand between the two men.

"Master Jinn you're being unfair!" she started to rail against the Jedi Master until Anakin put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Padme. No Master. I am asking you to stand with me as we follow the guidance of the Living Force which is what you have truly devoted your life to. Working as a Jedi has merely been the best way of doing so for the most part. You have never hesitated to follow what you perceive to be the will of the Force over the will of the Order and accept the consequences willingly for doing so. In the end I am just following your example." Anakin finished and calmly awaited Qui-Gon's reaction. Qui-Gon considered Anakin and Padme for a long while considering the two standing so bravely before him. Suddenly he broke into a wide smile.

"Well so long as you understand the situation so well I will be proud to stand with you." He said as he reached out to pluck the ring box from Anakin. "I shall see to it that these are on hand at the appropriate time and place." he said as he tucked the box away safely and then he and Anakin clasped each other in a fierce hug.

"Must everything always be a test?" Padme wailed plaititively.

"My dear Daughter in Law, the only time life stops testing us, is when we are no longer living." Qui-Gon answered her solemnly.

"Oh you and…your…Daughter in Law huh?"

"Unofficially of course if you prefer." Qui-Gon assured her.

"No…no I prefer officially if it won't cause you trouble." Padme said almost shyly. "Are you sure Qui-Gon? There are so many ways this can blow up in our faces." she asked, worried for Qui-Gon now as much as for Anakin.

"Life has a habit of doing that even to those who only play it safe. I chose to stand with those I love and we'll face the consequences together." Qui-Gon's tone did more to reassure her than his words. Padme rushed to grasp him in another hug.

"I love you too. Our family wouldn't be complete without you." she said. Qui-Gon's only reply was to fiercely yet gently hug the family he never thought he would have.

Anakin and Qui-Gon spent the day meditating in the waiting area just outside of the Jedi High Council chambers. Despite having arrived early enough to be the first ones there Jedi after Jedi were called before them. Finally as the Sun blazed on the Coruscant horizion the chamber doors opened and they, still waiting long after the last Jedi had been in and left, were summoned inside.

"Master Jinn, Knight Skywalker." Yoda greeted them "Welcome you are. Surprised to see you we are, it's two month down time rotation your team has started in conjunction with the combat unit you are assigned to."

"But a pleasant surprise." Jedi Master Coleman Trebor spoke up. "Master Jinn's last visit led to some of the most lively debates we have ever had on the Council."

"Thank You Master Yoda, Master Trebor. We appreciate the Council making a bit of time for us. We know you must be very busy coordinating Jedi missions across the Republic as well as keeping active teams with the military units." Qui-Gon said.

"Hmfff! After that last visit you're lucky to be here at all Jinn, much less now when our time is so pressed." Jedi Master Mace Windu snarled.

"Always spare time the Council will for those who need us." Yoda replied with a gentle rebuke. Mace scowled at the diminutive Master clearly upset. Yoda continued as if unaware of Mace's glower. "Now what brings you before us today you will share yes?"

"I hope you aren't planning on asking us to make him a Master without training a Padawan!" Mace broke in before Qui-Gon had a chance to reply. Several Council members frowned at the blatant hostility and rudeness but Mace appeared oblivious to them.

"Actually Masters, Anakin requested the meeting. This time it is I who accompany him." Qui-Gon said easily and then took three steps backward putting Anakin to the fore but clearly staying in support range.

"That might reassure me if you were here with anyone else but your Padawan." Mace snorted in derision. Qui-Gon stepped forward again.

"As you were here for it I'm sure you recall Anakin was Knighted in this very chamber years ago Master Windu." Qui-Gon replied with no trace of scorn or sarcasm, which just inflamed Mace even more.

"Yes he was Knighted despite valid concerns that were not adequately put to rest in my mind." Mace fired back.

"Regardless he was Knighted and you were a vital part of the ceremony were you not?" Qui-Gon said calmly.

"Yes I participated, despite my better judgment! I wasn't given a lot of choice in the matter!" Mace retorted hotly.

"What was done than by full vote of the council may not now be unmade by the will of one. As he is a Knight it is as a Knight he shall now address you." Qui-Gon said again stepping behind Anakin and giving him the floor. Anakin took a step forward and began.

"Thank you Master Jinn and thank you Masters of the Council. As has been pointed out the Council's time is precious and in the interest of sparing as much of that time as possible I will come directly to the point. The Council is aware that the Force has forged a very strong link between myself and Senator Amidala. The nature and strength of this link has resulted in a mental bond that had brought us to and emotional and physical relationship. While it isn't normally granted I am asking the Council to take the Force created bond between us into account and grant a dispensation allowing Padme and I to marry officially."

"Absolutely not!" Mace erupted! "The relationship between you and the Senator should never have been permitted and will not be further encouraged!" Mace declared adamantly. Several of the Council members had appeared to be ready to discuss the matter and seemed nonplussed at Mace's flat rejection, but none of them spoke up to say otherwise. Anakin remained calm and unruffled.

"As I said I uncerstand how rare it is but marriage is allowed in special circumstances. Council Member Master Mundi is a prime example of this. Considering the bond the Force has forged between Senator Amidala and I it seems illogical to prevent the official ceremony celebrating what lies between us, Celebrating what the Force has caused to be. So I am officially asking the Council's vote on granting dispensation allowing us to marry."

"I already told you, no such dispensation will be granted!" tried to decree a flat refusal.

"Master Windu, you know a formal request for a vote requires just that. A formal vote must be held." Jedi Master Depa Billaba spoke up. "A summary decree by a single Master is not sufficient."

"Correct Master Billaba is. A vote we shall have." Yoda said as he did a very good job of failing to notice the angry looks Mace threw at both him and Depa Billaba. "Now indicate please if granting young Anakin his dispensation you are for." Yoda said and Depa Billiba, Eeth Koth, Ki-Adi Mundi, Agen Kolar and Coleman Trebor raised their hands. "And those not in favor?" Yoda asked next as he and Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tin, Stass Allie, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu all signaled against the motion. Mace's hand raised as if he would strike those who didn't vote as he felt they should. "With a vote of 7 to 5 deny the council does your request Knight Skywalker." Yoda announced formally sounding just a touch regretfull at the outcome.

"Ok the formality has been observed. Permission is denied. You will not marry the Senator." Mace said in vindictive tones.

"Thank You Masters for your time and consideration." Anakin said with a respectful bow to the council.

"If that is all you have for us you may leave." Mace said dismissively.

"There is one more thing the Council needs to know." Anakin said as he and Qui-Gon stood fast. Mace did a double take clearly not pleases that Anakin wasn't beating a hasty retreat with his tail tucked.

"Continue then Anakin and we will hear you." Shaak Ti said gently perhaps hoping to soften a bit of the dismay her negative vote earlier might have caused.

"I feel you need to know from me that I am going to marry Senator Amidala and it will be in the very near future." Anakin said calmly. Mace's reaction was anything but calm.

"The Council has denied you! You are not permitted to do this. Now drop the matter before disciplinary actions are handed down!" Mace thundered.

"I understand Master Windu, I do not defy the Council lightly but I will marry Padme." Anakin said without undue defiance but with calm determination. Yoda spoke up quickly to head off the pending explosion from Mace Windu.

"I sense a sudden and poorly timed rush in this decision of yours Skywalker. Tell us will you why this is?" the diminutive Jedi Master asked.

"As you wish Master Yoda." Anakin answered. "It's true I had planned on doing this after the War was over but our situation has changed."

"Changed say you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master Yoda. Padme is pregnant with our child." Anakin announced. Mace's eruption could no longer be contained.

"You're defying the Council and jeopardizing your standing in the Order because you failed to take basic precautions to prevent a pregnancy!" Mace exclaimed indignantly. "To be honest I expected no better of you but I thought the Senator had more brains than that!" Mace sneered. Anakin only arched an eyebrow at the insults from the Jedi Master.

"That's just it Master Windu. We did take precautions. We consistently used the highest quality contraceptives. Under normal circumstances her condition should not have been possible." Anakin informed the Council. "However just as the Force clearly intended our relationship to happen it seems equally intent that we have children as despite our use of those high quality contraceptives she is pregnant, with twins." Shock ran around the Council at this revelation. "That is the reason for the sudden rush Master Yoda. I am still dedicated to the Order and the Republic but, Padme will be my legal wife in the customs and traditions of her home world before she give birth to our children that the Force itself appears to have had a hand in creating. I would also remind the Council this is not the first time the Force has had a hand in a birth as my own existence would prove."

"Jinn! Are you supporting him in this madness?" Mace demanded of Qui-Gon who had been still and silent so far after giving the floor to Anakin.

"I am. And I would recommend the Council rethink it's position on the matter." Qui-Gon answered.

"How dare…..!" Mace started erupting again but Qui-Gon interrupted him.

"As an order that professes to follow the Guidance of the Force, in the case of Anakin it seems determined to ignore the Force at all costs. Anakin has made his decisions after carefull thought and deliberation. His passions are factored in but they are not out of control. I support him fully and stand with him in this and will do so again the day of his wedding." Qui-Gon announced.

"This is your fault Jinn! You are clearly inept as a teacher of the Force for the Order! You lost your first Padawan to the Dark Side! Your second, you let get killed! And now you lead this one on a path away from the wisdom of the Order!" Mace ranted. Gasps escaped from several of the Council members at the brutal comments hurled by Mace. Pulling his traditional stoicism around himself like a cloak Qui-Gon remained calm. Uncaring of the reactions to his diatribe Mace continued, "It is time to stop this here and now or there will be dire consequences! You are both ordered to abandon plans of this wedding! Comply now and obey the Order's directives!" Mace thundered out.

"I will marry Padme." Anakin said simply.

"I follow the Force. If the Order does not then I stand with the Force and in this instance that means with Anakin and Padme." Qui-Gon said.

"So be it! Anakin Skywalker for your willful disregard for the Order you are banished from it's ranks! You are Jedi no more! Qui-Gon Jinn you have proven yourself a competent Jedi and remain in the Order but you are a complete failure as a Master. You are hereby stripped of the rank of Master and demoted to the level of Knight! How say you?" Mace demanded.

"If it is the decision of the Council that I be banished from the Order I will accept it." Anakin said.

"Agreed. If the Council decrees it so, I will accept the recuction in rank. As a Master, or a Knight, or not at all I will follow the Force and stand with Anakin." Qui-Gon assured the Council.

"It is so decreed! You will….." Mace started.

"It is not!" Eeth Koth broke in forcefully.

"What?" Mace said taken off stride by the interruption.

"You have decreed it Master Windu not the Council. Berfore it can be enforced the Council must debate on it and vote." Master Koth declared.

"That's just a formality! The Council hasn't failed to back a Council Members disciplinary action in ages!" Mace insisted.

"600 years to more accurate be. And reasonable actions overturned were not even then." Yoda interjected.

"Master Jinn, Knight Skywalker will you return to the waiting area so that we may discuss it?" Saesee Tin asked them.

"Of course." Anakin and Qui-Gon answered and left the chamber. The two Jedi waited patiently until they were eventually recalled. Once they reentered the Council chamber both men could sense that the debate had been unusually heated for a discussion among Jedi. Mace Windu in particular looked to have swallowed something extremely bitter, but it was he who announced the Council's decision.

"It is the Councils decision that Master Jinn's demotion and Knight Skywalker's banishment are over ruled. You are both to retain your current duties. However until further notice neither of you will be assigned a Padawan until the Council comes to further conclusions regarding this whole situation." Mace stated and then retook his seat clearly unhappy. Yoda stood to address them next.

"The Council does not approve of your action but outside of that we will not take action against it or you for it." Yoda told them. "Now the Legion you were assigned to with your team of Jedi, the 501st, is scheduled for the standard Republic 2 month down time rotation. Also, as the standard is, you and your Jedi team are off duty as well. If determined you are to do this, doing so within that time frame most advisable is. Now conclude this does, your business with the Council young Anakin?"

"Yes Master Yoda it does." Anakin answered.

"Then go you should. A wedding to help plan I believe you both have." Yoda told them.

"Yes Master Yoda." Both men said in unison. They bowed in respect to the Council and departed.

"Ladies and Gentle Beings. By the authority vested in me by the Sovereign planet of Naboo. It is my great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Anakin Skywalker!" the official declared grandly. The audience, made up of members of the 501st Legion and an easily equal amount of Padme's friends and acquaintances and of course their closest family stood and applauded while cheering loudly. Beaming with happiness Anakin and Padme sedately marched back up the aisle until they reached the doors and then laughing together they ran down the halls to the room where they would wait while the guests were moved to the reception hall.

Once there the guests were entertained by excellent musicians playing a wide variety of popular music while exotic hors d'oeuvres and fine beverages were served. Padme and Anakin and their families and wedding parties were being held at the not so tender mercies of the official photographer! His reign was cut short when he insisted a pose be held until Padme's 18 month old niece decided to smile. Padme told the photographer in no uncertain terms that you didn't wait for an 18 month old to smile you took the pic as soon as they weren't bawling their head off, which was now and take the sharding picture! The whole process speeded up considerably from that point on.

"Attention one and all!" Qui-Gon used a trick of the Force to have his voice booming across the reception hall without a microphone. "Get ready to show2 them how happy you are for them because the guests of honor are here! Come on in Padme and Anakin!" Qui-Gon beckoned with a summoning gesture just as the Newlyweds came through the doors. The cheers and applause were even louder this time and Anakin and Padme beamed with happiness.

The Newlyweds were seated at the table for the wedding party and all there engaged in small talk about how the ceremony had gone while dinner was served. Padme and Anakin weren't fated to enjoy much of it however as shortly after it arrived Padme saw somenone she just had to get up and thank for being there. Anakin of course had to go with her. So with their meal mostly uneatedn they flitted from table to table doing their best to speak with everyone.

Eventually Padme's sister, who also happened to be her Bridesmaid and a remorseless tyrant when it came to wedding and receptionevents, called the general talk fest to order by announcing the time for the toasts to the couple. Qui-Gon spoke in simple heartfelt words of respect and admiration for the man Anakin had become and he finished with his high hopes that the Force would be with them always. Padme's Sister however took the opportunity to get even with her sister for several episodes of sibling rivalry from their younger years by starting her toast with retellings of a few choice embarrassing moments in Padme's life. She gauged it carefully however and well before Padme could recover from the embarrassment and sink into fury she moved into the love and support Padme had always shown everyone most especially her family. She finished her toast with a declaration of love and support for her Sister that had both women misty eyed and verklempt.

The party switched gears after that as it was decreed that it was time for the tossing of the bridal bouquet and garter. To start all the single women were herded onto the dance floor. That meant all the single women including the female Jedi in attendance despite their attempts to avoid it. Even forced into the middle of the throng of women the Jedi should have been spared as there was no shortage of women eager to be the one to catch the bouquet. However just after Padme had launched it up into the air behind her a younger girl on the outside of the group tripped and started a chain reaction that took out the entire front ranks that were reaching eagerly for the descending bouquet. With no impedance the bouquet sailed down to smack Jedi Knight Kyeleigh square in the chest. Unwilling to let it hit the ground and bring bad luck to the bride Kyeleigh snagged it before it could tumble down. Those who had missed their chance at the flowers vowed good naturedly to never let the girl who started the chain reaction to ever live it down.

Next the men were herded out and it should be noted that the male Jedi were no better at avoiding it than the female Jedi had been. Padme sat on a chair and suffered through Anakin reaching under her long gown's skirt to remove the disposable garter worn for just this purpose. Anakin behaved himself while he was about the task but Padme still blushed prettily at having an audience for it. Finally having retrieved the garter Anakin took center stage with it to draw attention from the still blushing Padme. Instead of shooting the garter back over his shoulder like a rubber band, which never seems to work right, he used the Force to loft it high in the air over the throng of men. It disappeared from sight as eager young men started jumping and leaping and grabbing for it the instant it came in range. When the flurry died down not a single person had the garter in hand. Somehow the elusive thing had evaded every grasping hand on its way down and landed on and stayed hooked on one of the horns adorning the head of the Jedi Knight Revenaught. His hands still firmly clasped behind his back having had no intention of trying to catch it Revenaught could only look at the garter, hanging from his head, with consternation out of the corner of his right eye.

Next came the dancing. Anakin and Padme started off and effortlessly glided across the dance floor in a stately dance popular on Naboo at the time. After the first song they split and Padme took a turn with her Father and Anakin escorted his Mother to the floor. Knights Revenaught and Kyeleigh, unable to escape Padme's sister were brow beat into following custom and as the couple who had caught the bouquet and garter they joined the others for a turn on the dance floor before it was opened for all. Unprepared for the Naboo dances they chose one of thei dances taught at the Temple that would suit the music being played. Overhead snippets of converstation showed that a majority of the crowd found the many horned Zabrak Revenaught and the elfin eared Darnasi Kyeleigh made almost as striking a couple in their formal dress robes of the Order as the Bride and Groom did in their finery.

The dancing lasted long into the night until the Newlyweds finally were about to slip away to change into their traveling clothes before their departure to start their honeymoon. However just before they could do so, two gleaming protocol droids came rushing into the room. One headed straight to the Commander of the 501st Legion and the other headed directly to Qui-Gon. As it neared him a hand held holo projector in its hand flared to life revealing a miniature Mace Windu and an even smaller Yoda.

"Masters." Qui-Gon addressed them. "What's happened?"

"Revealed to Republic Intelligence General Grievous' location has been." Yoda answered.

"And as we are getting this news I assume the 501st is getting the mission to pursue even though they have two weeks left on their down time." Qui-Gon replied

"They are receivning their orders even as we speak." Mace replied. "As the only Legion not currently engaged at the moment the Republic has no choice but to send them. Your team is to accompany them."

"Understood. I will leave Anakin behind however." Qui-Gon answered the order.

"No he goes with the team like the other Knights with you. He doesn't get special treatment now just because he's now married.

"A reason is there for his staying?" Yoda asked.

"Anakin's been having constant warning through the Force that Padme will die in child birth. Leaving him here with her as a talented Jedi healer could be what saves her life." Qui-Gon answered Yoda.

"Preposterous!" Mace spat out. "Married or not he is a Jedi and as such he will go as ordered when ordered to do so!"

"Calmly Master Windu." Yoda said before shifting to Qui-Gon. "Understand your concerns I do Master Jinn. Are they specific or general, these warnings of the Force?"

"General Master Yoda. We belive as no specifics have been repeated from warning to warning other than the obvious closeness to childbirth."

"Hmmm. Not a specific need but a wise precaution then hmmm?"

"Yes Master Yoda." Qui-Gon agreed.

"if needed a Force healer is, will Knight Kyeleigh's Padawan Daria suffice?" Yoda asked.

"As a healer she is as good or better than I am and will be far better than I when she is fully trained. But please Master Yoda I would prefer to be here with Padme if my vision come true and she can't be saved." Anakin said calmly having heard the entire conversation.

"Decide you must how to serve her best. With her you may or may not be of help. With your unit the War may be won. Without you they will fail and darkness triumphs." Yoda proclaimed.

"What!" Padme, still on Anakin's arm broke in. "Master Yoda are you certain of that?"

"As certain as one can be when dealing with the future one is. Master Windu received a warning of his own just after the news we received." Yoda answered her.

"Then if she is willing Padawan Daria will stay with me. Anakin you go as ordered." Padme decided.

("But Padme, what if…?") Anakin started to ask mentally.

("Yes what if Anakin? What if you stay here and can't help me? What if they die because you're here with me? What if you save me and the children, but without you the Republic loses the war? Do you really want our children living in a Galaxy where Sith brutality is the law? Because I don't!") she answered him emphatically. ("Please Anakin for me. Put and end to this war so our children can live in peace!") Padme all but begged her husband. Anakin looked into her eyes for long moments obviously torn then he closed his eyes. His face grew calm but determined after a few moments of internal focus. Anakin's eyes, when they opened, were focused and clam.

"As you wish My Lady." He told her as he leaned in for a kiss. "I love you Padme Skywalker." he told her before he and Qui-Gon left to gather their Jedi team and the 501st Legion.

Padme remained stoic and strong as the troops left to return to their ships and lift for space. When they were nothing more than dots of retreating light in the Naboo sky she collapsed, weeping, in her Mother's and Sister's arms, while Padawan Daria looked on sadly.

To be continued. Next Chapter Chasing Grievous


End file.
